Trouble In Paradise
by morninsunshines
Summary: Washington and Taylor reunite after the Phoenix leave the colony. I'm cleaning this story up in preparations of a sequel.
1. Still Alive

Boylan cautiously entered the infirmary after the Phoenix came to the bar bragging how Lucas shot Washington, but he pulled his shot and she was bleeding all over the concrete pad until Hooper ordered her removed to the clinic for treatment. He looked around until he found her in the rear, out of sight, with Nurse Ogawa working on her head. "How is she?"

Ogawa glanced up when she heard the distinctive Australian inflection in the man's voice, "If the swelling doesn't expand and I have to do something I've never done before, like drill a hole in her head, she'll be fine in a few weeks."

"Just hope Lucas doesn't try and finish his job. I don't want word of her being here mentioned to anyone. Lucas might think she's dead and that's just what we want. Keep her out of sight. I have to get back before I'm missed, remember not a word to anyone," and was gone, leaving the nurse to get back to stabilizing the Lieutenant.

The bright lights were the first thing she saw when she finally regained consciousness with a moan.

"How many fingers am I holding up, Lieutenant," Nurse Ogawa held two fingers above Wash's face.

Wash tried to focus, "Three, maybe four, what happened?"

"Short term memory loss is to be expected. What's the last thing you remember?" the nurse tuned the biobed on and made recordings of the Lieutenant's head for Dr. Shannon to examine when or if she ever returned.

"I was drinking at Boylan's," she moaned at the end of her statement, as her vocal cords radiated into her swollen brain, and she gingerly touched her head, "what happen?"

"Lucas shot you point blank with a bullet. It grazed your skull and the compression blast at so close of range threw your head back and gave you a nasty case of whiplash and a concussion," Ogawa turned the bed's monitor off.

A memory flashed, literally, as she remembered the flash, then nothing. "What did I do to piss him off that bad?"

"You helped the Shannon's to escape, don't you remember?" Nurse Ogawa ran a cell rejuvenator over the injured part of her face. "This will take a lot of swelling down and most of the bruising away. In a couple days, nobody will hardly notice. I repaired the crease along your skull, but it may leave a hairline scar, but your hair should make it invisible."

Wash lay still, trying to place the events. "How long have I been here?"

"The Phoenix soldiers brought you here two days ago. You were out a long time. Tom Boylan has been by a couple of times checking on you. He's very worried."

Wash remembered Tom watching her back for days, talking quietly to her, while plying her with alcohol to keep her from doing something rash. For once she felt like she should have listened to the bartender.

She felt a prick, "This is for the pain, but I can't do much for the massive concussion, I'm sorry. I did give you a shot designed to take internal swelling down so it should help a little," Ogawa's shot took the pain away immediately. "I'm going to get you some food. What do you think you can keep down?"

"I don't know, help me sit up," she let the nurse help her to a sitting position where she swung her legs over the side. A wave of dizziness threatened to make her pass out, but she fought through it. "Help me to the bathroom and bring whatever the Phoenix will let you have," After returning to bed, Wash watched her leave, knowing part of her weakness was from hunger. It'd been a good three days since she ate.

"I went to Boylan and told him you were awake. He's all tied up serving Phoenix soldiers and told me he'd try and get by before long. This is all I could find," Ogawa set a tray down and raised the bed to a sitting position. She sat the tray across Wash's lap and took the napkin covering the food and laid it across her chest.

Wash looked at the fare, "This will be fine, thank you," she picked up a cracker smothered with a spread made from smoked fish and took a bite. Chewing was painful, but she managed.

Suddenly, without making a sound, Mira and Carter entered the back of the Infirmary and stared at Nurse Ogawa, "Leave us," Mira ordered.

The nurse looked uncertainly to what she considered the leader of the colony, who nodded, so she retreated across the room.

Mira stood over the bed, "I heard Lucas got to use you for target practice. I never wanted you dead and was quite impressed with the resistance you put up before surrendering the colony, and doing what Lucas and I ordered must have been hard for you. We'll be leaving today as our job here is done. My advice is go to the future. This planet is history."

Wash swallowed her bite and reached for the water beside the bed. Taking a large mouthful she cleared her throat. "So you think you beat Taylor. I wouldn't rule him out so fast."

"Don't leave the clinic or I might take a shot at you next," Mira threatened and without another word spun and stalked off. Carter was slower to follow.

"Washington, I'll be rich in the future. Look me up and we'll party," he followed Mira.

Nurse Ogawa hurried back, "That is one scary woman," and she took the empty tray. "I would take her advice and stay here."

"I'd feel better if I had a weapon."

"This is all I have for you," Ogawa handed her a pill, "it's a combo pain and sleeping pill." Two pills were dropped in her open palm. She swallowed with her remaining water and the pills rendered her asleep within minutes.

It was dark when she woke again. The pain in her head was excruciating, but she struggled out of bed, leaning with her hands on the firm mattress until she was sure she wouldn't fall down from the spinning room. Managing the restroom on her own, Nurse Ogawa was present when she returned.

"Lieutenant, the Phoenix and Sixers just pulled out of the colony. They never said a word to anyone, just left."

Washington looked around for her footwear, "My boots."

Ogawa hurried back with them while Wash waited in a chair. "You're in no shape to leave. Boylan spread around that he called Taylor and our side is coming home. They'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"I'll be working until he arrives then," Washington stood and almost fell over. "Can you get me a cane?"

Ogawa returned with a cane and her personal items including the tag the Phoenix made them wear. Leaving the tag on the table, Washington made a call to the remaining soldiers to report on the double to the main plaza. She stationed guards and ordered inventory of all weapons, while her people were amazed that their Lieutenant could take a shot to the head and be issuing orders two days later. Her already inestimable contribution to the colony made her a giant of a figure among her soldiers and the colonist alike, but to have her leaning on a cane like what she went through was nothing more than a stubbed toe had her people in awe.

Slowly, she climbed the steps to the Command Center alone, after dismissing her people to their tasks. Lights were left on and the place was a mess, but Taylor's desk survived the bombing. There was nothing they could do even if the Phoenix returned. The gate was broken in an up position and Wash didn't want any more blood on her hands. Through a haze, she started her report that Taylor, a stickler for proper protocol, would expect to be done.

Sergeant Thomas entered with the inventory report and Wash's own pistol and holster. "A huge arsenal of weapons is in the armory. I've dispersed them and told all civilians who owned a gun to come and retrieve their weapons."

"Did they get to the weapons in the caverns?"

"No, our supplies underground are safe."

Wash was hungry again, but didn't want to stand and her head was making its demands for more painkillers. "How's the food situation?"

"I don't know. I think we have our own food as the Phoenix wouldn't eat it."

"I need to trouble you for something to eat. Are there any vendors out?"

"People are looking for food. I'll go find something."

"Nurse Ogawa, Lieutenant Washington," she spoke into her radio.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant."

"I need you to bring me some painkiller for the next few days so I don't keep bothering you."

"I'm on my way, Lieutenant."

Washington felt better with the hard melon and fruit Thomas brought and the pain meds made her report writing bearable. The sun was creeping over the mountains when she decided to try standing again. The same dizziness threatened her stability and once again she leaned on the cane until vertigo became part of the background nuisance. Walking on to the balcony she watched the sun rise and got her first good look at the destruction wrought on her home from this level. She knew Taylor would be sick and dreaded meeting him with her failure.

The colonists were moving below and many waved with shouts of glad to see her back on the balcony instead of the intruders. She would have joined them, but more work was waiting and she wasn't sure she could manage the steps downward with her vertigo, and severely hampered by the incessant faintness. Looking over the balustrades edge made her want to fall so she kept her gaze at a distance.

She saw Boylan making his way through the breakfast crowd. He looked up towards the Command Center and saw her. With a huge smile he bounded up the steps and rushed over. To her surprise he bequeathed a huge hug and kiss to her cheek.

"We did it, Lieutenant," he released her, "at least Taylor followed your advice and blew Hope Plaza, from what I overheard the Phoenix soldiers say as they vacated our home."

"But look at the mess they left."

Boylan looked at the carnage with her. With a smile, he tried to cheer her up, "Nothing we can't rebuild." He looked critically at her wound, "You shouldn't be on your feet with your head bound like a mummy."

"It probably looks worse than feels," she brushed him off. "I've been up all night and need to lie down because of that…" she started to say something else then paused, forgetting what it was, then continued, "Tom, I need help down the steps. May I impose on you?" she smiled up to him.

With a flourish he offered his arm and guided her carefully down the steps. Casey was waiting at the bottom with his wide grin, "I don't care what anyone says, Lieutenant, your suggestion of blowing Hope Plaza was what won the battle."

"I wish I could remember it was my idea. Stupid head wound interfered with my short term memory," she fell into step beside the wheelchair while Boylan stayed close beside her. Wash relied heavily on the cane and wished she could turn her neck to talk to Casey. "I have whiplash so can't turn my head," she explained, then went on with her train of thought. "I'm sure there's so much I would have done differently, like surrender without a shot being fired to save the colony and warn Taylor sooner and I don't believe this war is over, just this round." She carefully sat at a table while Boylan hurried off to buy breakfast from a vendor. Returning with three plates, one perched on his arm with one in each hand, Casey took one fast and he placed the other in front of Wash.

"Coffee alright with everyone?" Boylan asked.

"Sure, I'm taking a sleeping pill and sacking out before Taylor gets here and looks for another target," Washington really didn't want to face him in the light of day when he would be in shock at the damage wrought under her command.

"You don't expect Taylor to take what happened out on you, do you?" Casey hoped he misunderstood.

Washington felt she may have said too much, "No, I was told that I disobeyed a direct order to join him and the result ended with me being shot. You know he hates insubordination and he won't care the circumstances."

Boylan chuckled, "Oh, we know, don't we?" he looked at Casey who grinned and nodded. "There isn't one of us who didn't get dressed down or extra duty for violating one of Taylor's rules."

"Do me a favor guys, change the subject to something more pleasant," Washington didn't like Taylor being talked bad about, even if it were true. She loved him quietly for years knowing he didn't share her feelings, but had to be content with her proximity to him being enough.

Washington made her way to her quarters, a small unit with a kitchenette, living room, and one bedroom with an attached bathroom. They were some of the first units built for the officers once the fence was finished and it was alright to leave the safety of the caverns that ran underneath the colony. Several entrances to the system of caves were used as storage for the colony, everything from meat to Boylan's bar and liquor accommodation. When the Phoenix took over they put their soldiers in the enlisted units, sparing the officer's quarters, except Hooper who moved into Guzman's. Her place was searched and all weapons removed, but nothing else was touched. She knew Taylor's place was untouched because Lucas stayed there after asking her which one was his. She looked in his unit on her way home for a much needed sleep. Lucas threw things about, but the metals and memorabilia were still on the walls. She took her first shower since her ordeal and dressed in a pair of loose pajama bottoms and tank top. Taking a healthy dose of sleeping pills she crawled into bed and passed out.

* * *

The day was mercifully over for Nathaniel. The homecoming, the carnage, the mysterious discovery of the prow. The work crews got the gate down so the local wildlife wouldn't bother them tonight. He hoped the invading army's leaving wasn't to draw him back to ambush the colony and finish his soldiers off. His scouts reported in they were far enough out, he'd have plenty of warning this time. Once again he made his way to his personal quarters. He'd stopped by for a shower earlier, passing Wash's unit near his with a heavy heart.

"Commander," he turned to the voice of Mark Reynolds.

"Corporal, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I was with the guys and someone mentioned it was a shame to have lost Washington and the room burst out laughing."

"They felt the death of an officer was funny?" Taylor felt rage building.

"No Sir, they thought it was funny we thought she was dead."

Nathaniel felt confusion and his heart started racing. In a hoarse tone he stated, "I saw her shot myself."

"She was shot, but Lucas only creased her head. She was unconscious for two days and worked in the Command Center all night. According to Sergeant Thomas, she had breakfast with Durwin and Boylan and turned in right before we came home."

"And we're just now finding out that she didn't die?"

"The word of her death was put out by you. Nobody in the colony knew about her supposed death and didn't mention it. They were so glad to see us that they forgot to mention who lived and died. We exchanged names and stories, but hers never came up until Quigs mentioned it."

Nathaniel turned in the direction of Wash's quarters. With long strides he marched to her door and started to knock, then stopped himself. He looked at Reynolds who followed him, "I'll take it from here."

"Yes Sir. Permission to tell the Shannon's?"

"Everyone seemed certain she was alive?"

"She came out of the clinic last night using a cane and giving orders. She stayed up all night, even wounded, according to everyone who was here and they had nothing but high praise for her."

"No, I'll tell Shannon's if there is something to tell," he still didn't quite believe Reynolds unless it was witnessed with his own eyes. He watched Reynolds walk back in the direction of the barracks with his shoulders slumped. He turned back and unlocked his Lieutenant's door. He hadn't been inside her place for years, making her off limits for anything except platonic friendship. Lately, he had thoughts of her that went well beyond nonphysical. He never acted upon them, was content to watch her from a distance, knowing she had his back. The closest he came to crossing that line came at their parting when he wanted to hold and give in to the temptation to taste her lips for the first time.

He looked around at her simple place that was kept military neat and walked silently to the bedroom door that was closed. He paused and said a silent prayer, _'God, let her be in here and alive.' _He pushed the door open. The room was dark and he couldn't see anything so reached for the light switch. With the illumination of the room in a soft light, he saw her on the bed, laying on her side with her back to him. Cautiously he approached her bed. Before he reached the edge she rolled over with her pistol aimed at his midsection. They looked at each other, absorbing the sight.

Finally Washington lowered her weapon, "Sir, welcome home. Sorry I wasn't able to meet you, but I had to lie down."

"Wash, I thought you were dead," he sounded amazed and his voice was soft and low as if speaking to the dead.

"Now that you woke me, I need help up," she slipped the pistol back under her pillow and struggled to the edge of the bed. She put her legs over the edge, "I have to let the world stop spinning," he watched her push mussed hair out of the way. She had taken the annoying bandage off when she got ready for bed. She felt the fresh air would heal the wound that much faster.

Carefully he moved her hair aside until he saw the raw scar that started at the temple and ran about five inches along the left side of her head. "You said something to Lucas and he shot you. I saw your lips move. What did you say?" he let her hair go reluctantly. It was softer than he imagined and he would like to continue running his fingers through her ebony strands.

"I don't remember," she was telling the truth. She lost the part of her memory of the events after she parted from the Shannon's. All she could remember was a bright flash. Maybe when the concussion abated, her missing memories would return. "I'm ready," she held her hands out for him to help her to her feet.

He pulled her up and into his arms, "I thought you were dead and mourned your loss. I didn't know you were alive until Reynolds heard it in the barracks a few minutes ago or I'd have been here sooner."

His arms around her was a dream come true and she returned the gesture and stopped when he made a sound. She lifted her head, "Are you injured?"

"I let Lucas get a little too close," he pulled out of her arms and lifted his tee-shirt so she could see a bandage, "knife to my side."

She tried to shake her head and let out a moan herself. He immediately forgot his pain, "What's wrong?"

She chuckled and reached for her cane, "We're quite the pair of leaders. I have whiplash, a concussion and raging headache and you a knife wound. Excuse me," she brushed by him to the bathroom to take care of business. He was in her living room, pacing, when she came out. Following the light she saw him moving about her living room, making it look even smaller, and went to her kitchen for water and the pain pills.

He watched her walk, leaning on the cane, "Shouldn't you be in the Infirmary?"

She swallowed the pills, "My bed is more comfortable," she looked at the time, ten at night and he must be exhausted with missing a night's sleep. "You need to go to bed."

"I'm scared I'm asleep and you're just a dream I want to have."

Wash thought of a solution, "You can sleep on the couch, but I'm going back to bed."

"Or I could lay on your bed, no hanky panky, I promise."

"I don't care," secretly she was thrilled. Maybe he was wanting more than their current relationship.

He turned the light off and followed to her bedroom where she turned her bed lamp on so he could dim the main light. She went to the far side and crawled back under her cover leaving half the bed for him. He sat on the edge and with much pain removed his boots, "I'm going for your pills." When he returned, he saw she succumbed to the pills and was asleep again. He reached out and ran a hand down her arm, feeling the silky softness. Not since his wife had he touched a woman in such a fashion. He laid down over the cover and turned the light off. Soon he felt the pull of the sedative mixed with the painkiller. He wanted to fight it, but sleep won. As he was going under, he reached for her hand and held it tightly.


	2. Beginning Of Sorrows

Jim Shannon woke early. He thought about willing himself back to sleep, but it eluded him so quietly slipped out of bed and dressed. He thought about making breakfast for the family, but all his attempts were met with everyone telling him they weren't hungry after a few bites. He had to acknowledge he was a failure as a cook. Strapping his pistol on he decided to do a patrol in the early morning dawn.

Colonists were just emerging, starting with the vendors, cooking breakfast for those who didn't cook for themselves. Jim started across the plaza and noticed a light in the Command Center. _'Taylor must have trouble sleeping. I'll see if he wants to grab something to eat," _Jim changed course and bounded up the steps.

Washington was just finishing her reports and sat the last plexipad down, rubbing the back of her stiff neck. She'd woken early after sleeping for over twelve hours. Nathaniel was sound asleep beside her with an arm draped over her waist, nailing her to the bed. She remembered the night before and saw he lying with his wounded side up. Carefully she removed his arm and sat up, swinging her feet to the floor. The dizziness was present, but not so prevalent as to make her want to fall over. Still she let the elevated head position stop spinning before attempting to stand. The last thing she wanted was to fall back onto the bed and wake him. She grabbed clean clothes and boots and went to the living room. Dressing in her uniform for the first time in over a week, she left her hair down and applied makeup to minimize the discoloration and swelling around her left eye and cheek. Quietly she slipped out of her home.

It was still dark when she made the short walk to the plaza. She checked with the night guards and they told her other than two carno's crossing the opening, all was quiet and the outposts called in the same. She made her way slowly up the steps leaning heavily on her cane, and the lights of the Command Center made the night guards feel better knowing an officer was on duty during this difficult time.

Expecting Taylor, Jim stood in stunned silence looking at his dead friend.

Wash looked up and saw it was light outside and Shannon silhouetted in the doorway, "Do I look that bad?"

"No, you look great for a dead person," Jim got over the shock and approached Taylor's desk. "I saw you get shot."

"That's what Taylor said last night….no, he said… what was it," she paused trying to pick through the fog, "oh yes, he said I was dead. How did I become dead with Taylor?"

Jim pulled up a chair and sank down as his knees became jello, "You didn't come with us and…oh shit, I'm so sorry, Wash," he saw her look at him with surprise, "I stopped Taylor from killing Lucas to save you. I put my family over you and Taylor," he felt guilt and remorse, but would have done the same all over again.

"I wish I could remember, but the knock I took to my head left part of my memories missing. Don't look so bad, Shannon. I'm still here so everything must have worked out," she tried to cheer him up.

"Elizabeth and the kids will be so happy to see you. You sacrificed a lot for my family and I never got a chance to thank you...so thank you," he looked so sincere she got uncomfortable.

"I probably just did my job, and speaking of jobs, I got my reports for Taylor done and need food. Care to help me down the stairs so I don't fall ass over teakettle and break my neck," she struggled to her feet and he saw the cane for the first time laying across the glass as she reached for it.

Jumping up, he rounded the table and gave her a hug.

"I got a hug from Taylor last night and now you. I'll have to get shot more often," she laughed and led the way to the door.

He let her grip his arm tightly and with her other she gripped the railing while he carried her cane. "Did Taylor fill you in on what happened to bring us back?"

"No, he broke into my be…unit and checked to see if I was there then went to bed. We didn't talk. I was drugged and couldn't follow a conversation anyway." They ate breakfast from an early vendor and Jim filled her in.

"I told Taylor about Chula Chaum? Wonder how I remembered that or why," she mused as she took another bite of melon.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jim felt responsible for her memory loss and the consequences of his actions.

"Drinking in Boylan's with Phoenix staring at me."

"Do you remember us mounting a resistance?"

Wash thought, "Not really. I vaguely remember seeing you, but not what we talked about. I remember everything from when I woke up in the infirmary, but I do have a concussion and whiplash and am starting to be stiff from the neck up all the time."

"You need to let Elizabeth look at you," he smiled, "Come home with me. Everyone will love to see you."

Wash figured she could walk as he lived on the far edge of the settlement houses and she needed exercise. "I can't stride like I used to so you'll have to walk slow."

Jim opened his door to the smell of food being cooked, "Hey everyone," he stopped inside the door and saw Elizabeth in the kitchen and the kids at the table. "Something followed me home, can I keep it?" he stepped inside followed by Washington.

There was dead silence for the space of a few seconds then Elizabeth let out a shout, "Wash, you're alive," followed by the children who jumped up from the table and mobbed her with hugs, all talking at once.

"Sit down," Jim yelled the order and the kids reluctantly stopped touching her and resumed their places.

Elizabeth pushed in and gave her a quick hug, "We thought you'd been killed, but you are wounded. That much I can see. Sit down and let me look," she all but pushed Washington into a chair, and with everyone wanting to see the wound, the doctor gently pushed the hair back and looked at the slash to the skull and swelling. "Who treated you?"

"Ogawa."

"She did a good job. I don't have to do anything. You'll heal just fine. Do you have a concussion?"

"And whiplash," Wash was grateful when the doctor stepped back and gave her some space. As a rule she didn't like people touching or crowding her.

"Have you eaten?" Elizabeth hurried back to her frying pan.

"We did, how about more coffee?" Jim headed to the kitchen where he planted a kiss on his wife's cheek and they exchanged a smile, happy and relieved their friend was alive.

"I'll take coffee," Wash turned her attention to the kids who filled her in with their versions of what transpired.

They were still talking when Washington's radio sounded, "Washington."

"Mornin Wash, where are you?"

"I'm with the Shannon's," she noticed talking stopped so they could hear the Commander.

"I woke up and you were gone. Meet me at the office."

"Yes, Sir," Washington pressed the off with a slight movement to her thumb, deciding whether or not to get up and hobble off or face the music.

Maddie solved her dilemma. "You are sleeping with the Commander?"

That comment drew her gaze from studying the radio. She looked at Josh first who was trying not to laugh, then to Zoe who didn't understand, then to Maddie who was red in the face. She was sure it matched her own.

"No. He took some of my pills and passed out at my place. If we were having a relationship, he wouldn't have broadcast it all over," she hoped the kids bought it and looked at Elizabeth next. She was obviously not buying that explanation and looked like she wanted details. Finally she met Jim's eyes and he was clearly unhappy. "Taylor's waiting. You want to make sure I get back in one piece, Shannon," she stood and reached for her cane leaning against the back of the chair.

With a glare to his eldest daughter, Jim rose and followed. "I don't want you and Taylor giving my daughter any ideas," he vented when they were well away from the house.

"I'm sure Reynolds and Maddie are covering the idea part all on their own," she wasn't taking the fall for what his daughter might be doing.

"You tell my kids that Taylor and you are not doing anything. They might believe it, but I doubt it, and I don't."

"If you have a problem with what Taylor said, take it up with him, not me," Washington shut up and was silent for the walk to the office leaving Jim to ponder this new development.

Taylor looked up from his reading when they entered. He noticed neither were smiling and figured they'd be in a good mood. "Are you up to working today, Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir," she sat in the chair Jim vacated earlier.

He looked at Shannon who was scowling at him, "Anything wrong?"

"You said on the radio you woke up and Wash was gone, and you said it in front of my kids. Now they think you two are…," he trailed off.

Washington and Taylor exchanged glances and both looked to Shannon then back to each other. Finally Taylor grinned at her, "I finally got into your bed. How was it for you?"

"Not bad, those pills were wonderful. Speaking of which," she pulled a small container from her jacket pocket and opened it. "These are the daytime version, want some?"

"Sure," he caught two that she slid across the table in his direction. "Jim, be a good fellow and get us cripples water would you."

Jim went to the water dispenser and drew two white cups setting one on each side of the table, "So you did spend the night together?"

"I never denied we spent the night together, get your mind out of the gutter," Washington snapped and swallowed her pills.

"Well, when two people of the opposite sex, over the age of thirteen, spend the night together, I usually only draw one conclusion."

"It would be a physical impossibility with my body recovering from a stab wound, Shannon," Taylor didn't want to expound further.

"Oh," Jim caught his impotence reference, "you could have just told me," and being Jim, he just couldn't leave it alone. "You're not like that all the time are you?"

"No, it mainly happens when you're around," he picked up the plexipad and turned it on. "Wash, I haven't read all the details of the fatalities, but you did a good job detailing what happened. Are all the bodies in the cavern morgue?"

"That's where we placed them as the Phoenix wouldn't allow burial details, didn't want to expend their manpower guarding gravediggers."

"I'm putting you in charge of overseeing the burial. We'll have one mass funeral with the colonist attending and markers for everyone at the site ahead of time so the bodies can be lowered below the stones. Get civilian volunteers to do the prep work and use our soldiers as guards. Take extra eyes in case Mira is hanging around."

Washington made notes on a plexipad, "It'll take about two to three days to be ready and that's if we don't have visitors."

"Send out a general message the funeral will be held in the afternoon of the fifth, which is a Saturday and we'll have a colony wide memorial service in the plaza. I'll send the hunters and fishers out to find meat. After what the kids have been through, we need something for them. Ask the teachers to come up with ideas," he watched her make notes and was relieved she was still with him. His world was coming together again with her sitting across from him and he let his eyes devour her face as she wrote.

Ever observant, Jim took in Taylor's coveting in silence. The only thing that may have kept last night platonic was their wounds, but he'd put money that soon they would cross that line now that they didn't have superiors to answer to. "Wash, do you want me to prep the gravesite?"

Washington looked over at Jim, sitting at the end of the desk in a chair he pulled up, "If you want. You can place the stones and verify the holes are to specs for the coffins. We'll take them out on trucks in the morning and cover them then have the service."

Guzman came in and greeted Washington with a squeeze to her shoulders, "Glad to see you cheated death once again. How many lives have you used up now?" he joked.

"I think that may have been the last one, Guz, and I can't look up at you with what the shock wave did to my neck."

"It's a good thing you can't see him, Wash. He's uglier now than when we left last week," Taylor smiled at Guzman.

"Speak for yourself, Commander. Now that we have a finite number of women in the colony, I'm actively hunting one stupid enough to marry me. How bout you, Wash, how many proposals have you had in the last two days?"

"I woke up with some guy in my bed, but he didn't propose so I'm still on the market," Washington grinned at Taylor.

"That knock to your head hasn't stopped you from telling whoppers," Guzman laughed and got down to business. Focusing on the Commander, "Sir, what's my marching orders for today?"

"Organize every warm body you can find and clean the mess up first, then start repairs, fence first, then surveillance dishes and electronics. Buildings last, but get a crew in here to clean this place this morning," Taylor hated the sloppiness the invaders made of his office.

"Guz, I'm taking enough personnel to prep the bodies. I shouldn't need them beyond today if you give me enough," Wash cut in.

"How many is enough?" he moved so she could see his face.

She thought, "Six, make them helpers in the clinic that can handle blood and mutilations."

"You got it," he left.

"Anything else, Sir?" Washington wanted to get on with her duties.

"Are you up to doing this today? I'm not rushing you am I?" he looked concerned.

"It'll be good to be doing something productive after a week on Boylan's bar stool," she struggled to her feet as Jim rushed to assist. "I'm fine, Shannon," she brushed him off and left with him in tow. She looked at the steps and felt a slight panic set in, but needed to navigate them both ways.

"Don't let her fall, Shannon," Jim looked down into the stern face of Thomas Boylan standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let me help," he took her cane and arm while she held the rail with her other. Together they made the bottom of the steps before he released her. They parted ways unaware Taylor moved to the door when he heard Boylan call out and watched her walk off leaning on her cane. He went back to his desk, first to read the reports filtering in, starting with his second's. Hers was concise, using few sentences for him to get the picture. Finally he read her account of activities from the time he left the gate to where her memory failed. His lips thinned and he cursed softly. He switched to Shannon's account of events and sent messages to all his soldiers left behind in the colony to submit reports by noon of their activities and what they saw in regards to the officer's locations and activities.

Washington's volunteers accomplished such outstanding work that over thirty bodies, twenty six soldiers and several civilians killed at the terminus were washed and dressed in record time. The next day she oversaw the placement in the newly finished plain wooden coffins. The wood shop got fast at making them during the sincyllic fever outbreak three years before. She had the coffins loaded and hauled to _Memorial Field _and placed under the engraved stones Shannon was in charge of. He just got done placing the final stone when she arrived. With old fashioned straps they lowered the marked coffins. A volunteer took the small grave digger and pushed the dirt back into place while another spread grass seed.

Skye Tate was one of her assistants, and filled her in on what happened to the Commander in the field with Lucas and her part.

"Can I ask you something, Lieutenant?" Skye usually didn't ask the Lieutenant for advice, preferring her special relationship to Taylor.

Washington looked up from her examination of a soldier, "What is it."

"How come you didn't let me help with Kira?"

"I let you see her so you know what she looks like, but if I'm guessing correctly, you have feelings for Josh and I don't want word getting back to him that you prepped the body. He might not like it and it could affect your future relationship."

"I think Kira's death and funeral tomorrow will be a setback for us. He's just not ready and I don't want to push him."

"That's a sign you're maturing. Sometimes when a man loses someone they love, it takes a long time for them to move on."

"Are you referring to the Commander?" Skye figured Washington was in love with him.

"Him and Guzman and Benson to name a few," the girl was too perceptive.

"Commander Taylor talked to me today at lunch and asked how we were doing here. I looked around for you so you could help answer."

"I took the lunch break to prep the little boy. I didn't want all of you to have nightmares. He was torn up pretty badly in the blast."

She hadn't seen Taylor for two days. The day before left her exhausted so she called him to see if he needed her at the end of the day.

"No, Wash. Go take care of yourself," he replied after she filled him in on her day. "And don't navigate the steps in the morning. After you get the bodies in the coffins, take the day off, be fresh for the funeral. I have everything covered and you don't have to give a speech if you don't want to."

"I should say a few words since I was their Commander when they got killed."

"Send me what you're going to say so we don't duplicate. I'll start off then let you have a few words then take over again," he didn't give her time to argue. "I have to get back to writing what my part. Are you going to be able to walk to the cemetery?"

"Yes, and can I interest you in meeting me for supper?"

He paused, "No, go ahead. I have to meet with the chaplain yet."

"Goodnight then," she clicked him off. Disappointed she went to supper alone then stopped by the Infirmary for more cell rejuvenation. Nurse Ogawa was on call and told her she looked much better as she ran the instrument over her neck, limbering the muscles up.

She entered her small home alone remembering how nice it was to have a man in her living room. She briefly wondered if Nathaniel were avoiding her after Shannon's accusations. He was a stickler for proper protocol and appearances mattered most. Taking a rare bath to relax her tired and sore neck muscles, she turned in with more pills and added muscle relaxants and woke feeling much better. She left her house without her cane in search of food before donning her dress uniform.

The memorial gathering as Taylor put it was packed with all non-essential colonists. Kids played games and won prizes of hard candy and none were left out. Washington mingled and finally ran into the Commander at dusk. She noticed he seemed to be avoiding her and chalked it up to him being uncomfortable about letting it slip that he woke in her bed. She decided to put him at ease, "Sir, have you eaten?"

"No, Wash. Can't say that I'm hungry," his eyes shifted everywhere but on her.

"Is there something wrong, Nathaniel," she placed a hand on his arm, "we haven't had time to talk since our ordeal."

He finally caught and held her gaze, "I read your reports. Quite frankly I'm disappointed in your performance," he knew this wasn't the best place for a talk of this nature, but they couldn't move forward until he addressed the issue foremost on his mind.

Her hand slipped off his arm. She hadn't expected this. It had been a long time since he directed that horrid phrase in her direction and when he did, she got every shit detail for two years. She dedicated herself to work and to prove she was the best officer and soldier at Terra Nova. Hoping to keep her voice steady, "What did I do, Sir?"

"You were told by this fellow, Weaver, to make yourself visible and you chose to go and get drunk at Boylan's. You could have stayed in the market and encouraged the hostages, planned resistance instead of waiting for Jim Shannon to save your butt. Let's continue this in the Command Center," without waiting to see if she were coming, he marched up the steps.

Washington couldn't believe this was happening again. She stiffened her spine and did her best to march up the steps like him. She shut the door, but knew if he started shouting the volume would easily carry to the people below. She stood, legs apart, hands clasped behind her back, head high, looking at a spot on the far wall.

He rounded his desk and sat down. Looking at her portraying the perfect soldier angered him further, "Oh, now you can act like a soldier. Where were you when the people needed a leader? Oh, yeah, you were planted on a bar stool. I got the compiled events that led up to you being shot even if you don't remember. Shannon found you drunk off your ass and having a pity party. He had to take control and organize the resistance and that was after he took the brunt of the blast at the terminus. It was him that saw my code on the bullets, something you should have been volunteering in the clinic and found. He was the one who planted most of the locators on the vehicles we took. And when I ordered you to join me for a push back, you disobeyed and got shot," he stood and rounded his desk to stand close in front of her. "Look at me." When she complied, he persisted, "I have no choice but to suspend you effective immediately."

"I request a formal discipline in front of the officers."

"You don't want that. I'm trying to keep it quiet."

"I think everyone would know if I fail to go to work," she wanted to cry, for the action he was taking and the frustration that she couldn't remember all she did or why. She did remember how she felt handing over the colony and choosing Boylan's as her place to lick her wounds. She didn't remember the so called resistance that Shannon led.

"It's my right to be castigated publically in front of my officers. That's what I want," she repeated.

"Very well, tomorrow morning I'll convene them right here. Be present at O'eight hundred. Dismissed, Lieutenant," he watched her sharply turn and march out. To her credit, she didn't slam the door, but shut it softly.

Taylor sat back down with a heavy heart. He hated having to correct his officers, but they had to be superior to everyone else and Washington was next to him in power and he expected much from her. The break would be good for her he rationalized. He knew she wasn't well enough to resume her duties even if he needed her help.

Washington didn't remember how she got home or how it happened without anyone stopping her to talk, but she made the safety of her home as the shock set in. "Why did you have to be such a bad shot, Lucas," she cursed him wishing for a drink. She looked through her kitchen cupboards for a bottle that she was sure she had socked away. There it was an old bottle of bourbon that Boylan gave her years ago when they all still were one happy family.

Taylor slowly got to his feet and dimmed the lights. Rejoining the gathering, he looked to see if Washington were mingling. He didn't see her. "Hey, Shannon, have you seen Wash?"

"I saw her struggle to get down the steps of Command. She was holding the rail with both hands because she decided to try today without her cane. Before I could get separated to help she beat me to the ground and took off. Is she alright?"

Taylor looked around, thankfully nobody was paying them any attention, "I will officially suspend her for her actions in the morning. You'll get the message in a couple hours."

Jim was stunned, "I don't understand, she didn't do anything wrong."

"She's a soldier and under the act of war, she is supposed to act a certain way. She…," he stopped talking. "The military has to set the example," and walked off leaving Jim stunned.


	3. Suspension

Washington entered the Command Center promptly at eight the next morning. She saw the entire contingent of officers present, along with Shannon who looked sympathetically at her. She was dressed in her best work uniform, boots shined. Normally she would have her beret on, but her head protested when she attempted to place it. She knew Taylor would notice, but she was beyond caring. If he wanted to add an additional penalty for not wearing her complete uniform, who was she to care or complain. She marched to stand before his desk like the previous night and a time so long ago.

"Lieutenant Alicia Washington reporting, Sir."

Nathaniel stood to face her and their eyes met, hers dark and unreadable and his stormy with emotion, but she couldn't tell if it were sorrow or anger. She willed her mind to think this was another day and tried to keep her heart rate under a hundred, but she knew it was racing.

"Lieutenant Washington, as Commander of Terra Nova, it is my duty to measure out a disciplinary action against you for dereliction of duty during the time of war. No officer is allowed to be drunk or inhibited in proximity to a war zone. Your failure to execute and lead the resistance as senior officer, who wasn't injured or impaired during the occupation, is in direct violation of the military code section eight part three of conduct in times of war. As senior officer, and left personally by me to be in command, you exhibited conduct unbecoming an officer. You are hereby demoted one rank to second Lieutenant, with demotion of pay and suspended from duty for two weeks. Report for duty in two weeks from tomorrow. Do you have anything to say, Lieutenant?"

"No, Sir," she wasn't ready to apologize and she knew he wanted contriteness for her actions and saw him frown at her answer.

He addressed the officers and Shannon, "During the Lieutenant's suspension, Sheriff Jim Shannon will assume her duties. If you have a requirement, take it to him. Dismissed." There was a general milling about as many wanted to comfort Washington, but she was still standing before the Commander's desk and hadn't made any motion to leave, so with reluctance shuffled slowly out, not wanting to miss anything else.

Jim went over to her, "Sorry, Wash, I wasn't in favor of this, just so you know," he spoke quietly, but was sure Taylor overheard as he was still standing in the same spot on the other side of his desk.

Wash ignored him, "Commander, a word."

Taylor looked at Shannon, the last person in the room besides them, "Jim."

Shannon looked around, "Uh, right, I'll be outside," he awkwardly left them alone.

"Wash, I hated to do that," Nathaniel wanted to start the process of healing and restoration of their relationship, but knew now probably wasn't the best timing.

She ignored his attempt at contriteness and voiced her reason for staying, "Sir, you have to approve all housing and I would like one of the new houses in sector J."

He wasn't sure what she wanted to talk to him about, but this surprised him. He pulled up the map of the colony, "Which one?"

She looked at the map and pointed, "That one." She picked out the furthest from the Command Center, the last one around the edge of the civilization and pointed to a nice bungalow with large trees and shrubs partially hiding it from the neighboring homes.

Nathaniel remembered that house and thought whoever got it was lucky and looked at his plexipad, "It was slated to go to a family that never showed so it's yours," he made the notation changing ownership, "just go to Colony Financial and pay or arrange payments."

"Thank you, Sir," Washington turned to leave leaning heavily on her cane as the room was starting to swirl again with the lowering of her blood pressure and decreased heart rate. Combined with the stress of not eating since yesterday morning, and what she just went through made her want to pass out and she didn't want to in front of him.

"Wash," Nathaniel moved to cut her off and saw the strain in her eyes. He put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll be by to check on you," he let her go as she shrugged his hand off.

"Don't bother," she opened the door and departed, leaving him looking at sunlight streaming in and hitting his legs.

Jim was loitering and she went by him without so much as a glance. He looked through the door at Taylor and hurried to catch her as she struggled with the stairs. "Let me help, Wash," he took her arm that held the cane.

"Now is not the time to be in my vicinity. Taylor didn't take my gun so back off, Shannon," she warned so he stopped and watched her descend carefully, and with obvious difficulty. Mustering as much dignity as she could, Wash headed home to wait for the opening of the bank in the morning. Breakfast consisted of another shot of whiskey and she went and laid on her couch hoping the world would leave her alone and that incessant peripheral dizziness would go away.

Jim hurried back into the Command Center where he found the Commander behind his desk reading more reports and making notes.

Taylor looked up, "Why aren't you home with your family?"

"Did you really have to do that to her?" Jim wanted to deck Taylor, but figured home was a better choice than the jail.

"We are cut off. I will do everything in my power not to let this colony descend into anarchy where people can violate any rule or law they feel. Wash set a bad example and she knows it. I figure it'll take two weeks for her to completely heal and be bored to death. She never takes a vacation and hardly a day off. I'm doing her a favor."

"You don't care that she's angry with you?"

"If I cared about every person I piss off, I wouldn't be Commander. She'll get over it."

"What if she doesn't?" Jim found himself once again in total disagreement with Taylor.

"Where's she going to go?" Taylor sounded sure everything would go back to normal in time.

Jim went home and told his family.

"You can't be serious, after what she did for our family," Elizabeth was furious, "and you didn't tell me last night?"

"I didn't know the details or that I would be given her position," he defended himself.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Elizabeth wasn't ready to let it drop and allow Washington be punished without trying to help her. "I'm going to talk to Taylor," she stood up.

"No, don't get involved," Jim cautioned.

"That's one of the dumber things you've said in a long time. We are involved. Part of her punishment is directly due to our family," she stormed off.

She found Taylor talking to his troops near the front gate and stalked up to him, "Commander, a word if you please."

"I don't have time, Mrs. Shannon," he knew what she wanted.

"Fine, we'll talk right here," she gave him one more chance.

He looked at his soldiers, "Carry on." He led Elizabeth to the Command Center and waited for her to speak her mind.

"Ever since my family came here, we've watched you make one dubious decision after another, like Milner and throwing my husband in jail. Through it all, Washington stood by your side and helped with your dirty work. She was very worried about you the time you and my husband took the pheromones to draw the flying reptiles away. I watched you two sharing a dance at the Harvest Festival and thought you two were a couple with the way you moved perfectly together. How can you treat a woman who I'm sure loves you, like trash?" she stopped her tirade and glared, hands on her hips, waiting an answer.

"Dr. Shannon," he drawled, "If I let her get away with insubordination, I'll slowly, person by person lose control of my soldiers. They have to know there are consequences. She knows a little rebuke will go a long way with the others. It's never pleasant while happening, but she's strong," he used a low soothing tone hoping to mollify the irate doctor.

"What can I do to help her?" she knew she wouldn't win with this stubborn man, and like all men hated to admit when he was wrong.

Taylor gave it some thought, "She's moving to the opposite side of the colony and out of the officer's units. She could use some help moving in a couple days. Also, knowing her, I bet she's avoiding the market and needs food. I'd take her some, but she'd probably throw it at me," he smiled at the thought.

"I want to make sure she's taking this as well as you seem to think," Elizabeth left him alone.

As soon as she was out of sight he dropped the façade and let his worry show. He felt he let his anger and split second decision making lead to another mistake and this one might not have a happy ending.

Since they moved out of the caves into housing units, he was comforted knowing that his best friend was a few units away in the female section, surrounded by men with units on three sides, keeping their female service members safe. It might be sexist, but keeping her from harm because she was a woman lead him to keeping her here and now she was moving from under his protective shield. It was starting to sink in that he did indeed change their relationship forever and he had doubts she'd return to him, even if he got on his knees and begged. He was starting to feel really alone and isolated with nobody to blame but himself.

Washington closed her eyes and let her mind wander to a time many years before, the last time Taylor disciplined her.

_It was just before the second pilgrimage. They sat up quarters in the system of caves that ran under what would become the sub level of the colony. Taylor explored some of the tunnels on his three months alone and for safety used a cavern for his home, not sure if he'd ever see another human again._

_It was early evening, just after dark and she was on night duty when she heard her name called._

"_Washington, come here." She went to the opening of a large cave and saw Boylan beaming at her, "When I retire, I'm going to ask Taylor for this spot and build the best bar in Terra Nova. In fact I made my first batch of hooch from the local fruits. Take a sip and tell me if it's as good as I think it is," he handed her a glass._

_Instead of telling him she'd be back after her shift, she took the glass and took a healthy gulp. It was potent and good. _

"_This is good. You hit on a money maker this time, Boylan," she raised the glass in a salute and drained it. Handing the empty glass back she turned to leave only to find Taylor standing directly behind her._

"_Lieutenant, drinking on duty?" he caught her red-handed._

"_I gave it to her, Commander," Boylan came to her defense._

"_She outranks you, Boylan and knows the military rules." He turned his attention back to her, "You're on report, Lieutenant, come with me."_

_She remembered following the Commander back to his almost finished Command Center and started giggling._

"_What's so funny?" he turned and was growling in her ear._

"_I'm having trouble walking, Sir. That is one strong brew. I'm woozy," she gripped his arm and giggled again._

"_You're drunk and on duty," he couldn't believe it. "Go sleep it off."_

_When she woke, she had a hangover, "Boylan's going to have to tone that batch down," she mumbled as she struggled up then remembered Taylor and groaned. _

_Standing in front of him with the officer's watching, "You are hereby reduced one rank from Second Lieutenant to First Sergeant. You will be assigned to outpost construction until further notice," he sounded so disappointed in her and she let him down after he personally picked her to be his third in command and promoted her to Lieutenant just under Lieutenant Tate. She'd make sure to never give him pause to doubt his decision or want to see that look of disappointment again._

_She was on outpost duty for two years, building and maintaining all of the buildings so she knew them and the areas surrounding them like the back of her hand. On the few trips back to the colony she reported in, being professional with everyone, never letting anyone get close. It was easier that way. Every once in a while Commander Taylor would arrive at an outpost she was stationed at and talk to her like an old friend and tell her how proud of her he was. She never bought his line of bull. If he really meant what he said, he'd promote her back to Lieutenant and bring her home. She would talk to him as if nothing happened, but never forgot she was outcast and he didn't really want her in his outfit anymore._

_He told her what he did to Lucas and asked her to keep it quiet as he didn't want it spread around. Like whom was she going to tell at outpost five, her latest construction assignment. Then one day a group of soldiers she didn't know showed up and introduced themselves and explained she was ordered back to the colony. They still didn't have direct communication with the colony so they brought a recorded message from Taylor telling her she was instructed to return to the colony. Packing her simple effects, she made the long drive in just under ten hours, arriving at supper time._

_Looking around, she was amazed at the changes since her last trip here nine months before. Many new houses had been constructed and children were running around. She hadn't seen kids in so long, she stopped and looked at them._

_Turning she saw Casey in a wheelchair grinning up at her, "I heard a rumor that you got tired of your feet, Casey," she was happy to see a familiar face._

_"I got tired of washing and smelling the stinkin things," he returned her joke, then turned serious, "__I was worried about you, Wash. You were out there too long," Casey rolled along as she walked towards the Command Center that was almost finished when she was ordered to leave._

"_I have to check in with Taylor, he up their?" she made a motion._

"_I believe so," he watched from the bottom of the steps as she ascended._

_He was sitting at his desk made from the giant skull she found in one of her exploring trips and told him about. He looked up and smiled, "Wash, welcome home."_

"_Am I not being sent back out, Sir?" she still didn't believe anything he had to say and he would have to work hard to earn her trust again._

"_Not only are you home, I'm restoring your rank to Lieutenant as of now," he made a notation on his plexipad. "And am taking you to supper in the market and introducing you to the colonist. We have a terminus for new arrivals now and the fourth pilgrimage will be here in a few weeks and we have a stationary place where hopefully they'll not be scattered all over hell and gone," he jumped up and round his desk, giving her a hug. "You did outstanding work on the outposts and it's been noted in your file," he noticed she never smiled once since her arrival._

"_If you say so, Sir."_

"_I have a new job for you, Wash and by the way, I've really missed you," he put an arm around her shoulder as he guided her from the room and down the steps. She was silent, wondering if she'd ever really fit in again._

_He introduced her to the vendors and several civilians and new soldiers, telling them she was taking over their training. Several older soldiers came up and welcomed her back. Taylor stayed by her side and they visited until she couldn't hold a yawn back._

"_Come, I have quarters for you," he ordered two privates to go to her rover and retrieve her bags. Taking her to nice units that were small, but functional, he showed her around the one she had to this day._

"_Take a few days off and get to know the people, explore the colony and relax. I don't want to see you in uniform for at least four days," he left her alone. She had trouble sleeping the first night with the street lights shining in her window and the lack of wildlife scratching outside the rock buildings and on the doors in the night. She knew she had to adjust, both to more than two other people at a time, but civilians._

_The next morning she was wandering through the crowded market listening to people talk. She looked at the food and saw several fruits she found to be edible gracing the tables and was glad the colony finally transitioned away from food from the future. Two women she didn't know were gossiping, "I tell you, the Commander actually flirted with me last night. I was walking home in the dark and he came out of nowhere and offered to escort me home. Of course I wasn't going to refuse an offer from a man who looks like him. I told him I was having him for dinner soon for his gallantry. Once he tastes my cooking, he'll be back for more if you know what I mean," and the women giggled together. Wash was stunned. While she was gone, Taylor was seeing other women, and why wouldn't he. They were just friends and she wasn't sure of that anymore, even though they had a long past and she knew his dead wife. She moved on wishing she hadn't come back. _

_It took months for her to feel welcome and at home in the growing colony. She did everything Taylor asked of her without complaint, but didn't really make friends. She used to have no trouble opening up, but now found it hard, even with Taylor, whom she admired for his relentless ethics and work habits. He treated her like his best friend and so did Tate and she slowly became relaxed in their presence as they included her in all their activities. She was cordial to everyone else. _

_Casey noticed the change and asked her about it one day._

"_I don't think I'll ever fully trust again," she confided, not knowing Taylor asked him to find out why she was so quiet and withdrawn._

_Casey intuitively guessed, "Was it what Taylor did, making you stay away for two years?"_

"_Yes. In the back of my mind I'll always be afraid he'll do it again if I so much as step out of line."_

"_He needs you here. He doesn't have a lot of people he trusts. You're part of his inner circle. He missed you and told me so often."_

"_Well, if he missed me so much, why didn't he bring me back sooner," she wasn't ready to use the word home yet._

"_All I ever heard was he thought you were the best person for the job. Remember when I was helping you build outpost seven and the slashers attacked." They got off subject telling war stories while the younger newer replacements gathered around to hear Casey tell stories. Wash let him take over and slipped away. _

_A few days later Taylor approached her, having talked to Casey. "Wash, come walk with me," he made sure she was complying and by his side, "I am friendly with every person in this colony. It's my job, well, I've butted heads with Boylan so much, I've made an exception for him," he admitted. When she didn't say anything he persisted, "I was worried about you the entire time you were gone from the colony. I'll never send you away for a long time again, just small trips so you don't get stagnant and claustrophobic. Now that we have the outposts finished, I wrote protocol that says nobody stays longer than six weeks per year at any post." _

"_I read the protocols, Sir," she contemplated where this was going._

"_What I'm trying to say, Wash, is I was wrong to do what I did to you and am asking for you to forgive me," that stopped her in her tracks and they turned facing each other._

"_I'd be lying if I said it didn't scar me or change me forever."_

"_Why didn't you ever say something to me?" he put his hands on her shoulders._

"_I figured it was part of my discipline, Sir," she was candid and forthcoming._

"_That was over after a month, but I didn't have anyone to replace your expertise and you were too good at your job so I used you."_

"_Maybe you should have told me," she didn't know whether to be angry or sad._

"_I didn't know how to bring it up," he admitted. "You seemed happy, but you stopped smiling. I kept thinking after you came home, in time you'll be your old self and I'll see your beautiful smile that I miss, but it's too rare."_

"_It'll take time, Nathaniel."_

"_I'll wait."_

Wash shook herself out of her funk. Once again history was repeating and she wasn't going to be around for the outcome this time. She started making plans.


	4. Wash's New Home

Nobody answered the door when Elizabeth knocked with a plate of food. She called Wash on her radio and heard it chiming in the house. _'Great, she left it behind, probably on purpose." _She left the plate on a chair and moved it in front of the door so Wash wouldn't miss it, called and told her who left the food and went home to spend the rest of this Sunday with her family.

"Did you talk to her?" Maddy was helping make lunch. Elizabeth marveled at how fast her eldest daughter was maturing and hoped it wasn't because of improper behavior with her young man.

"No, she wasn't home, I took her food as the Commander told me he didn't think she was eating. I asked around and the last time she was seen in the market for food was yesterday morning and no vendor saw her eating during the ceremony.

Jim and Zoe came in, "Guess what, Mommy."

Elizabeth smiled down to her daughter, "What?"

"We saw Lieutenant Washington and she was entering a house so we followed."

Elizabeth looked at Jim for an explanation which he readily supplied, "She is buying that house in sector J, you know the nice one with all the trees."

"Mark and I wanted that one," Maddy was sick at the thought of that beautiful house being taken off the market.

"Aren't you and Reynolds a little young to be discussing houses," Jim snapped at her, "I'm having a talk with that boy."

"Back to Washington. How is she doing?" Elizabeth demanded to know.

"She's non-talkative so I did all the talking while she walked around and looked at things."

They sat down to lunch, "Where's Josh?" Elizabeth asked.

"He took off not long after you to be with his friends," Maddy responded to the open question.

After Shannon and his daughter left, Alicia felt the pressure ease. She really didn't want company and if too many people forced themselves on her, she'd be forced to get rude. This place would do nicely as a hideout while she licked her wounds and tried to figure out how she got crosswise of Taylor on such short notice. It seemed like they were doing so well and he'd even flirted with her a little bit, giving her hope he might see her as a woman also. Her memories slipped to the past and she picked up where she left off.

_Taylor put her in charge of all the troops in regards to training, and personal soldier issues. She worked hard to earn his approval. He and Tate worked on merging military and civilians into a workable family. It all changed when the Sixers came. They were in the colony for a few months then Syncillic Fever broke out in the dead of winter. Lieutenant Tate was one of the first to die, leaving the Commander mourning his loss as Mira stole much equipment and her civilians and vacated the colony, leaving them under supplied within a matter of days after the death of Terra Nova's number two. To make it even worse, Mira started attacking them and sabotaging equipment and outposts. Taylor had to use manpower from the colony to put enough people at the outposts to secure and protect them. He revised his length of service from six weeks to three month stints at a time with no less than four people per building. He requested military above civilians for the future two pilgrimages._

_She was promptly promoted to First Lieutenant and took over Tate's duties, but kept her own, with the additional pressure of learning about Mira and the people she took from the colony, like the Marcos family. She asked around and found that Mira brought a dozen of her own with her and recruited from the families in the colony with promises of great wealth in the future and told them someone was working on making the portal go both ways and soon they'd go home, wealthy and with the option of returning at will with their own friends and family. A few of the colonists got homesick and wished they could return to the life they knew, and those she targeted. That winter was a real one with snow and a cold north wind that made heating the houses hard. The homes were built for semi-tropical climates and not to withstand a hard winter. The deaths were many and it seemed not a family was left untouched. Spring was never so welcome._

_Taylor relied heavily on her and she didn't let him down, perfectly following his orders to the letter. They grew closer and the colony knew to cross one was to bring the wrath of the other. The days became years as both were overworked with something always pulling them apart so a personal relationship never quite got off the ground beyond casual flirting. _

_Then came the tenth and Shannon's. For the first time since Tate, Taylor seemed to open up to another person besides her. Working with Shannon brought an acknowledgement he was good at his job and dedicated to his profession and would be an asset to Taylor. She was ordered to work with him and together they flushed out Skye, other blow to Taylor. She was always slow to warm up to new people and that's where she was when the eleventh came…"_

Alicia stopped daydreaming and looked at the empty house that needed to be furnished and personal touches added. There were large windows overlooking the wooded back yard that was part of her lot. She pushed a door open and stepped onto a large back patio. Whoever designed this house put extra effort into making it a little different from the run of the mill company house. This was more on line with something Taylor would live in if he chose to vacate his own officer's unit. At the thought of Nathaniel, a pang went through her. Once again she let him down and paid the price for her conduct. Guilt followed with a spark of anger coursed through her. After all these years, he didn't give her one allowance for a personal failure and bad choice that seemed like a good one at the time.

'_Let's face it, Alicia. Nathaniel is friendly when it suits his purpose and will never care in that way about you. You saw how he was affected when his mind slipped into the past and he came the realization he lost his wife again. He still loves her and always will. Stop waiting for him and get on with what life you have left. Don't give him another thought.' _She talked to herself like giving another person a lecture. It broke her heart that he felt motivated to humiliate her once again. Now her best defense against the gossips would include a standoffish demeanor and not let anyone get close and see how hurt she really was. She'd done it once before until nobody remembered her punishment and would do so again, even if it took years.

She locked the place up and went home. Taylor hadn't taken her universal lock pick. She stayed for hours and it was mid-afternoon as she cut across the center of the colony hoping to avoid people. She saw couples walking hand in hand on this warm Sunday, but they were absorbed with themselves and didn't seem to notice her. She took in the plate on a chair. She might have walked by it, but her stomach rumbled telling her to eat or get faint. She put the food in the heater and listened to her messages.

'_Hey Wash, Guz here. Raw deal you got. If you need to talk call me.'_

'_Wash, this is Elizabeth, I brought you food, but missed you. If you need to talk, call me. Oh, and I need to check your head for cranial swelling. Come to the Infirmary in the morning.'_

'_Washington, heard Taylor used you for a punching bag again. Drinks are on me. Stop by anytime and we'll commiserate your misfortune and let me try and talk you from working for him. Bars always open for you.'_

'_Wash, this is Jim. Nice place you're getting. Thanks for letting me and Zoe see it. If you need help moving, call me. Josh and I will move you so you don't have to. I'll be in touch.'_

'_Casey here. That Reynolds kid stopped by to tell me what Taylor did to you. Shades of yesteryear. Don't let him make you go to an outpost. You've done all the outpost time you need to do. Stop and talk when you come to the market.'_

Casey was the last one. No message from Taylor. Of course he didn't care enough to check on her. She ate the food without really tasting it. She read on her plexipad until her neck was stiff and sore. Taking more sleeping-pain combo pills she turned in early.

Nathaniel saw her light go off from his vantage point on the back of the Command Center's balcony. Soon her place would stay dark. His side hurt and he experienced a loneliness he'd not felt since his wife died. Shannon was good company, but a man. He wanted to look at a woman and not just any woman. _'I just want to take care of you, Wash. Don't make it hard on me.'_

"The money has been transferred to the general fund and it is sorely needed with the repairs," the Colony's only banker transferred a deed into Washington's name.

"I haven't been keeping track of my money," Alicia confessed. I take out a couple hundred for food and clothes. It sure added up fast." She went to the bank as soon as it opened, catching the banker and his one teller opening up. Telling them Taylor approved a house, they pulled up the price. It was a little higher than the average bungalow, but she had plenty of funds to cover the cost and paid in full.

She looked at her smaller balance, which was still adequate and decided a shopping spree to the warehouse for furnishings would cheer her up, but she needed food first. The breakfast crowd had left for work by the time Alicia finished with the bank and decided to brave the market for food. She saw everyone staring at her and ignored them. Head held high, she bought a plate and looked for a place to sit. She put plenty of distance between herself and the nearest patron and turned her back to the market, hoping people would take the hint. In the distance she could hear Taylor giving orders to the soldiers, usually her job. Shannon should be doing that if he was so good at replacing her, she thought. The colony seemed almost normal to her ears. In the distance a school bell rang and the kids could be heard laughing and shouting as they entered the building on their first day back after a long break. Try as she might, she couldn't shake the feeling she didn't belong after losing the colony and Taylor demoting her.

By the end of the day her new home was furnished completely except for a bed. She didn't see any she liked. On impulse she stopped by a carpenter's shop. He had a sign saying closed until he wasn't needed for colony repair. Wash knew it would take a long time to fix the colony and decided to make her own bed. She had time on her hands and needed a project. She just needed to go OTG for what she wanted for supplies.

After breakfast, she approached one of her military personnel for the first time looking for a vehicle.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant," Corporal Stiles looked uncomfortable, "Commander Taylor said all requisitions for vehicles had to be in writing and the reason plainly stated, he handed her a plexipad. "You can fill it out and when I get an answer, I'll let you know."

That was new. _'How many other changes has he made while sidelining me,'_ she wondered. She almost walked away, but in a moment of anger took the pad and wrote the reason she needed a rover.

'_A. Washington is requesting a rover to find material suitable for constructing a bed for her new house.'_

Wash hit send before the Corporal could read the note. It was in the records for requisitions if he wanted to look. "Let me know if I get a rover," she handed the plexipad back and walked off. That was her first dealing with a soldier and he was in the room when she was demoted. To his credit, he was professional.

"Yes Ma'am," she heard before striding out of hearing range.

Nathaniel's mini beeped interrupting his train of thought. He read the message, a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth. He looked at Shannon, "You know what to do today. I'm taking a medical day off, side you know," he rubbed his wound.

"Do you need to go see Elizabeth?" Jim felt the Commander was his personal responsibility. His dual role of Second and Sheriff made him responsible for the health of the Commander.

"No, see you later. Call me if you run into something you can't handle," Nathaniel walked away towards vehicle storage.

"Sir," Corporal Stiles stiffened when the Commander stopped before him.

"Bring me my rover," he ordered.

He parked in front of the officer's units and rang Washington's door bell.

Alicia was packing. _'I don't want to see anyone.' _She opened the door, "Forget to reprimand me for something?"

"I'm here to grant your request providing you take me as your driver," she looked good to him and he missed her so much. With breath held, he waited for her answer.

"You have a colony to rebuild, it getting damaged was my fault, remember. You suspended me so you don't have to be reminded of my shortcomings and failures to both you personally and the colony," she started shaking, why was he here rubbing salt in her open wounds that he inflicted.

"You didn't fail me or the colony, Wash. I did what I did to deter anyone else. You're more of a pawn in my trying to keep control of our soldiers."

"They're not mine," it was so hard trying not to break down in front of him and cry which is what she wanted to do for the first time since yesterday.

"They're more yours than mine. When are you moving?" he tried to change the subject.

"Today, I was packing," why did she tell him that. "I'll go OTG another time, I should get back to packing."

"Wash, I miss you. We need to talk. I thought you were dead and now it's tearing me up you pushing me away."

After a very bad week she snapped, "How dare you," and he was confronted with her rarely seen anger. "You demote and suspend me and have the gall to stand here saying you miss me. No more, Taylor. I'm not putting myself out for you or anyone just to get chopped off at the knees. You can take your demotion and rules and violations and shove them up your ass," she had tears in her eyes and this time her voice did break. "I'm getting out of your precious units and away from contaminating your military," a tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"Wash, don't do this to me, to us."

"Us, there's no us. There's you and your way and nothing else. You tolerate me as long as I toe the line. I'm not doing that anymore. I was going to submit my resignation in two weeks, but since you're here, consider it tendered."

"No, I'm not accepting. Look, Wash, you're injured and have swelling on your brain. I can't accept your resignation until your certified fit for duty. You have a lot of ideas floating around in your head that is just not true. Come on," he jerked his head towards the vehicle, "give me today and if I can't persuade you to stay with me, I'll let you go. Let's pack a lunch and supper to boot and take a day for us, we need and deserve one."

She knew it was wrong to just dump him cold after all their years, and emotions were running high. "Today, and you won't judge or condemn?"

Before he could reply, Elizabeth Shannon walked up. "Am I interrupting? Lieutenant, you didn't show for your physical yesterday and I was worried you might be forgetting things like appointments."

Alicia felt the tension building again and knew her temper was simmering just under the surface. "I will stop by when I'm damn good and ready," she looked at the doctor. "It's not like I'm being certified for work."

"You might have a bleed or something serious. I haven't had a chance to examine you," Elizabeth held her ground.

Taylor watched two stubborn women stare each other down and was glad they were on his side.

"It won't be today, Doctor," she looked back to Nathaniel, "for you either," she went back inside and slammed her door.

Nathaniel was perturbed, "I almost had her convinced to go and talk with me. Now she might not open up for a long time," he rubbed his sore side as he went back to the rover. While he had it out, he toured the closest outposts and checked in with the soldiers. They missed the action so he filled them in and told them to be extra vigilant and not to go out alone, but in pairs.

Alicia went back to the warehouse and bought a bed and asked Chuck if he'd stop by her unit and grab her bags with his delivery truck. She walked through the small unit one last time making sure she retrieved all her belongings and locked the door. Climbing into the cab she went to her new home.

A trip to the local commissary supplied her necessary missing items, like new bedding while they had some in stock. She knew in time supplies would run low and stocked her place well. That night, she sat in the chill of the back patio by herself, watching the sun set on the mountain that was nearby and started to unwind from her ordeal.

"Everyone from the local outposts says hi," Nathaniel let his presence known as he stepped out of the shadow.

Alicia jumped slightly, "I'm going to put a bell on you."

Without being invited he sat in another chair, "Have you eaten?"

"No, I forgot to go to the market and didn't feel like walking across the colony in the dark."

"Still having problems?"

Why did he have to sound like he cared, "If I get hungry, I'm dizzy around the edges, not that you give a rats ass."

He ignored her jab, "I haven't eaten, want me to get us something?"

She wondered why he was being so kind, "Why are you doing this?"

"You're my best friend and I miss you."

"I thought Shannon was your new best friend?" she tried to not be sarcastic, but heard it in her tone.

"He's okay to be around, but not you," he stood up, "I'll be back." He disappeared as soundlessly as he arrived.

He rounded the house and walked into the street and took off at a dead run. He slid to a halt in the vehicle storage area, "I want Washington's rover."

He parked in the plaza and hurried to the market. Grabbing a sack, he started filling it with food stuff he knew Wash liked.

"Commander," he looked to the voice.

"Skye," was all he said.

"Mom wants you to come for supper and have a talk."

"Can't she speak for herself?" he looked around for anything he might have missed.

"She doesn't want to offend you further, but would like to apologize for my behavior and I would also. Please, come to supper in a few days when you get time," she resorted to pleading.

Nathaniel remembered leaving the colony that fateful day and not talking to Debora or Skye, still mad at the trouble Skye caused him much trouble and manpower expended he couldn't afford. Maybe he needed to make peace with Debora and Skye, "I'll come on Friday and thank your mother for having me," he managed a smile at the girl.

Skye brightened, "Thank you, Commander," she rushed off to tell her mother.

Nathaniel looked around and paid for the food then went to the vendor who had prepared meals, "Tony, give me two of your best plates to go."

He parked to the side of her house and rang the bell with the hand holding the bag, while perching the stacked plates in his other.

Alicia opened her door and let him in, "You didn't have to get all that," she took the bag held out to her.

Following her into the commodious kitchen he set the still warm plates on the table. "I like your taste in furniture," he complemented her.

"Water is all I have to drink," she filled two glasses.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before he decided to talk, "Wash, I can't begin to tell you how I felt when I thought you'd been killed, and your brilliant advice about Chula Chaum saved our home."

"I wish I could remember."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" he was gentle, not wanting to alienate her again. He knew he had damage control to do.

Alicia thought, "Jim Shannon sitting at my table in the bar telling me something. He had just regained consciousness I think."

Nathaniel reached out and grabbed her hand, "I'm sure it'll come back when the swelling goes down. I can't even tell anything happened with your hair down, which I like by the way," he reluctantly let go. She stood up and took the plates. He didn't want the night to end, "No, let me," he washed and she dried. "I gave you a rover to keep here. You're so far away from the Command Center, I would feel better if you could get to me fast if I need you."

"You don't have to do that, Nathaniel."

"I want to," he took her hand, "I hope this is the beginning of a new, different path for us. I'll be by for supper tomorrow. Want me to bring something or will you cook?" he smiled what he hoped was a sincere smile.

"With all that food you brought, I better cook," it came out before she thought and he pounced.

"Great, say six. See you tomorrow, Wash," he took a daring move, kissed her cheek and made his escape.


	5. Friday Night Blues

"Commander, would it be okay with you if I contacted Wash?" Jim didn't really need anything, but wanted an excuse to see how she was doing and Elizabeth said she hadn't been to the clinic yet.

"Is it about work?"

"Not really, I was going to invent a problem and ask her advice just for the chance to see how she's doing."

"She's recovering and taking walks through the west gate and hiking in the mountains to regain her equilibrium."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been inviting myself to supper since she moved. As long as we don't talk about work or what I did to her, we're finding our way back."

"Back to what?" Jim wasn't sure exactly what their relationship all consisted of now that he thought about it.

"You ask too many questions, Shannon," Nathaniel didn't want to discuss Wash with him or anyone. He considered what he was planning to be private and just between the two of them.

"I'd like to ask her for supper, you can't hog her all the time."

"She's not ready to face anyone and it's my fault. As long as she is suspended I'm her support. Give her time."

"At least try and get her to go see Elizabeth, she's worried."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You can order her."

Nathaniel laughed, "I think my days of ordering her are over. I'm just trying to not have her quit like she's threatening."

"Wash is quitting, no," Jim breathed.

"Fraid so, she is in total disagreement with my sentence and has told me so in military jargon I can't repeat."

"What are you going to do if she quits?" Jim hadn't thought of that being a possibility.

"Replace her," his cold tone of finality stopped Jim from asking anymore questions.

* * *

Alicia was starting to forgive him. He'd been the perfect gentleman and actually good company. For three nights he showed up, usually bringing more food knowing she didn't want to be seen in the market. She decided to make something special for supper and cooked a dino meatloaf that was a favorite in the colony. She ground the meat with a grinder built into the kitchen appliances that was also used to chop vegetables. She sautéed a mixed batch of fresh veggies and wished she had wine. Looking at the clock she decided she had time to walk to Boylan's and see what he had.

She saw Nathaniel walking down the street ahead of her and wondered why he didn't drive like he'd done since first coming to visit her. Abruptly he turned into a house and knocked. Wash was now close enough to see whose place it was, Debora Tate's new home.

"Thanks for coming, Nathaniel," Debora's voice clearly pierced the brisk air stopping Alicia in her tracks.

"We need to talk, Debora," Nathaniel held a bottle of wine out, something he never brought to her. They disappeared behind the door leaving Alicia stunned and standing in the street.

She turned to go home then reversed her course and went to Boylan's. The Friday night crowd was tuning up when Boylan just happened to look up and see who his latest customer was. "Josh, take care of things," he ordered and rushed around the bar to meet Alicia at the bottom of the steps. He could see she looked lost, much like when she was forced to surrender the colony. "Lieutenant, welcome to my establishment. You're just in time for a private party in the back if you're interested. It's the old timers, gathering to rehash days of glory, you know some of the blokes you fought with in the future."

Alicia hadn't said anything while he talked. Josh watched them from a distance. It was the first time he'd seen her since she was in his parent house. He saw her take Boylan's arm and they disappeared into the back where he wasn't allowed to go. Soon Boylan was back like nothing happened.

Alicia quietly sat and sipped her drink. Boylan kept some of the good stuff hidden from his patrons, but would break it open on special occasions. His distillery techniques were steadily improving and this bourbon was so fine, she couldn't tell it was made locally. They accepted her as one of them, not requiring conversation. Normally she never joined them in their monthly gathering, but they knew what Taylor did to her and if she wanted to invade their all male conclave she was welcome. Listening to the stories, she let her mind drift back to happier times when she would flirt and date anyone who caught her eye. Taylor was married back then and off limits. Now, he seemed to be sending her mixed signals while seeing Debora on the side. She was glad nobody knew of his nightly visits or she'd have a new round of humiliation to face if they knew she was part of a triangle involving the Commander and another woman.

She was careful not to drink too much on an empty stomach. Casey rolled up to her, "You're quiet tonight."

"Nothing to say."

"Nobody here agrees with Taylor and are on your side. We were here in the colony and know what went down. You did all you could."

"Taylor seemed to think I shouldn't have been in Boylan's drowning my sorrows, but planning a resistance. I get a disorderly conduct metal for drinking instead of leading any opposition."

"We've been in the trenches with you. You have nothing to answer for in this room," he saw a shadow of a smile and it was gone just as fast. "When are you going to have us old soldiers to your new house for a proper party so we can bring booze and housewarming gifts and see the fanciest house in the colony, or are you too good for us now?" he joked, wanting to see a full blown smile. He got his wish.

"How about next Friday. It'll give me something to plan and look forward to."

"Here this you slobs," Casey raised his voice, "Wash just invited us to a real party at her home next Friday night, but we have to bring liquor and gifts."

"Wash, you know Casey ain't housebroken," Boylan who joined them joked.

"Why not have a party to celebrate me living and a new life, but I have a condition, you all have to bring a date."

"Say again?" Boylan thought he misunderstood.

"A date, like in a woman."

"No, the other part."

"I'm retiring, not going back to be Taylor's whipping boy anymore. He'll have to find someone else to take the next fall for when some soldier doesn't live up to his excessive standards."

"It's about time," Boylan raised his glass, "To our newest almost civilian."

Here, here's were heard from the eight men in the room.

"And I'm serious about dates. Most of you haven't had one in years. I know because I haven't either," she threw out her requirement.

"I guess I'll bring the old ball and chain," Bickers, a black man who'd been in the service until her retired three years before after thirty years.

"You better. What about the rest of you?" Alicia looked at them.

"Nobody wants to date a cripple," Casey whined.

"I'll be your date then," Alicia smile at him and saw his face light up.

"A dream come true. Can I spend the night?" and the room broke out laughing with ribald comments were thrown about.

"No," he pretended a pout, "and I want you to try and bring someone. I want everyone to tell me who you're bringing. Some of the women in the colony hate each other and if you bring the wrong one, the night could be real entertaining," causing more laughter and appropriate comments.

The door opened and Jim Shannon walked in, stopping the joviality in a split second. He looked around at the people and his eyes landed on Wash.

"This is a private party, Sheriff," Boylan stood up.

He dragged his eyes back to Boylan, "I'm just making the rounds. Never know who might still be in contact with Mira or the Phoenix."

"Well, as you can see, we're the people assisting you with your little resistance, hardly spying for Mira," Boylan didn't back down and halfway expected Taylor and friends to come and tear the joint up again.

Jim looked back to Alicia, "Wash, I haven't seen you and want to visit."

"I don't want to be seen, Shannon."

With a final look around he left. Josh tried to stay out of his way as Boylan followed to make sure the Sheriff left.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was going to show up," Josh apologized.

"You're not responsible for your father. Ten minutes," Boylan called, telling the customers he was closing. After the room emptied, those in back came out and two men turned Casey's wheelchair around and pulled him up the steps. Josh watched Washington talk quietly to Boylan at the base of the steps for a few minutes and give him a hug as she followed her friends up to the street level.

She walked the streets the long way to avoid walking past Debora's house, but stayed in the light of the lamps. The cold air felt good on her slightly inebriated body. If she swayed, she could always blame it on her head injury. In the last street light near her house she saw his vehicle parked in front of her house. She hoped she wasn't too drunk for the altercation she knew was coming. He was sitting on a chair on her front porch.

"It's cold out. Why didn't you go inside?" she unlocked the door and entered, leaving it open knowing he would follow. She turned on a light and smelled the food she forgot about.

"Where were you?"

"I had a date."

"You've been drinking," he stepped close.

"I'm old enough to drink and not be questioned by my Commander or should I say soon to be ex-Commander," she shed her jacket and tossed it on a chair in the living room before heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

"I thought we were moving beyond the Commander/Lieutenant relationship and forging a new path," he didn't know what got into her.

"You make me feel like I'm under some kind of arrest wanting to know where I've been. If you want me under control, throw me in the brig," she pulled the now cold meatloaf out and cut off a chunk for her plate. "Isn't that why you're hanging around, trying to catch me violating some kind of rule only you know about."

"I'm here because I miss you and I find going a day without talking to you is a long and lonely, like today was."

"How could you be lonely with your date?" she turned away in case her face gave anything away.

"Date? I had supper with Debora and Skye and we cleared the air on what Skye did. I left you a message."

Alicia pulled her radio. It was off and she turned it on…nothing. "The chip must be bad. I didn't get any message."

"How did you know I was with Debora then?" he hadn't told anyone where he was going unless they did.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged it off.

"If my being with another woman upsets you, it matters," he stepped close, "I'm not seeing anyone and was hoping our friendship would morph into something, but I'll tell you right now, I won't be with a jealous woman. They're miserable to be around."

"If I care about a man, then yes I'm jealous. I don't want him having dinner or spending time alone with another woman," she stood her ground.

"I'm glad you told me. I won't take up anymore of your time," he turned and left, leaving her stunned once again.

She looked at the food, not hungry now and put it in the crisper and went for the sleeping pills. No matter what she said, it was going to be opposite what he wanted to hear and now she was sure he would never return and was more depressed than ever. _'All those years of waiting for him to get over his wife and notice me and he thinks I'm a jealous woman. Well I am if I love someone, like you.'_

* * *

She opened the door to her door chime the next morning after forcing down some food. She was greeted by Mark Reynol_d_s and his sidekick Charles Dunham. "Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant, but Commander Taylor has ordered you to the Infirmary and we're here to escort you."

"No," she started to close the door and Mark moved fast knocking into her and slamming the door into her face. It was a lucky hit that caused blood to gush from her nose as she hit the floor with a moan.

"Wash, oh God, I'm sorry," Mark dropped to his knees. "The Commander told us to take you by force if you resisted, what can I do?"

"Get the towel from the kitchen," Dunham pushed by Mark and hurried to comply. She held the towel to her nose until the bleeding stopped and felt to see if it was broken. She couldn't feel anything, but was a mess with blood all over her shirt and the floor. Both men looked on helplessly while Wash sat against the wall with her head in her towel covered hand. The dizziness returned from the pain. Standing slowly, she slapped helping hands away. Not caring if anyone saw the blood she walked to the rover and climbed into the passenger seat, stopping long enough to slap the towel into Marks hands with instructions for him to clean the blood up before leaving.

Mark wiped up the blood and threw the towel into the sink and hurried to the rover where Dunham drove them to the Infirmary. Everyone stopped to stare at the bloodied Lieutenant including Jim who was starting up the steps to the Command Center when they drove by and stopped two buildings down. He rushed to help her out and glared at Mark, "Did you have to use lethal force?"

"Sorry, Mr. Shannon," Mark knew he was in trouble, but not who he was yet to face.

Alicia pushed Jim away and walked on her own into the clinic while Jim got on the radio, "Shannon to Taylor, she's at the clinic in more or less one piece."

"_What's that mean?" the voice of a concerned Taylor came back._

"Looks like the lads had to use force."

"_On my way."_

"What happened, Corporal?" Jim stood directly in front of Mark, who filled him in while Alicia was safely inside.

"I asked you to be brought for me to check out, Lieutenant," Elizabeth explained and motioned her to lie on an exam bed, "not add to your injuries."

Alicia didn't say anything and lay still while the doctor examined her. There was a commotion and Nathaniel and Jim joined Elizabeth at the bed. Taylor looked at the blood and remained silent. They didn't look each other in the eye and she figured he'd just blame her anyway if she were forced to tell her side.

"I've compared the brain swelling from right after you were shot to now. I'm happy to say the swelling is down, but not completely. There is still pressure on your left eye from the back. Do you still have dizzy spells?"

"Some."

"You can't go back to work until it's completely down. Now what happened to your nose?"

"Broken?"

"No, just a knock that broke a vessel and made it look worse than it is. I don't need to do anything. It'll heal on its own."

"Can I leave now?" Wash's clipped answers weren't lost on anyone.

"Not until I find out how you came to be covered in blood," Elizabeth wasn't backing down.

Alicia sat up and waited for the room to stop spinning and carefully stood, "Ask Reynolds," she moved off intending to walk home stepping by Taylor without looking at him.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "I'll take you home, Wash."

"You don't have to, Sir," she chanced a look into his eyes and saw sorrow and pain and softened, "but I'd appreciate a lift."

In the rover, "Reynolds told me what happened. How could you have let that happen?"

"I let my guard down, like when the Phoenix attacked, Sir."

"Drop the Sir shit, Wash. I want to be your friend."

"I'm looking for more from a man and you made it clear it wouldn't be you," she started to get out as he had stopped in front of her place.

He reached out and grabbed her arm, "Here's another radio," he handed her a new unit.

She took it without a word and got out. Not waiting to see if he were making sure she made her door, she didn't look back.

Nathaniel drove the rover back to the storage area and felt horrible. Maybe he was overreacting. It'd been so long since he'd been around a woman that way and Wash seemed to bring out the worst in him lately, he wanted to control, protect, wring her neck and kiss her all at the same time. He parked and walked back towards the Command Center, deep in thought. He knew he loved her, so why did he say that horrible thing of not wanting a jealous woman. He'd never seen her jealous and a jealous woman showed it in little things. It was okay to be possessive over a mate. He thought of her with another man and a knot tightened his stomach and made his healing wound's presence known.

"Commander," he looked up at Mark Reynolds, "Mr. Shannon told me to come to you for discipline."

Taylor looked at him, "How do you feel at hurting your Lieutenant?"

"Awful, it was an accident, I swear. I must have hit the door harder than I thought and it slammed back into her nose knocking her on the floor and then blood was all over. I wish I could take it back."

"You're on night guard for one month starting tonight."

"Yes Sir."

When Reynolds didn't move he ordered, "Go get some rest, Corporal," he didn't think the accident deserved punishment, but sometimes the younger soldiers that screwed up felt better working out penance and it made them better and more cautious the next time. He went back to wanting to repair the damage he kept dishing out to her, the kind that wouldn't heal fast like a bumped nose. His meandering took him into the market where he looked at articles for sale.

He saw Debora working at a booth helping Casey and they were laughing and having a good time and made his way to their booth.

"Commander," Casey smiled up at him, "what brings you slumming during the day?"

"The repairs to the colony are proceeding ahead of schedule. I'm not planning on hunting the Phoenix with winter coming on and have nothing to do that I can't put off for a while."

"Skye told me she would play chess with you on slow days," Debora was glad to mend fences with her old friend.

"I don't feel like playing chess," he looked around at what Casey had for sale.

"What are you looking for?" Casey could tell the Commander was looking for something.

"A housewarming gift."

"You going to Wash's party on Friday night?" Casey knew the rules and had a special gift set aside for Wash.

That was the first he heard of it and covered fast, "I don't know. We have a relationship right now of 'She talks to me, she doesn't talk to me,' and we alternate days. Today she's not talking to me. We'll have to see what day Friday is," but I'm trying to get her to talk to me and women like things like…." he looked around.

"Flowers," Debora helped.

"And a vase to put them in," he finished her sentence and picked up a pottery vase off Casey's table. "Where did you get this?"

"The senior school students are gathering different materials from the rivers and making pottery knickknacks that are flying off my table. I contracted with them to buy the best items and gouge my unsuspecting customers for as much as I can swindle."

Nathaniel looked at the construction. It was well made with blue and orange clays mixed into a colorful pattern. He looked at the bottom and the name, "Chastity Parker," he read out loud, them mumbled, "who names a kid Chastity."

Debora and Casey laughed softly. "I'll let you have it for five terra's, Commander," Casey made his pitch.

"And what would you charge anyone else?"

"Only four," he grinned.

Nathaniel fished a five terra piece out and tossed it to Casey who caught it effortlessly.

"Nice housewarming gift," Debora approved.

"Oh no, this is to get me supper tonight," he moved on to the booth that housed a large selection of fresh flowers. "How come you have flowers in this weather?" he asked Patti Camdon, a soldier's wife who ran the booth.

"I have a greenhouse on the back of my house, just so you can have lovely flowers all season."

"I thought you were growing things for Boylan's still in the back."

"Just a few rare herbs to flavor his drinks. I don't even know how he uses them, he won't tell me."

Nathaniel looked at the colorful bouquets, "Do you know which Wash's favorite is?"

"I know she looks at these whenever she stops by," Patti picked up a bouquet that included white and cream flowers, mixed with a smaller purple flower.

"I'll take it," he laid two terra's down and handed her the vase. "Could you help me out?"

"Of course, Commander," she took the bound bouquet and took the binder off and soon had the vase looking beautiful. He handed her another terra for her effort and hurried off with his peace offering.

He took them directly to his rover and headed towards her place, hoping she was still at home. Ringing her bell, he waited for her to open. He rang a second time. The door opened and he looked at her over the flowers. Her hair was up and she was wearing a robe, and obviously had been bathing. His eyes lowered to the cleavage he could see. He raised his gaze, "I'm sorry for the way I acted, I was out of line. You're not a jealous woman and for me to infer so was wrong. It seems like we're too sensitive with each other right now and I miss you. I'm formally asking to court you like a gentleman should."

Wash shook her head, "Your change of moods on an hourly basis is making me dizzier than what's going on inside my head," she moved aside so he could enter.

"These are for you," he held the flowers out.

She smirked as she took them, "I thought you opted for flowers over your pistol." Walking to her table, she sat them in the center and stood back to admire them, "That's what the room needed, thank you."

"How's the face?"

"Sore, I was relaxing in my tub when you came. I'll put some clothes on," she slipped off.

He walked around the house looking in rooms which were still bare. She only furnished the living area and her bedroom he assumed.

They looked at each other uncertain the next move. He walked to her and took her hands, "I'm tired of not seeing you and the things I say. Seems like we're always starting over. I've had feelings for you for a long time, but the Sixers got in the way. Now I can't seem to say or do the right thing. I solve problems all day except my largest one…..you."

"I don't mean to be a problem," she was content to hold his hands between them and look him in the eye.

He let a smile reach his lips and eyes, "I wouldn't have it any other way. You never did answer me."

"You want an old fashioned courting?" she wanted to get it straight.

"We may be older, but I don't want to rush into anything, but I want to be the man in your life and hopefully you'll be my woman."

"What if I get jealous?" she wasn't going to be rejected by him again.

"I was on my way to the market and thought of you with another guy and I didn't like the image it conjured up. You're not jealous of me any more than I am of you."

"We can give it a try, Nathaniel, but there will be issues and fights and I'm not going to be your whipping boy anymore," she started laying the law down.

"But you will let me protect you. We're going to face some changes now and it would be easier with you by my side."

"Slow is good," she smiled at him.

"I've missed your smile more than you'll ever know," he leaned in and their lips met for the first time as a couple. He broke off, "I have to get back or someone will come looking for me like Shannon and I want to keep us a secret for as long as we can."

"That won't be too long if you're my date for my small party on Friday."

"I heard something about it, you have to invite me now," he hadn't released their hands and his tightened a fraction, "but, what I really want is to resume supper with you and tell you about my day and hear about yours."

"You get leftovers tonight."

He laughed, "I can hardly wait," and kissed her once more before leaving, happier than he'd been since his eyes lit on her after returning to the colony."


	6. The Agreement

On the day she was ordered to appear before the Commander at the end of her suspension, Alicia dressed sharply in her uniform and this time added her beret and drove to the Command Center, parking in front. Mounting the steps, she was greeted by the officers. Ignoring everyone like before, once again she marched to stand in front of the Commander's desk and stood at rest, feet slightly apart, hands clasped behind her back.

Taylor signed off on the plexipad he was looking at then up at her. Standing, he rounded the desk, "Lieutenant, are you fit to report for duty?"

"No Sir. I've not been checked out by a physician, but the dizzy spells have been gone for days now."

"I can't put you back on duty unless it's an emergency then." appropriate

"I wish to tender my resignation, Sir."

"We've gone over this, until your certified fit for duty, I can't take it," he was aware the room was dead silent as nobody wanted to miss a word.

"Now or tomorrow won't change my mind," they talked about everything except her wanting to quit in their evenings together. He didn't want to ruin the ambiance they'd created by bringing up her failure in his eyes.

"You're too good of a soldier to let go, denied, but," he held his hand up, "I'll put you in a position where you don't have to answer directly to me in some functions of your job, but everyone in the colony is subject to me, including you."

Alicia held her ground, this time without a racing pulse, but she still didn't believe she did anything to warrant his reaction, "I don't want to be directly under you again after my demotion. A role as a civilian will be fine," she was aware the officers were hearing them air their problems in the open for the first time. Nobody ever knew there were difficulties in the command team until Taylor suspended her.

Nathaniel clamped his lips together then released his breath, "What would you do as a civilian?"

"Contract work, but not under your command. I could retain my rank and you turn the soldiers over to me," she had been kicking around what she'd like to do if she wasn't in uniform and came to the conclusion she was best in the service, just didn't want to be ordered around anymore and especially by him.

He ambled back to his chair and sat, legs spayed apart and fingers linked behind his head as he stared at the enormous skull while the room waited. Shannon hadn't had a chance to talk to her as she'd been avoiding everyone, and was bluntly told by Taylor not to until her suspension was over. Now he waited with the rest to see how this would end.

"No, I stay in charge of our army. I have experience over you and we have a hostile force in our land that we still have to deal with. I'll redo your job description to cover civilian assistance like you've been doing without pay or credit. You keep your military rank and pay so no contract is needed, but I'll give you civilian freedom to come and go and conduct your new duties as you see fit. You'll still be in charge of the colony when I'm OTG, and," he looked her in the eye, "as a civilian you don't have to answer to me on your conduct. You'll still be completely military also, but without enforcement by me. I'll make a new title for you."

"I want my full rank restored or I'm refusing your offer," she could almost hear the mental gasp from her officers at her audacity.

"When I work up your job description, I'll address it then."

"We will write the job description for me together," she issued her own order and the room did let out a sharp hiss, ignored by both commanders staring at each other.

"Fair enough, but not until you're cleared by Dr. Shannon, dismissed, Lieutenant," he didn't smile, but inwardly felt like he won a huge battle, she was still going to help him and not walk away into the civilian sector like he was afraid he pushed her. He watched her turn and march out like the perfect soldier. Only then did he address the officers in the room, "Don't think any of you would get off so lightly. She's been with me for twenty years and has earned her position and rank. There will be more changes as we face a future without support, but for now the military is the stabilizing force and comfort to the civilians, and I want all of you to go the extra mile in your lives and jobs. I don't want any issues brought to my attention in your behavior or personal lives, dismissed," he and Jim watched the room empty out.

"I'm not sure I followed your conversation. Did you just give her a civilian post of high decree?" Jim knew he was listed as third in command of the colony on the roster of leaders behind Wash and wondered if that would change.

"You do certain aspects of your job as a civilian and it seems to work and the colony has accepted you as third officer over military personnel, and my soldiers don't seem to have a problem with you. Nothing changes; Wash will still be second to me in the military and her own person as a civilian."

"And still second on the roster?"

"Of course, I like being around her more than you; she's a hell of a lot better to look at."

"Speaking of which….I was patrolling Friday night and Wash was having a party and your vehicle was prominently parked outside."

Nathaniel laughed, "Just a gathering of old friends and their dates."

"Did you have a date?" Jim was curious when he drove by and saw several shadows behind the closed blinds in the brightly lit interior.

"I sure did," Nathaniel puffed up, "Wash was my date."

"Let me get this straight, she lets you date her, but wants to quit and doesn't want you to boss her anylonger?" Jim knew he'd never figure their complex relationship out.

Nathaniel was still smiling at his weekend, "Your astuteness is absolutely correct, now go to work."

Jim left and headed directly to the clinic as he saw Wash's rover still parked below. She was getting a checkup from his wife when he joined them.

Elizabeth looked to her husband, "I'm with a patient, you can wait outside."

He departed outside, but she was going to talk to him. He let her recover, but needed to talk and make sure she wasn't upset for taking a bullet for his family. She seemed friendly enough right up until Taylor benched her.

Elizabeth got back to questioning Alicia, "You said you remember more."

"I remember enough," Alicia was still lying down and the bioscreen was hovering over her.

"Do you remember standing before Lucas?"

She didn't and wouldn't pass that test, "No, my memories are further back."

"Tell me the last thing you do remember," Elizabeth turned the bed off, "sit up."

Alicia swung her legs over the edge while the doctor moved in close and shined a light in her eyes. When she backed off Alicia responded, "Shannon on crutches."

"Anything in particular?"

"He and Josh were in a food line," she was walking home from Boylan's and remembered seeing him on crutches in the light.

"Do you remember drinking with Phoenix soldiers?"

Alicia shook her head, "I'm sure I'd want to block that out."

"I'll give my report to the Commander and let him decide if to reinstate you. Physically you're fine. You're memories are returning and I don't think a few missing moments should preclude you from your job. That's my official opinion."

Alicia stood up, "Thank you, Doctor."

Elizabeth tried one more memory, "Do you remember meeting with my family amidst the storage containers?"

Alicia thought and shook her head, "Sorry."

"Don't be, you are free to go," she knew her husband was most likely waiting.

She walked out and into Shannon, who was standing with his arms crossed right in front of the door. Stopping she looked into his sober face.

"Good to see you walking without your cane. Are you avoiding me?" he bluntly got to the point.

"I'm avoiding everyone or haven't you noticed," she was sarcastic and pushed by him.

He fell in step with her, "But you had a party on Friday?"

"Am I being grilled, Shannon?" she stopped by her driver's door.

"It's my job to determine if you're a threat to the colony," he pushed aggressively to get any reaction to gage her mental state.

Alicia didn't see that coming, "And…." she paused, looking for the right phrase, "what have I done to make you think I may be a danger to the colony?"

"According to Taylor, you've been moody and despondent."

"So everyone who's been suspended from their duties for a minor violation is an eminent threat that you personally have to deal with. Next time someone gets chewed out, I'll be sure and have you do a background check on them to make sure they don't burn the colony down."

"Look, Wash, I'm sorry, I was trying to gage your temperament. You're fine and I made that up about Taylor, he didn't say anything about you. I think you're fit to return to duty, but you really want to quit?"

"What I want or don't want to do is none of your concern."

"I'm doing your job; I think it is my concern. If you quit, I'll probably be in charge of your military. We'll be working together on projects in the future, Wash. I want us to get back to our previous friendship. You're keeping me at a distance. Is it because you were shot protecting my family?"

"I can't hold a grudge against something I don't remember."

"You're keeping me and my family at a distance, why?" he was getting frustrated.

Wash knew he wasn't going away unless she gave him an answer, "After I got shot and demoted, I have lost trust in everything. It's going to take a long time for me to want to be around people or open up. It's not personal, Shannon."

"I…and my family feel we owe something to you for what you did. Is there anything we or I can possibly do?" she saw the desperation in his look to help her and softened a little.

"You can't make me trust again," she got in and drove off leaving him looking after her departing vehicle.

He went looking for his wife, needing to talk to someone, "I think I got out of Wash what she's going through. Taylor left her completely not trusting anyone including us."

"There must be more to their history than we know."

"I'm going to find out," with a quick kiss he left to do just that and he knew where to start, Casey Durwin.

"How'd the party go, Casey?" Jim ambled up like he had nothing better to be doing.

"Taylor give you the day off?" Casey knew he was designated second in Wash's absence.

"I'm in between assignments," he was supposed to be overseeing the repairs. He stopped talking and waited for Casey to answer.

Casey gave his trademark grin, "How do you know I was at any party?"

"Who else would Wash invite to a gathering, except you who were with her and Taylor in the future."

"You got me, Sheriff. What do you want to know?"

"Why Wash distrusts everyone," Jim didn't feel like playing Casey's game of guessing.

"Didn't know she did. Next time I see her, I'll ask if I'm on her list of men to distrust. Maybe Boylan knows more. You know, I believe he was at her party," Casey never lost his Cheshire grin.

Knowing Casey was done divulging, Jim moved on. He tracked Chet Bickers down next. Bickers was retired and ran a metal working shop and smelter business for forging metoric ore into most of the parts needed for any repair.

Bickers talked at he worked, "Wash and I go way back. I was her first Sergeant when she joined Taylor's unit. She was a perfectionist and Taylor liked that. She rose fast in the ranks and was second Lieutenant when we came here. We just got the fence up for safety when Boylan started making hooch. He got his first batch out and that night while she was on duty, she drank a glass with Taylor watching. He demoted her and kicked her OTG for a couple years."

"Wash was out there for two years?" Jim was shocked. "What'd he do, kick her out of the colony?"

"We weren't a colony then, just soldiers. It was before the second pilgrimage and we needed outposts so Wash built them. Taylor liked her work and forgot to bring her home. She was never the same after that."

"She wasn't left alone was she?" Jim was starting to not like Taylor again.

"No, she always had a building crew with her. They got to come home, but she never got invited back. When she finally got home, she was different and Tate and Taylor worked a long time with her just to make her smile again. Like I said, the Wash you know isn't the younger version. She's matured and lost her youthful trust."

"And you see her back to the way she was then?" Jim had to find a way to help what he considered his good friend.

"She may never return this time."

* * *

Nathaniel gave up pretending to work and on the guise of inspecting the damages wandered off. He told Guzman he was in charge of the Command Center until Shannon returned. He walked along the fence only half paying attention to the repairs until he reached the area the bombs didn't drop and stopped pretending and let his mind wander to the weekend.

_He showed up with a plexipad full of beds and told her she might put it out of sight and they'd look at them later, he didn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas._

_Everyone who showed up was surprised to see him and those not married had dates. Boylan invited Shelly one of the teachers for older students, a surprise to all. Casey had a blond who helped him around his home and Nathaniel didn't want to know what else. Wash was gracious and thanked her old friends for the housewarming gifts and promised Boylan to find a special person to drink his best bottle with. 'Bet he didn't think it'd be me,' _Nathaniel let a smile slip as he wandered the fence.

_After everyone left, he told her to bring his gift out. Returning from her bedroom with his plexipad, he turned it on and pulled her down next to him on the couch, "Pick the one you like best and I'll do my best to make it for you." She was amazed at the number of bed frames he found. They looked at dozens and she couldn't decide._

"_Nathaniel, this will take days and I'll change my mind a dozen times."_

"_You can take as long as you like, but I'd like us to gather the materials and build it together, a project for just the two of us," he linked his fingers with hers, "I have hopes someday of sharing it with you," he brought her hand to his lips._

"_I think we're a ways from jumping in the sack."_

"_I have this funny feeling in my stomach," he grinned at her._

"_I doubt that's where it's at. We haven't done your courtship yet. You haven't escorted me someplace I want to go or even made it known you are dating me."_

"_I'm going to change that soon. What do you want to do this weekend?" he wanted to make up for his untimely chastisement and get her back to her normal self as soon as possible._

"_Sleep late in the morning then I'd like to soak in my bath…"_

"_I'm beginning to think this courting phase is stupid. Who thought of it anyway," he leaned over and started a passionate kissing session that lasted until he threatened to take her to the bedroom if he didn't leave._

_He stayed away until supper the next day and showed up at his usual time. "What did you do today?" he wanted to hear everything and in detail. _

"_Nothing and it felt good."_

"_How did you feel having so many people around you last night?" he gave her time to process her feelings._

"_I didn't know the women all that well and the guys knew not to bring the past up. Overall I had a good time."_

_After supper he broached something he was wondering about, _"_There's so much you have to be angry at me with. Why are you even giving me the time of day?" he wasn't sure he wanted the answer._

"_I love you," her simple answer made him catch his breath. Never had she said that to him and he found himself at a loss for words and just looked at her in amazement so she continued, "Love forgives."_

"_I don't deserve you, Wash," he took her in his arms; "I want to take away your pain and take care of you. I want to marry you."_

"_I think marriage is several steps away," her tone held much humor, "we haven't even done an event I want," she was openly smirking at him._

"_Okay, we do an event tomorrow, announce to the colony at the event where I propose and we get married next weekend."_

"_No, not yet. I want to get our working relationship fixed first before we announce anything and I do appreciate you keeping your distance while everyone was here. They thought I was being too nice to you inviting you and all," she was smiling again._

"_I like your smile," he ended conversation with another long kissing session until he left._

He looked up and was in front of her house. No matter which way his mind told him to go, his feet found their way to her place. He saw her rover parked by the side of her house and before his mind could rationalize a retreat, he knocked.

Alicia wondered who was banging at mid-morning. They looked at one another again assessing before she stepped aside, "Did you get the doctor's report?"

He shook his head, "Don't care about it. I'm out of sorts, Wash. I'm no good without you in the Command Center. I've never wanted another woman since Ayani. I want you," he stopped and looked at her without touching.

"How long?" she kept the distance of about a foot between them.

He made a small shrug, "Years. We had so much to build and do here that I pushed any selfish desire to the back and concentrated on the colony. Learning from Philbrick that there were forces bent on our destruction made keeping you at a distance easier and safer. Now I have no excuse. The Phoenix are a force we'll have to deal with, but they're an enemy we can see and fight. Lucas is alive and probably recovering from the two bullets Skye put in him. I have no more secrets to keep from the colony outside what we found from the badlands."

"I haven't seen it yet," Nathaniel told her not long before the find of the prow of a ship in the storage container.

"After dark, I'll show you. Right now I need you."

"First you want me, then need me. What's next?" she was tormenting him with her proximity. He could smell her unique scent and wanted to bury his head in her neck and hair.

"I don't want you putting your hair up again. My favorite is down," he couldn't stand it and reached out to take a handful and entwine around his fingers.

"I want a relationship where I don't have to salute," she still didn't move.

"I'm making you colony governor, a civilian position where you'll be in charge of the colony's civilians while I remain in charge of the military," he kept staring at her hair wrapped around his fingers as he talked.

"After my demotion, do you think anyone will take me seriously?"

"They love you and I've been told by everyone how hard you fought and the deaths of colonist were devastating to you personally. You left that out of your report. I had to ask around and everyone was more than willing to tell me I was an ass. You've been in charge equally with me for years now. I don't want to handle the arduous task of leading a colony, cut off, and the problems we're going to face, alone. I need you by my side. I am restoring your rank and when I'm OTG, you'll be in charge of the military, but I'm putting Guzman in charge of your training duties."

"What are you going to do with Shannon?" It'd been bothering her that he was chosen as her replacement, especially with his short tenure in the colony, but as always she kept her feelings hidden.

"He helps me on the day to day issues and remains sheriff and you'll have projects with him. I plan on using him as a jack of all trades," he let the tresses slip through his fingers for the last time and settled his hands on her shoulders intent on drawing her in for a kiss until her hands against his chest halted any closing of distance.

Alicia looked down at the space between them, "There may be times I go against your wishes," she raised her eyes to his, "I'm not taking discipline from you ever again, Nathaniel. If that means quitting the military, I'll adjust."

"I don't want you out," his fingers gripped tightly around hers that he'd captured when he released her hair. "I want to see you every day. Whatever function you have has to be done from the Command Center where I can see you. Nobody knows the controls better than you and I still want you operating them and be in charge of the colony when I'm OTG."

"You have Shannon for that."

"He'll do in a pinch, but it's your colony as much as mine. How about it, Wash, a governorship for you in addition to your military title of Lieutenant Commander, one grade below mine."

"You go from demoting me to a promotion?" she grimaced and shook her head.

"I told you I'd address your rank."

"I don't like the title of Governor."

He grinned, "Potentate."

"How about Director of Civilian Services with the rank of Lieutenant Commander and everyone can just call me Lieutenant like they do now."

"But your office will be in the Command Center. I won't budge on that," he wanted her close.

"My job will be to use civilian and military alike so a desk in the Command Center like...say the one I have will work for me, unless you're giving it to Guz," she didn't want to give her special place up.

"No, Guz can work off another table. I like looking over and seeing you. Guz doesn't do the same thing for me," he slipped his hands down until they gripped her waist and he pulled her against him. "How about giving me a ride back to work and writing your new job description down. You've been slacking enough."

"What about my afternoon nap?" she smiled as his lips kept getting closer.

"No more naps unless I'm with you," he commandeered her mouth for a long kiss.


	7. Wash's Bed

"It's good to see you back at work, Wash," Jim sat across from her. He hadn't seen her for two more days, but heard from Guzman she showed up the afternoon of her last discipline hearing and her and the Commander were working on something together at his desk.

Alicia put her plexipad down and turned it off, "I thought maybe I could milk another day off out of Taylor, but he told me injury or not, I was to stop goofing off."

"The Commander sent out a colony wide announcement for all department heads to meet within the hour. I take it you and he worked something out?"

Alicia studied Jim before answering. "We've changed my function within the colony, Shannon," she answered cautiously.

Jim smiled his most winning smile, "Do I get a clue?"

"No, the Commander might change the details in his speech. You and I will have to wait and see what he really wants. You know he has a way of manipulating people."

Nathaniel strode in with Guzman at his heels. Guz gave her a questioning look and got a vague smile in return. "Alright, Washington, Shannon, join Guzman with me," he reached for his radio, "Bring them up, Reilly."

The room filled with department heads all instructed to find a seat. Nathaniel opened the colony wide communications channel that hadn't been used since Washington instructed all her soldiers to lay down weapons and the entire colony to assemble in the plaza so the Phoenix Group could ID them.

"This is Commander Taylor. We've got a few changes at the top of the Command chain," Taylor began and people stopped where they were to listen to the loud speakers set around the colony.

Casey and Boylan were together in the market where Boylan migrated when the call came in for the department heads to go immediately to the Command Center. "Now we'll find out Wash's final judgment," Boylan spoke to a nodding Casey.

"My position is unchanged, except I'm designating Lieutenant Washington to a new position. She'll be Director of Civil Services. What that fancy title means is she's the person who'll be coordinating supply requisitions and be in charge of procurement for the civilian population and most likely the military also. With supplies projected to run short in some areas very soon, she'll be working with the departments responsible for certain items so hopefully rationing won't be needed, but we need to be cautious of supply usage on everything we use. Lieutenant Washington will be providing a list promptly of the most used supplies."

He paused and looked around, "Also, Second Lieutenant Washington is given a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and will still be addressed as Lieutenant. Her new position is independent of mine and her military duties will be restricted to personnel procurement for her projects. Other than that, she'll still be number two in the colony with Jim Shannon number three and Justus Guzman number four. Sergeant Guzman is hereby promoted to second Lieutenant," he glanced over to a surprised Guzman. "Lieutenant Guzman will assume Washington's military duties under hers and my commands. No other personnel changes are expected at this time. Thank you for your time," he closed the broadcast and looked at surprised department heads.

"What exactly is Lieutenant Washington's role in our departments?" Malcolm was first to ask the burning question as those in charge would fight anyone telling them how to run their departments.

"Her role is to make sure supplies are manufactured to keep the colony living the lifestyle we are accustomed to. You have a need, take it to her. She'll be making lists of every small detail from say nail clippers to medicine. We're ramping up your section, Malcolm, on bio studies. We need to know what medicines we can produce. Her job will be to find them. We have the quarry back under our control. All metal fabricating will…" and the meeting lasted for another three hours until the end of day.

"One other item and you're free to leave, and produce over the next few days a list of needed supplies to Washington." He looked around the room and smiled. After his initial announcement he sat behind his desk and asked Wash to pull a chair up beside him. He leaned over and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair, "Wash and I are in the initial steps of courtship," he noticed her eyes on him while the room burst out in applause and well wishes.

"I thought we were going to keep this between us for a while," she spoke softly so only he could hear.

He had a broad grin plastered on his face as he gazed at her, "Too many men on the prowl. You're mine, and now the men with nefarious ideas know not to pilfer what's mine."

"Interesting way to describe male suitors," she murmured back.

Nathaniel turned back to a cheerful room, "I hope nobody has an issue with me pursuing my second."

Elizabeth, who was sitting next to her husband, spoke for the group, "Both of you deserve happiness. I for one am delighted to see you two have each other."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Nathaniel spoke for them. He looked around, "I don't have anything else, enjoy your evening," he stood and pulled Wash up by the hand and led her around his desk. Alicia looked around and caught Guz's eye only to see him scowling at the Commander's possessive arm around her waist. Her gaze drifted to Reilly who smiled broadly and gave a thumbs up. She saved the civilians for last and they crowded in with personal words of well wishes. Dr. Shannon was asking her something so she forced herself to listen.

"How long have you two been together?"

She thought, "A week," she looked up to Nathaniel who was still possessively holding her to his side, "why did you think you had to divulge our relationship today?"

"It's like I told you, too many men were talking and your name came up. I had to stop would be suitors before they got to you."

"Who?" she was aware the room emptied except for the Shannon's who were standing in a mirror position with Jim's arm around his wife's waist.

"Me," heads cranked as Guzman joined them. He focused on Alicia, "Wash, I thought we had an agreement?" he was aware the Commander started scowling at him, but pressed on. "You always said when you started dating again, I'd get first chance."

"I thought that was our running joke," she started feeling uncomfortable, "I didn't take it seriously and hope you didn't either."

"I was waiting for you to get over Christopher."

"I've been over him for ten years or more," Alicia didn't want to talk about her past with him or anyone and slipped her arm around Nathaniel's waist for comfort and support. "Look, Guz, I value you as a friend, but there was never an 'us' and I'm sorry if I gave you that impression."

"You and I have a close connection, Alicia," he purposely used her first name.

"I hope my changed relationship with Nathaniel hasn't ruined our friendship. I never came on to you with anything other than joking and fun. I'm sorry if you read more into it than that," she hated having this conversation in public, but he did start it.

"I do think you led me on," he took a step in her direction.

"That's enough, Guzman," Nathaniel spoke softly, but moved his arm around Alicia's shoulders that was previously on her waist, "there are plenty of women in the colony. This one's spoken for and if you want to fight me for her, I'm more than willing and ready."

The two men sized each other up like curs over a bitch in heat.

"You're not fighting him, Nathaniel," Alicia set her foot down and spun out of his arms to face him. "I can choose what man I want and I've chosen." She turned to Guzman, "If you're going to be working with us, I suggest you drop this nonsense."

Guzman nodded and stalked off leaving four silent people. "Wash," Elizabeth broke the uncomfortable silence as she saw Taylor was still fuming, "if you need to talk or have a problem, my door is always open to you."

"What she said, the same goes for me," Jim followed his wife out leaving them alone.

Alicia moved away to put space between them, "Nathaniel, do you love me?"

"Of course," he covered the distance and took her in his arms, "don't let Guzman upset you."

"I like Guz, but I don't love him, but you didn't show interest until you thought Guz was making a move did you?" she looked up into his surprised blue eyes.

He shook his head, "Not so, Wash," he pulled her tightly against him, "I know I kept you at a distance far longer than I should have, years in fact. Why do you think I made you stay here on the eleventh. What did I tell you, huh. I told you I wanted to protect you. Oh, I made it sound like for you to sew me up. That was my cover," he sheepishly grinned, "I never was any good at making a move on someone I was interested in. Ayani had to propose to me."

"You're kidding?" he never told her much about his and Ayani's relationship.

"I used to tease her and one day she proposed and I said yes. I wanted to, but was too shy back then. I hope I've improved. I know I have."

"You didn't court Ayani?"

"Of course I did, in my own way. With you, I gave you extra work just so I could discuss it with you. Anyone could have done it, but it gave me an excuse to be near you."

"I hear you tell these young men how to properly court a woman and you are going to follow your teaching with me," she sobered, "I'm not an afterthought am I, now that we're cut off and I'm your consolation prize?"

"I overheard Guzman tell Reynolds he was going to ask you out and almost sent him to an outpost on the spot. You're mine and have been in my mind for a long time. Now everyone, including him knows you mine."

"And to think you walked off on me when you thought I was the jealous type."

"I never put it in perspective," he admitted, "until faced with the fear you might go to another man. I'm not stepping on another man's territory am I?"

She smiled at him, "No, you're the only man I've wanted for a long time," they exchanged a smile that led to a long kiss and for once he didn't care that it was in the Command Center.

She broke off, "I don't have to worry about another woman like Debora Tate?"

"Debora is a friend like she's always been. She's not in any shape for romance, but is slowly getting better. I've kept myself above everyone including you as an example to the colony. I felt I had to set the best example as a person and leader I could. I never flirted with anyone including you."

"Don't I know it. You were always too proper and made me feel I had to be just like you. I never flirted with Guz, just so you know, just kidded around."

"You didn't have to for the men to get the wrong idea. You smile at them and they're in love."

"Do I do anything for you?" she relaxed enough to tease him.

"You can feel what you do to me," he pulled her tightly against him.

"I thought you took to carrying a flashlight in your front pock…." his lips cut off the rest.

"Excuse me, Commander," Nathaniel reluctantly broke off and looked over Wash's shoulder while keeping her between him and the door.

"What is it, Guz?"

"You kind of surprised me with that promotion. I really don't want to be promoted to office work. I like being in the field too much."

Nathaniel moved and sat at his desk leaving Wash to move aside as he motioned Guzman to take a seat across from him. He noticed she went to the wall out of the way, a place she preferred when listening in on conversations.

"The promotion stands. You'll do the training in the field and recruiting and training of new soldiers. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, Sir. I don't want to be stuck in here."

"I don't want to be stuck in here," Taylor mimicked looked at Wash, "that's why I had the best Lieutenant in the history of Lieutenant's in Washington. She could do my job as well as me and I could escape from here on a regular basis. Now she has a job we didn't need until now, and she can't do it all. I need someone in the office who's capable of doing the paperwork."

"Permission to make a suggestion, Sir?" Guzman knew who he wanted.

"Proceed."

"I think Jim Shannon could do the paperwork as he'll be in the office with his job anyway."

Nathaniel pulled his radio, "Taylor to Shannon."

"Go ahead, Commander."

"Come to the Command Center," he cut the link.

Within a minute Jim hurried in and looked around noticing Wash was leaning against the wall out of line sight of Guzman, but not the Commander.

"Jim, have a seat," he waited for the Sheriff to pull up a chair beside Guzman.

"Guz here doesn't want the duties that Wash did so I want you and Wash to split the administration responsibilities. You sign off on the military reports that were under Wash's domain and Wash will oversee you. I'll give you a field commission of second Lieutenant and you'll keep your title of sheriff."

Jim spun in his chair to look at Washington, "You okay with this, Wash?"

"Things are going to get tough, Shannon. My new position will hopefully ward off anarchy until we adjust to living without our lifeline," she replied

"How do you think the soldiers will take this new change?" Jim wanted to help if they needed him.

"Like soldiers. You've earned respect in their eyes with taking out Hope Plaza. They look up to you," Taylor assured him.

"That's all I had, Sir," Guz stood to leave.

"You know your job, Guz. I'll leave it to you," Nathaniel waved a dismissal.

Guz walked up to Wash and held his hand out, "Friends," he said in a low voice that only she could hear.

She took his offered hand, "I hope so, Guz."

He left and she joined the men at the desk, "I'm done for the day, Sir."

"You can call me, Nathaniel, Taylor, or Commander when you're pissed at me, but I don't ever want to hear a Sir directed at me from you again."

Her lips twitched, "Yes, Commander."

Jim started laughing, "Wash, how's your memory? Elizabeth told me the swelling in your brain is down."

"Physically I'm fine, but I don't remember what happened, may never remember." She turned back to Nathaniel, "Supper's in an hour," and left.

"So you and Wash, wow," Jim grinned at the Commander.

"I was going to declare my intentions to her after the eleventh."

"So what's with Guzman?"

"He fancied her for a long time. I never got in the way years ago and figured they'd become a couple, but they never did. He wanted it, but she kept him at a distance, friends, nothing else."

"Who was that Christopher he mentioned?" Elizabeth asked him to find out.

"You know, I forgot about him. He dated Wash before Somalia and after she rejoined the unit he was missing and she never mentioned him, and I wasn't in any shape to care or ask and forgot about him until Guz brought him up."

* * *

Nathaniel rang her door bell half an hour later. He stopped by his unit to get out of his uniform and take a quick shower. He looked through his closet at the casual clothes he hadn't worn in years and pulled out a button down shirt of baby blue and looked through a dresser drawer until he found blue jeans. Black pull on boots completed his attire along with his holster on the hip. Grabbing his black leather jacket he got into his rover he took to parking in front of his place. He zoomed across the colony and popped out near her home in record time. The sun was setting when she greeted him.

She had changed also and was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and white tank top. He noticed on her feet were a pair of sandals. He'd never seen her dressed like that before liked what he saw. He followed her into the kitchen and grabbed the plates from the cupboard while she finished stirring the veggies and adding them to the plates while he scooped the dino steaks off the inside grill and carried their plates to the table while she followed with water.

"You know, you don't have to rush back into work," he stated around a mouthful. "I wanted to make your position formal and that's all for now."

"I'm ready to come out of hiding, but not ready to face the crowd of enthusiastic well-wishers. I don't know what to say to them or how to answer the questions like... 'you went from being suspended to the Commander's girlfriend, how did that happen?' I just want to be left alone."

"You'll do fine and you know how to blow people off with a look." He remembered what Guzman said, "What happened between you and Christopher?"

"I haven't given him much thought since coming here. It was not long before Somalia when Christopher proposed to me and we got engaged. After I got messed up, he came to see me in the hospital and asked for his ring back, said he moved on with someone else."

"I'm sure glad he did that, but am sorry I was so caught up in my own grief not to notice," he reached over and took her hand. "You don't have to worry about me dumping you, hell, half the time I can't breathe around you."

She stood and took their plates to the sink while he followed with the glasses, "I'm still amazed that you would want me," she felt his arms circle her waist as she washed.

"I'm the lucky one," he nuzzled the side of her neck, "there are younger men like Guz who'd love your attentions."

"No, I'm content with you and your flashlight," she smiled at his chuckle as he ground into her back.

"Now that I have someone, I find my self control is slipping and want to satisfy my baser lusts and am finding this idea of waiting at our ages ridiculous."

"But they're your rules," she teased and dried as he showed no inclination to move or stop his gentle gyrations.

"And as such, I can change them."

They moved to the living room and snuggled on the couch, "I know what I want for a bed," she reached for the plexipad he brought and thumbed a design she'd been working on. "This beat writing my job description."

He took the pad and looked, "Really, you expect me to go get that material?"

"I expect us to get that material."

"When do you want to start?" he lay the pad on the coffee table and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and started kissing her face as she tried to talk.

"Tomorrow," she finally got a word out before his lips found hers.

"Okay, we'll leave Shannon in charge and leave early and plan on being gone all week. I'm taking the fishing poles since we're going to the ocean."

"You two are leaving?" Jim was flabbergasted.

"Just for a few days. We need time alone, just us, you know how it is," Nathaniel was talking to Jim alone as Wash was off gathering supplies for the trip.

"Where are you two going?" Jim couldn't see the need to run off with an enemy army on the prowl.

"A couple places and we're taking a covered transport. Should be back by Friday unless we are having a good time."

"Most people who go off together like you two are married," Jim didn't want to explain this to his kids or give them the idea it was right to do.

"I knew there was something I forgot to do," Nathaniel smacked his forehead then grinned, "you're not worried about the example thing and all that, are you?"

"I can't talk you out of it?" Jim looked glum.

"You'll do fine and we won't be out of radio range."

"What's so important the colony has to be left without number one and two?"

"Wash wants a special bed and we're off to find supplies. Lucas isn't in any shape to cause problems and the Phoenix and Sixers are being monitored and are still in the badlands and we're always going to be closer to the colony than them. If by some chance they come back before Wash and I can get here, you are to take your family and the military and leave with as much supplies as you can carry. The civilians will have to fend for themselves. Don't forget to take Malcolm this time," as he was talking he led the way downstairs to the waiting Rhino where Wash was sitting in the passenger seat.

Soon they were out of sight leaving a fuming Jim Shannon in charge. He saw Mark Reynolds on his way to bed after night duty and waylaid him, "Just because two people of their age goes off together, don't get any ideas."

"No Sir, I won't. I haven't seen much of Maddy lately."

"Good," Jim stalked off to the Command Center.

Nathaniel drove them to the ocean first where they set up camp along the bluffs. He fished until dark while Alicia climbed up and down the cliffs looking for her prize. He looked at the pile of abalone with their shinny surfaces of green, yellow and orange with hints of blue. Two were on rocks at the edge of the fire and cracked open from the heat.

"Get all you need?" he carefully pried the shell apart and took the fork she handed him and reached for his knife strapped on his calf.

"There's a huge one I need your help with, but didn't want to bother you during your fishing."

"I didn't catch anything so wish you had. Although I did enjoy watching you clamber over the rocks in your shorts and tank top. Maybe next time I'll put a hook on the line."

They shared a laugh and talked about everything as they ate, then snuggled close and watched the full moon rise in the east, exchanging kisses that progressively got deeper and hands wandered until both were moaning.

"I can't go back," he undid his pants and let her take care of him with her hand, then returned the favor. "I'm not having intercourse until we do it in our bed and am married and it better be soon," he grumbled in her neck.

"I want you in me so bad, you've got a deal. Do I get a proper proposal?" she redid her short shorts that she put on just for him after they parked.

He chuckled in her ear, "I've defiled you with my fingers, we have to get married now, not to mention what you just did to me."

She pushed him off and stood up, "In your courtship rules, I get a proper proposal or no marriage or marriage bed," she disappeared in the dark leaving him grinning after her.

A wind was coming up so he kicked the fire out and went in the opposite direction. They met at the rear of the transport and he opened the door and helped her inside. The sleeping bags were on opposite sides in the dim interior light.

"I don't like the distance in the bedding," Nathaniel complained while sitting on his and taking his boots off. He stripped his pants and socks off and crawled under his blanket and watched Wash strip her tank off down to her bra. Her boots and socks followed. Then she undid her shorts and slipped them off revealing a skimpy pair of panties and he was ready again. "Wash, this isn't going to work," he threw the cover back uncovering his bulge so she could see what she did to him.

"Hurry and get our bed made then," she smiled as she slid under her cover and dimmed the light.

"You're a wicked woman," he moved over until he was laying on her, "Wash, Forget what I said a while ago, I don't want to wait. We're not kids with disapproving families."

Her fingers found his member sheathed in his shorts and started stroking, "You are as horny as a teenager."

"Never had that problem until you stripped just now. We'll break the bed in as soon as its made. In the meantime I want to do you in many places, like my desk if the glass will hold," his fingers found the front clasp of her bra and freed her mounds for his pleasure and his mouth covered them until he heard her moaning and pushing up into his groin. Slipping her panties off, he shed his shorts and nudged her legs apart while she lost her bra.

"I might be able to stop," he gave her one last chance.

"No you can't," she gripped his ass and guided him inside for the first time. Vows of waiting for marriage long forgotten.

* * *

Jim heard the call to open the gate and hurried to the balcony to see the Commander drive at his usual frantic pace and slide to a stop near the market. Rushing to see what the problem was, Jim was standing outside the door when the Commander threw it open and climbed out with a huge grin.

"Shannon, all quiet here?"

"Yeah, I thought you two were going to be gone until Friday. You're back after one night out?" He looked to where Wash had exited her side and called for several vendors to come help her.

"We had to come back," Nathaniel walked to the rear of the transport where Wash had the doors open. In the back was a cooler and she ordered two burly soldiers to take it to the market before turning back to Jim and Nathaniel.

"While Nathaniel was fishing, I got abalone for the colony, but the shells are mine," she glared at several vendors eyeing them in the transport.

"What do you want for them?" a vendor figured she was holding out for terra's.

"Not for sale, Jesse," she repeated, "I have uses for each and every one of them, besides I got all but the big one by myself."

The vendors wandered off, happy with the rare meat.

"We couldn't stay out with fresh meat so after getting the large shell," he pointed to a massive colorful shell, "we stopped by a stand of ironwood and cut enough for a bed that Wash wants made. I was going to do the construction until she added the shells so I'm going to get Eric McKormick to stop his repairs long enough to create my fiancé a bed."

"You're engaged?" Jim thought they were moving awfully fast.

"Unofficially, I'll find a diamond and have it mounted. We have a selection of gems at Colony Financial for those who want to have jewelry made. I'll take Wash to the bank and let her design something."

"I have you know it's going to be expensive," Alicia smiled at him.

"Good, when do you want to go?" he braced an arm on the transport behind her head and zoned totally on her."

"Tomorrow will work for me, unless we have actual work to do now that we're back," her hand ran up his arm and he naturally leaned in for a kiss.

Breaking off, Nathaniel spoke and turned, "Shan….." they were alone behind the transport. "I knew I liked him. He knows when three's a crowd," he leaned in for another kiss.


	8. Forbidden Fruit

"What a gorgeous ring," Elizabeth grabbed Wash's hand without permission and held it to the sunlight so she could see the sparkle of the white diamonds. "How many carats?" The two women met after lunch for a pre-arranged appointment for a physical, which Alicia decided to keep.

"Two all total," the ring had a large round center diamond flanked by two slightly smaller rounds for a spectacular display set in white gold that glimmered with newness.

"Have you two set a date?"

Alicia shook her head, "I picked the set of rings I wanted and they're made. Nathaniel gave me this last night," and with a shy smile she added, "and the most romantic proposal this colony's ever seen."

"Let's go in and get your final checkup out of the way and while I'm pretending to work, I want the details," Elizabeth led the way in the Infirmary and motioned for Alicia to lie on the bed and turned the bioscreen on.

"Nathaniel told me to go to the falls at sundown and he'd meet me there for a real date. When I arrived, he had tiki torches all over the place and it was beautiful. He even had a table with a white tablecloth complete with a bouquet of my favorite flowers on the table."

"Sounds romantic," Elizabeth commented as she studied the brain for abnormalities.

"It was and we walked through the falls barefoot. The water was cool, but I'd never been to the falls at sundown, so before we ate we walked through the water and looked at the sun setting on the cliffs. It was beautiful. We had a wonderful supper with Boylan's best wine and he even produced a pie for desert. Under the torches he gave me this ring and proposed."

Elizabeth finished with the head and worked down Wash's body taking note of elevated proteins in her blood. "I'm getting nosy, did you two have sex last night?" she was still looking at the readings.

"No, we loaded up and came home about midnight as we both had work to do today, why was I supposed to?"

"You're pregnant."

"No way," Alicia felt herself go into shock and was glad she was lying down.

"According to the readout, you conceived….not last night, last week."

Alicia moaned, "My kid was conceived in the back of a transport." She heard the doctor laughing quietly.

"Your innocent trip to get supplies for a bed?"

"There's no such thing with two consenting people," Alicia was starting to calm down inside.

"Why do you think Jim and I won't let Mark and Maddy go OTG together."

"That would be a bad idea," Alicia agreed.

"It says on your records you give yourself birth control shots and were due right before the eleventh, what happened?"

"Obviously I forgot and after I was shot, I didn't remember I hadn't."

"Are your missing memories returning at all?"

"Some, but I don't want to talk about it with anyone," Alicia was honest.

"Is it something that you'll have difficulties with, memories you'd like to forget that press in?" Elizabeth wanted to help if she could.

Alicia paused before answering, "I remember enough now to understand why Taylor suspended me. It was frustrating being disciplined without understanding exactly what happened," Elizabeth was easy to talk to, surprisingly, as she didn't know her well and they came to the colony under scrutiny for the husband and extra child.

"You don't think the Commander should have made an example out of you?"

"Honestly, no, but it's done and over and the consequences is I won't be his Lieutenant like I was before he suspended me," their eyes met.

Elizabeth shook her head, "I don't understand your relationship with him. If I'd been put through what he did to you, I wouldn't be making a baby or probably even be civil."

"He's military, like me. A civilian wouldn't accept military discipline or shouldn't have to. Maybe I just didn't know the difference."

"Or maybe you love him and in spite his lapse in judgment you forgave him to a degree."

Alicia listened to the wisdom, "That's probably closer to the truth. No matter what he does, I'll support him in the end."

"Well, congratulations on the baby," Elizabeth smiled and motioned her to get up.

Alicia stood and that was the last thing she remembered.

"Seizure," Elizabeth shouted out and pushed Wash on her side and held her from falling off the bed. It was over fast, but her patient was unconscious. She flipped the biobed reading back on as Nurse Ogawa rushed up.

"She's never had a seizure before," the nurse was reading Alicia's medical history.

"I must have missed something. I'm going to do a complete workup and I want to do it alone and the records will be sealed for now. I don't know what we're dealing with and the less who know about this the better."

"I won't say anything," Ogawa promised.

Alicia moaned as she came to. She looked around confused, "What happened?" She saw Nurse Ogawa leave the area.

"What do you remember? And lie still."

Alicia tried to place her last thought, "You told me to get up."

"Good, what were we doing?" Elizabeth continued her exam.

"Umm, I was having a physical and you told me I was pregnant."

"Your short term memory is intact, but I'm admitting you until I know why you just had a seizure."

"I don't remember, just everything went black."

"I want you to change into hospital clothes if you're able to stand," Elizabeth pulled the curtains for privacy and got a green hospital gown from a drawer.

Before Alicia could get her shoes off, Nurse Ogawa yelled out, Doctor, we have another seizure.

"What is going on? You stay here until I figure this out," she pushed by the curtain. Alicia stopped with the undressing and sat down. She was queasy and wanted to throw up so headed to the lavatory where she lost her lunch.

By the time she returned, the place was filling up with people all complaining of having a seizure and puking in pans.

Elizabeth took a minute to look around and pulled her radio, "Dr. Shannon to Commander Taylor."

"Taylor here, Doctor."

"Commander, I have an epidemic of some sort, with sick people showing up constantly and need to find out what is causing this."

"We're on our way," he broke the connection and looked at Jim. They were going over protocol and Nathaniel was explaining what he wanted for paperwork when the call came in. The men took off at a dead run, taking the steps downward three at a time and burst into the Infirmary together. They stopped inside the door taking stock of the situation. "Commander, Jim," Elizabeth rushed up, "I'm trying to find what happened and need Malcolm's help," she rushed to help another person through the door, pushing the men out of the way.

"Taylor to Dr. Wallace."

"Go ahead, Commander," Malcolm sounded distracted.

"Something's going on and the Infirmary is full of sick people. Dr. Shannon is requesting your help."

"I'm on my way."

He and Jim watched two more enter holding onto each other and doubled over. "Looks like a case of food poisoning," Nathaniel observed.

"I've never heard of food poisoning causing seizures," Jim started moving around looking at the people and trying to place them. He saw a diverse group from all sectors. "Commander," his tone got Nathaniel to his side in a hurry. Lying on the bed where Shannon was looking was Wash.

"She said she had an appointment with Elizabeth after lunch and I told her she better make this one or I'd personally escort her here, but why is she still lying down," both men moved to her side. Nathaniel reached out and took her hand, "Wash," he saw her open her eyes and look at him with glazed eyes.

"Nathaniel, I didn't make it back to work," her voice sounded weak to her.

"Do you have what the others have?"

"If you're referring to a seizure and throwing up, yes," his warm hand on her forehead felt wonderful.

He looked at Jim, "Shannon, how many do you count?"

"About thirty with more arriving," another young man staggered in.

Malcolm rushed through the door, looked around and went looking for Elizabeth. Nathaniel turned back to Alicia, "Wash, we're going to find out what's happening," he kissed her forehead and strode after Jim to hear what the doctor had to say.

"From what I can tell it's an a-typical type of food poisoning. We need to shut the market down now," she ordered.

Nathaniel looked at Jim, "Shannon."

"I'm on it," and he rushed off.

"Malcolm," Elizabeth focused on him, "what would cause the symptoms of food poisoning and seizures?"

He shook his head, "Nothing that I know of."

"We might be dealing with a new pathogen or virus. If it's contagious, we've been exposed. I don't want anyone healthy to come here unless it's a dire emergency," she looked at the Commander.

He nodded, "I'll take care of it. You two find out what's going on," and moved off to make a call, then turned back. "Doctor, we've had a number of people including your husband leave. The entire colony may be exposed by now."

"I shouldn't have let anyone leave until we know what we're dealing with. Nurse Ogawa," she spotted the busy nurse who came at her name. "I need you to stop what you're doing and take histories of those affected and find out where they were today and everything they ate. Let's see if we can find a pattern."

"Yes, Doctor," she picked the nearest plexipad up and started talking to patients.

"Elizabeth, what do you need me to do?" Nathaniel hated not having an assignment outside of closing the Infirmary off to everyone except emergencies."

"Until we know what we're dealing with, I'm not sure what you can be doing, Commander. Lieutenant Washington had a seizure when she stood up from her physical. If you want to talk to her because I can't let her leave…," she trailed off not having anything for him to do and needing to get back to work.

"Is that your way of getting me out of your hair," he smiled.

She smiled back and shook her head once then nodded, "If we find something, you'll be first to know."

"Malcolm," Elizabeth joined him at a biobed where he was studying tissue samples, "what have you found so far?"

"The tissues are depleted of minerals to a dangerous level. Everyone needs to be tested and given a booster ASAP."

Nurse Ogawa hurried to them, "Doctor, I've talked to six people and have found what I believe to be a commonality. They all ate lunch at the market and had the fresh fruit that was brought in this morning. They all had rambutan fruit."

"Quickly ask everyone else if they've had that particular fruit," Elizabeth instructed.

"I almost had a slice and got called back to the office," Malcolm was glad he didn't get a chance at the pale yellow delicacy. "I'll get some and see what's in it that could cause the problem," he hurried out leaving Elizabeth to test and prepare vaccinations of replacement minerals.

Her last patient was Wash who was still lying down with, the Commander perched on a stool holding her hand, "Sorry, I forgot about you two," Elizabeth flicked the bioscreen on again and looked at the readings, then zoomed in on the uterus. "Did you tell the Commander?"

"No, I didn't think this was the place."

"What's going on, Doctor?" Nathaniel demanded.

"I have bad news, Wash," she glanced at the Commander.

"It's okay to tell him," Alicia gave permission.

"The Lieutenant was pregnant, about a week along…."

"Damn," Nathaniel mutter and stared in disbelief at his fiancé.

"Was?" Alicia's hand automatically went to her stomach.

"You're severely depleted in minerals and I'm afraid the fetus didn't survive. I'll give you something to accelerate cleaning you out for your health."

"Oh," she didn't know how to feel as she was still absorbing the bombshell dropped on her earlier, but a sense of loss that the little life was snuffed out before it had a chance to begin made her sad. "Can you tell me if it was a girl or boy?" she felt Nathaniel's hand squeeze hers in a warm gesture of support, but she didn't want to meet his eyes so looked at the doctor instead.

Elizabeth zoned in on the microscopic mass and took a reading, "It would have been a girl," she spoke softly.

Malcolm pushed through the curtain, "Lieutenant, I didn't know you were one of the indisposed," without waiting for a response he directed his next statement to Elizabeth, "The fruit contains a protoctists we've never seen before. I've sent a team of scientist to where the fruit was obtained to check the entire area, but we've eaten this fruit for years with no problems. Something must have changed for the fruit or tree to be infected."

"And the protoctists live off minerals in the body?" Elizabeth guessed.

"I'm working right now to see what all they consume in the human host besides minerals," Malcolm turned to leave.

"Malcolm," Nathaniel spoke softly, but got his attention better than any shout, "you find a cure and fast."

"I'll do my best, Commander," he rushed off.

Elizabeth continuted, "Commander, all we can do right now is monitor the people infected and adjust their mineral balance. Whatever this is, it works very fast. It couldn't have been more than an hour from the time of consumption to severe anemia. Everyone will have to stay here and be monitored constantly until we can find a way to kill the bacteria," she took more readings from Wash's bioscanner. "They are multiplying in increasing increments. It won't be long and people will start dying."

"We've already had our first causality," Nathaniel reminded her.

"You two haven't kissed have you?" Elizabeth didn't know how the pathogen was transmitted.

"Just on her forehead," Nathaniel admitted.

"Well don't," on that note she left them alone.

For the first time since Nathaniel learned of his child he was alone with her. They locked gazes and she spoke first.

"I just found out before you came in," she wore a worried expression as they never talked about adding children.

"All children are welcome in this colony, even ours. We'll try again," he smiled tenderly down at her and watched her face relax at his words. "You've been through too much lately. Didn't you think I'd want our baby?"

"Sometimes I don't know how you're going to take unexpected news. I figured you might be upset I forgot to take my last shot and blame me for getting pregnant," she was truthful, letting him know his capricious attitude left her uncertain and insecure in their relationship in difficult situations.

"I'm hopefully done taking anything out on you. I love you, Wash. Getting pregnant; even out of wedlock is not going to anger me. I'm trying to be good, but it's hard after having had you. I want a lot more," he spoke softly so his words didn't carry beyond the curtain.

"It'd been too long for both of us," she agreed.

"I want you so bad, this forced celibacy sucks," he made a face and she laughed.

_On the day they returned with the abalone, he dropped her off at her home and took the wood to the carpenter along with the shells and Wash's design for a bed. He also ordered a vanity with the same wood and the other half of the shell to be set with a mirror and included drawers as a surprise gift. He checked in to the Command Center and found Jim had everything under control and went home to shower. He invited her to walk to the market for supper and she agreed. Together, hand in hand they strolled across the colony as the sun set and for the first time made their appearance among the colonist as a couple. People watched them, but they were left alone like the other courting couples._

_They found a table on the edge of the market and talked quietly as they ate, "You know I can't spend the night," he groused softly._

"_I'm not sure I could accommodate you, literally, I'm so sore."_

_He smiled, "I found a new home and didn't want to leave, even when I was beyond doing anything."_

"_You performed amazingly," she smiled at the memories._

_He walked her the long way around the circle to her home where he kissed her on her doorstep and told her he didn't dare come in._

_Every night was the same; he invited her out telling her he had no self-control behind closed doors anymore so for the sake of appearances until they were married, he would keep his distance._

_The next day after their return home, he took her to Colony Financial where in the back room the gems were displayed. He watched her carefully pick up various stones and discard them. She kept going back to the white Tolkowski diamond cuts until she picked a large one carat and set it aside. He helped her choose two smaller for a set and the banker smiled broadly as he added the amount, "Fifty three hundred terra's," he announced._

"_Take it out of my account," Nathaniel instructed and asked for the bands to be brought out. They chose white gold and he paid another twelve hundred terra's for the three bands._

He played with her ring as he reflected on her choice, which was perfect.

_That afternoon he stealthy snuck back into the bank and bought the three carat matching round with six one carat rounds, three on each side for a choker necklace, his wedding gift to her with matching earrings. "Twenty thousand terra's," the banker was in awe as Nathaniel told him to transfer to the general fund for colony repairs._

"_It's not like I'm buying a house with my money," he joked, then grew serious, "Did Wash have enough to pay for that house?"_

_The banker pulled her records up because the Commander had the right to check on anyone's finances at any time. "She did, I remember and she bought some furniture, drawing her amount way down and then the medical bill came in and she ran short so I gave her a signature loan of three thousand terra's which she'll have paid back in no time._

"_Go ahead and pay it off from my account, but don't tell her. If she makes a payment, just put it in my account."_

"_Yes, Commander," the banker made a notation, "all done."_

"How you holding up financially?" he tried to take her mind off losing the baby.

"If I can stay out of here, I'll do just fine," she noticed he was playing with her engagement ring.

"Why don't you let me help with the bills," he asked.

"Not until we're married, it's not right for my bills to become ours yet."

"I don't want to wait long for us to be married."

"I'm not in any shape for a honeymoon right now," she smiled up into his blue eyes.

"We have the most brilliant minds here working on this. I expect a breakthrough any minute now," he was confident in his people.

"Why are you here and not getting in the way?"

"I'm slowly learning my talents are rather limited in the scientific and medical fields, and I really want to kiss you."

"You heard the doctor," she gently reminded him. "I need to use the lavatory again." He helped her sit up where she stopped him with a hand on his bicep, "This is where I had my seizure, when I stood up too fast." Like handling delicate porcelain he assisted her to the tiny room in the back of the clinic and waited for her to step out.

Nurse Ogawa intercepted them on the way back to the bed, "I need to ask a few questions, Lieutenant."

Alicia looked around for a chair, "I'd rather sit in a chair for this." She was seated before answering the few questions the nurse had for her, conscious Nathaniel was hovering protectively.

"I need to scan you now," the nurse needed her back on the bed.

"No, the doctor will do it," Alicia didn't want her pregnancy to be discovered.

"She's busy and I need to see how much medicine to administer, it's your turn."

"Get the doctor, Nurse," Nathaniel ordered.

Without another word, Ogawa went looking for Dr. Shannon.

"I'll take care of Lieutenant Washington myself," Elizabeth assured the nurse and stopped her research long enough to run the scan and administer another injection.

"How do you feel?" Elizabeth asked.

"Drained, like I could sleep," Alicia was tired and wanted a nap.

"You need to sleep," she looked at the Commander. "She needs rest after what has happened to her."

"Alright," he wanted to lean over and kiss her, but settled for a pat to her shoulder as he followed the doctor to her work station. "What do you have so far?"

"I've killed the bacteria three ways and am testing the tissue for the least amount of damage. If the bacteria are killed too fast it causes toxic buildup in the tissues and will make the host very sick so I'm dialing the process back and am ready for my first experimental person." She looked around the room and spotted a strong looking young man, "Dawson, I want you to be the first to undergo treatment," she injected fluid into his arm with Nathaniel looking on. She studied the bioscreen as the bacteria was slowly eaten by the penicillin based drug. "It's working. Malcolm tailored the drug to attack only this bacteria and leave the good bacteria in his body alone." She addressed Dawson, "I'll be back to check on you shortly," looking around, "nurse, come stay with Dawson and get me if he has any reaction."

With Nathaniel in tow she went to Alicia next and carefully injected the penicillin in her arm. Alicia never moved or woke. "This must have taken a lot out of her," Elizabeth commented on and looked closer at the uterus readings, "I'm sorry, Commander, that I couldn't save the baby."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just make sure the mother lives. I'll be back," he left to find Malcolm who was back in his laboratory.

Malcolm looked up when the Commander's shadow was seen on the table he was working at, "Commander, I still don't know how the fruit got infected. I sent a team to the area and they haven't reported in yet."

"Give me your best guess, Malcolm," Nathaniel's raspy tone demanded something.

"I have no best or worse guess, I simply don't know how the fruit got infected," they were disrupted by the returning scientist accompanied by soldiers sent to protect them.

"You're dismissed," Nathaniel spoke to his soldiers and they departed, leaving two scientist carrying several freshly picked fruit.

Malcolm took one and put it under the microscope and started examining every inch of the outer surface. He squinted and stopped the automatic action of the microscope and magnified an area. Clearly visible were puncture marks. He called up all the available insects that punctured and compared the markings. After punching in the parameters he waited for the computer to scan all available insects they'd collected and categorized in the past seven years.

"Nothing, we're dealing with a new insect," he looked at Jeffery, the lead scientist he sent to the field. "Did you see any new insects?"

He shook his head, "There were a few buzzing, but all were recognized. Maybe we're dealing with a nocturnal species."

"Go back and set traps. I want to know every insect within a hundred yards of these trees," Malcolm turned back to the Commander. "My next step is to see if I can take this infected fruit and make it safe for consumption by killing the bacteria. My guess is, the insect feeds on the fruit and leaves behind a residue of bacteria in the fruit and we eat the fruit and it gets deposited into us." Malcolm got a faraway look and the Commander could see he was lost in his work.

"I'll check back later," he left to send more soldiers with the scientist.

Shannon hurried up as the next group left, "The vendors want to know when they can open and start cooking for the evening crowd."

"They can serve anything cooked, just not fresh fruit or vegetables until they've been tested. Malcolm thinks we are dealing with a new species of insect and it might be eating more than one type of fruit."

"I'll tell them," Jim went back to the market.

Nathaniel hated problems not in his realm to fix. It made him feel useless and he debated going back to the busy clinic or Command Center where paperwork waited him. He opted for paperwork for an hour or two to pass the time.

That's where Skye found him an hour later. "Commander, I was hoping for a game of chess."

"Don't you have work to do?"

"That was a polite of saying I have a problem," she persisted.

"Hmm, I suppose I could let you beat me as my mind's not on the game," he moved to the chess board after stopping for a cup of water. He overlooked the plaza while she set the pieces in place.

"Ready."


	9. Vampires In The Colony

Half a dozen moves into their game and Skye still hadn't spoken. Nathaniel watched her, waiting. He was also anticipating more news on the epidemic any time.

"I really made a mess of things didn't I?" Skye finally broke her silence.

Nathaniel took a drink of water, "Depends. You're young and have a bright future, so be more specific so I can agree with you."

"I like Josh, but now his parents won't have anything to do with me. I wanted to help in the Infirmary today and Dr. Shannon told me I wasn't needed….you saw all the people requiring help," she ranted, and he let her. "I know I have to regain the trust of the colony, but it's been hard. Outside my mom, I feel like an outcast. Even Josh has been avoiding me. I was surprised when you agreed to play chess with me to be honest," she stopped to catch her breath.

"You know what I think," he made a move.

"That's why I'm here," she took his rook.

He studied the board, "I think you're young and your vivid imagination is making the situation much worse than it is. Josh Shannon lost his girlfriend. And having almost lost mine, I understand what he's going through. He needs time to heal and probably doesn't want to be pressured into another relationship he's not ready for. I'd be surprised if you were let in the Infirmary for a long time after you sabotaged that blood reading to keep from being detected. You need to spend time proving to people they can trust you."

"Do you trust me?" she sounded much younger than her seventeen years.

He figured that was the crux of her problem. She looked up to him and let him down and like a child wanted to know if the authority person still loved them. "Well, that depends. If Mira were to want something from you, how would you respond?"

"I'd come to you with her proposal."

"Hmmm, I wish I could believe you, Skye. That time when Wash and Dunham went outside the gate to retrieve the pack of the Marcos kid. Did you tip Mira off?" he spoke casually hoping for an honest answer.

"I signaled to her that only two people were OTG."

She surprised him, he figured she'd say no. "You realized they could have been killed?" it was all he could do to keep his tone neutral and not let anger creep in. He still had nightmares once in a while involving that incident and how it could have ended differently.

"Mira never killed anyone. She stole and sabotaged," Skye defended her.

"And she kept your mother alive," he added.

"I heard of one of the Sixers coming down with Syncillic Fever and lived. He later got killed by a Nyco, but was alive. This was before they left the colony, so when Mom got sick, I didn't have a choice because Dr. Wymer didn't have a clue how to find a cure."

"Our doctor was military, not a research doctor like Dr. Shannon. I'm not blaming you for keeping your mother alive, Skye. Hell, given a similar situation, I probably would have done the same thing. Mira might not have killed anyone although Carter did try and kill me," he saw her cringe at the memory. "They did take every opportunity to break bones, lacerate and beat the crap out of our people. Because you told Mira that Carter was in the brig, later she took it out on Washington a little harder than she need have."

Skye kept silent, knowing that the Commander had feelings for his second for a long time and she did rat on her to Mira.

Nathaniel continued, "You keep your nose clean for the next year or two and you'll find people are more willing to forgive."

"Your forgiveness means the most."

"I forgive you, but won't forget. Nobody's going to forget who the spy was. Sometimes you have to live with your decisions, like I have to with the decision to blow Hope Plaza. We're going to have some hard times and some of our technology might become a thing of the past when things wear out. I'm sure there will be plenty of grumbling when that day comes."

"What's my best move?"

"Keep your head down around the colony and don't get into any more trouble and take my queen on the board." Skye absently took his queen and he moved his knight, "Checkmate," he looked pleased as he moved his final piece.

"You just tricked me," she saw another move that would have allowed her to win.

"Now you know, you're not the only one here who knows a little trickery," he looked over the rail and saw discharged patients heading towards the market for the evening meal and stood. He looked down at her, "Skye, have you decided what you want to specialize in for your profession?"

"You've been generous letting me sample so many apprenticeships. Umm, I would like to specialize in auto mechanics."

Nathaniel grinned, "Pick again."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"You are and you don't really want to be a greasy mechanic, do you?" he needed to get to the Infirmary and check on Wash so wanted this wrapped up with her next choice.

"No," she grew serious, "when Lucas had me take his calculations to the eye, the equations and formulas were way beyond anything I'd ever seen, but the chip he gave me did interest me. I would like to apprentice with Dr. Moyer on making and repairing the chips that run the colony and learn repairs on the relay stations."

"You realize there is a ton of schooling to learn that trade, you up to bookwork?" he didn't think her aptitude leant to hours of cramming.

"It's not like I'm going to be allowed to apprentice in the Infirmary to be a lab tech," he could see the disappointment in her face.

"That's what you really want to do?"

She nodded and looked down at the board.

"I'll have a talk with the doctor, but you'll have to abide with her decision," she watched him walk away. She got up and leaned on the rail watching the movement below as people meandered to and fro. The Commander intercepted Lieutenant Washington and to Skye's surprise he took her in his arms in full view of everyone. They talked a little bit then he kissed her and with an arm around her waist led her to the market for the evening meal.

* * *

Nathaniel headed down the steps intent on heading to the Infirmary when he spotted Wash moving slowly towards the market. In his focus on Skye he missed her walking under the balcony. He felt and overwhelming need to touch her and didn't stop until she was securely in his arms, "Why are you up?"

"The bacteria are dead and I'm starving so Dr. Shannon released me, but not until she gave me a shot to flush me out tonight. I'm instructed to eat and go home as I'll have severe cramping with the forced shedding."

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I'm no longer contagious if I ever was…" his lips cut off anything else she may have said. She would have to get used to his affections in public. For years she dreamt of the freedom to touch and kiss him like this so enjoyed the moment.

He broke off, "Let's get you fed and home," and with his strong arm securely around her waist he led her to the market.

She chose a creamy mushroom soup with large chunks of mushrooms. It was the market special so he ordered two and a side order of steak for him. He asked if she wanted steak and she told him one bite of his would suffice as her stomach was still sensitive.

"You sit and I'll bring the food," he didn't want her to move more than necessary. Soon he returned with a tray laden with two large bowls and a large steak and water. "What did I forget?" he sat the bowls side by side.

"Nothing," she took a mouthful and it was tasty.

"I'm going to spend the night with you," he spoke low near her ear as he was sitting close to her while they ate.

"You do realize I'm going to be sick?"

"I want to be with you while you're going through this. Believe it or not, I wish our baby lived," he leaned over and kissed her cheek, earning him a smile.

"May we join you?" they looked up at the Shannon's, minus Maddy and Josh.

"Sit," Nathaniel smiled at Zoe. "I haven't seen you Miss. Shannon. What have you been doing?" He noticed Zoe kept staring at Wash while the parents removed food from the tray.

"School," she seemed shyer.

"Well you haven't come and given my any hugs lately," he smirked sideways at Wash and she raised an eyebrow. "When she thought you were killed and saw how sad I was, she gave me the best hug," he smiled at Wash. "If I were you, I'd be jealous she can hug so well."

"You have a thing for all the women in the colony under twenty. I can't be jealous of so many, it'd take up all my time," she looked at Zoe. "Zoe, thank you for taking care of the Commander in my absence."

Zoe smiled, "I didn't want you to be dead, you taught me so much."

"Zoe, stop talking and eat now," Elizabeth instructed her. She turned back to Alicia, "How do you feel?"

"A lot better with food," she admitted.

"I was just telling her when you guys showed up that someone needs to spend the night with her and why was she released so soon?" Nathaniel looked directly at Elizabeth, waiting an answer.

"There was no reason to keep anyone after we killed the bacteria and gave mineral supplements."

"What about the other issue?" he didn't want to state it in front of Jim or an eavesdropper.

"I've gone over that with her. There's nothing I can do further."

Nathaniel didn't look pleased and shoved a bite of steak in and chewed. He looked sideways at Alicia, "Want a bite?" She nodded so he cut a bite and fed her. "It's settled, I'm spending the night."

"Like a sleepover," innocent Zoe spoke up, "Leah spent the night last week."

Alicia actually laughed, "Kind of like that, Zoe. I'm sick and the Commander is going to take care of me."

"I don't think a little infection is reason for the Commander to do a sleep over," Jim wasn't happy with the turn of events.

Nathaniel and Alicia exchanged a look and she gave a slight nod and he turned back to Jim, "Wash was expecting and it didn't make it," he hoped Zoe didn't catch on.

Jim looked confused at his wife, "I'll tell you later," she nodded in Zoe's direction.

Understanding dawned, "I am sorry, for both of you, but do you think spending the night together is wise for appearances in the colony and your standards?"

"I really don't give a damn who sees me sleep over," Nathaniel snapped. "We're engaged and if I want to spend an occasional night with my fiancé, it's nobody's business."

Jim started laughing, "When I was young and pursuing Elizabeth, I had one thought on my mind. Now that I have kids that age, I don't want them doing what we did and I can't stop it."

"No, but you don't have to go easy on them," Nathaniel finished his dinner and looked at Alicia. "Are you done?" he noticed she ate most of her soup before stopping.

"Yes, I'm starting to feel the effects," she put a hand on her abdomen.

Nathaniel scooped their dishes and hurried off, then went for his rover.

"That was a surprise, Wash. Your trip OTG last week?" Jim figured it out.

"Yep," she didn't look happy and he didn't know if it was because she lost a baby or he was told.

"I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that. I hated to lose any child," she forgot about Zoe.

"You'll have more, I'm sure," Elizabeth offered what comfort she could. "I would wait a cycle before trying again so take a shot, please."

"I'll talk to Nathaniel. He may want to try right away."

"It's not his choice. Your body needs a break. You are still healing from being shot. He can wait three months and by then you might be married," Elizabeth pushed her opinion home.

"What's that about being married?" Nathaniel returned to take Alicia home.

"I want you to wait three months before trying to make a baby."

Nathaniel blinked and gave her a stupid look, "I'm not waiting that long."

Jim snickered knowing what Taylor was thinking.

Nathaniel glared at him, "You try waiting that long."

"Jim, stop it," Elizabeth ordered. "I mean prevention for three months and don't forget to come in tomorrow for a checkup, Wash."

"Oh," he helped Alicia up. "Miss. Zoe, you have a good evening," with a wave to the parents they left.

* * *

"You missed eating with the Commander and Lieutenant Washington," Zoe announced to Maddy as she entered their shared bedroom.

"I need to study, can't play all the time like you," Maddy only half listened.

"The vampire is back," Zoe got her pajamas out for her shower.

"That's nice," Maddy muttered.

"I heard Lieutenant Washington say it took a child. I might be next."

"Wha…what are you talking about?" Maddy turned and put her plexipad down.

"I heard Lieutenant Washington say she lost a child. It had to have been the vampire."

"I'm sure she was talking about something else, but if you don't get into the shower, the vampire who lives in this house may find you," she smiled as Zoe ran off giving her peace. A thought flitted through her mind at what little sister said. She couldn't think of a reference she'd heard about children so assumed Zoe was mistaken and was soon deeply absorbed in mathematical equations.

* * *

"You don't have to stay, Nathaniel," Alicia stopped him at the door. "I'll be fine." Truth was she was starting to cramp and needed to lie down and fast.

"It's partly my fault you're in pain and want to be here," he gently pushed her inside, stepping fast so she couldn't close the door in his face. He latched the lock and turned off the porch light.

He stripped to his briefs while she was in the bathroom. They snuggled in bed with him spooning her as she lay in a fetal position. She'd taken a sleeping aid, but he could hear her moaning in her sleep. He slept little that night and woke whenever she moved or rolled over. He was asleep when she slipped out of bed in the morning and took her cup out. With sorrow she flushed it away and took a shower.

The smell of cooking breakfast woke him. "Why are you up?" he sat down and accepted a cup of coffee.

"The cramping is gone and so is our baby."

He pulled her onto his lap, "We'll try again, but not for at least three months. Take a shot and heal," he kissed her softly.

"Maybe next time we make a baby we'll be married," she returned his kiss. "Now your breakfast is burning," she struggled off him to rescue the ancient version of breadfruit.

They ate the simple fare smothered in apple butter and washed it down with coffee. "I don't want you working today and I'll come and take you for your exam," he took a sip of coffee.

"I've got a meeting with the master mechanics scheduled for this afternoon."

"Change it. I want you lying down and resting today."

"There's so much to be done and I've been off enough. I already moved the meeting twice on them so really should make this one. I can conduct a meeting sitting in a chair and besides it's in the Command Center."

"I'm going to be present during your exam. If the doctor finds anything, I'm personally cancelling your meeting," he threatened.

She kissed him at the door, "Come back for lunch and we'll go to the clinic together."

"Unless something comes up, I'll be here. Call you if I can't make it," with another kiss he reluctantly departed. On the way to his rover parked on the street he greeted a young woman on her way to work in the cool morning, and she gave him a surprised look at departing so early from his fiancés home. The dew on the rover told her it'd been parked here all night and the ground under it was dry when he drove off. She looked once more at the home he left, it was the Lieutenant's. He knew his spending the night would be all over the colony by noon and for one brief moment regretted his decision, then remembered the pain his love was in all night and knew he made the right decision. Besides, they'd be married soon if he had anything to say about it.

"Commander," Jim greeted him outside the door of the Command Center. "How's Wash this morning?"

"She made me breakfast and seemed normal. Marcia Bowers saw me leaving so it'll be all over the colony by noon."

"No, more like mid-morning," Jim laughed.

"Don't you have repairs to oversee. I want' this place looking good when the Phoenix come back and blow the crap out of us again," without waiting for an answer, Nathaniel entered the Command Center.

He sat down and reached for the first plexipad awaiting his attention and saw a patch of blue out of the corner of his eye. Cranking his head to the side, he beheld what appeared to be a small child hiding in the skull. "You know, anyone who hides in a carnotaurus skull runs the risk of being bitten by one." He waited until the child decided to move and reveal Zoe Shannon. He watched as she crawled out and stood beside him. "Are you looking for your father, Zoe?"

She shook her head, "I'm hiding from the vampire."

He pretended to look scared, "Vampire, where?"

"I don't know, but I heard Lieutenant Washington tell Mommy and Daddy she lost a child. I bet it was the vampire who took it," she looked real scared.

"You look like you need a hug," he opened his arms and sat her on his lap, giving her a hard hug until he heard the air go out of her before letting up. "There, that's my special hug to ward off vampires. Vampires are scared of hard hugs and now that you've had one, it'll leave you alone because it doesn't want a bear hug from me."

"Really?" she wanted to believe him.

He smiled down at her, "Did I tell you about the time I wrestled a vampire?"

She shook her head.

"It was in," he paused to think, "Eastern Europe, don't remember what country as we were moving around a lot. There was this castle on the top of a mountain and it was a dark and stormy night with lots of rain and lightning striking the trees all around me and thunder crashing overhead. I was ordered to check this castle out."

"Did you have your unit?"

"No, just me. I was what you call a super soldier when I was younger, a lot stronger than I am now," he smiled, getting into his story. "I crossed the draw bridge and saw a light way up in a tower. The main door was unlocked and creaked when I opened it. There were cobwebs all over…"

"I hate spiders," she shuddered.

"I saw huge spiders with eyes that glowed and white fangs," he saw her snuggle to his chest in fear. "I made my way up this wide staircase until I saw light under the door of a room. Drawing my pistol, I opened the door and a vampire was waiting for me."

"How did you know it was a vampire?" Zoe sat up straight on his knee to see his face as she was mesmerized by the tone of his voice.

He grinned, "There was a mirror and I could see my reflection, but the vampire didn't have one. Boy, that was spooky. He had an ageless face and was probably hundreds of years old. Of course, I shot him and the bullet went through his chest and into the wall on the other side. Now, normally a shot like that would kill a person, but he just laughed and came at me. I threw my pistol aside and grabbed him in a tight hug. That's when I discovered a secret not written in the annuals of vampires," he saw her face trusting with childlike awe, "the vampire let out their most guarded secret. He told me vampires didn't like hugs and would turn to powder if hugged hard enough. He pleaded with me to let him go and not touch him. I asked what other mysteries he was hiding. You know what he told me?"

"What?" Zoe was excited to hear the rest and gave him a huge smile.

"He told me anyone hugged hard by a vampire killer couldn't be harmed by other vampires. Instead of letting him go, I hugged harder than I'd ever hugged in my life and suddenly he vanished."

"Where did he go?" Zoe was totally into his story.

"I Iooked down and there was all this white powder and a ring he was wearing on top of the pile. That's how I know you'll never be bothered, ever by a vampire."

"Are you telling the truth?" she sounded skeptical.

"I'm the Commander. I can't lie, it's in the bylaws of the colony."

"But what about the lost child, Lieutenant Washington talked about? Did the vampire get it?"

Nathaniel was out of answers, "We don't have a lost child. You must have misunderstood. Sometimes people use one word in place of another. For example she might have used child when talking about one of her soldiers being killed. They are referred to as her kids. Sometimes adult conversations are hard to follow. And on that note, you need to be in school and I need to get to work," he sat her on the floor, standing, he took her hand.

Half way to the school they heard "Zoe Shannon, stop right there," coming from Elizabeth Shannon in that tone every child knew they better obey. She and Jim hurried up.

Taylor turned with Zoe's hand still firmly in his, "I was escorting Miss. Shannon to school."

"She was escorted to school once today, by her older sister," she zoned in on her daughter. "Your excuse for running off had better be a good one."

"I heard about the lost child," Zoe looked down and mumbled. "I didn't want the vampire to get me also so I hid in the skull."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but you are grounded, young lady. I'm having your teacher give you extra homework for one week because you will be home with nothing to do and no friends after school or this coming weekend." Elizabeth stood with hands on her hips and her tone almost causing the men to agree silently along with Zoe who responded with a small, "Yes, Mom."

"I'm sorry, Commander," Elizabeth took Zoe's hand and led her to school leaving the men looking after them.

"I hope Zoe wasn't too much of a bother," Jim hoped the Commander wasn't mad.

"She picked up enough of last night's conversation to know a child was lost, but not how. Her fertile imagination filled in the blanks," Nathaniel started to walk back to the Command Center and turned back to Jim, "If she says something about me being a great vampire killer, agree with her," he laughed at the look on Jim's face and retreated.


	10. Infected Pterosaurs

"What we call rambutan fruit only bears resemblance in the texture and taste of the fruit to the modern cousin in the future. Here the fruit is four times larger and the spikes haven't developed beyond the bumps we know exist on the future fruit." Malcolm showed the Commander and Jim, on a screen the two fruits, one from the Cretaceous period and one from the future. "I was looking for an insect that punctured the fruit and deposited the bacteria. Our insect traps caught the suspects we have on file and no new species. However, when the team was out this morning checking the traps they saw a baby Pterosaur land near the fruit and played with it in its beak. They collected the sample and we have a match." He showed the new markings against the ones on the fruit collected from the market. It was an exact match.

"How come we're just now having a problem? We've eaten this fruit for years," Nathaniel wanted answers. He'd worked for a couple hours after Zoe went back to school when Malcolm summoned him to his lab for an update. He called Jim to meet him there.

"I don't know. It could be we're dealing with an infection or disease in the Pterosaurs. We need to capture a young one in that area and test it." That's where the Commander came in, to capture one or more of the young flying reptiles. Even the young could be a handful.

"Sounds like shades of your Malcomsaurus," Nathaniel teased.

Malcolm smiled back, "At least we're not dealing with thousands, just probably a local colony that may have an infection."

"The best place to capture them is right at the trees," Taylor turned to leave and remembered he was supposed to take Wash to the doctor and he wanted to be present to see for himself she was okay. "When is the best time of day to catch the little buggers in the trees?"

"Early morning seems to be when they are foraging for fruit which is odd because Pterosaurs are carnivores so something is missing in their diet to make them try and eat fruit…and not just any fruit. We've checked all the edible fruit in the area and they only sample the rambutan fruit. Their body is telling them to supplement because something is missing in their diet or them."

"Will tomorrow suffice?"

That surprised Malcolm. Usually Taylor was gung-ho when it came to action. "Sure, now that we know what to look for, any fruit coming into the colony will be inspected. I've developed a spray that dies the teeth marks purple as it interacts with the saliva of the Pterosaurs. It's safe for consumption so every piece of fruit needs to be sprayed. I told the vendors and gave them sprayers."

"Maybe Wash will be well enough to go with us for the ride," Nathaniel commented to Jim.

"There's a rumor going around that you spent the night with the lovely Lieutenant," Malcolm pushed his luck, but wanted the Commander to know the latest allegation of him and his second flying through the colony.

"Did the rumor mill tell you, she has a ring on her finger," Nathaniel looked at an amused Jim as he answered.

"No, I hadn't heard that bit of news," Malcolm seemed happy for them, "wedding or engagement?"

"Engagement and hoping for a wedding soon," he shook Malcolm's extended hand and accepted the congratulations.

Nathaniel drove across the colony for lunch at home as he was calling her place in his mind. After evenings in her home, his own small quarters lacked warmth that only a woman could provide and he really didn't want to spend anymore nights alone. He missed a woman next to him in bed at night. Opening the unlocked door he walked in like it was his place also and found her in the kitchen preparing lunch, and it seemed so right to him.

She turned at a sound and saw him shedding his shoulder holster that he slung over the back of a chair at the table. She smiled at his entering without knocking, a sign he was home. He entered her space, leaning over for a kiss as he washed his hands. They ate and he took her to Elizabeth and hovered protectively.

"You're almost done shedding and the embryo is gone. Just take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine. I see no effects from your bought with mineral sucking protoctists," Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at the Commander, "Did Malcolm talk to you?"

"He filled me in. Have you checked everyone affected today?" Nathaniel helped Wash sit up and she swung her legs over the bed sitting on the edge.

"Washington is the last. I have a question. What are you going to be called after you two get married?" Elizabeth smiled at them.

They looked at each other then back to the doctor together. Alicia answered for them, "I assume I'll take his name and drop Washington," she looked at Nathaniel.

"The sooner the better, now back to the others," he looked at the doctor. "I want a report on everyone affected as to how they are recovering and any residual effects."

"Do you want one today or at the end of the week? I'm having everyone come in for tests on a daily bases for the rest of the week including you, Lieutenant. That way I'll have an in-depth report for you and Malcolm."

"End of the week's fine then," he helped Alicia off the bed. "Doctor, do you have a minute?"

"I do."

"That's what I want her to say, not you," Nathaniel joked to Elizabeth while grinning at Alicia. "Take it easy and I'll be along in a minute. If you're not up to that meeting, cancel it, hear me?"

"Yes, Commander," with a smile to Elizabeth, she left them alone.

Nathaniel looked around and nobody was within hearing range, "What do you think about taking Skye on as a lab tech apprentice?"

Elizabeth looked troubled, "She has helped out occasionally, but to do clinic work full time as a profession, I don't know."

"What makes you think she isn't ready to settle down to an apprenticeship?" he wanted to get a feel for how the colony perceived his spy and protégé.

Elizabeth gave it thought, "I can't put a finger on why I have apprehension about her."

"Because she caused so much trouble?" he guessed.

"Maybe that's part of it, but she acted admirably during the invasion and did save Josh a severe torturing at the hands of your son. She's been through a lot these last few years, living on her own at too young an age with you watching over her."

"You see how well that went," he admitted.

"You did fine, at least you tried. She in some ways is looking for love or approval of a man."

"She was close to her father and took it hard when he died three years ago. I tried to step in, but was a poor second to the man she idolized."

"She's always first to volunteer and I think that's what bothers me," Elizabeth finally put her finger on it. "A little altruism is fine, but she overdoes it. She pushed Josh too hard and he backed off from her. He's not ready for another girlfriend yet and needs time to heal. She doesn't want to give him the space he needs and is pushing him away. I don't want to have her near my family until Josh is ready. I have to take care of them first and a job here would put her in proximity to him through me. She's enough woman to make him do something he'll regret. Jim and I are trying to protect him right now, as much as one can an eighteen year old."

"We don't have the luxury of letting the kid's milk out their childhood. I need replacement soldiers and if I have to wait twenty years, our ranks might get mighty thin. I think Skye is ready for the next phase of her life. You're looking through a mother's eyes. I'm looking at optimizing the manpower I have at hand. She's a capable, willing person and I want her settled into a program, preferably yours as that's her interest."

Elizabeth felt put on the spot and didn't like it one little bit, "Commander, I don't think now is the time for this discussion. Talk to me again in six months. It's only been a month since the portal blew. For all we know the Phoenix may come back and try and take the colony back. I want to know they are never going to hurt us again before I'm willing to act as if everything were normal," her way of telling him no.

"I hope you reconsider," and he brushed by her and left. She knew he was upset and hoped she wasn't in for a fight with the Commander of the colony. She wasn't sure the cost of winning this round.

Nathaniel walked swiftly back to the Command Center and entered to find Wash at a table with the senior mechanics and they were going over materials and supplies on hand. He overheard, Hank, the head mechanic tell her the last time supplies came through the portal they got stocked up nicely and the Phoenix Group didn't touch the warehouse. That was good news. He sat at his table and pondered his most pressing problem, Skye. The details of supplies for the military vehicles drew his attention back to the others. He gave up pretending not to listen to Wash conduct the meeting and moved to join them, sliding into an empty chair, "Don't mind me, I'm just listening in."

It was Wash's first meeting since resuming work and her new duties. She was taking notes on her plexipad. "Is there anything we haven't covered, problems long term?"

"Long term, plenty of problems," Hank responded. "The cases for the battery packs will need to be replaced and they are made with polymers developed in the future. We need to find a suitable replacement material. Rubber for the tires and parts that use plastics are needed. Anything metal, we can fabricate the parts and given time new vehicles."

"We have time before we get to that point, that's all for today. Hank, if we've forgotten anything, send me a note," Alicia thanked them for coming and watched them leave. The cramps were returning after her two hour sit. Nathaniel looked at his watch, "Ready to call it a day?"

"I need to write the notes up and you haven't done much today," she observed.

"I'm having trouble getting my mind into work. I'd rather spend time alone with you," he took her in his arms and kissed the side of her neck.

"We still have a minimum of two hours," she pulled back to look in his face. "What's on your mind?"

"You're starting to read me like a wife, set the wedding date and I'm spending the night from now on."

"Dr. Shannon informed me Marcia Bowers spotted you leaving."

"Not only spotted, we exchanged pleasantries," he smiled. "You have to make an honest man out of me now. I have my reputation to maintain and you soiled it."

"Give me a break," she pushed away and sat down again. "Go to work and stop chatting."

"I need to talk about what I'm going to do with Skye," he sank into a chair next to her. A soldier entered with a plexipad to be signed off on. Nathaniel took the pad, looked at the information and signed his name. The soldier left without a word. "What have you heard around the colony about her?"

"I've been hiding out, remember. Skye avoids me whenever she can. I think she was afraid I'd catch on to her so I don't know her as well as you do."

"She wants to apprentice in the Infirmary and Dr. Shannon turned me down flat. I need to find something for her to do. She smart, but not given to book learning unless pushed."

"I remember you going over her homework and yelling at her," Alicia laughed quietly.

"She was as different from Lucas as a kid could get. At least she graduated secondary school this last spring and should be in her next level by now. I let her jump around to find out what she wanted to do, so she chooses lab work in the Infirmary and gets turned down, what now?"

"Why don't I train her to scavenge materials for us? She's been OTG more times than we'll ever know and it'll keep her occupied and away from the Shannon's."

"I knew you would find an answer," he sported a wide smile and reached for her hand.

"It's a position that needs filled. I'm going to be kept busy hand holding, obviously starting with yours," she smiled and squeezed back. "I also want to ask you about Andrew Fickett."

"He's been banished for life."

"We could use his services. Nobody knows this continent better than him. You gave Curran a second chance and he's staying clean so far."

"I don't think Shannon would be happy with him being allowed near his children."

"We can make him live in an outpost, but he knows where medicinal plants are located and a better idea than us where to find things like rubber trees."

"I don't want you alone with him. I don't trust the guy," Nathaniel wasn't ready to use him.

"We should ask Malcolm if he can be trusted enough to search supplies for us. Besides, he probably doesn't know about the Phoenix or us being cut off. Do we even know where he's at?"

"I had a locator inserted where he couldn't get to it, in the middle of his back. We can trace his whereabouts."

"He has talents we need," she pressed her point.

Nathaniel looked dubiously at her and reached for his radio, "Taylor to Guzman, come to the Command Center."

"Maybe we can change Dr. Shannon's mind," Alicia had a plan and continued at his raised eyebrows. "Let it be known that Skye is going to be OTG working with Fickett and tell her that was your second choice after the Infirmary."

"I'm glad you're on my side," her devious side amazed him. "How did you come up with that so fast?"

"I'm a woman. We're all hardwired for deceitful thinking. Remember that when you want to punish me. Next time will mean no sex for a long time," she said it with a perfectly straight face and sincere expression.

"I'll never do anything so stupid again," his expression and tone matched hers.

"We haven't had a real night of sex so you don't have a clue what you'd be cut off from, but I'm willing to show you."

Guzman's untimely arrival ended his response, but she saw the twinkle of promise in his eyes as he turned to his second Lieutenant, "Guz, I need you to track Andrew Fickett down and bring him to me. Don't tell him anything about what happened or engage him in conversation. Take a unit and leave in the morning."

"Corporal Reynolds is asking to go on the next OTG mission, Sir," Guzman put in a word for his Corporal.

"Permission denied. Take Terrall and his unit," he wanted to get back to Wash and did so the moment Guzman cleared the doorway he continued where they'd left off. "Everything is in order for us to be married? How bout tomorrow?"

"When did we get engaged?" she wanted more time being his fiancé.

"Two days is enough, Wash," he whined and took her hand again. "You know the colony is watching our every move and I want to stay with you all the time. That's why I'm having trouble concentrating on work, I want to pursue you instead. I'm not patient enough for a drawn out courtship and I consider the time up to our engagement a fair amount of space given my age."

"Saturday, providing I get a clean bill of health from the doctor on Friday," she squeezed his hand.

"But today's only Tuesday," he protested.

"You'll have to spend this week at your place and not mine," she put her foot down.

"At least let me start moving my junk in."

"Okay, I think we need to be married on the balcony in sight of the entire colony and have a party for the colony that evening."

"Those are easy plans. I approve."

"I'm going to be…" she looked up to find Jim standing at the table, "you're starting to move as quietly as the Commander," she still kept her hand securely in Nathaniel's.

"Did I eavesdrop on wedding plans?" Jim was beaming at them.

Nathaniel grinned, "Saturday, providing it doesn't rain water or Phoenix."

Jim sobered, "You've heard about the Phoenix?"

"No, but I'm sure they'd like to crash a party."

"Okay, but why do you think it might rain?"

"You haven't been here a full year, Shannon. December is the start of the wet. It rains almost every day for three months."

"I heard Boylan is taking bets on the day the rains start," Jim admitted.

"He does that every year. The winner gets one of his best bottles and a free dinner at his place," Nathaniel educated him.

"I came looking for you when Guzman told me he was going after Fickett. I don't trust him, he's a cold blooded killer," Jim got to why he was in the Command Center.

"I'm not bringing him back into the colony yet, just offering the chance to earn his way back in by showing a chosen few people where natural resources we might not know about are located. I'm going to assign Skye to him as his apprentice."

Jim felt sick, "NO, he's a monster. No kid is safe around him."

Nathaniel shrugged, "I tried to get her an apprentice with your wife and she turned me down and the next opening I have for her is gathering raw materials."

"Does she have to be with that killer?" Jim couldn't believe Taylor was serious.

"Do you have any suggestions what she can apprentice at?" Nathaniel shot back. Alicia stayed out of the conversation, but watched both men spar.

"How about building? She's done a lot of that," Jim countered.

"I have all the kids take turns at learning how to build. Your son will take his turn," he turned to Wash. "Put young Shannon on a building crew for the next three months, not the one Skye is in."

Alicia made a note on her plexipad.

"He's an apprentice in the auto bay," Jim protested.

"I need this colony repaired. Look around, Shannon. We still have gaping holes in buildings." He turned back to Wash, "Remove Skye from the building crews and start sending her OTG for materials. Send two soldiers with her. Start with the quarry. Tell her I want a recording of the entire area for damage and ore we can readily gather up."

"Want me to pull Reynolds off night duty?" Alicia innocently asked.

Nathaniel looked at her sharply and nodded. Years of unspoken communication and he knew what she was thinking, the Shannon girl's boyfriend, "Tell him that he and Dunham are assigned to Skye until further notice." He had a thought, "Teach her surveying and cartography. She can do the homework at night and field work during the day. Assign a surveyor to teach her."

"Will do."

Nathaniel looked back to Jim, "Was that all you had?"

Jim looked unhappy, "I don't want to see Skye get hurt, it's dangerous out there and she doesn't have the training if something were to go wrong."

"You have to remember something, Shannon. I tried to keep her in the colony and your wife turned me down. Skye is my responsibility and I'll take care of her in my own way. Besides, she's almost the same age that I kicked Lucas out of the colony. If he could survive, she's better equipped than he was."

"So if something were to happen to Skye, you're putting the blame on Elizabeth?" Jim didn't like that one bit.

"No, Dr. Shannon was right in her choice to refuse a young person an opportunity. All employers have that right unless someone is assigned for a short time by me and I'm looking long term for Skye, something she can build a future on. Now, are you coming with me at dawn to catch Malcolm's flying friends?"

"What time?"

"We'll leave here at five and hopefully be back in time for breakfast." He looked at Alicia, "You up for an early morning hunting trip, Wash?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I'll go if you want, but need to heal more." Hours of sitting was making her cramp up again and she saw the concern in his eyes. "I need to call it an early night and so do you," she reminded him he wasn't spending the night with her expression.

With a nod, he accepted her decision, "At least have supper with me in the market."

With a quick nod Alicia got back to work and picked up her radio, "Washington to Reynolds." The sleepy voice answered after a pause. "You're reassigned. Report to the Command Center in the morning and bring Private Dunham with you."

"Yes Ma'am," he sounded more awake and chipper.

Her next call was to the head of surveying and he assigned Travis Beckham to teach Skye the principals of surveying and map building.

Jim left when it was clear they were following through with their plans. That night as the family gathered for supper he told them the plan for Skye. "Elizabeth, won't you change your mind?"

"It sounds like Commander Taylor has something else lined up for her. He may have tried to push her to the Infirmary because he didn't want her OTG with Fickett."

"He's dangerous, Mom," Josh spoke up.

"And Mark has to guard her and who knows where they'll end up or how long the trips will take," Maddy added her complaint. "Also, I don't want him anyplace near that psycho, Horton slash Fickett."

"Why don't you let her work in the Infirmary?" Josh expressed his concern again.

"I like Skye, but she can be a handful. I think right now, the best for our family is to focus on us and not add other's right now after what we went through," Elizabeth hoped she wasn't misunderstood.

"I'm not ditching Mark," Maddy looked every bit as stubborn as her mother.

"You don't have to ditch Mark, Maddy. My concern is with Skye and her deceit and how far it really goes."

"You're not telling me who I can be friends with," Josh also put his foot down.

"As long as you live in this house, we will," Jim threw his opinion out.

"As soon as I can, I'm moving out," Josh stared him down.

"And where will you go on your non-existent salary?" his father challenged.

"Skye is living with her mother so there is an opening at her roomies house. They've already asked me to come and share the costs," he wasn't going to spring it on them like this, but they started it.

Jim felt anger and frustration as he squared off with his son yet once again, "And what about your studies? You need tertiary education."

"Like you got? I'm not the brains in the family. Maddy got my portion. I'll learn a trade and be happy."

"After what just happened to the colony, I don't want you moving out just yet," Elizabeth wasn't ready for her oldest to fly the coop. "Your Dad told me you've been reassigned for three months to learn building. It's low pay so stay here and save your money. Also I want you to be studying at night. If it's building, you'll have homework."

"I won't give any promises, Mom," Josh replied soberly.

"If your Mother wants you to stay, you stay," Jim's voice rose.

"Jim," Elizabeth's sharp voice stopped his diatribe before it got started. In a calmer tone she continued, "I don't believe the Commander will leave Skye with Fickett any more than Lucas. And if Mark and Dunham are escorting her, she'll be fine."

"I thought you liked her?" Josh remembered a statement his mother made not too long ago.

"That was before I found out she was the spy. That did change things for me, some. She'll have to prove her loyalty isn't flighty."

Josh shrugged and went back to eating.

"I got my extra homework done, Mommy," Zoe saw her chance to talk.

Elizabeth smiled at her, "I'm proud of you. The week will go by very fast."

"Leah wanted to explore the apple orchard on Saturday. Can I go?"

"No, that's what being grounded is all about. You'll stay around the house and do some cleaning."

Zoe didn't push it further.

Nathaniel opened his girlfriend's door while lugging a large trunk that was apparently heavy by the way he was struggling. Without waiting for Wash to tell him where to put it he headed to a spare bedroom and deposited it in a corner of the empty room. She followed and watched until he turned around.

"I have a couple more for this room plus my workout equipment. I'm taking this room," he looked around.

"I was thinking it would make a nice nursery."

"We have time and another bedroom for our next daughter," he took her in his arms. "Why aren't you in bed resting?"

"I was just going when you drove up."

_They ate in the market with all eyes on them. Alicia made sure her ring was flashed around and prominently showed it to Casey._

_"I still can't believe you're marrying him. Wash he demoted and grounded you," Casey got his chance to talk to her as the Commander was visiting with Debora and Skye while Wash wandered through the market waiting for him to be done and join her for supper._

_"You know I've been in love with him for years."_

_"All us old soldiers knew. We all hoped you and Guz would get together and you'd forget Taylor. When did he realize you were a woman and more importantly worth pursuing?"_

_"It was after my first week of suspension. He kept hanging around and bringing food. Then I…" she paused, not wanting to reveal how she felt when she thought he was seeing Debora Tate. Her head turned and she watched Nathaniel for a moment still talking to Debora and Skye before continuing. Casey followed her direction and waited. "I came to Boylan's that night. When I got home he was waiting for me. We had a row and I never expected to see him on my doorstep ever again. The next day I got my nose busted by Reynolds."_

_Casey chuckled, "That bit of information went through the market faster than the shock wave from the meteor strike. You know it was that day that Taylor came looking for a gift to make up. It must have worked," he laughed._

_"You know he has the silver tongue of the devil, the flowers didn't hurt either. It told me he was serious about making amends. He stayed away for less than a day after telling me he wouldn't be back. He wanted an old fashioned courtship and promised to go slow. We're getting married on Saturday."_

_Casey burst out laughing drawing the attention of people nearby. Nathaniel came over and looked questioningly at them. "Wash was telling me how you two finally got together."_

_Nathaniel smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Did she tell you the wedding's on Saturday before the knock Lucas gave her heals and she realizes what she did."_

_"She was telling me. Time for a party I hope?" Casey wanted an excuse for the colony to celebrate._

_Alicia nodded, "I was taking the rest of the week off work. The half day I put in was enough for one week," which drew a laugh from the men. "I'll be around planning the event starting tomorrow."_

_"Count on us to help and make this a wedding the colony will long remember," Casey smiled up at them._

Nathaniel unloaded his rover while Alicia went to bed. He slipped into the bedroom, "I want to be near you."

"You don't care what the colony will say?" she spoke from the dark.

"Can't be any worse than what flew around today," he sat on the bed.

"No, Nathaniel, we can wait," she was firm.

He leaned over and searched in the dark until he found her lips and kissed her for a long time. "Alright, I love you," he spoke softly.

"Love you too," she removed her arms from around his neck and he left.


	11. Wedding Counseling

Malcolm ordered his scientists to hurry and take saliva and blood samples from the stunned pterosaur juveniles. His goal was to take the samples needed before they woke, subjecting them to a massive row of very sharp teeth to contend with. He had a special cage built to house young dinosaurs for study that hadn't been used in a couple years. The Commander and Shannon returned with four specimens, three females and one male. They hung around watching the proceedings and listening to the scientists talk.

Maddy arrived in a hurry when her father called home saying he was back with pterosaurs. "Amazing to see the most recognizable flying dinosaur of all time. Did you know when Ken Horton wrote his book, he detailed the description as we knew it to be. These saurs are dark and not pink like we'd been led to believe..." she rambled on until spotted by Malcolm.

Malcolm saw her standing by her father and the Commander and ordered her to learn how to take samples so she gloved up and joined one of the scientists where he walked her through the procedure for taking a complete set of samples and showed her how to age the beast by looking at the teeth.

"You say this was the one actually playing with the fruit when you shot it?" Malcolm pointed to a tagged pterosaur.

"I tagged it as soon as it hit the ground," Nathaniel confirmed. "Brought you the fruit in its mouth also."

Malcolm took the blood and brought up previous samples from pterosaurs to compare with. He looked at the reading with the men looking over his shoulder. "You know, this may take some time."

"I need to know what you find and soon, Malcolm," with a clap to his shoulder he left followed by Jim. They walked towards the market and Nathaniel pulled his radio, "Taylor to Washington," he spoke formally on the open band.

"Go ahead."

"Where are you?"

"Command Center."

"Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Join me in the market," he didn't mean it to come out as an order, but it did.

"Not hungry."

He paused and glanced at Jim who was openly chuckling.

"Okay, Taylor out," he put his radio away and adjusted his shoulder holster that didn't need it. Finally he came to a decision, "I'll be in the Command Center."

Jim watched with amusement and headed home and hopefully a waiting breakfast.

He found her sitting at his desk looking intently at a plexipad. "How are you feeling? And I probably should have spent the night," he leaned over his chair and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm feeling a little overwhelmed," she waved the plexipad as an example. "The requests are coming in fast and I don't feel like a party on Saturday. I want to marry you, but am apprehensive being put on display. I do okay one on one or with the military, but all the civilians...,I'm not so sure about."

He took her hand and pulled her up and into his arms, "We don't have to do a large wedding. In fact, we can exchange vows with the military chaplain and two witnesses of your choice and tell the colony to throw a party and we'll mingle. We do have to do that much."

Reynolds and Dunham chose that moment to enter. "We're here as ordered, Lieutenant," Reynolds spoke for the duo.

Alicia stayed in Nathaniel's arms looking him in the face, "Okay, right now. Our two witnesses just arrived."

Nathanial laughed, "I'm not exactly dressed properly." He was wearing a black tee-shirt and his customary black cargo pants with two pistols and his leather jacket.

"Look at me," he looked her over as bid. She was wearing a black tank top and camouflage military issue pants and her black leather jacket. Her pistol was in place. Only her hair was down, a new look he approved of.

"You're hot in anything," he leaned down for a kiss, uncaring of the two waiting men.

Reynolds and Dunham looked at each other and Dunham mouthed, 'Hot in anything', drawing a grin from his partner which was wiped off as he turned back to the superiors who just broke the kiss off.

Nathaniel went to a desk along the wall and pulled a pouch out, "Come here." When Alicia did as bid, he dropped his wedding ring in her hand and pocketed the one that would join her diamond. "Let's go find the chaplain," he murmured so his soldiers weren't the wiser as to the sudden change in plans. He took her arm, "You two, with us," he escorted his fiancé out and down the stairs followed by Reynolds and Dunham.

Most people were working that time of morning so the four people walking through the streets to the small chapel by the barracks drew little attention. Alicia's hand was securely tucked in the crook of his elbow the entire way. They stopped outside and Nathaniel whispered in her ear, "Last chance to change your mind."

"Last chance to tell me that you don't want to marry me," she responded back in his ear just as low.

"Stay here," Nathaniel ordered his two soldiers and escorted Alicia into the small office off the main area where Nathaniel closed the door.

"This is weird," Mark muttered to Dunham.

"Those two have been acting different since we got back, what with the Lieutenant being suspended for something out of her control."

"She got suspended for drinking at Boylan's instead of mounting a resistance," Mark corrected him.

"Maybe she was ordered to do that and just doesn't remember," Dunham defended her.

"I've been told her memory problems start after that. She remembers up until Mr. Shannon woke up."

"Do you suppose the Commander and Lieutenant are discussing wedding plans?" Dunham changed the subject.

"That'd be my guess. I wish I knew why we were told to meet the Lieutenant this morning. All she said is we've been reassigned, but I don't know to what," Mark looked around the room. "I want Maddy and I married in here." The room was of natural woods and had a few ornate carvings and even a stained glass window over the pulpit.

"I need to find someone to marry," Dunham envied Mark having a steady.

Inside the sunny office, Nathaniel and Alicia sat side by side while the older man sat behind his desk across from them.

"I will marry you, but as Terra Nova's first citizens you owe it to your people to do so in front of them. Getting married in secret demeans your positions."

"After what I've been through, I don't want to be on display again," Alicia shook her head. "Today would be best. That way, rumors of Nathaniel spending the night at my place won't matter."

"I think you know how I feel about that particular rumor. You two are supposed to set the example for the younger crowd."

"Wash was having an issue and I wanted to be near her. We didn't do anything," Nathaniel defended them.

The chaplain looked in disbelief at him and then looked at Alicia, "Pray tell, what was wrong with you that the Commander of the colony had to spend the night?"

Alicia looked the chaplain in the eye, "As you've heard, I was stricken with the bacteria that infected certain fruit. What you may not know is I was pregnant and my baby died. Dr. Shannon gave me an accelerant to flush the dead baby out of my system. Nathaniel spent the night while his baby was flushed from my system."

Chaplain Franklin rubbed his eyes, "I'm sorry for your loss. Nathaniel, you've put Wash through a lot since you've been back, a suspension and a baby. How's your relationship after that?"

Nathaniel reached over and took Alicia's hand, "I realize we live in a fish bowl, Franks, but whether or not you marry us today, we are living together as man and wife. We'll have our issues like every married couple and will do our best to keep them behind closed doors. I'm not giving you or anyone else an explanation of my decision to discipline my officers. My fiancé doesn't want a large, public wedding. I could care less either way. I've agreed to allow resources for a celebration of our wedding where we'll mingle with the colony."

"I have to ask, how long have you two been in a relationship?"

They exchanged a look and again Nathaniel answered for them, "We started a physical relationship last week and have been trying to not be together, but it's hard after having her. I want more and don't give a damn about wedding vows. We are ready for marriage today," Nathaniel spoke firmly.

"I'll marry you today under one consideration," he waited until they were both looking at him. "You agree to a public ceremony."

Wash pulled her hand from Nathaniel's and stood up. Walking to the window, she wrapped her arms around herself. Nathaniel shared a concerned look with the chaplain. He hurried to stand behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, "Wash, what's wrong with saying our vows before our friends in the colony?" He spoke as gently as he could.

She dropped her head, "I don't feel comfortable around them after what happened."

"Because of surrendering or my actions against you?" he squeezed tenderly.

"Both. I failed the colony and I let you down."

"No you didn't, you had no choice," he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him.

"My head can rationalize, but my heart can't forget or forgive myself," she spoke softly, but the chaplain still overheard and moved to join them.

"Wash," Franklin's kindly tone was non-accusatory. She turned to face him and he saw unshed tears, "what can Nathanial and I do to help you get over feeling this way? The colony loves you and I know Nathaniel does also, but you're headed towards a crash of some sort unless your emotions get resolved. Oh, it might not be today or this year, but it will eat at you until something snaps. We need to help you now. Why do you want to marry Nathaniel so soon?"

Wash blinked back her tears and buried her head in Nathaniel's shoulder. He was more than happy to hold her. She knew the answer and when she told them, she knew Nathaniel would see she wasn't material to be the first lady of the colony. Better he find out now and not make a mistake he'd regret. She pulled out of Nathaniel's arms and went back to her chair. She waited until the men sat before starting, "I remember everything except the shooting. I was more than happy to let Shannon take the lead after I got twenty six people killed trying to fight that army. You'll never know what it did to me, raising that white flag. I ordered the camera's running if things went bad thinking maybe someday you'd see what exactly went down. The first thing I did before you returned, was put a copy in the vault with your name on it. Have you seen it?" She proudly looked at Nathaniel.

He shook his head. After he disciplined her, she never brought up that time up to him.

"After Lucas shot me, memories got jumbled. I couldn't remember the sequence of what happened. Then you damned my behavior and threw Jim Shannon up to me as a shining light on a hill. It made me feel totally worthless and I knew I would never be able to be your officer again. I figured you would want me out of your life totally and gave you that chance by offering a civilian position. I was surprised when you arranged to keep me in the Command Center and even more surprised when you kept coming to my house."

"I've loved you for a long time. It nearly destroyed me seeing my own son shoot you. Then I was given a second chance discovering you alive. A few times in my command I've made wrong decisions, and what I did to you was a massive mistake as Shannon and other's pointed out. My pride wouldn't let me reverse the action and you didn't seem to hold it against me, but you did didn't you?" he ended on a soft note.

She nodded, "Deep down I was extremely hurt you thought so little of me. That's what I'm having trouble with, how you perceive me."

"I think you're the greatest woman in this world."

"Your actions tell a different story," she was getting the strength to confront him finally. Franklin stayed out of the conversation. As long as they were talking, he didn't need to prompt them, but he was getting a clear picture of her problems. Taylor destroyed her self worth in her eyes.

"I want to make you my wife. How's that for my actions?" Nathaniel didn't want to lose her.

"Until the next time I screw up."

"I already told you, I'll never do that to you again."

"You've done it twice. I keep waiting to see what I may do that you'll walk out of our marriage. What situation is in the future that will drive us apart," tears burnt her eyes again making them sting.

"I didn't realize you thought that little of me," he sounded agitated. "Why do you want to marry me when Guzman is willing and hasn't hurt you like I have?"

"Guzman doesn't have the ability to hurt me. Only you can do that."

"Give me a scenario to prove your point," he challenged.

She thought, "You've been gone for days and come home. The kids are sick and crying and the house's a mess because I've been doing your job. On top of that, I want a drink to unwind and stop by Boylan's before going home to tend the kids. That's where you find me and jump to the conclusion I left our kids to go out partying and tell me to get out, you'll find a better mother for them."

Franklin interrupted before Nathaniel could formulate a reply, "You feel like you have to be perfect and when you're not, he doesn't want you."

Alicia refocused to the chaplain, "Yes, that's exactly how I feel about our relationship. I had to be his best Lieutenant, as perfect in everything as I could be or he would cast me aside for someone else like he did by replacing me with Jim Shannon."

Nathaniel sat quietly listening to the judgment on his character and looking for grains of truth. He didn't like what he saw. It wasn't that he would ever cast her aside, but didn't communicate that to her over the years. "I'm sorry," he focused on her, "you have every right to think that with the way I treated you. I didn't do it on purpose, but I can see where I left that impression. When it suited me, I went all military all over your ass. Like a true soldier, you took it without a word, but I killed your trust in me. How can I regain it and have you love me like I want you to?"

"Nathaniel, I do love you. No relationship is perfect and I'll probably always be a little sensitive in certain situations. And likewise, I do something and you'll jump to the wrong conclusion and we'll have a fight. I'm telling you right now, I'm not going to be your wife and a subordinate. We marry, we're equal."

A smile crossed his face, "I want to parade you around the colony as my wife. I should have married you years ago. My fear of the Sixers kept stopped me pursuing you. If I ever start to treat you like I did, you tell me. I'll stop, but sometimes in the heat of the moment I may forget. Feel free to slap the proverbial shit out of me."

"If I'm not too traumatized, I will."

"I don't ever want to do that to you again. I hurt you. I never intended to do that to my best friend, forgive me?"

"Love forgives," she smiled and reached for his hand. He took it and brought it to his lips, whiskers tickling her fingers as he kissed them.

"That's one of the things I love about you. No matter how beastly I behave, you always forgive me."

Chaplain Franklin saw they seemed to work through that issue and tackled another one, "Wash, how do you think the colony sees you?"

"They hate me and I don't blame them."

Nathaniel was shocked, and squeezed the hand he was still holding, "No, Wash, you have it wrong. The colony loves you."

She shook her head, "Not after I had to surrender and so many were killed. I saw it in their eyes when I surrendered. They blamed me for not executing a better campaign. I overheard many say they wished I had gone to the portal and you were in charge of the colony then things would have gone differently."

Nathaniel was hearing this for the first time, "Who?"

"It doesn't matter. They were right and I figured drinking at Boylan's was a better option than staying near them and listen to their acrimonious complaints." Wash looked at the floor as she spoke.

"I will interrogate every person in this colony if you don't give me names," Nathaniel felt anger rising, not at her, but those who hurt her.

"People have a right to express displeasure. When you do something they don't approve of, you don't demand names. The same goes for me."

"I don't isolate myself from them. You are, so it's more than a few misguided phrases. You don't want certain people at your wedding do you?" She was silent and he knew he was right. "You can tell me or I'll ask around until I get the answers," he kept her hand firmly in his grasp.

"I may be an officer and second in command, but I'm still a woman…"

"You never had to tell me you were a woman. Every time I or another man looked at you, I assure you, that's all we saw, a talented, sexy, beautiful woman who deserved to be second in command."

"The women saw a different version and over the years have been venomous in their alternate description of me."

"And you let these inferior women get to you?"

"I was in shock at what happened and they laid into me right off with all the waspishness only a woman can spew," she hated admitting that to him. All her life she never let a woman get to her and preferred the company of men mainly for that reason. She hated the games women played with each other. "And I'm serious, they won't come to my wedding. I can't stop them from being at the reception and can fake pleasantries, but our vows are for us, not them."

"If someone upsets you, I won't allow them to be near you on your wedding. Honey, I want this to be your special day."

"It has to be special for you also."

"You being my wife is the best thing I can think of," he wanted to take her in his arms, but the chairs prevented it. "If we have a closed wedding and reception with just a few select people that you agree to, will you agree to a real wedding?"

"Do you want one?" she realized she was thinking of herself and not him and it was his wedding also.

"I want what you gave me in the back of that transport on a regular bases," he grinned and threw a wink at the chaplain who had the grace to smile and shake his head.

"I just don't want you to think of me like those women do," she sobered.

"Not possible, I refuse to take half my brain out and throw it away," he smirked at her and heard the chaplain laugh.

"You know, part of me wants to flaunt what I'm getting in their faces. All of them want you and think we've been doing each other for years by the comments I've been subjected to."

"You're going to point each and every one out to me and I'll tell you exactly why I would never touch them with a ten foot pole."

"You really want their names?"

"Yes, I do," Nathaniel was emphatic.

"Just for counseling purposes, I need their names also," Franklin added.

Wash glared at him, "You just want to know because you're nosey."

"That too," Franklin grinned at her.

"If I think you need to know, I'll tell you, but for now, it's something we should discuss in private. Along with that, do we want to wait and have a real wedding?" Nathaniel spoke first to Franklin then finished by addressing Wash.

"You really want a wedding with guests?" She suddenly wanted to please him.

"Yes, and I think you'd miss not having one also."

"I guess we won't be getting married today, Chaplain Franklin. Thanks for talking to us," Alicia rose to leave and so did Nathaniel.

The chaplain also stood, "I have one other question. Tell me about the baby."

Alicia felt Nathaniel's arm circle her waist as she replied, "We spent the night together when we went OTG last week. I forgot to take my last vaccination and got pregnant. I didn't know until the baby was dead. Dr. Shannon told me and gave me a shot to clean the matter out fast."

"You wanted the baby?"

She nodded, "Even though it was only days old, I was ready to have her."

"Me too," Nathaniel offered his support for a pregnancy.

"Is that one of the reasons you wanted to rush a wedding?" Franklin threw the question out while looking at both of them.

"Maybe for her it was part of it, but I can't get our one night together out of my head. Only more nights like that will drive it from plaguing my every waking moment," Nathaniel sounded as sincere as he could.

"You're not twenty anymore, Nathaniel," Franklin grinned at him.

"Try telling that to certain parts of me. I need to get married and fast."

"What day were you planning on for a wedding?"

"Saturday," Alicia looked at Nathaniel, then back to the chaplain, "on the balcony in front of the entire colony with a party right after, but the plans are in the planning stage and may change, like getting married here with our soldiers and a few friends with a colony wide party later."

"You know I like the sound of that a lot better and would be happy to perform a wedding on Saturday."

They stepped out of the office and Reynolds and Dunham jumped to their feet. Without a word the Commander with the Lieutenant on his arm left and they fell in step behind them back to the Command Center.

Nathaniel took the rings and put them back in the drawer while Alicia addressed the two patiently waiting men.

"Sorry about that. We had a meeting to go over wedding plans."

Reynolds grinned, "Congratulations, when?"

"Saturday," she switched to work, "Skye Tate is going to be assigned to map and gather supplies near the colony. She'll need soldiers to protect her. I'm assigning both of you to be her bodyguards for now. The hours will be during the day as she'll have to be back inside the gate before dark. Also, she'll be doing training for mapping and surveying and will have someone with her as she learns. Whenever Travis Beckham goes OTG with her, you'll be in attendance. She'll be learning this week so readjust yourself to working days," she addressed the last to Mark.

Nathaniel came over, "We don't know how long the enemy will be in the badlands. There's a chance they'll come back. Keep an eye open for any unusual movement in the trees. Skye's safety is your responsibility. I don't want her falling into enemy hands. After she shot Lucas, it won't go good for her," he paused and looked both men in the eye. "You're my soldiers and the next order will be followed blindly and is top secret. You'll never disclose it on threat of banishment." He saw he had their full attention, "If Skye falls into Lucas' hands or the Phoenix Regulars, kill her if you can't kill him or them. You heard what Lucas did to Wash. He'll hurt Skye real bad, beyond what we may be able to put back together." He saw shock and repulsion flit across their faces, then both schooled their features into military hardness.

Mark hesitated then responded, "Yes, Sir."

Dunham followed suit.

"I trust that will light a fire under you two to be extra vigilant. If you get overran by the Sixers, play it by ear. Mira hasn't hurt her yet, but don't let her get taken back to the Phoenix or Lucas." Nathaniel had been speaking very quietly so not to alert anyone who might be on the balcony. He no sooner got done when Jim walked in. "Take the day off and report for day duty tomorrow, dismissed."

Jim watched the two young soldiers walk out and they both looked slightly sick. He wondered what Taylor said to them. Whatever it was, he knew they were loyal to the Commander.

"Wash, I'm starving. Are you hungry yet?" Nathaniel winked at Jim.

"I suppose," she stood and let him take her hand.

"Good," he addressed Jim, "We'll be in the market having brunch."

They got plates of scrambled gallosaur eggs and slices of dinosaur cured like ham. "That's one," Alicia saw Dinah Powers eyeing the Commander.

Nathaniel looked up and observed several people looking in their direction, "Which one?"

Alicia spoke around a bite, "Dinah, she's the worst of the lot. Haven't you noticed the way her grating voice says your name. She does that on purpose trying to catch your eye."

Nathaniel let his eyes flow over the ample endowed blond and she smiled at him. He looked quickly back to Wash, "She's revolting. I don't like died blonds almost spilling double D's out of their tops."

"She has told me from the day she arrived on the seventh you couldn't withstand her charms."

"I remember her inviting me to supper several times," he smiled at Alicia. "I finally told her I didn't eat with civilians."

"I saw you talking to her several times and admit I was jealous," Alicia was worried he'd find the charms of a local woman irresistible. "I don't want her or her kind at my wedding."

"I have a confession," Nathaniel took her hand, "I hope Guzman doesn't get back before Saturday."

Alicia grinned back, "You see him as a threat?"

"I knew he'd had a thing for you for years. For him to come out publically and admit it….well, you don't like him, even slightly?"

Alicia set her fork down and took his free hand in her right, "I don't even remember falling in love with you, it's been so many years."

"Before Ayani died?" he always wondered if she wasn't infatuated with him while he was married.

She paused thinking back, "I think the feelings were different, a type of love, but you were off limits so I didn't look to you for a relationship, but loved you for the man you were."

He nodded, "I know what you mean. We were here a couple years and I went to an outpost looking for you and found you in the lake bathing. I turned my back, but not before getting a look from a distance at your body. I didn't see anything except a reminder that you were a beautiful woman. After that, I thought of you differently and started thinking what if, but something always got in the way."

"I can't pinpoint an exact time when I wished for more between us, but it was back when you would come visit me. I had a couple fantasies where you did more than play the caring Commander."

He grinned, "I want to act out your fantasies….all of them. You know, Wash, we've known each other for years and still have so much to learn about each other. I want us married so we can explore the sensual side of our love."

"That night in the transport was good. I've added it to my fantasies," they laughed together.

"Me too," they leaned in for a kiss.

Across the market, Dinah watched them talk, laugh and finally kiss. She remembered the Lieutenant surrendering and the colonist gathering and she told them to hand all weapons over and do what the Phoenix told them. She walked right up to the Lieutenant and told her what she thought of her.

_'Well, miss high and mighty, you don't look so in charge now. I'm sure if you weren't screwing the Commander, he'd see through your lack of experience in leading a battle. Look how many people are dead because of you. You couldn't hold them off for half an hour until the real leader returned. He didn't trust you at the portal and had to take care of getting the next pilgrimage here himself. I hope Commander Taylor replaces you when he returns and runs this riffraff off. I can tell just by looking at you how you got your commission, on your knees." _

She remembered taking a step back at the look on the Lieutenant's face. She had just surrendered the colony and her mindset probably wasn't the best. She was sure the Lieutenant would have decked her if Thomas Boylan hadn't grabbed the Lieutenant's arm that was drawing back. He told her to come and get a drink and get out of sight and they walked off together.

Alicia went back to the Command Center with Nathaniel after they ate. She looked at the lists that were forming on her plexipad, but her mind kept returning to the wedding and plans that had to be made. She started making a guest list and after seeing Dinah Powers decided the reception would be private also. She didn't want one single woman invited who saw her as an obstacle for their pursuit of the Commander.

"Terra Nova to Washington…," pierced her thoughts and she looked across the room to Jim and Nathaniel and both were laughing at her. "I've been calling you. Where did you go?" Nathaniel asked.

"I was busy working….on our wedding that is," she stood and took the plexipad to him. "Who did I forget to invite?"

He looked at the list, "Dinah Powers," he laughed when she slapped his arm.

"What am I missing?" Jim saw they were joking about the seamstress.

"Several women took exception to my surrendering the colony and were vocal in their displeasure. Dinah led the pack of pit vipers striking at me."

"You didn't put that in any reports. I didn't know any colonist were unhappy with your performance," Jim responded and Nathaniel nodded.

"That's right, Wash. I want a full report on who the women or men were and what they said. It could be important for future combat actions. We…and you in particular don't need to be harassed from within. We have all the enemy we can handle out there and that's a direct order, Lieutenant," Nathaniel wanted to know what type of verbal persecution she endured for the colony. He felt a pang of shame that he added to her burden.

"You didn't draw me back to this room to ask what I was doing?"

"No, Shannon got an ID on the ship's prow."


	12. The Date

"_Plymouth Plantation," _Jim identified the ship as he pulled up a screen at a side table while Alicia and Nathaniel took seats in front of it. "It took a few weeks, working part time to track the sculpture to the correct ship. With the help of the eye I did and compiled what I found," he sat in the last empty chair and continued with a composite from the eye of the actual ship. "Built in Holland in 1694 and sold to Abraham de Charles in 1709. He lived in Boston colony and was its captain who sailed from Boston with rum, bibles and whale oil for the African Coast. There he would take on slaves and sail to the Caribbean. From their he'd take the best slaves on to South Carolina, drop the slaves and sail for home laden with salt and molasses, much richer than when he departed. He did that twice yearly until 1721. His last recorded parting was in May of that year. He was reported in Calabar on the west coast of Africa in July where he sold his goods and purchased slaves and sailed west that same month. He left San Salvador in late August and was never seen again. Other ships in the area reported a strange lightning storm north of the Bahamas around that time in their logs. They described an almost blue and pink lightning together that was sheet like in its flashing across the skies non-stop with a black backdrop that looked like sailing into a wall of darkness."

Nathaniel and Alicia absorbed the information while looking at a reconstruction of the actual ship with her siren on the prow, leading her ship into the unknown. She was beautiful with her painted blue flowing dress and golden hair. Her eyes were sparkling blue with skin painted a haunting white. Nathaniel lost himself in her looks, beckoning him to run away to sea. He wondered what it must have been like for a young man with her in port, offering promises of adventure. He noticed Jim had stopped talking and both were looking at him.

He pulled himself back to the table, "A Bermuda Triangle mystery. They probably hit an opening in the time dimensions that was located in the Gulf Stream. They suspected some of the portals might be located in the ocean floors."

"I think this would prove there was an active one in the Triangle," Jim studied that possibility in the eye with no conclusive evidence, just theories.

"So a portal in the ocean would dispose them several hundred klicks from us and at least close to our timeframe. Could be the badlands is a junkyard from the future." Nathaniel focused on Jim, "Good work, Shannon. Maybe if they reverse the portal, they'll end up in the polluted Atlantic."

"We can always hope," Jim agreed. "That's all I have."

Alicia went back to her space and picked up a plexipad, her mind still on the ship. With effort she redirected to the task at hand. She noted the dwindling supply of toilet paper and moved that to the top of the list for manufacturing. According to the stats the colony was using a thousand units per week. She picked up her radio, "Washington to Herbert."

"Herbert here," a man's voice promptly answered, "what can I do for you, Lieutenant?"

"I need to see you immediately in the Command Center."

Paul Herbert looked around his manufacturing building and didn't really have time to jump when number two asked him to. He needed to watch the latest batch of pulp in the machine that turned out disposable paper items. "On my way." He looked for his son, "Timothy, watch this batch. I've been summoned to the palace."

Alicia worked for two hours and when she finally stretched and looked at her watch, it was noon. She noticed Nathaniel managed to slip out on the guise of checking the troops since she abrogated her responsibility as he put it while leaning over for a kiss on his way out the door. She sat back and thought of her new position. Part of her wanted to be out there and the other glad she was being seen as the person the civilians could come to for supply problems. It made her feel useful and not just Taylor's second, blindly following his orders. On that line she filled requested information on those who made her life miserable and the slights she had to endure. She placed it on Nathaniel's desk with a note telling him she was taking the rest of the day off and come for supper.

She drove across the colony to her home and took her troubled reflections of dealing with those women for a run into the hills, climbing and running until her chest was heaving. It was her first hard work out since Lucas shot her and she could feel the scar extending along the left side of her head pulsing with each beat of her heart. She sat on a rock outcropping and watched the colony below. A pterosaur flew near her taking her gaze from life in the colony to watch it soar by. She noticed its beak seemed gummed up with something, but couldn't tell what. She watched it land and decided to try and get closer. Working along the rocks trying to keep out of sight, she peered over an outcropping to find a nesting area. In a nest were dead babies and the mother appeared to be the poking at them. She was starving by the skeletal frame clearly showing under her dark gray skin. Alicia made a decision and shot the bird killing it instantly. Examining the beak, she saw it was infected with something and bet it was related to the young birds Malcolm had in his possession. Taking her boot knife, she cut the head off and lugged it off the mountain.

"Washington to Taylor."

"Where are you, Wash," his concerned voice answered immediately.

"I'm partway up the west mountain. I have something for Malcolm. Could you meet me near the west gate?"

"I'm on my way," he cut the connection. He wanted to tell her he read her additional report and then took the recording of her surrendering out of the safe and viewed it. She had it on a plexipad chip with his name like she told him. He got to see the shelling and her orders and the death reports coming in fast and she was processing fighting and the damage all at once. She told the soldiers she was surrendering and ordered Private Camden to stay in the Command Center and finish the recording and take the chip that had the Commander's name on it and secure it in the secret safe. He wanted to hold her and tell her he was an ass for adding to her burden.

He waited outside the gate, leaning against the front of his rover and scanning the hill with his binoculars. She popped out of the woods near him and he rushed to greet her as the sun ebbed in the sky. He stopped and looked at the pterosaur head in her arms and ran a critical gaze over her. She seemed to have overdone her workout and looked winded and exhausted.

"Wash, you shouldn't have overexerted yourself. What is this?" he took the head from her tired arms.

"I believe it's an advanced case of whatever we're dealing with," she filled him in on her afternoon.

"Let's get this to Malcolm," he carried it to the rover.

"You go, I'm taking a shower," she pointed to her bloody clothes.

"You're not cooking after this, I'll take you out. Too bad we don't have a nice restaurant in Terra Nova."

"There's always Boylan's. He used to bring me food and it was pretty good," she knew Tom looked out for her during the occupation.

He shrugged his shoulders, "We can try, but don't be surprised if we get refused service."

"Boylan wouldn't do that. He treated me real good when you were OTG, and I was told looked in on me in the Infirmary when I was unconscious."

"It's a date," he leaned over and kissed her, "Need a lift home?"

"No, it's just around the corner, but you can clean up before collecting me. I want a real date since we're going to have so few before marriage."

"You can have all you want after we're married," with a grin he was gone.

On the way to the lab he got a call from Erick McKormic telling him the bed and vanity were done for his inspection. "I'll be by in the morning."

He showed up at her home and whistled his approval, "Nice," she was wearing an extremely tight pair of black jeans with her boots with heels. Her top was something he'd never allow a daughter out of the house wearing, but on her it was sexy. The material was a faux leather stamped with a cheetah pattern. The string ties looped over each shoulder and the hem was ragged, exposing parts of her midriff in a tempting display of skin. He reached out feeling over her breast.

"What the hell are you doing?" she noticed where his eyes fixated.

"You don't have a bra on. I was wondering if you were showing too much," his hand cupped and didn't move.

"It has a double layer over the breast, satisfied?" she enjoyed his attentions and concern.

He reluctantly dropped his hand, "Nobody but me better look," he growled and pulled her against his hardness. "You take care of this and I'll feed you."

"You feed me and I'll take c… wait, we're supposed to not do that until married," she looped her arms around his neck and permitted a long kiss.

He broke off for air, "You said enough that I'll take as a contract. I feed you….you take care of me tonight, please," he ended on a comical whine making her laugh.

"You had your chance to marry me today and got cold feet, so you'll have to wait," she picked up her shiny black leather jacket and he helped her on with it.

"You keep that on at Boylan's. I won't be responsible for fighting if you don't."

Boylan was surprised when the Commander and Washington walked arm in arm down his wide stone steps. He watched them look around and Taylor spotted him as they walked in his direction. "Good evening," Tom smiled his greeting.

"Tom," Taylor used his first name, "mind if we eat here tonight?"

"Welcome to my establishment," Boylan was quite surprised as the Commander and Lieutenant never set foot in his place to socialize in the five years he'd been in business. "Food is served in the galley," he pointed up a flight of stairs to the upper part of his A frame roof. One end was open allowing for a view. "We're serving dino burgers with sweet potato fries tonight."

"Sounds good," Nathaniel guided Alicia up the steps and they found a table near the opening. "Not too cold for you?"

"Not if I keep my jacket on," she sat in the chair he held. He sat across from her so he could look at her top and wished she'd take the jacket off as the only other customers were at the other end and they had privacy. The sun had just gone down and being the middle of the week, customer traffic was light. He filled her in on what Malcolm said, "…it would die if you hadn't done a mercy killing. He is pretty sure there is a connection and hopes it's not widespread, but the infected are dying."

Josh showed up, "Can I get you anything to drink?" he smiled shyly at them.

"Bring one of Boylan's best wines," Nathaniel didn't drink Boylan's bar stock, just bottled wine he sold in the market occasionally.

"He has a batch that has aged five years that's very good."

"That'll do," Nathaniel nodded. Soon he was back with a bottle on a tray with two white glasses. He sat them on the table and poured the drinks. He paused like he had something on his mind then started to leave.

"Was there something you wanted, Josh?" Nathaniel asked him.

He came back to the table, "I heard Skye was going to be trained to go OTG and gather supplies. Is that safe for her?"

Nathaniel's shrewd eyes ran over the young man, "She should be safe enough, I hope," he added.

Josh nodded and hurried off.

Nathaniel changed the subject. He looked across the table, "Wash, I read your addendum and saw the battle and your surrender. You did nothing wrong in the performance of your duties and I've reflected that on your file." He lifted his glass, "a toast to the most beautiful woman in this colony who's agreed to marry me."

Alicia smiled, "And to you, who maybe thinks I'm not so bad after all." They touched glasses and drank to each other.

"Is there anything you want to know about me that I haven't told you?" he asked after putting his glass down.

"You never talked about your first marriage much. Tell me about it," she wondered if he still loved Ayani and if she'd be a problem in their union.

Something caught his eye and Boylan was at the table with a large tray, "I oversaw the cooking myself and told Monte it was for the both of you and he better make it the best ever." He sat a plate laden with fries and a large burger in front of Alicia first.

"Thank you, Boylan."

"My pleasure, Lieutenant," he kept talking as he sat the last plate down. "Maybe you'll like the food and atmosphere and grace my establishment once in a while."

Josh showed back up with water and two more white glasses on a tray. Without a word he served water and left as quickly as he arrived.

"He seems to know his job," Nathaniel commented to Boylan.

"He's a good kid. Not easy with a domineering father, but he'll find his own way in the colony. I understand you have him doing the carpentry tour?"

Nathaniel took a bite and nodded his answer, "This is good. Give my regards to Monte." He knew Monte also moonlighted at Boylan's as a cook at night after working as a cook in the market at noon.

Alicia had an idea, "Boylan, you do wedding receptions here don't you?"

Tom turned his attention to Alicia, "I've done a few. Several of your soldiers have had rather nice receptions here. Do you want to have yours in my establishment?" he hoped they would.

"It's on Saturday so you wouldn't want to close to the public for a private party," she cancelled the idea.

"I've closed on Saturday's for weddings. I'd be honored if you had yours here. I set everything up so it's minimal effort on your part. You tell me what you want and if it's in my power I provide."

Alicia looked at a surprised Nathaniel and knew she shouldn't have asked without consulting him so answered for them, "We'll discuss it, Tom, and thanks."

With a smile he left them alone.

"How long have you been thinking of having our reception here?" Nathaniel wanted to know.

"It just came to me. This place is large enough and if we're getting married in three days, I don't have time to do any work towards the reception. I'll get Patti Camdon to do my flowers and if we have the reception here, she can decorate the place. We can have a wedding in the chapel. Of course I have nothing to wear except my uniform."

"You could shop at the local boutiques and maybe find something suitable," he wanted her to look nice. "I'll pay for anything you want."

"It's not that, Nathaniel. The only shop that might produce a dress suitable for a wedding is owned by Dinah Powers."

"Oh, I see." He did understand after reading her report on that woman and five others who were a thorn in her side and had been for some time. Women, he didn't understand their desire to immolate each other over petty grievances or a man and he had a sneaking suspicion he was the man in question as all of the women at one time or another propositioned him with dinner or companionship and they saw her as the barrier to their success.

"Enough about her, I want to hear about your first marriage." While they ate, he told her what it was like be married to Ayani, "…She couldn't have any more kids after Lucas although we both wanted a daughter. After she died, I missed her terribly," he confessed and realized he hadn't talked about his marriage or how her death affected him. Alicia was the first and he figured it was right she understand why he waited so many years before looking again. "We had a good marriage and I loved her deeply, a love that grew over the years."

"I could see it when you two were together. You adored her and she you," Alicia knew that from interacting with them for several years, although she wasn't in their inner circle of friends.

"Lucas got lost in my grief and when I pulled out of it, he was about fifteen and I couldn't reach him. He lost himself in his studies, so I felt I lost him also and was alone. I don't talk about those years easily as I have nobody to share them with."

"You have me now, Nathaniel. If you need to unload about what happened, I'm here. It's part of my job description as new wife," she smiled across the table at him.

"I'm still having trouble believing I'm getting married again after so many years and coming here for a new life. I focused on everyone else and put myself on hold. I also put you on hold by overworking you so you couldn't pursue a relationship. From the moment I decided I might like to go after you, I tried to dissuade others from getting too close."

"Weren't you afraid Guz would do just that?"

"He was my main concern and I kept him occupied away from you most of the time."

"You're devious," her expressive eyes glinted in amusement.

"You're mine and have been for a long time," he reached over and stole the last uneaten fry off her plate. "Are we done here?"

Nodding, she rose and he followed her down the stairs after dropping enough for a meal and tip on the table. He'd seen the price for tonight's meal posted on a plaque as they entered the upper level. They walked to the steps leading up and out when she stopped causing him to bump into her back. Stabilizing hands gripped her shoulders. He glanced around her at her face and focused on what she was looking at. He saw nothing but gray steps cut into bedrock ascending to the street above. "Do you see something I don't?"

"I was thinking with flowers tied to the roots on the wall, the steps would make a nice setting for a wedding and this place would do as a reception."

He looked with renewed interest at the stairs trying to see it through her eyes, "If you want to get married on those steps, we'll make it happen."

"I do."

"Save that line for me," he looked around for Boylan. The bartender was serving customers in the far corner and had his back turned. Nathaniel led her to the bar to wait his return.

"Can I get you a drink?" Josh appeared behind the bar.

"No, we need to speak to Boylan," Nathaniel was content to wait.

Josh hurried off, "Excuse me, Boylan. The Commander wants a word with you."

"I mustn't keep the Commander waiting, good day," he hurried back to the bar.

"Josh said you wanted to see me, Commander. I hope your dinner was satisfactory?"

"The dinner was excellent, Boylan, we left terra's on the table, is that how you do it here? At Boylan's nod he continued, "Wash here wanted to know if we could get married on your steps?" he gestured to the opening.

Boylan blinked in surprise, "I suppose so. Nobody's ever asked me that so you'd be the first."

"I would like to impose on you for the wedding and reception on Saturday," Alicia made her mind up.

"Consider the place yours, Lieutenant," Boylan grinned at them.

"Don't change your mind because I'm sending invitations out in the morning," she smiled at him.

"Just don't invite the friends you made among the Phoenix and we'll get along fine," he joked back.

"It's going to be a closed party. We'll have security at the top of the stairs keeping anyone not on the guest list away," she explained.

"How many people do you expect?"

She shared a look with Nathaniel who kept out of her planning, "About half the colony adults, no small children." She threw a questioning look at Nathaniel.

"That would cover our troops, dates and certain civilians invited from the colony," Nathaniel agreed to the numbers.

"This place will be cramped, but doable," Boylan started planning on rearranging the bar to accommodate the numbers.

"Give me the bill," Nathaniel ordered.

"I can't until it's done and I see what was consumed."

"Fine," Nathaniel looked at Alicia, "done here?"

She nodded and let him escort her out.

He escorted her to her door, "Let me come in so I'm not forced to ravage you in front of the colony."

"Just for a little bit and no funny business," she unlocked her door and missed the broad smile that crossed his mouth at her words.

"Promise," a pledge he had no intention of keeping.

As soon as she heard the door click, he was on her, hands peeling her jacket off and letting it drop untended to the floor as his hands plundered her unsheathed breasts, tongue invading her mouth. He only relinquished her mouth when he moved to the exposed breast. Somehow her top was with the jacket bearing her pale flesh to his gaze off the moonlight shining through the windows, as nobody turned a light on. He tugged at the button on her jeans, his intent obvious.

"Nathaniel, you promised to be good," she was almost to the point of no return and about ready to push his fumbling fingers out of the way, and allowed herself to feel his length, standing at rigid attention.

"Get these clothes off, I'll be better than good," he moved to the other breast.

"We can wait three days," she tried once more to be the voice of reason.

"I've been good for a week," he straightened and pulled her to his throbbing hardness. "It's either a hand job by myself….again I might add, or you take care of it so I can do some semblance of functioning at work, besides we haven't done it in your bed and the new one is ready for our inspection in the morning," his blue eyes pleaded for just the night.

"What will the gossiping colonist think of you spending the night again?" she retrieved her top and jacket.

He reached over and locked the door, "The guys will think I'm one lucky SOB and the women will think you're so lucky to have a hunk like me," he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

She shook her head and led him to her bedroom, "We are setting a horrible example for the young adults and they are sure to follow in our footsteps."

"If it makes you feel better, I won't spend the night as much as I want to," he stripped as he talked.

True to his word, he slipped out of her home about midnight and drove across the colony to his almost empty quarters. All that remained to be moved was his clothes, and he was doing that on Saturday morning before the wedding.

Alicia started her morning off with breakfast alone and drove the most direct route to the Command Center. She had ideas of what she wanted and hastened to the market to get started on her plans.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" Nathaniel caught her arm from behind and spun her in for a kiss in the middle of the busy morning market.

"I have a wedding to plan unless you want to help?" she offered him the chance.

"I'm planning the honeymoon, so knock yourself out on your part and leave me to do mine," he murmured into her ear making her laugh. He pulled back and smiled, "That was an honest laugh that I love and don't hear nearly enough."

"I want to have the plans all finalized within the hour so need to go," she tried pulling out of his arms.

"I want breakfast first."

"Umm, I ate at the house."

"Without inviting me?" he squeezed the sides of her waist he was firmly holding.

"I figured you might be sleeping in since you didn't leave until late," she mumbled and hoped nobody was close enough to hear.

He couldn't keep the grin off and leaned into her ear, "If you hadn't kicked me out of your warm bed, we'd still be there."

"I really have to go, see you at work," with a quick kiss she pulled away and he watched her leave.

Patti agreed to do the flowers and they were to meet later at Boylan's, where she had to go over the menu and wine or whatever anyone wanted to drink. The dress! She stopped at a small shop on a residential house were the sign said to enter. A bell announced her arrival and soon a young woman appeared, toting a toddler on her hip.

"Lieutenant, what a surprise," Cami Loyer was suddenly nervous. "Something isn't wrong with Randy?"

"No, business for me. I haven't heard from the unit so assume they are still on their mission." Cami relaxed and Alicia focused on the little one with his curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, "Rory has sure grown."

"He's getting to be a handful now that he's running all over the house," she sat him down and he wandered around the shop, a place he wasn't allowed.

"As you've probably heard, I'm getting married on Saturday.."

"I did, congratulations," Cami was happy for her and the Commander. She was a young wife of a soldier in Taylor's unit and always thought the Commander's treated them real well. They came through on the Seventh as a newly married couple, he to join the famous unit as a replacement soldier for those who died with syncillic fever. She opened a small sewing shop, a trade she learned in the future from her grandmother. She specialized in children's clothing, but did some adult items also.

"I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if you had something on hand or could throw something together for me to wear."

"I was working on a dress for Rachel and Raul's wedding when he got killed by the carno during the occupation. Rachel hasn't been by and I don't expect she will be. She's still taking his death hard. I've got the material, it's white and there is enough to make a long dress if you don't want sleeves."

"Let's look at it," Wash waited while Cami dug through a pile of material. It was a white satin that shimmered in the light. "I like it. A simple gown with a zipper in the back and strapless is what I'm thinking of." She wanted the photos that would flash around the colony to show a sexy dress and make the other women jealous. She had to admit, she was a woman and revenge for their diatribe against her would be sweet.

"I can whip a dress out like that in an afternoon if I can get a sitter for Rory."

"I know someone who'll be more than happy to help even if I have to order her," Alicia thought of Skye.

Cami pulled her plexipad of designs for wedding gowns that were strapless. Alicia looked through about thirty designs and chose the third one, a simple form fitting dress that flared out to the floor. It appeared to have six panels for the top and one seam for the skirt.

"Let me get some measurements," and she ran a digital tape measure over Alicia, "Got it. Come by tomorrow morning for a fitting."

"I'm sending Skye Tate over right away to take Rory off your hands. Any problems, call me and I'll handle it."

Cami looked concerned, "I'm not sure I want Skye around Rory after what she did."

"Skye made a teenage mistake. She's repentant and will be fine with Rory."

"I'll trust your judgment," Cami had no choice she figured as they needed the money.

Leaving she pulled her radio, "Washington to Skye."

"Lieutenant?"

"I need you to drop whatever you are doing and babysit Rory Loyer until Cami is done making me a dress."

Skye looked at Travis who was instructing her on how to use a portable transit, "Sorry, you've been outranked."

It was close to noon when Alicia climbed the stairs to the Command Center. She found Nathaniel buried in a project and he didn't look up when she sat at her table. Jim was likewise engaged so she picked up her plexipad to look for the latest messages.

"Lieutenant Washington," she looked up at a scared looking Dinah Powers.

"What can I do for you, Dinah?"

Dinah looked nervously at Jim and the Commander, "Mr. Shannon paid me a visit this morning and explained as part of the investigation on everything that transpired in the colony during the Commander's absence, my conversation with you in the plaza right after you surrendered was noted by more than one person and complaints were filed.

Alicia glanced behind the woman to catch Nathaniel's and Jim's eyes. They both winked.

She sat back in her chair, playing with her stylus, "Let's go over your accusations and see if you committed an act of treason against the colony or just kicking me while I was down and didn't have the effort to respond."

"Oh, Tom Boylan stopped you from decking me and I might add looking back I deserved whatever you would have given me." She paused and licked her lips, "I remember saying something about you having a relationship with the Commander to get your position. I was shown your service record and promotions, metals, and the pointed out you've been shot more than once. I was totally out of line with my petty accusations. I indicated you weren't qualified to do the Commander's job and you've been doing it for more years than I've been here. I want to apologize for my harsh statement and ask you to go leniently on me with your discipline."

"I seem to remember you telling me I got my commission on my knees," Wash wasn't letting her off lightly.

"I was jealous of your friendship with the Commander. You were the only woman he saw in the colony. His eyes always followed you and he never noticed me, or for that any other woman. Many, like me came here hoping to win his favors. Everyone in the future knew he was a widower and when I won the lottery, I knew fate put me in his proximity and we were meant to be a couple."

Alicia looked over at the Commander, who was pretending to work, "Commander, do you want any woman in the colony besides me?"

He didn't look up, "Nope."

Dinah turned at the question and saw he wasn't interested enough to even give her a passing glance. She waited for the Lieutenant's judgment.

"You're free to go, however, you won't be getting my business and the seamstresses who didn't spread lies will be given first opportunity to buy the textiles our burgeoning factory is starting to produce."

"I understand and hope you find it in yourself to forgive me someday."

"You may leave," Alicia picked her plexipad up, ending the conversation.

Dinah looked at Jim and he motioned her to leave.

Nathaniel got up and went to stand behind Alicia. His hands massaged her shoulders, "A little present for you."

"She probably didn't mean a word she said," his hands felt wonderful and she didn't realize the encounter with that woman made her so tense.

The rest of the day flew by and Nathaniel wasn't far from her side. Lunch in the market brought many friends by to say they could hardly wait for the wedding. Alicia sent a notice to the invited people for a closed wedding and reception starting at six on Saturday night.

Her last stop of the day was to the Infirmary for her checkup. She smiled at Dr. Shannon, totally in a good mood after Nathaniel spent all afternoon catering to her and taking her around to many of the businesses were the owners were invited. They visited and the women all told her how happy they were for them. Nathaniel always managed to ask how they did during the occupation. Many offered how hard it was for Wash to surrender and what she sacrificed to keep the colony safe. Several asked her what she had to promise Weaver and Lucas. For the first time Nathaniel heard her answer.

"To keep more colonist from being killed, I had to be where the Phoenix could keep an eye on me. When some of my soldiers resisted, they were thrown in the brig for three days without food or water. I issued an order for them to dress in civies and merge with the civilians."

"I have a favor to ask, Doctor," she wasn't close friends with women in the colony and her few female soldiers were subordinates. Her closest friend was Reilly and she was OTG with Guzman for who knew how long tracking Fickett down.

"After what you did for my family, anything," Wash's good mood was infectious and she smiled broadly back.

"I was wondering if you stand with me when I get married. I know the Commander asked Jim to stand with him."

"On one condition," Elizabeth countered.

Alicia looked expectantly without speaking.

"I want you to call me Elizabeth, like you do Jim."

"I don't call Jim, Elizabeth," she was still smiling and laughed at the shake of the doctor's head.

"I'd be happy to stand with you. Oh God, what will I wear?" a horrified look plastered to Elizabeth's face.

"I saw you wearing a purple outfit that I liked in the market before the occupation, special occasion?" Alicia remembered thinking they looked nice as both were dressed up and eating out, just them.

"Our anniversary," Elizabeth remembered what now seemed like a happier time.

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Alicia rose to leave and turned back, "why don't you and Jim join us for supper tonight, my place and we'll go over the plans."

"What am I bringing?" Elizabeth's way of accepting.

"I don't know if the older kids want to come at their ages, but I'm sure Nathaniel would like to see Zoe, his other girlfriend."

"Elizabeth laughed, "I'll bring salad, okay?"

Alicia nodded, "Be there at six thirty. That's when Nathaniel always shows up for food."


	13. Wedding Jitters

After the clinic visit, Alicia hurried back to the Command Center relieved to have found someone to stand with her. It was bad timing, Reilly being absent from the colony and she knew her closest female friend not being at the wedding was courting hurt feelings.

Nathaniel and Jim were both in the office going over reports, "Shannon, you're invited for supper tonight, six thirty, don't dawdle, either of you," she spun on her heels and left just as fast to rush home and prepare the main course and a desert. It was almost five thirty when she put a lasagna dish in the oven and got bread sticks made with ancient wheat from the freezer department built in the cabinetry. Wheat was something she enjoyed as it was forbidden to be grown in the future due to genetically engineered strains a hundred years before she was born caused many diseases to mankind and was outlawed. This wheat was indigenous to this time and untainted. Nathaniel allowed the farmers to cultivate a field in the center of the colony and so far it produced enough for all the colony's needs. If it tasted anything like the wheat of the future she wouldn't know.

She looked at the clock and went to shower and change her clothes and entered the bedroom for the first time since rushing home and stopped abruptly inside the door. Her bed had been replaced with the one she designed. It was beautiful with knotted twisted wood for the four posts with the head posts being taller. Embedded in the headboard was half of the massive multi-colored abalone shell centered in boards of rich grained wood. In the footboard was a smaller shell, the second largest she'd found. Also two of the smallest shells were inserted in the tops of the foot posts as bowls for holding anything coming from the pockets of clothing. The mattress was in place and the bed made up. A brief thought as to where the other bed frame went flashed through her mind and evaporated just as fast when her gaze shifted to a vanity. It was a complete surprise and sported a matching cushioned stool of ironwood. She opened the drawer and it slid silently on metal rails and the smell of fresh cut lumber secreted its aromatic scent into the room. She looked at the other half of the massive shell with an inset mirror. Her reflection told her to get into the shower.

Nathaniel parked and entered without knocking. He smelled food cooking and headed to the bedroom. "How do you like Eric's work?" he saw her brushing her hair in front of the new mirror, fresh from her shower. Like her, he showered and changed into casual clothes.

She put the brush down and turned, "Thank you, it's beautiful."

He crossed the room and took her in his arms, "You're the most beautiful thing on Terra Nova," and sealed his declaration with an intimate kiss which she returned eagerly.

It was the first time she met with Elizabeth in a social setting and they found much in common and a friendship was forming, especially with the men growing closer to each other. Nathaniel and Jim told stories of their past to each other in the living room while Zoe played quietly in the corner with her homemade dinosaurs dolls. Both Mom and Dad had admonished her to be on her best behavior or they wouldn't bring her back. She liked the Commander and Lieutenant so strived to be good.

Nathaniel left shortly after the Shannon's, telling her he could wait until they were wed to christen the new bed.

Friday was a blur for both of them with a rehearsal on the steps with the chaplain right after lunch while customers were light and Elizabeth could get away.

"It's going to rain tomorrow," Nathaniel had been keeping an eye on the sky all morning and clouds were building."

"Nathaniel, that's not part of your vows." Franklin was walking them through the process when Nathaniel interjected his observation.

"No, but it's messing with my honeymoon plans," he carped at nobody specifically.

Standing in their respective spots one step below the Commander and Washington, the Shannon's exchanged smiles. Last night at Wash's place, Nathaniel was trying to convince her to build a cabin with him in the mountains so they could escape the duties of running a colony once in a while. He mentioned they could do it on their honeymoon. They thought he was joking, but now weren't so sure.

"There's not going to be an OTG honeymoon if the rains come," Alicia put her foot down. "We'll just stay home. Besides this many weeks after being cut off, supplies are running low and I need to be working."

"We are goin…"

"Let's get back to your roles before you continue your discussion," the chaplain interrupted effectively shutting them up as they turned back to him.

He finished walking them through the process when Nathaniel had another question. "How long will the ceremony take?"

"Have someplace to be tomorrow night?" Franklin teased him drawing laughs from all the eavesdroppers.

"No, but I reserve the right to be the most garrulous person in the colony and don't want to stand here listening to you ramble on with food getting cold."

"I'm not preaching a sermon if that's what you're afraid of. Do we have to go over this again? You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"I have memorized everything you've said. We need to clear the steps so Boylan can go back to receiving customers."

"Oh no, Commander, I'm quite enjoying hearing you rehearse," Boylan was standing nearby.

"I don't have to let all the guys kiss me do I?" Alicia didn't want to be pawed.

"I'm the only person kissing you," Nathaniel hadn't thought of that part of the celebration and his instinctive reaction was to revert to Wash's idea of just them and two witnesses. "We will not have a greeting line just mingle after we get married. Nobody is putting their lips anywhere near you."

"If I have to be your best man, I get to be rewarded by kissing Wash," Jim was enjoying this as much as Boylan if the wide grin adorning his face was anything to go by.

"I'm hosting the event, I get to kiss the bride," Boylan was openly chuckling and threw Wash a kiss drawing the ire of the Commander. He could tell from the quick scowl that was thrown in his direction, his main goal achieved.

"No and maybe," Nathaniel pointed first to Boylan and Jim last.

Alicia looked at Elizabeth and they both burst out laughing at Nathaniel's possessive nature.

"If everyone knows their roles, I'll see you here tomorrow for the wedding," Franklin looked expectantly at everyone. Nobody brought anything else up so he turned and walked up the steps followed by the others.

"Wallace to Taylor," chirped Nathaniel's radio before Nathaniel could ask Wash her plans for the rest of the afternoon.

"What do you have, Malcolm?" he noticed his entourage at the top of the steps had stopped to listen.

"I've figured out what we're dealing with on the Pterosaurs, Commander."

Nathaniel shared looks with the others, "We're on our way." He clicked his radio off.

"Malcolm better not be long winded or I'll walk out on him. I have to get to the boutique and then check on the cake and food, and I'm sure I'm forgetting something." Wash talked as they walked.

"I can order you to stay, Lieutenant," Nathaniel used his authoritative tone.

"Up yours, Taylor," she easily responded.

He laughed, happy she was comfortable enough to tell him where to go.

Malcolm started the moment his guests stopped before the biotable he had on, "These poor saurs are the victims of our modern technology. The residue that has poisoned them was traced to a chemical called _Stronurarium, _the active explosive agent in modern cluster bombs, stable enough to hold together until the missile guidance separates and the smaller bombs drop and explode, like the ones that rained down on you two," Malcolm looked at Nathaniel and Jim. "These dinos must have been in the area and got coated from the force of the blasts. I analyzed the skin and there is a residue that has penetrated into the bloodstream and tissue, completely infecting the creatures inside and out."

"Is it contagious?" Jim asked.

"No. I figure when the bombs exploded a fallout area was polluted, but rain will dilute the area to a safe level. We may be dealing with other species that are dying like these infected guys. I went to the nest that Washington discovered and the babies starved to death. The mother was unable to catch fish in her gummed up beak and feed them. She would have starved to death if Wash hadn't done a mercy killing. The young that are caged are starting to show symptoms of thick saliva forming in their beaks. So far they can eat, but are biting things not in their diet. They know something is wrong with them and instinct is directing them to search for a cure."

"Can you cure them, Malcolm?" Elizabeth was looking at the technical readouts and listening to him talk.

Malcolm shook his head sadly, "No, if it had been a natural occurrence, maybe."

"How did this poisoning result in me becoming infected?" Alicia hadn't heard the connection yet.

"I was just getting to that, Lieutenant," Malcolm switched the image on the bioscreen and more technical jargon scrolled until the screen until it was filled. "What the technical jargon says is this; the natural parasites and bacteria that live in the Pterosaurs mutated into a deadly bug killing them slowly and affecting people who came in contact with the mutated bacteria. Normally if you were to be exposed to say a bite from a Pterosaur, a small infection might occur and antibacterial soap would kill the problem, or ingesting their saliva would have no effect on us. But with the mutations to the bacteria, consuming it caused it to attack the human host and mutate by consuming the minerals in the bodies it inhabited. What we don't know is if eating the dead carcasses causes the same reaction in carrion eaters. If we find an infected Nycoraptor or Carnosaur we'll have our answer."

Elizabeth was studying the data, whereas to the others it had no meaning, just formulas and scientific terms not in their vocabulary. "Malcolm, I see how the mutations on a cellular level take place. The bacteria mutates by destroying the protein in the cells and replace it with mineral deficient cells. The cells without enough…." She trailed off and absorbed herself in the statistics.

"Why did they pick that particular fruit to chew on, Malcolm?" Nathaniel added his question and saw Wash look at her watch. She warned him she was busy. "Hold on, Malcolm. Wash if you need to go, you can." With a grateful smile to him she hurried off without so much of a glance at the other two. "I'm surprised you kept her attention that long, Malcolm. Women, weddings and work are like oil and water," Nathaniel joked and grew serious again.

Malcolm smiled, "I got my invite and was hoping to have this wrapped up by tomorrow night." He switched gears back to the issue at hand, "They could smell the minerals in the mineral rich fruit, but their systems don't consume plant matter, only flesh, mainly in the form of fish. When they actually bit into the fruit, their natural instincts took over and they stopped eating."

"Would it have helped them?" Jim asked.

"No, once the fallout from the missile contaminated that part of the forest their fate was sealed. The good news is, it took a massive amount of _Stronurarium _to cause this amount of damage. If the missile detonated in an open plain without animals around, nothing would have been hurt. This is direct radioactive contact. I'm sending a team to the area for a complete survey from the soil to trees and insects and any dinosaurs that may be eating in the area."

"Has the market found any other fruit from their spraying that's been in the Pterosaur's mouths?" Nathaniel supplied this question.

Malcolm shook his head, "No, but this is the highest mineral content yield in all the forest."

Nathaniel looked at Jim, "Can you think of anything we've overlooked?"

Jim pondered the information, "Is there another area this fruit can be found outside the flight path of the Pterosaur?"

"I only know of this area for that particular fruit. I'm sure Fickett has an idea of more locations, but he didn't mark them in his reports. In fact his reports are inadequate on details where to find anything, but plenteous on what he found."

Nathaniel nodded, "We're bringing him back to answer some of your concerns."

"You're not going to let him loose in the colony are you?" The concern tightened the vocal cords to a noticeable pitch.

"Whenever he's in the colony, he'll have a guard and nights will be spent in the jail," Nathaniel assured him.

The last thing on Alicia's list was her final trip to the clinic for a final exam and one for the wedding.

"The Commander came for his physical, which is mandatory for a wedding?" Elizabeth ended in a question and was still learning the peculiar colonial laws and needed to take time and read them all.

"We want everyone to produce healthy babies and fix leftover complications in health from living in the contaminated future. How did Nathaniel do?"

"As well as you. It seems every year you're here in this pristine environment, your systems repair and flush the contaminants out. I'm doing research on the few pilgrims we got from the eleventh. I'm going to track them with their permission, which they all gave, for many years to chart physical changes."

"It would be interesting to see people improve just by living here. Keep us informed of their progress," Alicia stood up from her sitting position on the biobed.

"Getting pre-wedding jitters?" Elizabeth walked to the door with her.

"No, that'll come tomorrow, I'm sure. Today I was too busy. Boylan is closing the bar at two in the afternoon tomorrow and I have a few volunteer soldiers rearranging the tables. I am overseeing the food delivery and the cake. Then I have to get ready." They were standing in front of the doors outside and both looked at the darkening skies. "I hope Nathaniel doesn't insist we go OTG. I have spent enough time camping out in the rain."

"What are you doing for your wedding night?" Elizabeth lowered her voice so only Alicia could hear.

"We're staying at my place as it would be too late to leave."

They parted and Alicia looked at her pocket plexipad for messages. A note from Nathaniel made her smile and read as she walked. _'Meet me in the market for supper at six. I love you and thanks for acquiescing to be my wife. You're beautiful, regal and a perfect complement for me. I was allowed a wife for my life in the future, but the powers above knew I needed different one here, one who adapted perfectly to this rough land. Ayani would not have been happy away from her friends and shopping. I believe forces beyond our knowledge placed events in motion to bring us to this point. Fate almost permanently separated us and left me without a mate because of Lucas. He lost and I won. In case I didn't mention it in the last few seconds, I love you.'_

"What has put that look on your face?" Jim angled into her location.

"Oh nothing," she quickly hit save and pocketed her tiny plexipad.

"Are you getting back to the person you were before the attack?" He hadn't been able to get her alone for more than one minute at a time and wanted to make sure this wedding was as much wanted by her as the Commander and she wasn't being coerced.

Alicia thought about what he said, "I'm not sure what you're asking, Shannon."

"How much of your memory returned?" he lowered his voice so just she picked it up.

"All of it," she gazed levelly at him.

"You're the closest I have to a little sister here, Wash, and I want to make sure you really want to be married to him. I do care for you," he placed his hands on each shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze and smile.

"What makes you think I don't want to marry him?" she wondered if he knew something she didn't. "He does want to get married, doesn't he? What has he told you?" she felt panic growing and her hands started shaking. Her overstressed mind conjured up Nathaniel telling Shannon he was marrying her out of pity, especially since it was his son who shot her. His vows of love were false. Jim saw her face fall, "He doesn't want to marry me and sent you to feel out how I'd take it," her voice rose with each word.

Jim started to protest when Nathaniel pushed in, "What's going on here?"

Alicia slipped her diamond off and slapped it in Nathaniel's palm, "You didn't have to send Shannon to call the wedding off. You're not forced to marry me," and she stormed off in the direction of her rover. Nathaniel watched open mouthed as she drove by him and Jim without so much as a glance. He spun back to an equally stunned Shannon, "What the hell did you say to her?"

"Uhh….I….uh, don't have a clue. All I did was ask her if she really wanted to marry you and she went off on a tangent that you didn't want to marry her. She totally inverted what I was asking," Jim was getting scared that he inadvertently ended a wedding.

"What exactly did you say?" Nathaniel wanted to hit something as a burst of rage coursed through his veins and Shannon was way too close.

Jim thought, "I asked her if she really wanted to marry you and she took that to mean you didn't want to marry her, and then you showed up."

Nathaniel looked at the ring in his hand, "She's still insecure and now isn't the best time to have a heart to heart with her. We're having a closed wedding to all but invited guests because she can't face certain people, like that Powers woman. Anything you would have said had an above average chance of being taken wrong. Don't worry about it," he slapped Jim on the shoulder.

"Easy for you to say. I feel awful and need to repair what I said that I didn't mean."

Nathaniel sighed, "She functions on the surface and can do her job, but psychologically she's still messed up. I take my share of responsibility," he headed to his rover to follow her.

Alicia stood in front of her kitchen sink not knowing why, arms wrapped around herself in a protective gesture as if holding herself was a shield against the pain that threatened to rip her apart. She felt a pair of arms cover hers and she was held even tighter as Nathaniel squeezed her.

"You don't have to marry me, Nathaniel." Her voice was thick with unshed tears and talking was a strain.

"Can I marry you if I want to," his voice was soft in her ear.

"Why would you want to marry a screw-up like me," not a question, just observation.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes, but you might be making it up, but I don't know why."

He turned her so they could look each other in the eye, "I meant every word. Now," he took her left hand, "I don't want to have to keep putting this back on. You're stressed with wedding plans and I haven't been much help. Tonight I want you to relax and do nothing, and I'm going to make sure you follow my orders by starting with taking you to the market for a special supper I had Chad make us. I told him we would be there at six and we need to go," he lifted her chin and kissed her softly.

She couldn't help but respond and her arms released her midsection and enveloped his. He allowed his mouth to reaffirm his love.

"I'm having hormonal issues from the bacteria and my body healing yet from being shot. Elizabeth told me it might happen, but I guess I overdid my reaction," she was sure that had to be the cause of her emotional spike.

"That and the fact that you're totally stressed," he led her to his rover.

Nathaniel secured a small table under a tree for two so nobody would intrude. He seated Alicia and waved to Chad before he sat. Soon Chad hurried up with a bottle of wine on a tray. Pouring a dollop into the glass, he handed it to Nathaniel who smelled it and gave it a taste. "Boylan's finest batch from year four. I thought this was all gone."

"He had a few bottles sequestered away and when I went to the bar and told him what I was doing, he parted with this and one more for your honeymoon, a gift from him. I'll bring it to you if you want."

"I want," he sat his glass down for Chad to fill.

With a smile Chad filled Alicia's, "Ms. Washington it's a pleasure to serve you tonight. After tomorrow, it'll be a pleasure to serve Mrs. Taylor."

"Thank you, Chad," she took her glass.

Nathaniel snuggled close beside her and they sat with their backs to the bole of the tree and were partially hidden from half of the market's dining area. He took her free hand, "A toast to us and our future together," they touched rims and sipped the excellent vintage.

Alicia let the deceptively smooth berry wine slip down her throat and start its slow burn in her stomach, "This will go a long way to help me relax. I'm sorry for doubting you."'

His free hand massaged her back, "Shannon feels bad for what he said."

"He didn't say anything wrong. I interpreted it totally in reverse. He wanted to make sure I wanted to really marry you and I took it as you said something to him to the effect you didn't want to marry me," she came clean with her outburst and storming off.

"Wedding jitters. Just don't leave me standing at the altar," he leaned over for a kiss.

The food was wonderful and Alicia was full and the wine making her slightly drowsy.

"Before we leave, Chad has one more thing. Chad brought the second bottle Boylan provided and took their plates. Soon he returned with two bowls and sat them before the Command team and stood quietly waiting for their response.

Alicia looked at the rounded scoop of something she'd never seen before.

Nathaniel had been in on the procurement of the equipment from the future that had to be scrounged from junk yards and sent through the portal.

"What is it?" she took her spoon and to her amazement the round ball was fairly hard. Prying a spoonful off she put it in her mouth. "Ohh, it's cold and delicious."

"It's something I had once when I was a small kid," Nathaniel took his own bite and looked at Chad with an appreciative nod and smile. "Chad, this is like I remember ice cream tasting. When you said you could make some, I wasn't sure without cows. What did you use for the milk?"

"I experimented with three different monocots and found the ones growing near the ocean produce the finest quality of milk and the most abundant. We use those for infant formula and replacement milk. It's dairy qualities mimic animal the closest. We have sugar cane growing all over the lower hills near the monocots and a few strawberries or whatever the forerunner to them are and got those old machines you provided cranked up and we have ice cream and you two are getting the first servings from the first batch. If you think I can sell it, I'll start to pay the bank back for what it cost me to bribe you to get the equipment."

Nathaniel laughed, "It didn't quite work like that. You were buying space on the trucks for a private enterprise and had to pay for that yourself. I'd buy this from you. Go sell your treat and I want to thank you for the effort you employed making our night one to remember."

With a smile of gratitude, Chad hurried off and soon had a group of people around his booth. Word spread quickly and soon the market filled with children, dragging parents to the market for this strange, new treat. Zoe was among the children and had her father in tow. They got one bowl and looked for a place to sit.

"Over here, Shannon," Nathaniel called and waved them over.

Zoe rushed up, "I'm getting ice cream. Did you have some?"

Alicia smiled at her, "I did and it was good."

Jim followed a little more apprehensively and looked at Alicia, "I want to apologize for what I said that upset you," he started.

She motioned with her hand for him not to continue, "It was my fault. I over reacted. The closer the wedding, the more I'm liable to take anything said to me wrong. You'll find it's normal among brides. Wait until Maddy is getting close to her wedding day. She'll change her mind at least three times that she wants to get married."

"I hope her final change of mind lands on no," Jim sat in the vacated chair.

"I thought Zoe was grounded?" Nathaniel was surprised to see her having a treat with Daddy.

Jim looked around, "She is, so don't tell Mom."

A smile was the Commander's answer and without a word he took the bottle in one hand and his fiancés hand in the other and they left, conscious of eyes following them leave together on the eve of their wedding.

Nathaniel put the bottle on the table, "What are you doing in the morning? We could have breakfast."

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," she reminded him.

"How are you getting to Boylan's?" he just thought of it.

"Franklin is bringing me and I'm changing in Boylan's back room. I guess we didn't go over that part with you," she looped her arms around his neck and they kissed.

He pulled away, "I don't know what your dress looks like, but I have a gift from me to my bride." He pulled a velvet scrap of cloth from his pocket and placed it on the table. Pulling the satin tie apart he unrolled the material to reveal the necklace and earrings, and heard her gasp. Taking the necklace he placed the largest diamond in the colony in her hand.

"I saw this in the pile and knew it would never be mine. How did you manage?" she turned so he could fasten it.

"You bought our home and left my money to spoil you." He watched her take the earrings to the bedroom as he followed.

At her vanity she added the earrings, "This will make me the envy of all the women in the colony and I approve," she smiled at him, standing behind her, their eyes met in the reflection. "I have something for you, but not near this expensive or opulent." She went to the closet and pulled out a new uniform jacket. It was almost identical to the one he used for formal occasions, but this one was new and didn't have marks where holes and rips had been repaired. He slipped his leather jacket off and tried the new formal attire on. It fit perfectly as he looked in the mirror.

"This makes my other one look like a rag, thank you."

"Cami finished my dress yesterday and I had her take your old jacket and use as a model. I planned on slipping it into your unit in the morning, but now I don't have to use stealth." She changed the subject as he took the uniform jacket off. "We are spending tomorrow night here?"

He put the jacket back on the hanger and set it on the knob of the closet. "We are, and if it's raining we'll hole up so make sure we have enough food and wine for at least a week."

"I'm taking care of that in the morning," she let him lead her by the hand to the living room where he pulled her down next to him on the couch.

"Are we good?" He wanted to cover any issues now before it was too late.

"You're marrying someone who's been shot in the head and has no self-confidence. If you can live with her, she'll be happy to marry you."

"After tomorrow, it'll be too late to change your mind. Wash...Alicia, I want you to make sure I'm not rushing you and for the record, I never told Shannon I didn't want to marry you."

"That's what he said. It was all me. I'm overreacting to everything," she snuggled down into his arms, leaning against his chest, letting the warmth absorb the chill she tried hard not to let him see.

He saw her shiver slightly, "Cold?"

"A little."

"Want me to turn the heat up?"

"No, you would have to move and I'm comfortable. I turn it down to sleep and forgot to adjust it back up when I came in earlier."

"You weren't exactly in the frame of mind to remember something so mundane," he kissed the top of her head.


	14. The Wedding

An earsplitting clap of thunder pierced the ground to the left of the transport causing Sergeant Reilly to jump and grip the steering wheel tighter and erupted with another string of imaginative curses. Beside her, Allen Terrall, another Sergeant laughed.

"I don't know why Guzman asked me to join him or why I agreed. It's been raining for four days without letup," she grumbled and hit the wipers as the lead vehicle went through a puddle and sprayed their vehicle with mud and muck.

"We're getting close to Fickett so should be home in time for the weekend," Allen was tired of the rain also.

"What do you make of Guz's attitude?" Reilly asked Terrall to ride with her alone so she could talk to him about the situation involving Guz's infatuation with Wash.

Terrall looked out the side window away from her and then back to observe her profile as he answered, "We all knew Guz wanted Wash. He feels the Commander stole her right out from under him and gave him a promotion as a consolation prize."

"Yeah, that's the way I see it also," Reilly agreed, "but with a slight alteration in your summation. Wash wanted Taylor all along and hid it well."

"What makes you think that?"

"Women's intuition. I saw the way she looked at him with her eyes while keeping her face totally neutral."

"Oh, that again, an answer without details or logic. How about she went for the leader because of his power. I bet that's closer to the truth," Allen went with his succinct theory.

"No matter how the Commander and Wash came together, it hurt Guz. He really thought he had a chance with her and has been very quiet on this trip. I'm worried about him."

Allen switched his focus back to Guzman, "I think he read too much into the relationship that obviously was more in his mind than a reality. You may not be aware of Washington's effect on men…"

"I've seen it for years. She doesn't affect me that way so I'm an impartial bystander," Reilly wished she had the ability to do that to men, and Wash seemed oblivious in her ability to manipulate the men around her with a look or smile. Or maybe she knew quite well and used it for her objectives. Reilly wasn't sure which it was now that she considered the options.

"All she has to do is dress the way she does, walk her walk, and any male over fifteen will follow her to hades and back. I know, I've been under her sway for years. She gives me the word and I dump my wife without so much as an apology. Not a man around who hasn't fantasized what she'd be like in bed," he chuckled, "including Taylor it seems."

"She can make rags look good," Reilly agreed. "She seems so cool to everyone. It took me a long time to get her just to talk to me and then only a little bit. She keeps a distance between herself and everyone around her. I met her when she came back to the colony after overseeing the building of the outposts. The old timers wouldn't talk about her, but seemed worried about the Sergeant that was OTG. I was so surprised to find she was a beautiful and fairly young woman. The Commander latched onto her right off and she was totally standoffish to the rest of us. I saw the first emotion from her when Tate died. She actually cried a little, but only in private. I walked in on her in the Command Center and she dried her eyes and was all business, whereas the Commander was a wreck at losing his best friend."

"I came in on the fifth and she was a fixture by his side," Allen continued where Reilly left off. "I was here a year before she addressed me personally. She likes to issue orders through the Sergeants and keeps a layer of protection between herself and the lower echelon. It wasn't until I became an officer that she noticed me."

"She noticed you and every other soldier and knew all about you. Like you said, she is a private person. I understand her abilities to survive OTG may be the best in the colony, even surpassing the Commander's. That's why she teaches survival classes to the newbies."

"I heard she does that to personally gage the abilities of the newcomers and get to know them. Ever notice she never opens up about herself when teaching, but everyone knows she's second in command right off?" Allen still didn't know her very well and knew nothing about her life before Terra Nova and mostly what he knew was his observations and what others said about the second in the colony.

The lead vehicle stopped and soldiers piled out. Reilly and Terrall joined them and were glad the rain stopped even if temporarily.

"According to our navigation, Fickett is over that hill," Guzman pointed to a steep hill of sand and low shrubs dotting the incline.

"What's the plan?" Reilly was ready to go get him and head for home.

"We spread out and ascend the hill, keeping down at the top so as not to tip him off that we're here. He should be alone, but I don't have a clue why he'd be deep in the badlands," Guzman issued his orders and led the way.

Within minutes they scaled the hill, boots sinking in the sand causing them to slide back one step for every two taken. Crouching and keeping low shrubs between him and Fickett, Guzman edged over the crest of the hill. He dropping on his belly and motioned the unit to do the same and another signal with his hand for them to remain where they were and he alone belly crawled to the edge where he could look down. Only down wasn't very far and they were almost flush with what was on the other side. What he saw left his mouth gapping as he stared at what looked like an old bomber from the future. The fading star on the vertical stabilizer was large and white. He took a surreptitious video of what he saw, the plane, Phoenix Soldiers, Sixers, Lucas and Fickett. His mini plexipad caught a flash off the mirror on a Phoenix solar panel. Mira was nearby and her gaze never stopped for long on anything and was scanning the hill when the flash hit her in the eyes. She lifted her binoculars and spotted Guzman.

"We have company," she shouted and brought the rifle slung over a shoulder up and fired at him. As soon as the rifle dropped off her shoulder he was backing off and motioning for his unit to run. They jumped down the hill taking large leaps with each bound. Even so bullets rained around them before they reached the vehicles. Guzman saw several of Terrall's unit shot and helped snag falling bodies and horse them into the armored Rhino's. The motorcycle and its rider led the way as they sped off and out of bullet range, racing at a blinding pace for several klicks until Guzman called a halt.

The only medic was busy moving among the injured doing triage. Two were dead and three had life threatening injuries and four more were slightly wounded. Those he instructed others to help. It took him ten minutes to stabilize the three so they could move again and those were moved into Guzman's Rhino so he could monitor the medic's efforts. He instructed the motorcycle to make a large sweep and head back to the forest. They were two days into the badlands and he was sure being pursued and he needed to keep going, but knew he'd lose his wounded if he didn't stop soon. He looked for an area they could hole up and radioed his lead to head to what looked like a rock formation in the far distance. Guzman hated that the wet ground left tracks an easy trail for them to follow. He needed to find some hard surface to lose their pursuers, but nothing was showing up and the sun was descending, casting long shadows.

He called for another stop so the medic could replenish fluids and suture one gaping wound shut. He called out to the Lieutenant if he didn't stop the bleeding Private Hollis wouldn't stand a chance.

Guzman posted guards and called a meeting with Reilly and Terrall. "We're sitting targets out here. We need to make the trees or rocks and will keep moving until we do," were his first words to them.

"With the rain, these arroyos will start sending water from the higher hills," Terrall reminded him.

"That would be a blessing at this point and may be the only way to stop them. Waters coming and we need to put as many ravines between them and us that we can."

"Got a sighting, Sir," Corporal Mendenhall rushed up. He'd been on the motorcycle leading the unit to hopefully safer grounds. He handed the binoculars to Guzman who looked at the vast expanse they'd traversed. Sure enough, a line of vehicles topped the last ridge several klicks back and were picking up speed on the flats. Guzman's group was on the far edge of the plateau and ready to drop into more hill country and he hoped they wouldn't get stuck.

"Let's move it people," Guzman ordered and watched his people finish their business and climb back into the units.

The ground hardened and they entered a new part of Terra Nova not explored even by Fickett. Arches emerged and large slabs of rock started hiding their tracks. Guzman called for another halt and instructed them to split into two groups and meet up in twenty klicks. Two Rhino's each split into the land of arches while the motorcycle made clear tracks up an embankment and took off in a different direction. Guzman ordered the corporal to switch with Reilly, the only woman on this trip, and ordered her back to the colony for help and transferred the footage he recorded to her mini in case his unit didn't survive.

* * *

Nathaniel's arm tightened around Wash's body as he was pulled from sleep and a dream of her. He groaned and looked at the time on his radio, three AM, "Taylor."

"Sir," the voice of Sergeant Davis, who was in charge of the colony that night, went a long way in bringing him back to the land of consciousness. "Sergeant Reilly just came through the gate and fell off her motorcycle in exhaustion. She's here in the clinic and won't sleep until she's spoken with you personally."

Totally awake now, he scrambled out of bed waking Alicia when he pulled the covers off her in his haste. By the time he dressed and headed to the door she was on his heels. They drove straight across the colony and slid to a stop in front of the Infirmary. Striding in, their soldiers parted for them. Reilly was lying on a bed and arguing with a nurse. "Report, Sergeant," he let her know he arrived.

"Sir," she sounded weak and looked exhausted. She filled him in… "and I rode that damn bike almost non-stop for four days to get here."

"You did a good job, Soldier," he took her mini plexipad and looked at the information Guzman wanted to get to him. Alicia was looking and he angled the unit so she could see. "Looks like Fickett joined up with them," he ground his teeth together in aggravation and shifted his gaze from the screen to back to Reilly. "You are under orders not to disclose the content of this to anyone."

"Only Guzman saw what was on the other side of the hill, Sir. I was too busy trying to get here to watch it. When I stopped due to exhaustion, I rested or slept. Nobody else knows what was over that hill as we were instructed to stay back."

Nathaniel looked at the nurse, "Knock her out for a standard twenty four hours." Outside Nathaniel made his choice, "I'm taking three units to fetch them home. Wash, you're in charge til I return."

"Like hell I am. I'm going with you. I'm your highest ranked medic outside a doctor," she confronted him in front of his soldiers who were gathering at the summons of Sergeant Davis.

He felt torn and looked at her in silence while he weighed his options, one: have her be mad at him and safe here or two: take her and worry that a stray bullet might take her away from him.

Jim Shannon rushed up before Nathaniel made his decision. Jim saw the Commander intently looking at Wash so waited for them to resolve whatever he almost interrupted.

"Okay, but you'll follow my orders, understand?"

"I do and will get our packs," she jumped in the rover and took off.

Nathaniel looked after her and shook his head, "Shannon, this will never be easy. I want her to stay here where it's safe, and know from bitter experience they might come back and I won't be here to protect her like last time. At least out their I'll be able to watch out for her. If I had to do the eleventh all over again, she'd be by my side."

"I take it I'm staying behind?" Jim was shrewd in his calculation of the events even though he hadn't been told any details.

Nathaniel handed him Reilly's mini, "Take this off Reilly's unit and erase it. It's top secret. I want you to find out all you can about what we're looking at and have a report for me when I return."

Jim pocketed the unit without a word. Rhinos were lining up and he saw Reynolds bustling around, "What happened?" He asked the Commander.

"Guz is penned down by a combination of Phoenix and Sixers. It might get messy. Wash is going with me. I'll have nightmares if we are parted this time."

"Where are you headed?" Jim felt the weight of command settling on his shoulders and knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight.

"Badlands. Reilly gave us Guz's last coordinates when she split off," he went to oversee the loading of the transports and look over his soldiers for preparedness. Jim could hear him issuing orders as he moved among his troops.

Alicia rushed through the house to a spare bedroom and grabbed both backpacks that were always packed for extended stay OTG. She grabbed a couple cloth bags and emptied the crisper of perishables for them to eat. She knew the market would be raided for food and Nathaniel would leave messages to all the vendors hit and have Colony Financial reimburse them. She locked the place and drove at a dangerous pace directly across the colony to the front of the convoy and stayed behind the wheel.

Nathaniel looked around at the colony and hoped it was not occupied when he came back and they weren't a draw so the enemy could return. "Shannon, if the Phoenix return, don't fight, but take as much vehicles and weapons as you can and leave. In your case, take your family at the first sign of trouble," he spoke as he walked to the front of the line and climbed in the passenger's side of his rover. He looked at Wash, "Let's go."

By seven in the morning, the sun was trying to penetrate through the clouds, but Nathaniel didn't think the sun would win as the rain heavy clouds were grouping along the mountains. Three hours into a four to five day run, Nathaniel was starting to fidget. He looked sideways at his bride and sported a playful grin, "I had half a dozen queries if you were coming. Seems like our troops think I'm too hard on them when you're not around to keep me mellow, and you've done a fine job of that since our wedding."

His teasing words and tone made her smile back in his direction, "We have been holed up entertaining ourselves, haven't we."

He reached over and placed his large hand on her thigh and gave a squeeze that edged higher until her hand covered his. He chuckled, "Our honeymoon did get interrupted and I insist we continue. One of the Rhino's is ours. I seem to remember one of my favorite memories was in the back of one."

"Can't be better than the last four days."

"It's comparable, but a bed where you are naked all day is hard to beat also," he pulled her hand off the wheel and kissed her knuckles before letting her resume steering with both hands. She was the lead vehicle and driving at a breakneck pace, sliding around corners in the mud and gunning it through the straight stretches.

* * *

The following afternoon Reilly entered the Command Center and approached the Commander's desk. She waited patiently while Shannon finished writing on his pad. He finally looked up and gave her a smile.

"How you feelin, Sergeant?"

"So sore I can barely walk or lift a fork."

"Take the rest of the week off and report on Monday unless we have an emergency."

"Thank you, Sir," she paused before leaving. "I heard a couple nurses talking. Did the Commander and Wash get married?"

Jim let his face light up with a huge grin, "They did, on Saturday. That reminds me, Chad in the market has a plate of food from the wedding and a piece of cake set aside for everyone OTG. The troops in the outposts have been fed and what's left goes to Guzman's OTG unit. Since you're back, go and get some of the best food you'll ever eat."

"Are there any vids of the wedding?" she was sorry she missed the colony's largest event.

He nodded. "It's already on your plexipad and you can plug into a screen here if you want to view it in a larger format. In fact, if you're not too tired, get a plate of food and come back," he pointed to a table with a pop-up screen in another section of the center. "Eat and watch up here. You won't disturb me."

Reilly smiled, "I'll be right back then."

Between delicious bites, Reilly watched the prodigious event unfold. It was edited like a documentary with interviews and music for sound effects. It started with Tom Boylan talking.

_Standing in his bar with a huge grin, Boylan was being interviewed by Shelly Gamble a teacher for the secondary level students and self-proclaimed archivist for the early days of the colony._

"_I was quite surprised when the Lieutenant asked to have the wedding and reception here. The only time either one darkened my door was to do damage to the joint. But this will be the largest event to date for the colony and I'm honored to host such an occasion." _

'_Typical Boylan,'_ Reilly thought, _'plugging his name for posterity so they maybe will forget he was working with the Sixers.'_

_The next scene was the place decorated and the food arrayed along the wall with a large cake decorated with white and cream frosting with purple flowers in sugar and the camera stopped and focused on the cake until fading to another scene._

Reilly reached out with her finger and scooped part of the purple flower that was on her piece into her mouth. It was as tasty as it looked on the table.

"_Shelly, get that camera out of here," Elizabeth ordered and threw a hand over the lens._

_A voice off camera spoke, "No, this is for history, the bride getting ready, now I need access to her." The scene ended like that with obviously no intrusion into the room Boylan had set aside for Washington to dress in. _

_An earlier shot of Washington talking to Shelly replaced the failed attempt to access the bride. Shelly was in front of the camera and someone else was working the controls. "Lieutenant, the colonist have many questions for you and I've written a few of the most pertinent down," Shelly was holding a plexipad. "The first is how long have you and the Commander been an item? That is the most asked question so I'll start with it." She paused for Wash to answer._

_Alicia looked steadily back at the teacher. She was wearing her usual tank top with her shinny leather jacket over it, but the tags were missing. "Not long. We'd been friends for years. It wasn't until the failed eleventh attempt that we became more."_

Reilly could see the strain in Wash's face to have to answer something she felt was personal.

_Shelly went to the follow up question, one of several depending on the answer, "That's vague. The Commander suspended you. You buy a house across the colony, as far away from him as you can get and the next thing we as a community hear is you're dating. Something had to have happened for you to go from outcast to girlfriend."_

"_He, umm, invited himself over at the end of each day and we would talk. I guess that's where it started, just talking," Wash paused debating whether or not to add more detail and came down on the side of more. "We were fighting one minute and being cordial the next, it was confusing. In the space of two weeks we must have had months' worth of fighting and apologizing. It's kind of like our relationship is stuck on fast forward so getting married swiftly is part of the course we are on."_

_Shelly smiled, happy to get additional information without a pry bar. "It is sudden. Why ARE YOU getting married today and not waiting for say a spring wedding?"_

_A hint of a smile creased the faint lines down each side of Alicia's nose, "We're not young and don't need a long courtship to get to know each other so we don't make a mistake. We've had years together as friends and it was a small step for us to change the nature of our relationship."_

_Shelly looked strained, "But what about passion and romance. I've seen you and the Commander exchanging kisses in the market. Is he the man who turns you on?"_

_Alicia let out a small laugh, "Uhh, he is passionate and our intimate relationship is fine, just not open for discussion."_

"_So no little bones of something sexy he does for you?" Shelly pushed._

"_He's a good kisser."_

"_I'm a great kisser," Nathaniel stepped up behind Alicia and put his hands on her shoulders. The interview was conducted in the back yard and he slipped with his usual stealth, unseen until in the camera's view._

_She spun around, "You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, Nathaniel."_

"_I miss you."_

"_You cursed our wedding. Something bad will happen now," Alicia tried to push him away and the camera caught their tussle, her hands on his chest and his arms wrapping around her waist and drawing her close leaning over for a kiss, which she obliged and seemed to forget the audience._

_Shelly stood by beaming at the footage she was getting for history._

_Nathaniel broke off, "I was told that Ms. Gambler wanted to interview me and used it as an excuse to barge into your home and see you."_

_Alicia shook her head at him and poked him in the chest, "This isn't proper, and you're getting the blame for showing up like this if our wedding is cursed."_

"_How droll," Shelly wanted to get them interacting. "Commander, now that you're here, I have a few questions for you, and the both of you together."_

_Nathaniel turned to Shelly with an arm around Alicia's shoulders where it stayed._

"_Commander, over the years you showed considerable restraint in showing affection to Lieutenant Washington. When you came back to the colony after the invasion, you punished the Lieutenant and then started openly dating her. This is for history, Commander. What were you thinking?"_

_Nathaniel allowed a broad grin and a sideways look at the woman he obviously adored by the way he looked at her. Then he turned back to Shelly, "One has nothing to do with the other. Work I'll not discuss, but the dating part, and in a few hours this woman will be mine is all I'm thinking about today. I've been in love with her for years, but we put the colony before our personal desires. Now I have the perfect mate and the time is right."_

"_How long have you been in love with her?" _

_Nathaniel grew somber and answered while tightening his grip on her shoulders, "That would be when I started thinking of her as soon as I woke in the morning and my last thoughts at night were of her. It was about a year after we came here and when she was OTG for an extended time. I had so much to do any personal desires on my part had to be put on hold. After the eleventh, and I thought Wash was dead, my world ended and I came back to the colony wondering how I would be able to pick the pieces of my life up and go on. Providence gave me a second chance with her when that idiot son of mine couldn't shoot straight. I had no hesitation in putting myself ahead of the colony for once. She wanted me like I wanted her and we decided to forgo the months of courting and jump to the marriage and begin our lives together." _

"_Is that the way you feel, Lieutenant?"_

"_Yep."_

_At Shelly's surprised look, Nathaniel laughed, "I'm the loquacious member of this family."_

"_Do you see any changes with leadership after your marriage?" Shelly wanted more romance, but neither party seemed willing to discuss feelings._

_They exchanged a glance and once again Nathaniel answered, "The changes are already in place, so no you won't see more."_

_Shelly looked at her pad and back to the Commander, "With you advising the colonist to have children, are you taking your advice?"_

Reilly stopped chewing, waiting for that answer.

_Nathaniel's hand squeezed Wash's shoulder and again he answered and she was perfectly willing to let him. "I plan on filling the colony with beautiful daughters that are off limits to those young boys running around, at least until they are their mother's age now," he ended with a grin and wink into the camera. _

Reilly laughed as Wash rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"_We plan on starting a family right away," Alicia finally got a word in._

"_Something to do with my advanced age," Nathaniel laughed._

"_More like my biological clock, since you waited so long to start another family," Wash let them see a glimpse into their personal interaction that was carefully closed off to the public._

"_But you can give me a dozen kids, right?" he pretended to be serious._

"_How about one or two?" she turned and they were holding each other looking into each other's eyes._

"_We're under no constraints here. I want a minimum of four."_

"_As long as we count Lucas."_

_He shook his head, "No, the next ones are ours," and he leaned down for a kiss. The scene faded to the wedding._

_Nathaniel was standing with Jim Shannon on the steps in the bar, about three up from the bottom. He was wearing his dress uniform and looked sharp. The wedding march music started and Alicia was tracked across the room by cameras to where she and Elizabeth took their places on the steps and before the chaplain. The vows were simple and military. Nathaniel's strong 'I DO' carried across the room. When Alicia went to say her part a clap of thunder drowned her out._

"_I need you to repeat that, Alicia," the chaplain explained._

"_I'm not saying I DO again."_

"_Thank you, that's all I needed. Please ignore everything except the I DO," Chaplain Franklin had the room in stitches and Wash turned to glare at them. Even Nathaniel was laughing._

_I now pronounce you husband and wife. Nathaniel kiss your wife before she does bodily harm to me," Franklin took a step back as Alicia took a halfhearted swing at him and continued the motion until her hand settled on the back of Nathaniel's head, drawing him in for their kiss._

_Nathaniel took her in his arms and planted a long kiss while the room clapped. They mingled and ate and cut the cake. Alicia smiled and danced with her new husband. Shannon asked for a dance and they exchanged partners. Nobody else was allowed to take her to the floor. A storm was heard in the background all evening. Finally Nathaniel was seen to whisper it was time to go and his rover was parked at the top of the stairs._

"_Thank you for coming to our wedding," Nathaniel roared above the crowd and led his wife, dressed in a strapless, white gown up the stairs and into the rain. An outside camera caught him holding the door as she swiftly got out of the rain. The final scene was Nathaniel rushing to get in and them driving off. Nobody was waiting in the rain to see the newlyweds as it was pouring with lightning crashing all around and the thunder rolling non-stop until it faded into a blank screen._

Reilly finished her cake.

"What did you think of the wedding?" Jim joined her at the now blank screen.

"I'm still a little in shock they actually got married, and so soon," she gathered the empty plates up and stood.

"I believe they rushed the wedding to start a new chapter for the colony. They are serious about growing the colony with children and having a future for mankind and are willing to set themselves on the front row by having babies as an example," Jim had given it some thought and that was what he deduced.

"Are you going to have more?"

Jim smiled, "If Elizabeth thinks she can and wants to. I can't think of a better place to raise a family, you?"

Reilly nodded, "I haven't settled on one man, but now would be the time to start a family. We may have the Phoenix and Sixers around for the rest of our lives and if we don't procreate, they'll have won."

"Take time off and recover, Reilly," Jim left her and went back to work.


	15. Married Life

A fortnight passed since the return of the military in a hurried rescue. They came home empty handed of their prize, Andrew Fickett, but with a wealth of new knowledge on the badlands and the secrets it vigilantly guarded.

A message from Chaplain Franklin popped up on all plexipads and radios. "For the newcomers to the colony and a reminder for everyone else, the religious observances start on December first and will commence on the thirty-first with a New Year's Eve party. Check the schedule for your institutional beliefs, thank you."

Nathaniel sighed and put the plexipad down. As Commander he was expected to put in an appearance at all the diverse religions as a show of unity. He wondered if he could get Wash to attend with him. She was conducting another meeting, this time with the metal fabricators. He listened in.

"…Skye brought back a couple hundred pounds of metoric ore from the mine. How long will it last?"

The people exchanged glances and Dr. Xen, the lead metallurgist, looked at the list of items needing metal. He spoke for the group, "Lieutenant, we will be lucky to get fifty pounds of usable metal from the ore and this list is extensive. The most pressing is more bullets to replace what was lost since the Phoenix arrived. Then we need replacement parts for the vehicles." He shook his head, "There just isn't enough metal to fill everything on the list."

"I'll send Skye out again until there is," Alicia mainly wanted an unbiased opinion for the use. Being military, she automatically gave them first priority. "I'll send a military unit out this time instead of Dunham and Reynolds to help Skye. She knows what to look for and how to use the test equipment," she sent a note to Nathaniel's plexipad for the manpower request and the list of items being requested by the colonist that used metal.

He looked at the list and set the pad down as Jim came in to talk to him.

Jim smiled over at the group of industrialist as he passed. Ever since Wash took over the requisition job the colony was running smoothly and people so far were tolerant of the shortages they'd encountered. "Commander, I have information on your latest project." He let the ambiguous statement stand alone, knowing the Commander would understand. "I can show you in the eye."

Alicia watched them walk past her in a hurry. The rush could be anything from a school fight to a problem with a soldier or something even more interesting. She felt the tug of regret on her decision to switch jobs and not automatically follow him like she'd done for so many years. With effort she focused on what Dr. Xen was saying. The meeting ended and Alicia debated looking for her husband and Shannon. She looked at her watch and headed to the market to pick up a few things for supper instead.

Dinah Powers saw her and decided to test the waters, "Lieutenant, I'm sure happy the rain gave us a break today."

Alicia looked over at her, "The market is full with everyone stocking up for the next rain which should start anytime," she gave a few terra's to the vendor and moved on not wanting to waste her time on idle chitchat with Dinah.

Dinah's eyes followed her and she tried to figure what was different with the Commander's new wife. Marriage certainly agreed with her and she glowed. Dinah thought if she was sleeping with that hunk, she'd be radiant also, and let it be known just how good he was. Alicia Taylor was way too silent for the desperate women wanting a bone to fuel their fantasies.

Alicia looked around and found she had everything and took her two bags to the rover, wanting to go home. Nathaniel was not in sight so with a sigh headed back to the office.

"Wash," she turned to Guzman calling her name and backtracked until they were standing in front of the rover. He looked around, "Glad to see a break in the rain."

Alicia nodded, "Enjoy it. The next storm is supposed to hit in the middle of the night or so our local meteorologist says."

He turned his gaze full on her, "So you got married, what two and a half weeks now?"

"Saturday before last. We didn't get much of a honeymoon thanks to you," she joked.

Guz grinned, "I thought you and Taylor were into each other a little too much when you came to the rescue. I want details. How does a woman want to be treated on her honeymoon? Never know, I might find someone to marry."

Alicia was relieved Guzman was getting over her, "You were married once. You're not so old you don't remember how to please a woman."

"I was Reynolds age when I got married. Totally oversexed and under educated. Now I'm older and have a lot to offer a woman."

Alicia laughed, "I see a massive ego is still a requirement for male soldiers," she stopped talking as something stung her under her shirt. Today she wore a loose button down white shirt with long tails that she left out over a tight pair of black jeans and her boots. "I got stung," she pulled her shirt up exposing creamy skin of her midriff and giving Guzman a show all the way to her now exposed bra.

"There it is," he knocked an orange wasp looking insect on the ground and stomped on it while Alicia looked at her side where the bite mark was.

"I don't see a stinger in me," she rubbed a finger over the welt.

"Let me see," Guzman leaned down and looked closely at the mark. "No, you're fine."

She dropped her shirt and straightened the garment to its original position. "That's what I get for wearing a loose shirt for once."

"I for one don't think you ought to wear that shirt again. I much prefer your tight, sexy tanks," Guzman grinned down into her eyes letting her know he wasn't serious. "This shirt makes me use my imagination on what's under…." he dropped off as Nathaniel and Shannon stood shoulder to shoulder glaring at him.

They had emerged from the eye and were walking towards the Command Center when they spotted the two Lieutenants standing in front of the rover and looked to be having a good time. Then they saw Wash lift her shirt to an objectionable level and Guzman reach over and brush something onto the ground and step on it. Then he leaned over and got way to close to her skin from what Nathaniel could tell. They straightened up and went back to talking as if nothing happened and he arrived just in time to catch the last remark from Guzman. Now he wanted an explanation for the sexist comment. "Explain that remark, Lieutenant," he growled low in his throat, surprising even himself at how it came out.

"Soldiers talk, Sir."

Nathaniel jerked his hand in his wife's direction, "That soldier is my wife. Treat her accordingly."

"Yes, Sir."

Nathaniel turned in time to catch Alicia roll her eyes and wink at Guzman as she went around getting in the vehicle. That pissed him off even more. How dare she flirt with a subordinate and what he was sure an old flame even if neither admitted to it. With a final glare to Guzman and no glance to Shannon he got in and drove off.

"What was that all about?" Jim asked deceptively.

Guzman shrugged, "Don't have a clue. Looks like Taylor wants to put her in a box on the shelf and make her off limits to the rest of us. That marriage won't last long if he doesn't let her be herself and overreacts to everything that happens to her."

"They do have some issues," Jim agreed. "I feel the same way whenever Elizabeth is around Malcolm so kind of understand where the Commander is coming from. He views you as a threat and you didn't make it easier on him."

"Alicia made it clear I'm not the one she wants so he can relax. But I will be her friend if she needs one," Guzman let Jim know where he stood.

Jim nodded, "I'm that friend also. I think Taylor can be a handful for anyone especially when he's in his controlling or manipulating moods."

Guzman rubbed his chin, "I guess all new marriages have issues to be worked though, even theirs. If you don't need me, I'm going trolling for women." Jim looked surprised, so he continued, "I see the market is teaming with wildlife shopping between the rain storms. Now's my chance to score dinner for Friday night." With a chuckle, which Jim shared he headed towards the market.

Nathaniel and Alicia didn't speak for the drive across the colony. He carried the bags inside and set them on the counter. Alicia disappeared in the bathroom while he emptied the contents. He saw she picked his favorite vegetables up. She finally reemerged and walked up to him. She spun him around and snaked her arms across his rock hard abdomen around to his back. Gently they swayed back and forth with his arms trapping hers as he pulled her close.

"Hungry?" she leaned in for a kiss.

"Nppp," he spoke into her mouth and then effortlessly scooped her up and went to their bedroom. "I'm hungry for you," he laid her down and unbuttoned her shirt. Spreading it to each side he unclasped the front closure bra exposing her to his lustful gaze which stopped long enough to check the welt out. She let him set the pace and style. An hour later, they were entwined and he was falling asleep.

"Want me to fix some supper?" she didn't really want to move, but it was still too early for them to go to sleep.

"Something light," he mumbled and his arms tightened as she went to get off him. "You owe me a kiss."

She propped up on her elbows over him, "And why?" she couldn't keep the soft smile off her lips.

"Giving me a jealous moment with Guzman."

The smile widened, "But you saw the nasty bite the wasp gave me," she shivered as his fingers caressed the raised welt where his lips and tongue moved over the bite minutes before.

"I saw your bra from my viewpoint and he was right beside you getting a free peek."

"I didn't flash him and no."

"No what?"

"No, you don't deserve a kiss."

With speed and agility using his body weight, he rolled over so he was on top, "I could sleep in this position with you under me. You want food and to breathe, kiss me." He settled his weight so he had her penned.

"What has gotten into you? You don't say a word on the way home, make love to me until I can't stand, now order me around."

He looked down into her ebony gaze, not seeing the pupils in the dim light, "You're my woman. When I become insecure in my role, I'll become the strong, silent, demonstrative type," he leaned over and captured her lips.

She giggled, "Strong yes, silent, not so much. Now can I make us food?"

He rolled off her and watched as she pulled one of his oversized shirts from the closet and headed to the kitchen wearing nothing but the shirt with its long tails brushing her thighs as she moved. He stared at the ceiling and smiled. He couldn't believe life could be so good again and hoped this time he would get to keep his mate.

While Alicia put a simple meal together she let her mind drift back to the last couple of weeks.

_Nathaniel drove like a madman across the colony when they left their wedding. The rain was coming down in sheets and he splashed through the puddles, parting the waters with the tires, leaving large splatters all over the vehicle. He slid to a stop and jumped out. Rushing around the rover he threw her door open and scooped her out. Rain pelted as he rushed to the covered porch._

"_Unlock our door," he ordered and positioned her so she could swipe her hand across the sensor and she pushed the door open where he sat her down over the threshold. His hands found her breasts as his mouth pillaged hers roughly. Only a couple dim lights provided illumination to make out the way to the bedroom. He locked the door and led her to their bedroom by the hand, not wanting space between them. He pulled the zipper down by feel and watched the gown fall, exposing her body to him. His eyes widened at her stepping out of the dress and picking it off the floor. He watched as she laid it across the back of a chair. Underneath she had a blue garter on her right thigh and nothing else except her white pumps._

"_If I knew you were dressed for bed under your dress, we'd have come here as soon as the I DO's were exchanged," he unfastened his tunic showing a tee-shirt layered beneath. He watched the way the necklace and earrings flashed as she floated back to him. He turned her to the mirror, "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" _

_She looked in the mirror of the vanity he gave her at her nude reflection. Her hair was down per his request with an arrangement of flowers down one side. The necklace sparkled as did the earrings. Her eyes dropped lower to her pert breasts and down to the naval and still lower to a fine patch of hair and down to the garter, a gift from Elizabeth who suggested it be her only undergarment. She watched his hands move over her in the reflection and he watched with her. His hands slid between her folds and found her center and he kissed the side of her neck then watched while one hand worked between her legs and the other alternated between soft mounds._

"_You're overdressed," she finally found her voice. _

"_I've wanted to do this for years," he continued until with a small moan she broke into spasms against his fingers. They watched her flushed cheeks and rock hard tips that kept his fingers busy transferring from one to the other._

"_I'm never going to look at this mirror the same way again," she turned, "now get those clothes off."_

"_Yes, Ma'am," he drew the tee-shirt over his head and gave it a fling. She pulled the buckle of his belt apart in haste._

Arms circling her from behind brought her back to the present. "So where did you and Shannon hurry off to?" She took the plates to the table.

"He got an ID on that bomber." While they ate, he filled her in. "It was from World War Two and disappeared over Iceland on a flight from Scotland to New York. He looked for weather patterns during that flight and a hurricane was working up the East Coast and had reached that Nova Scotia about the time the plane would have entered the storm."

"Did Shannon find anything on what we stumbled on during the rescue?"

"He did, but not much. It's very old, like thousands of years. He thinks it came from Mesopotamia about four thousand years before our future."

"What was it we found?" she finished her plate and took it to the sink.

He shoveled in a couple bites before answering, "Jim thinks it is part of a chariot, but he can't tell exactly what tribe or civilization. He's still working on it." He finished and took his plate and dropped it into the water and grabbed a towel. She washed and he rinsed and dried, a routine they got into from their first day of living together. His radio sounded and he rushed off to where he left it in the bedroom.

"Taylor," he sat on the edge of the unmade bed.

"Sorry to bother you, Commander," Guzman got to the reason he interrupted their evening. "Skye and Tasha want to go OTG first thing in the morning to explore an area for copper that Dr. Evanswood told Skye to look. He was reading Fickett's notes and came to the conclusion part of the lower Mizaram ridge is high in diverse ores. It's a day trip or so the girls informed me," Guz continued. "They won't go if the rains start again, but told me they wanted a day without babysitters."

The bed dipped as Alicia sat next to him and reached for the radio, "Guz, where exactly is the place Evanswood is sending them?"

"Above the falls about thirty klicks and into the ravines, not far."

Nathaniel and Alicia looked at each other. He took the radio, "Have Reynolds and Dunham go with them even if it rains. We desperately need copper."

There was a pause, "I could send Benson and Corbin. Tomorrow is Maddy Shannon's birthday and the boys have something planned."

"I remember Shannon telling me today," Alicia knew the birthday was imminent, but not the details.

"Send Skye to my place . I want to look at the area Evanswood thinks has potential with her before she goes. I'll make my mind up after I've talked with her."

"Yes, Sir," Guzman disconnected.

Nathaniel set the radio back on the night table and with unexpected swiftness pushed his wife on her back. He kissed her while letting his hand wander over her exposed hip where his shirt rode up.

"I need to put some clothes on if we're having company," she pushed against his shoulders.

"Or you could get rid of this silly shirt and be waiting in our bed for me to get rid of Skye. Bet I can do it in under five minutes," his lips found a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Up, Boy," she squirmed from under him.

He laughed, "That's what I'm working on." He watched her strip the shirt off and walk naked to the shower. As much as he wanted to join her, he headed to the living room to be presentable when the kid arrived. He looked down at his attire, black jeans and a white long tailed Henley with sleeves pushed up on his forearms. He hadn't bothered to add socks or boots and wasn't going to. He grabbed his plexipad and made himself comfortable on the couch and pulled up the area Skye wanted to go and started reading Evanswood's notes.

Skye rushed to her old digs and barged in, "Tasha, the Commander wants me to show him where we are going tomorrow. I have to go to his house," she waved her plexipad in the air. "Come with me."

"Me?" Tasha squeaked.

"We need to hurry," Skye headed towards the door with Tasha following.

"You go in, I'll stay outside. I might still be in trouble for what happened when I got hurt," Tasha jabbered as they hurried down the main street circling the colony and staying in the illumination of the street lamps.

Finally they reached their destination and both paused looking at the home of the leader's with its porch light on and Skye announced. "Let's see what the Commander wants with me in person."

Nathaniel laid his pad aside when the doorbell sounded. His was one of the few homes installed with a bell. He opened and stepped back with what he hoped a smile to put them at ease, "Ladies, come in. This won't take long."

For the first time the girls entered the lion's den and looked around with much curiosity. They both noticed the Lieutenant was missing.

"Have a seat," Nathaniel gave a generic wave to the furniture in the living room and took the seat he had been utilizing. He took a controller and aimed it at the wall. A screen materialized where a painting had been. The girls had never seen such an invention.

"Wow," Skye was impressed. "Where'd that come from?"

"It's technology the military uses. Now where exactly are you two wanting to adventure off to in the morning?" One the screen a map of the area they wanted to go emerged and sharpened into focus. He kicked his bare feet up on the dino hide ottoman and crossed his ankles.

The girls took in his relaxed appearance that they'd never seen before and Skye had to concentrate on why they needed to go in the morning. Truth was, the still needed replenishing and this was a good excuse to kill two pterosaurs with one stone. Skye saw the image was the exact copy Dr. Evanswood gave her all marked up. He had sent the same copy to the Commander and she suspected that's how the Commander knew everything in the colony, his snitches kept him informed.

Nathaniel's controller became a pointer, "I don't want you going further than this line," he drew a visible line across the road in a different color than the doctor used. He paused as Alicia joined them. She emerged wearing blue jeans and one of his black tee-shirts and like him was barefoot. She sat close to him on the couch and greeted the girls, "What are we looking at?"

"I'm just telling Skye and Tasha where I want them to focus their search." He had read the reports from Evanswood so had a good idea where they needed to concentrate. He pointed to a ravine and made a circle, "This is where the copper is purported to be." He pointed to two more areas, "These areas are rich in ore, but I don't want you hiking up there alone without guards. That's all slasher territory, but the ravine I circled is open and you have your weapon, Skye."

She nodded and took that moment to look at the couple on the couch. Wash had one foot on the ottoman with her knee bent and the Commander's hand was resting on her thigh as he stared at the screen and read the notes on the side.

"So you want to ditch your protection?" he turned his piercing blue gaze directly to Skye.

"Ummm, yeah," Skye flipped her hands around, "they are bored to death while I or whoever I'm with work the equipment and take notes. They do help with the loading which is nice, but tomorrow it's just a survey trip and we were hoping for a girl's day out."

Alicia and Nathaniel shared a glance before looking at both of the young women.

Tasha squirmed, "I asked Skye to take me on her next OTG trip. I haven't been out of the colony since, well you remember and the chance to see new country sounds fun."

"Skye, you've been prompt and attentive according to your instructors so I'll tell Guzman to give you a vehicle, but I want you both back before dark."

Two "we will's," echoed back at him.

Nathanial stood demonstrating the meeting was over and escorted them to the door while Wash stayed put where she was comfortable. He returned and sat beside her, "You're overdressed."

"I think maybe I'll take a drive tomorrow afternoon in the direction the girls are going," Alicia slipped her hand in his.

"Want me to come and we'll stop by the falls for a swim?" he brought her hand to his lips.

"And have the girls come upon us, no way. I don't want to explain that to Debora or Guz."

"I haven't had time to play chess with Skye since our marriage. I should take time."

"Until our marriage, you lived at the Command Center, working until all hours of the night," she reminded him.

"You know, the colony is doing just fine with me going home at a decent hour."

"The colony will be fine and you need to learn how to relax and I have just the answer," she moved until straddling his lap. "How about a massage?"

"In the bedroom with no clothes allowed," he boosted her off and turned the lights off and checked the lock on the door he latched after the girls departed. When he entered the bedroom she was naked and waiting with a bottle of oil.


	16. The Assault

"I think we have everything," Elizabeth addressed Maddy. Breakfast was a family affair for once on the morning of Maddy's seventeenth birthday.

"Let me get this straight," Jim was having trouble with another child growing up too soon, especially his eldest daughter. He handled Josh becoming a young man so much better. "You're having a party at Boylan's with a few friends your age?"

Maddy exchanged a glance with her mother before tackling her father's concerns, "Yes, Dad, I'm having dinner at Boylan's with a few friends that Mark and I have made. You know couples our age."

"It's your birthday. I think a cake and nice supper with the family is in order," Jim looked at his wife for support.

"We are having a gathering with the family before her date," Elizabeth came to the rescue. We'll have cake and presents, then Maddy will be escorted to Boylan's by Mark for a party more fitting for a seventeen year old."

"We get to eat cake before supper," Zoe added the part she was most excited about.

"And if you're good and help me clean up, I might let you have a second slice after supper," her mother smiled at her.

"I will," the six year old promised.

"I'll be out patrolling tonight," her father warned.

"Stop by and say hi," Maddy smiled at him.

"I will," he promised. "You working tonight, Josh?"

"Yeah, I wasn't, but volunteered to wait on Maddy's party."

"How's your building apprenticeship going?" Jim wanted to change the subject before he put a foot in his mouth.

"I like it. There are lots of small repairs from damage caused by the bombing and Phoenix tearing homes up. I'm on the crew that does detailing and small repairs, and speaking of which," Josh stood and finished his drink, "I don't want to be late. Carver is unforgiving and the last person to arrive gets the worse jobs all day."

"Be back in time for Maddy's home party," his mother ordered.

"I'll ask to leave early, but if I'm late, I'll be working until the end of the day and will have to go straight to Boylan's," he rushed out the door.

"At least he's taking work seriously," Elizabeth stated to nobody in particular.

"I can't believe he's going to be nineteen in three months," Jim bemoaned losing two years in Golad.

Jim entered the Command Center to find the Commander hard at work and Wash missing. "Where's Wash?" he spoke in way of greeting while heading to the coffee pot.

"Not sure," Nathaniel mumbled and didn't look up causing Jim to give him a sharp look. Usually the Commander knew exactly where his bride was.

Nathaniel didn't want to admit he wore her out and couldn't get her out of bed this morning. He forced himself from the warm covers and silky body pressed against his side when his alarm went off early this morning. It was all he could do not to let a satisfied smile slip across his face. He wouldn't give Shannon the gratification of guessing their activities of the previous night that involved massage oil that had aphrodisiac herbs added. It was a hot seller in the market.

Jim went to his assigned area and picked up a plexipad. He noted four groups were OTG and saw to his surprise that Tasha and Skye were among them without assigned security. "Why are the girls without guards today?"

"They're on a scouting mission for me," Nathaniel didn't elaborate and Jim dropped it, although he disapproved.

A couple hours later Alicia wandered in wearing tight jeans and her heeled boots. Her top was a turtleneck. Nathaniel took one look and grinned. So she couldn't remove the marks he left on her neck and much of her breast area, not to mention several lower down. They did get carried away and he hoped she wasn't too sore.

"I was about ready to send a search party out for you," Jim joked.

Alicia shrugged and smiled at him, "I wasn't aware I had to answer to you."

"I was worried you ran away with the girls and left me to babysit the Commander all day."

"No, that's this afternoon," she got a whiff of old coffee and almost puked. "I don't know how you guys can drink this old crap." She decided to forgo coffee with that awful smell. "Did you eat?" she addressed her husband who finally pulled his attention away from paperwork.

"I was tossed a piece of fruit in the market."

"That's not food and I'm starving. Come and eat with me."

He stood and stretched, "I need to work the units in hand to hand today. Don't want them getting sloppy. Want to work out with me before you leave?"

She started to retort that they worked out for half the night and caught herself with just a slight flush to her cheeks and hoped Shannon wasn't paying attention. "Uhh, no I am tired."

"Maybe you shouldn't go OTG then," he stalked up to her noticing she did looked peaked.

"I'll be sitting and you know as well as I what the girls are up to. I want to make sure they are okay."

Jim perked up at that statement, "What are the girls up to?"

"Oh, probably checking the still that we're not supposed to know the location of because it's in the heart of slasher territory," Alicia filled him in. "Then they'll probably go to the falls and play around and tell us they haven't been any place near the area, then finally rush off to do some work in the vicinity where I'll find them, where they'll pretend they were all day."

"You know all this and let them go anyway?" Jim was shocked.

"They have to blow off steam, they're teenagers," Alicia stood up for the kids.

"That explains why my daughter who is seventeen today would rather have a party with her friends than a family event," he grumbled.

"She's to an age where being seen with parents can be embarrassing," Alicia teased.

"I think you two are way too lenient on the kids in the colony," Jim didn't want his children thinking they could get away with what Skye and Tasha were doing today. "Are you going to punish the girls if you find out they've lied to you?" he challenged Alicia.

"Life eventually will punish them, you know that," she took her quiet husband's arm. "You haven't joined in our conversation."

He smiled down at her, "Just enjoying Jim here feeling old."

"That's an understatement. Need me to do anything today?" Jim was done sitting on his rear doing reports that Guzman didn't want to.

"You can double check a list of houses that claim repairs haven't been made and then check with Carver as to where they are on the schedule."

"I'll do that and have a report for you this afternoon by three. I'm needed at home this afternoon for Maddy's birthday, what little I get to be involved in."

With a nod, Taylor escorted his wife to the market for brunch.

Alicia looked over the food, hungry, but nothing looked good. She saw Nathaniel buy a slab of gallosaur with a side order of fresh greens.

"Get something," Nathaniel found an empty table and looked at the sky. It wasn't raining, but was still overcast.

She chose a large melon with fiber that was noted for being filling and added salt.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he spoke around a bite of meat.

"No, but I think cuddling is in order for our main activity tonight."

"After I let the boys whip up on me, I'll agree," he speared a forkful of greens.

* * *

Skye maneuvered up the gully with Tasha in tow. Tasha was sightseeing, looking at the beautiful emerald green hill covered with grass. They could see to the top of the ridge, but if a slasher would to appear, they would be dependent upon Skye's prowess with her pistol. Skye was rushing to finish for the meteorologist and Commander after frittering away the morning at the still and swimming in the cold water of the deep pool under the cascading water.

"It's nice to not have my babysitters," Skye stopped to look around. She was recording a vein of copper ore onto a plexipad from a handheld instrument whose name she couldn't remember without prompting, but was widely used in the future to find the last remnants of minerals left on the planet. "It's not like Mark and I ever hit it off. He's always been such a gung-ho soldier, he just can't let his hair down. We both came on the fifth and he didn't want to be friends even then. He was an orphan that the Commander took under his wing until old enough to enlist."

"Dad likes him. Says he's easy to train and follows orders like a soldier should."

"I would call that brown nosing," Skye moved further up the hill.

"You ever have the troopers look at you?" Tasha was curious as Skye never mentioned it. They stayed away from her because of her father she was certain.

Skye let out a snort followed with a laugh, "With the Commander filling in for my father. I could give them orders and they'd follow it for fear of facing him. No, I can't even get Flesh to do more than smile and get away from me as fast as possible. I guess that's why I don't pay them much mind. I would hate to be married to a career soldier. When I find someone, I want them home at night."

"I know what you mean. I'm sure Max and me will get together as soon as my Dad gives him the okay to date me."

"Your Dad's not always around," Skye teased.

"You know Dad. He pops up when least expected and when I was recovering, he was their all the time. Hunter and Max were nervous not knowing when he'd pop by."

"You and Max do it yet?" Skye caught Tasha blushing and shouted. "You have. I want details."

"I was during the occupation. Max and me figured we might all be killed and didn't want to go out without knowing what it was like." Tasha paused, "Did Lucas do anything to you?"

Skye shivered, "No, and I don't know why. I think he was more into twisted mind games than violation, he thrives on threats and inflicting pain. I watched him stab his own father and then had to shoot him twice to get him to stop. We were sure he was dead and I could see the shock in the Commander's eyes when he saw Lucas was gone. I got lucky with only a knock to the head and I got the impression Lucas would rather beat me than anything else."

"What about Josh? You're interested in him." Before Skye could answer a family of Apatosaurus' walked along the ridge and they stopped to watch.

"Yeah," Skye spoke softly, "I don't think I measure up to that family so better forget Josh. Besides after asking him to lie hasn't endeared his family to me. The Commander warned me off him with the story that he lost his girlfriend and was in mourning."

"There's always Hunter," Tasha followed Skye as she started working down the other side of the gully, pointing an instrument at the ground where it recorded sub terrain.

"Hunter is a brother and nothing more. Too bad Carter is a Sixer. He's cute."

Tasha laughed, "Never count him out. I don't think Mira's stupid enough to stay with Lucas if they are on a wild goose chase. She'll be back looking for some sort of amnesty."

"Would serve Josh right if I found someone else, even if it's to make him jealous like he did me by trying to bring his girlfriend here. You know, that tells me he was never interested in me."

"He was, Skye, but has his father's honor and couldn't forget the girl back home. He likes to hang out with us and you are way too friendly. You need to play harder to catch."

"Why do you think I pressed to come out here today?" Skye stopped and looked at Tasha.

"I thought we were taking advantage of the nice weather. Usually it's colder this time of year. I like this warm spell that blew in."

Skye shook her head, "It's Maddy Shannon's birthday. There was a party being put together and Mark came up to Becky Schroder and myself in the market and asked if Becky and Dunham were coming to the gathering he was organizing. He didn't even acknowledge I was standing there, looked right by me. I hate him being the one to help and guard me and I'm sure he hates it also, but with his stupid rules of honor would never say so. I heard from Becky that Maddy wanted to invite me, but Mark told her no I wasn't part of their circle."

"So we're starting to split into clicks of them and us. I didn't think the colony was that big yet," Tasha was afraid the prejudices bases on race would be soon to follow, but was sure the Commander wouldn't tolerate such behavior if he knew, but it sounded like Mark and his friends could lean that way.

"I'm going to ask the Commander for other people to guard me. I'm going to have to make him listen to me. What did you think of his cozy relationship to the Lieutenant last night?" Skye changed the subject.

"I've seen them kiss in the market or in front of the Command Center, but to see them snuggled together on the couch was romantic. They must love each other a lot," was Tasha's take. "I hope Max and I will be able to do that someday without hiding."

"The Commander never left her side during the wedding. He kept a hand on her at all times, mostly where most of the men wanted to touch, her bare shoulders. I heard more than one man call him a lucky bastard for scoring her."

"I saw the vids of the wedding as it was being recorded. Everyone who didn't get an invite was home watching on the plexipads. It was nice of the Commander to make sure the food served was also provided at the market the next day. It was good."

"I got in twice, at the wedding and then again at the market," Skye started walking down the gentle slope again.

"I wonder if it were Josh's birthday if we would be invited," Tasha mused out loud.

"We would. Josh and his sister have a different set of friends. I don't even know if Josh got invited, but was probably working at Boylan's to help him out," Skye turned her instrument off. "We're done and still have time to kill. I don't plan on going back until we absolutely have to."

"Sounds good to me. What do you want to do?"

"Want me to show you where Lucas lived?"

They popped out of the small patch of dense thicket into six rifles pointed at them. Tasha gave out a small cry while Skye raised her hands and stood perfectly still.

A smiling Andrew Fickett stepped through the men holding weapons, "Ladies, what a pleasant surprise." His eyes dropped to the items in Skye's hands that were in the air. He took the plexipad and turned it on. "Looks like a nice vein of copper and do I see some mercury in this reading." He kept the pad and geometer and looked back to the girls. "Dangerous to be out here alone."

"We're not alone, just parted from our group. They'll be along," Skye spoke to Fickett while trying to ignore the Phoenix soldiers. "They went up ahead and will be back anytime."

Fickett smiled with Ken Horton's face, "There are no tracks beyond where you stopped in the dirt and only one set behind you. No, I think you are quite alone. Now the question is; what are we to do with you, hmmm, any suggestions?"

"You could let us go," Skye tried her best smile while Tasha quaked beside her.

The soldiers finally lowered their rifles and Tasha didn't like the way they were leered at. She took a step back leaving Skye front and center. She remembered her father telling her about the one time he was captured and surrounded by the enemy. She now had a perfect sense of how he felt…. totally helpless. He didn't think he would get out alive and now she had doubts these men would let them live.

"Why don't you let us have some fun, Fickett," a burly soldier left no doubt as to what he had in mind by his tone.

Fickett smiled as he saw the fear cross the faces of the women. He turned to the men, "Have your way with them. That'll teach Taylor to kick me out of his precious colony," he took his confiscated treasures to his vehicle where he heard the scuffle behind him.

A rifle butt slammed against Skye's head. The sharp pain dropped her to her knees and she felt hands tearing at her clothes. She tried to fight and heard screaming coming from Tasha and the sounds of fists hitting flesh, then Tasha went quiet. Another fist plummeted her face, splitting a lip and it descended again until she was moaning in pain and disorientation. She felt her legs parting then a sharp piercing that made her scream from the bottom of her diaphragm. She lost track of the time and the pain and violation. Finally, mercifully she passed out.

* * *

Alicia went home, put her armor and pistol on. Going back to the office she took a rifle from the rack and checked her rover over once more, then went to where her husband was fighting with the more experienced soldiers. Standing quietly to the side, she admired his muscular physique as he spared. He had stripped to his waist and Guzman was his opponent. She smiled as two of the best fighters spared. All the soldiers had gathered to witness and learn. Guz was also stripped down and also had a fine build to be proud of. Several colonists also joined the throng and watched silently as the two bruits wearing fatigue pants, bare chests and fingerless gloves threw a series of fast punches. Nathaniel went for a rib punch and Guzman spun and threw a leg in a sweep taking the Commander to the ground. Nathaniel rolled and came up in a single motion and threw himself headfirst into Guz's midsection taking them both to the ground where they wrestled until Nathaniel got him pinned. Guzman finally slapped and was let up.

"Hold on," Nathaniel raised his hand. He hurried to his wife and saw her smirk.

"Walk me to my rover," without waiting to see if he was following, she hurried away from the crowd that parted for them. She noticed many of the women had eyes only for his sweat slickened bare chest.

He opened her door and stopped her for a kiss first.

"Careful going back through the so called ladies of the colony, they might molest you," Alicia ran her fingers down his sternum making him shiver and grab her waist.

"You keep that up and tonight will be a repeat," he kissed her roughly and let her get in.

Alicia knew something was wrong by the way a door to the rover was left open and items strewn in the road. She stopped and got out, rifle in the ready position. Looking around she noticed a set of tracks that turned around behind the rover and took off in the direction it came. Working to the wooded edge of the rover she saw the nude body of Tasha laying on her back, legs still parted.

"Fuck," Alicia audibled and took another look into the brush, both for men and beasts. Looking back at the crime scene she noticed Skye laying in the identical position ten feet from Tasha. Both were either dead or unconscious, Alicia prayed for the latter. Carefully she knelt beside Tasha and checked for a carotid. To her relief a steady beat pushed back against her fingertips. She quickly moved to Skye and repeated the motion. Another heartbeat was found, but both girls were severely beaten, especially around the head and face.

She hurried to her rover and pulled out the medical bag she never left home without. While the girls were unconscious, she pulled two swabs out and took a sample from each vagina and sealed them individually in cases for the lab. It was going to be dark soon and she had to get the girls to the safety of her rover before the slashers came hunting or the attackers returned. She couldn't return to the colony with the girl's nude and looked for their clothes, but first checked Tasha's pupils.

"Good, equal," she wasn't aware she'd spoken out loud. Skye's were equal and responsive also so she dropped her worry of cranial swelling to nominal. "Skye, Skye," she gently shook the girl's shoulder.

"Mmmm," Skye tried to open her eyes. Only one let light in and she thought she saw the concerned face of Lieutenant Washington over her. _'I don't remember drinking that much at the still,' _was her first thought.

"I need you to wake up. We have to hurry."

No mistaking the voice, it was Washington and she was probably in so much trouble again. "I'm awake. What happened?" Maybe playing dumb would help with whatever trouble she was in. She had a funny taste in her mouth, metallic. How did the still produce metallic booze? Then her ordeal rushed back and she gasped. "Tasha."

"Tasha is still unconscious. Do you remember what happened?"

"Phoenix, Phoenix and Fickett," she felt so awful and violated. Sitting up with Washington's help she saw she was naked. "My clothes."

"I have them. Here let me help," she put the pull on top over Skye's head and like dressing a small child placed her arms in the sleeves. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," she let the Lieutenant help her up and she doubled over in pain, "I got raped."

"I know. I've already taken samples so you don't have to go through that again, but the doctor is going to want to examine you."

Skye lifted one foot then another as her savior pulled the shorts up. With Washington's help she was led to the passenger side of the rover.

"I need you in back since you can move."

Alicia rushed back to Tasha and tried to wake her. She noticed both eyes were swollen almost shut and she had a goose egg sized lump over her temple whereas Skye had one on the side of her head. Tasha came awake screaming and wouldn't be comforted or settle down. Alicia had no choice except to sedate her until she was reduced to crying and quivering.

"Tasha I need to get you dressed and we have to leave...NOW," she said the last word with as much authority as she could. Tasha stood and let herself be dressed and leaned heavily on the Lieutenant as she was helped to the rover. Alicia grabbed her pack and pulled two pain injections from a compartment in the bag and swiftly jabbed the needles into each girl's thigh. She shut the abandoned rover up and checked the batteries. They were still in place. Leaving the debris scattered where she found it, she spun her vehicle around and made a mad dash for home.

"Lieutenant."

"Yes, Skye."

"Is there anyway the colony doesn't have to know about this. It's hard enough for me without anyone knowing I was violated. After what I did, some people will say I got what I deserved."

"Nobody deserves to be raped, but I understand," Alicia had a brief flash of Dinah Powers and her friends gossiping and remembered her own ordeal at the hands of Mira and she would have given anything not to have been paraded in front of the colony all trussed up on that pole.

"I agree with Skye," Tasha settled down enough to follow their conversation. "I don't even want my dad to hear about this."

"Your dad will know something happened when he looks at you."

Tasha reached up and felt her face, "Oh... I guess you're right, but he'll hate me for letting it happen."

"I got news for you. Your father knows we're at war and you just became a victim of war. Your father has seen too many women after they've been violated. He'll kick himself for not being there for you, but blame you, never. He loves you beyond anyone in the colony."

"I would rather go home, to Mom's. She'll understand," Skye was glad for the first time her father was dead and wouldn't be subjected to this and felt for Tasha. She felt another woman would understand better.

"I'll talk to the Commander, but he has the final say. You both need medical attention and to be seen by a doctor."

"You were the first medic at Terra Nova," Skye objected. "There's nothing wrong with us that you can't diagnose and fix."

"Your faith in me is overrated," Alicia muttered more to herself than them.

"I'm serious that nobody finds out. I couldn't live with the whispers and finger pointing. It's bad enough right now," Skye was on the verge of hysterics, something she'd not experienced since making a deal with Mira to save her mother.

Alicia, to the girl's surprised stopped at the falls where the pool was swirling with constant incoming of water from above.

"There's just enough light for me to check you both over and for you to bathe. She could smell the semen and it was making her sick for the girl's sake and she knew if she'd been the one violated she'd want to wash and be emerged in water.

They both expressed their thanks and let her help them to the water where they stripped and plunged into the cold depths. The Lieutenant was glad she forgot to take the towels from the vehicle when she and Nathaniel splashed in this very pool the night he proposed. She took her turtleneck off and cut the sleeves off and handed a sleeve to each girl to use as a washcloth before redressing in the modified top. Tasha pulled her pants into the water to wash them out and Skye followed with her shorts. The girls dried off as dark settled in, shielding them from the harsh reality of how bad they looked to observers. Skye was glad it would be dark and most people off the streets when she was escorted home. Dressed in their tops and towels hung like sarongs in place of pants and shorts, they were ready to press on.

No sooner than Alicia got moving again, her radio sounded, "Taylor to Washington." He still used her maiden name for work, a twenty year habit he was loath to break, but affectionately called her Mrs. Taylor away from work.

"Go ahead, Commander," she was all business.

"Have you found the girls?" he tried to keep his tone light, but she could hear the undertones of worry.

"I have," she paused considering what to say over the open channel that she knew was monitored by several stations. "We'll be back soon. They had some vehicle problems so are with me. I'm taking them straight to Debora Tate's. Meet me there and I'll fill you in." Another pause, "Have Guz come also to hear their adventures," she tried to make it sound as light as him and he caught the tension in her tone as well.

"We'll be waiting, Taylor out."


	17. Helping The Girls

Nathaniel informed the guards at the gate to be watching for Washington's rover. He had a bad feeling as he radioed Guzman.

"Hear the last radio traffic, Guz?"

"No, Sir. I'm still sitting in the whirlpool from where you damaged my pride today."

"I damage your pride and a few muscles every time we spar. Get dressed and meet me at Debora Tate's."

Jim and Zoe were playing a game and he was half listening to the scanner the Commander insisted he keep in his home and on during the evenings.

"Wonder what happened to their vehicle," Elizabeth was sitting at the table after the evening meal watching them play.

"If I were to guess, I'd say they got drunk at the still, crashed the vehicle and Wash is taking them home to face the Commander and Guzman," he made a move on the board.

"And what makes you think that is what happened?" Elizabeth didn't necessarily always agree with his cop theory.

"There was tension in Wash's tone, but she tried to hide it," he looked up from the board at his wife. "Want to make a bet that I'm right?"

Elizabeth studied him, "You're on. I think the girls had legitimate vehicle problems and Wash rescued them."

Jim smiled, "What are we going to bet?"

"The loser helps Zoe with her homework all next week."

"You mean we can't pawn it off on Maddy like we usually do?" Jim was warming to the bet.

"That is what it means," Elizabeth smiled at him.

Nathaniel waited in the street until Guzman joined him, "We should probably make Debora aware there is a problem of some sort."

"What's going on? Is Tasha alright?" Guzman felt his old fear rising like bile in his throat that his daughter was injured again.

Nathaniel put a hand on his shoulder, "Wash said she was bringing the girls here. If they were injured she'd take them to the Infirmary. It might be something benign that teenagers are prone to stumble into." Nathaniel and Guzman walked shoulder to shoulder to Debora's door where Nathaniel knocked.

Debora opened after a short space while the men looked around at the quiet side street and neighborhood, now empty of playing children as night had fallen an hour before. "Commander, Guz," she paused, "has something happened to Skye and Tasha?"

"I don't know," Nathaniel answered truthfully. "Wash is bringing the girls here so I'm assuming they are just getting a lift from vehicle trouble," he literally quoted his wife.

"Come in and wait," Debora opened the door wider.

"Thanks, Debora, but we should wait outside, Guz here isn't house trained."

Debora laughed and Guzman grinned, "Can I at least get you men anything while we wait?" Debora hated not being a good hostess and if the Commander didn't think anything seriously was amiss, she relaxed from seeing two of the colonies leaders laughing and joking. What she didn't know is Nathaniel often covered his tension and fear with humor.

"Maybe I should go get a bottle if the girls are up to mischief again," Guzman volunteered.

Nathaniel grinned at him, "I'm glad Debora is back and I can abrogate my foster responsibilities, but that kid will still drive me to drink before she's full grown…. and I better be the person who walks her down the aisle," he stared directly at Debora.

"I'm sure she wouldn't consider anybody else. She's pretty quiet about her male friends though, and I don't know if she's interested in anyone, do you, Nathaniel?"

"Well, there is Josh Shannon. She likes him, but they are both young and I don't want talk of marriage from her for at least another year or two. She has time."

"I agree. I want her to enjoy what's left of her childhood, which I can hardly detect any more outside a few bad choices."

"I don't think bad choices are reserved for our youth. Guz here made several today."

Debora laughed up into Guzman's face and placed a comforting hand on his arm, but spoke to Nathaniel, "I got to witness your sparing today. Brought back memories of when you used to send Alex home all bloody and sore."

They visited until they saw the rapidly approaching headlights of Wash's vehicle. Conversation abruptly ended as three anxious people waited for her to stop.

"Open the gate," Alicia ordered the sentry and watched from a distance as it slowly rose and she sped underneath without slowing down. Turning down the main street she hoped people weren't in the way, but did weave around a hand holding couple taking an evening stroll. Turning on a side street to another row of houses near the outer wall she stopped in front of Debora's home. Nathaniel and Guzman were quick to reach the vehicle.

Guzman couldn't see inside very good, but did make out his daughter in the seat beside Wash. He jerked the door open and started swearing.

Alicia jumped out with orders, "Guz, carry Tasha into the house."

Guzman glared at Wash, "Shouldn't she be in the Goddamn clinic?"

"No," came from all three women synchronously.

Guzman scooped Tasha up effortlessly and hurried inside. Debora had stood back out of the way and gasped at the battered condition of Tasha as Guzman hurried by and ran to the vehicle to see how badly Skye was injured. She saw her daughter slowly emerging from the back where she stumbled as her feet struggled to support her weight. The Commander steadied her and scooped her up and without argument did as his wife demanded.

Alicia put an arm around Debora's shoulder and gave a little hug. "I'll tell you inside and off the streets where we might be overheard," silenced the rapid string of questions Debora was starting to fire at her.

Guzman sat on the couch and held his daughter, tears filling his eyes at her swollen, smashed face. He looked up as Nathaniel carried Skye in and took a chair keeping the girl securely on his lap also. She may be technically grown, but she was still young enough to need a hug from her father figure. Skye was grateful for his strong arms and he didn't push her away in revulsion for what Wash was telling them. Several times during the narrative she felt the Commander's arms tighten. Once he whispered to her that she was safe now and he would do his best to keep her so.

Alicia filled them in to what she found and did and what the girls told her. She paced during her narrative, wanting to go after the soulless bruits. When she stopped talking, Nathaniel asked the girls to tell him in their own words.

"Wait," Debora cut in. "These girls need to be in the Infirmary. I don't care what they say, they need a doctor."

"No, Mom," Skye struggled in Nathaniel's arms and he helped her sit up, but told her to stay still when she would have stood. "Wash told you we need to keep this between us. I'm not going out of this house until I don't look like this."

"Honey, you were raped multiple times," her mother took her hand. "You need to be examined by a doctor. I understand the samples have been taken, but there's much more damage that might have been done to you. I insist on a doctor and the Infirmary."

"I might have a solution," Alicia spoke up. "It's night and the colony is winding down. We could take them for an exam then bring them back here. They need induced sleep for at least two days. I don't have access to the drugs that will do that." A small lie and she caught Nathaniel's raised eyebrows, but he stayed silent.

"No," Tasha affirmed what she thought had been agreed to on the way home.

"We could have Dr. Shannon come here," Debora compromised.

"She'll talk," Skye protested.

Nathaniel made his choice. Standing he still held Skye in his arms. In a fluid movement he turned and placed her on the vacated chair. "Wash, have Dr. Shannon check the girls over, here preferably, but if they're injured I want them in the clinic where they can get proper care." He looked at Tasha and Skye, "Nobody is going to be talking about this. Dr. Shannon won't say a word and neither will anyone else in this room." He motioned Guz to join him. With reluctance and a soft kiss to Tasha's head Guz copied Nathaniel's action. He asked Guzman to stay, as if he could drag him away, and stated he was going for that suggested bottle as he felt before this was over, everyone including the girls, would need a drink. He escorted Wash out of the house with, "We'll be back soon."

Elizabeth was putting Zoe to bed. Because older sister was having a special night, Zoe was a little fussy, inventing excuses to try and wait up for Maddy. Jim answered the knock and was surprised to see Wash looking very tired on the other side.

"Come in," he stepped aside. "Heard you brought Skye and Tasha home. Need me for something?" he assumed she was needing his sheriff services and the girls were in trouble.

"Is Elizabeth home?" Alicia really didn't want to tell him what happened.

"She's putting Zoe to bed for the third time. She seems to think she has to wait up for Maddy to get home."

"Did I hear my name?" Elizabeth entered. "Jim, do you always leave our guest standing in the doorway," not a question, just a reminder.

"Sorry, come in," he motioned to the kitchen table.

"I can't stay. I need your services, Elizabeth. The girls got in a difficulty and need your expertise."

"Are they at the Infirmary?" Elizabeth went for her jacket while waiting an answer.

"No, at Debora Tate's."

"What's going on?" Jim spoke quietly so Zoe couldn't hear.

" I'd rather not say."

"Is it something I need to know?" Jim was getting worried something bad did happen. He was met with total silence and Wash just looked at him.

"Jim, you're on babysitting duty," Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss and a look that said don't push it.

Jim opened the door for them without another word, but he was burning to know what happened.

In the rover Alicia started talking and had given the doctor a brief overview by the time she pulled up at Debora's. They entered without knocking to find the girls missing and Guzman pacing like a caged animal.

"They're in the bedroom," he explained and motioned to the hallway, "first on the right."

* * *

Maddy and her friends were having a great time. They sat at a table overlooking the bar and Josh served them a good meal complete with a cake. Maddy insisted he join them for a slice.

"No, but I'll steal a piece for me and Boylan if that's okay?"

"Sure, in fact take the cake after we've had our fill," Maddy went back to visiting with her new friend, Becky and another girl their age who she worked with at Malcolm's, who was studying to be a scientist like her. Sarah, the other girl was dating a soldier also so the three couples had much in common.

"Hey look," Dunham looked over the edge in time to see the Commander hurrying down the steps. He disappeared under them as he approached the bar.

"He never comes in here. Wonder what Boylan's done now," Mark was sure Boylan was in some kind of trouble again.

Downstairs, Josh was filling a tray with a bottle and glasses for a table of newcomers and was standing beside Boylan when the Commander rushed up.

"Tom, I need a bottle of your strongest and best."

"You know, Commander," Boylan's Aussie drawl clearly carried to Josh, "there's a rumor that some of the marks on your back were clearly visible when you took your shirt off to spar today before anyone laid a hand on you. Are you sure that wildcat needs any of my wares to improve her licentious activities?"

Josh almost dropped his tray and hustled away, his face flaming. To have Boylan call the Commander out on something like that took guts.

"Get me the damn bottle, Boylan, and save your analysis for your drunken customers."

"My best is expensive." Nathaniel just looked at him. "I'll be right back. Have a drink on the house," he grabbed a bottle and poured a shot and sat it in front of the leader. To his surprise, the glass was empty when he returned from his storeroom in the cooler part of the caverns.

"Hundred terra's," he sat the bottle on the counter.

Nathaniel fished in his pocket for the larger denomination coin he usually carried. He couldn't remember ever using that coin, but had it with him in case. He was surprised Wash hadn't needed it for something as she did all the household purchasing. He handed the coin to Boylan and took the bottle stopping to read the label. "This came from the future," he was amazed at the quality and year of bourbon, one of Earth's finest.

"That's why it's so expensive," Boylan spoke quietly. He didn't advertise he had a stash of the good stuff and only pulled it out for special occasions and he figured Wash would show her gratitude with more telltale marks to give Taylor's troops a moral lift. He heard the ribald comments when they came in upon duty shift being over and decided the love life of the Commander was fun for his people to speculate on, and he, being Terra Nova's self-appointed morale booster, was willing to aid their cause.

Nathaniel looked at the bottle again, "Got anything cheaper? There's no way I'm giving this to Guzman, and your audacious observation about my back earned you another purchase. Do you have a bottle of your homemade bourbon? It's good enough for what I'm doing tonight."

Boylan pulled a sealed bottle from under the counter, "I'll make you a deal, Commander. You tell me how you got those marks on your back and the bottles' on me."

He looked at Tom and his eyes narrowed, "I could tell you anything to get a free bottle, especially one I'm going to give Guzman."

"You're too honest to lie to me and swindle me out of a bottle." Boylan held the bottle up, "Free, or twenty terra's."

Nathaniel laid a twenty terra on the counter and took the bottle. Without another word, he spun and hurried out and heard a chuckle come from Boylan.

The spectators above watched him leave and saw a bottle in each hand.

"I think it's time we left also," Maddy thanked everyone for coming to her birthday dinner. The young crowd left and parted outside where the each escort ushered the women to their respective homes. Maddy lived in the opposite direction from the others and she enjoyed taking Mark's arm for the stroll under the street lights in the direction of her home.

Nathaniel reached Debora's after running home, disposing of his prized bottle in the kitchen cupboard and jumping into his rover. He saw Wash was back when he parked and hurried inside. Guzman was alone and had undergone a transformation from anguish to rage.

"Have a drink," Nathaniel went to the kitchen and searched through the cabinets until he found two glasses and poured a liberal amount into each. Guzman took the offered glass and downed half, letting the descending burn absorb his anger as Nathaniel continued talking. "It's always been my protocol that our children have inviolable rights to remain safe from molestation and battering. If this had been an inside job, I'd not have banned the perpetrator, but have him shot."

"It didn't happen within the walls or by a citizen. I asked around after we returned and you got the written reports. Hooper and Mira kept their soldiers under tight control. Not one incident of rape or assault of any type," Guzman ground out through clinched teeth, his frustration mounting.

"They don't seem to have control over them now," Nathaniel broke off as the women walked into the room. He noticed how tired and drained his wife appeared and hoped she wasn't blaming herself for the incident, but was sure she felt culpable for not arriving sooner. The girls were dressed in loose fitting cotton pants and had hoodies with the hoods pulled over their faces obliterating their features.

"We're going to the clinic," Dr. Shannon announced. "I need to put them on the biobeds and make sure their skulls aren't fractured. She didn't state the obvious, _'And check the assault out.'_

"We'll come with you," Nathaniel finished his drink, keeping his eyes on Wash.

"I'll take them with me," she volunteered.

"I went home and got my vehicle. Guz and I'll follow."

There were still people mingling in the market when Alicia pulled up to the clinic. Since she was driving at a safe pace, she drew no attention. She got out with the doctor and they looked around. With tacit communication to her husband who parked behind her, she waited for him to take his place in front of the door before motioning the girls out of the back where they each took one of Guzman's arms and he escorted them inside. He reappeared and they stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the glass doors keeping anyone passing their way at bay.

Inside, Dr. Shannon instructed them each to a bed. She started with Tasha who looked the worse off with her double hematomas and eyes almost swollen shut. No fracture, but she was able to take much of the swelling down and administered two shots, one for potential diseases and the other for pregnancy. She explained what she was doing and gave Tasha a pill.

"When you go home, take this. It is a sedative that will help you sleep for a long time."

She repeated the process with Skye.

Nobody within hearing range, Guzman continued his tirade, but with a lower tone as not to carry, "What the hell were you thinking, letting two girls out without guards?" He was totally accusing Nathaniel for what happened with his tone.

Nathaniel sighed and continued looking around, "I based my decision on two factors, one: the report with your sanguine opinion that the invading army was interested in conquering for the purpose of total planetary destruction and two: we haven't seen or heard of the army being this close to the colony."

"Those kids are never going to be the same. I'm not standing by and letting Fickett and his friends get away with this. I'm going after them, even if I have to go al…." Guzman abruptly cut off as Mark and Maddy appeared out of the dark and were extremely close before Guzman spotted them.

Nathaniel looked in the direction Guz was looking and when the kids took another step into the light of the building he saw why Guzman ceased to talk. Their path took them right past the Commander and Lieutenant and they greeted the men while silently wondering why the leaders were standing in front of the clinic obviously in an argument.

"Sir, Lieutenant," Mark greeted while Maddy smiled.

"Corporal, Miss Shannon," Nathaniel smiled with what he knew was his urbane façade that fooled people into thinking he was happy. "I understand today is your birthday," he looked at Maddy.

"Yes, Commander. Is my mom inside?" she tried to look past the men, but they had the glass totally blocked with their united bodies.

"She's busy at the moment," his smile slipped a little.

Mark looked at the men with curiosity, "Can I help with anything?" He noticed Guzman all but glared at them like he didn't want them near the infirmary.

"Yes, you can escort your date home and take the rest of your night off," Nathaniel forced his charming smile back in place.

Alicia chose that moment to exit into the backs of the men. She tapped her husband on the shoulder and he spun not sure what to expect. She then saw the young couple. "Reynolds, Maddy," she greeted without a smile. Then she remembered and allowed a small quirk to her lips as she addressed Maddy, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," Maddy noticed Wash's demeanor was strained and didn't speak further.

"Did you need something, Wash?" Guzman spoke for the first time.

"I need you if you can get away," she held her mini up for emphases.

He looked at Nathaniel who nodded, "Sure."

Before they could move, Elizabeth rushed outside, "I just got a call from Josh. He cut his hand on a glass and is on his way here."

Nathaniel and Guzman exchanged glances and the Commander turned back to the doctor, "Are you done here?"

She nodded then spotted Mark and Maddy, "What are you two doing here?"

"I was escorting Maddy home," Mark wanted to know what they were hiding inside.

"Can I stay and wait for Josh?" Maddy asked.

"No," her mother was firm, "go home and tell your father what happened and I'll be home in a while."

"I can call him," Maddy offered.

"Reynold, escort Miss Shannon home, now," Commander Taylor switched from the friendly statesman to dictator in a blink. Now he was all business and no hint of a smile graced his face.

"Sir," Mark nodded and took Maddy's arm and hastened from the area. In the dark he stopped and put a hand over Maddy's mouth and whispered in her ear, "Don't move. I want to see who's inside they don't want anyone to know about." They stayed still in the shadow of the Command Center's balcony where no lights penetrated the deep shadows along the wall.

"The girls are ready to go home," Elizabeth spoke to the group.

"Guz and I need to go to the eye and get an ID on the DNA we lifted," Alicia looked at her husband. "That leaves you to take them back to Debora's."'

"Let's get them out of here before young Josh arrives," he spoke to Elizabeth and watched the two Lieutenant's disappear in the night.

"Don't move," Mark warned again, keeping his arm securely around Maddy's shoulders. He saw the Lieutenant's get in Wash's vehicle and turn around in the road and rush off right by them. Soon they saw four women exit the infirmary. Mark recognized Debora Tate and Dr. Shannon, but two of the people's heads were covered, but he could tell they were female by their shapes. He and Maddy watched the Commander offer both his arms to the mysterious women and escort them to his own vehicle. He helped them in and held the door for Mrs. Tate then drove off, leaving the infirmary with one person waiting. Soon Josh appeared from the opposite direction with a towel wrapped around his hand and they disappeared inside.

"What's going on?" Maddy was still whispering.

"I haven't got a clue, but I'd put money that one of those people was Skye. I wonder what I missed taking a day off."

"I'll ask Mom."

"We better get you home," they took off at a rapid pace.

Alicia and Guzman entered Debora's house half an hour later. Debora and Nathaniel were in the kitchen where she was fixing food and he was pouring four glasses with the bourbon he procured from Boylan. Tonight they could use the numbing effects.

"Supper will be ready in a few minutes," Debora announced.

It was only then with the wonderful smells coming from the stove did Alicia realize she was hungry. "How are the girls?"

"Asleep. They crashed right after we got them here," Debora filled her in. "They took the sleeping pills and went to bed as soon as we got home. Nathaniel confessed you could dispense those pills after the girls were in bed."

"I really wanted them to be checked out in the infirmary, but there was no convincing them. I need to wash up," Alicia explained.

"Bathroom's that way," Debora pointed to the right.

Alicia checked in a room and saw Skye in a bed. Opening another door, she spotted Tasha likewise in what must be the guest bedroom. The third door opened to a bathroom.

Guzman was still standing and waiting for her to return. "My turn," he started by her.

"Door at the end of the hall and Tasha is the door on the left."

"Thanks," he smiled for the first time.

She put a hand on his arm, "I'm here for both of you, if either of you need to talk to someone."

"I'll make sure Tasha knows she can come to you if she can't talk to me or Debora, thanks," impulsively he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Nathaniel was watching them quietly talk in the living room, then saw Guzman's gesture of affection and once again wondered just how close they really were. He was sure neither party told him everything. Debora calling him to the table interrupted his morose thoughts.

When Guzman joined them and they were digging into the fare of stir fried veggies and dino chunks of meat, seasoned to perfection. Debora was an excellent cook and Alicia told her so.

"I had to learn to cook for Alex. He wanted good food when he came in from work."

"Nathaniel isn't so lucky. I've spent my years working not learning the domestic side of life," Alicia took another bite.

"You don't hear me complaining, you cook just fine," Nathaniel liked her cooking also, but admitted to himself that both meals Debora cooked that he ate recently were superb. "What did you find at the eye?" he changed the topic.

"We have a positive ID on the six Phoenix soldiers," Alicia didn't want to spoil the meal with details.

"I want to know who all raped my daughter," Debora wasn't finished with the discussion.

"She was positively raped by four of the soldiers…..and Fickett," Alicia let the last name slide like something sour off her tongue.

"And Tasha?" Debora looked apologetically at Guzman and he nodded his okay.

"Three soldiers."

"I want names and faces, Alicia," Debora wanted to face those men, even if in photo's.

Alicia handed her mini to Debora and looked at her food while Debora quietly read through the material.

Nathaniel hadn't said a word, neither had Guzman.

Debora handed the mini back, "All young, perfect soldiers on the outside, but criminals within. As for Fickett, he needs to be given to a carno."

"We'll track them down and they'll be brought to justice," Nathaniel spoke quietly.

"What were they doing this close to the colony?" Debora wanted answers to the many questions she hadn't been able to ask.

"That's a good question and we'll get answers, but not tonight," Nathaniel finished his food. "This was excellent, Debora, but we need to let you rest. Wash will be by tomorrow to check on the girls." He looked at Guzman, "You need rest also."

"Be sure and take a sleeping pill," Alicia told him.

"Keep the bottle for the girls," Nathaniel advised. "They might need something stronger than the homemade brew the kid's still will produce."

Nathaniel and Alicia left leaving Guz to check on Tasha once more.

"What's that?" Nathaniel was ready for bed when Alicia held her hand out.

"A sleeping pill. I took one and I don't want you tossing all night, beating yourself up for letting them go today."

He took the pill and water she offered. "I was going to say the same to you," he put the glass on the nightstand and crawled into bed. He pulled her close and had a private thought of how happy he was that she stopped to watch him spar with Guzman making her that much later reaching the girls, or he might be dealing with her being violated or worse, killed.


	18. The Hunt Begins

Maddy sat quietly at the breakfast table. She heard her parents talking last night even if she could only hear garbled sentences. The only audible words that carried to her bedroom were a string of curses her father cut loose with. Maddy could only remember him ever using foul language only a couple times in her life. Whatever happened to Skye and her friend….wait, Maddy remembered hearing a comment that Skye and Tasha were OTG yesterday. It had to be something happened to them and they got hurt.

"Maddy."

She looked to the sound of the voice. Her mother was smiling at her, "You are quiet. How did your birthday go?" Maddy was already in bed when her mother and Josh got home.

"Oh," Maddy shrugged, "I had a great time. How come you didn't let me stay for Josh?"

"I had clients and I know how much you hate the sight of blood so didn't want you getting ill on your birthday," the half lie flowed easily from her mother's lips.

"Who was hurt that late in the day?"

"Nobody I'm talking about. Josh, are you able to work today?" Elizabeth ended the discussion with her daughter by switching to her son.

"I need the money so yeah. I'll have Carver give me something my hand can handle."

"I think you need to take a few days off," his father commented, but it came out as an order.

"I don't think so, Dad," Josh spoke quietly, but didn't back down.

"You're not going to be any use to Carver with your dominant hand all bandaged up."

"You let me worry about that," Josh shoveled food in fast so he could get away from the confrontation he didn't want.

"What are you doing today, Maddy?" Elizabeth tried to dispel the sudden tension that sprang up between the men.

"Oh, I'm going OTG…." she didn't get anything else out before both parents yelled "No," in unison.

"Jeeze," Josh spouted, "first I can't go to work and now Maddy can't do her job either. What's wrong with you two?"

Jim and Elizabeth shared a look and Jim spoke, "It's dangerous OTG right now. In fact, I expect Taylor to cancel all but essential crews for the next few days."

"What's going on, Dad?" Josh spoke first.

"I can't tell you," Jim knew he wouldn't be challenged with that tone.

Josh and Maddy headed to the hub of activity together letting their father take Zoe to school with the excuse they had to get to work. Maddy filled her brother in on what she and Mark saw the night before.

"You're friends with Skye. Stop by and see what's going on," they parted and he said he would.

"Daddy," Zoe was holding her father's hand as they walked to the school.

"Yes?" he really wasn't listening and his mind on the tragedy that befell Skye and Tasha the day before. He wanted to get to the office and find out what Taylor knew. Elizabeth told him about the attack, but was fuzzy on details that didn't involve her medical skills.

"Who won the bet?"

"Huh?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know, the bet where you or Mommy have to help me with my homework."

"Oh, well, ahhh, I'll have to ask Mommy today. I forgot to see who won, but I'll find out," he forced a smile down at her. "I hope I lost."

"Why?"

"That way I get to spend more time with you," he hugged her tightly before watching her walk into the school and start talking to a girl her age.

He hurried to the Command Center only to find it empty. A plexipad was on his table and flashing that he had a message.

'_Shannon,' _the face of Nathaniel appeared, _'I've taken a unit to retrieve Skye's rover. Elizabeth was given permission to tell you what happened. The girls don't want anyone to know the details. Today, Wash, Debora and they will concoct a story for why their faces are messed up. For now, they are staying at Debora's. If we don't run into trouble, I'll be back in a few hours. Delete this message.' _The screen went blank.

He looked up as Wash wandered in yawning repeatedly, a hand over her mouth. Normally he would make a suggestive comment at what was keeping her up at night, but it wasn't appropriate this morning. "Taylor went to get the rover and I heard the facts, but not the details. Can you fill me in?"

Alicia sat down and grabbed her plexipad. She hit a command, "There, it's on your unit."

"He read the details and looked at the photos of the six perpetrators, "I remember seeing most of them in the colony."

"Yeah, me too. I had a drink with the one called Monte Gautier and stole his access unit to take part of the fence sensors down."

Jim moved to her table and sat down, "You remember that?"

She nodded.

"Do you remember not coming with my family?" he spoke softly. He'd never brought it up after she told him she didn't remember.

"I remember everything up to and including the flash from the end of Lucas' gun," her dark eyes bore into him.

"Does Taylor know?" he took a sip of rapidly cooling coffee.

"No, I never told him."

"Are you going to?"

Alicia graced him with a slightly crooked smile, "I don't plan on it. He carries a lot of guilt for what Lucas did to me. That's one dog I'd like to leave sleeping."

"I won't tell on you, but I'm happy you recovered your memories even if they aren't the best. Have you been by Debora's this morning?"

She shook her head, "No, I just woke up. I've been sleeping a lot lately. I think my body is demanding I slow down."

Jim grinned, "I think it's called getting old."

Alicia threw her stylus and it arched right into his coffee cup, "You're older than me by a few years so would know all about it."

He laughed and pulled it out. Handing it back still dripping he watched her use the tail of her tee-shirt to dry the instrument off and reattach it to her plexipad. "Say, isn't that Taylor's shirt?"

"She was spared an answer by her radio squawking, "Washington," she still used her maiden name at work.

"Hey Wash," the voice of Nathaniel floated into the room, "we're here and nothing's been touched. I sent Thomas on ahead to see if he can get a direction on the tracks. I'll be back in an hour."

"Right," she let him cut the connection.

"What did the scene look like?" all teasing was gone from Jim's demeanor.

"They ransacked the vehicle and took anything they could use, but left the batteries. Nathaniel left me a note saying he was going out early. He wanted to be on scene at first light," she finished with another yawn.

"Maybe you should go home and get some more sleep," Jim was starting to worry about her. The Wash he knew was always sharp.

Wash threw a look over her shoulder, "There is a bed here. I think I will lie down for a little bit. I can't keep my eyes open."

"Do you need to see Elizabeth?" Jim was genuinely concerned.

"If this keeps up, yes. I think I'm just stressed with what happened and not sleeping like I should," she stood and moved out of sight to the back of the command area where a partitioned off section still existed from when Nathaniel used it as his quarters when they first arrived and got the building constructed, with a rock jail below and quarters for the soldiers above, out of reach of the marauding carnos before the fence was finished.

* * *

Nathaniel bounded up the steps into the Command Center. He saw Jim sitting at his assigned table making notes on a plexipad. "What you doing?" he went for coffee before joining him, sinking into a chair at the table.

"Research and putting profiles together on all the Phoenix soldiers we can identify. Might come in handy if we encounter them."

"Good," Nathaniel looked around. "Seen Guz?"

"He left a message that he took Beta unit and went on patrol. I put Charlie unit on heightened standby at all gates and towers. All I told them was the Phoenix were spotted nearby. That got them looking sharp and business like."

"Good job. Is Wash at Debora's?" Nathaniel figured Shannon had been filled in on that particular detail.

"No, she's sleeping over yonder," he gestured to the back of the commodious room.

Nathaniel followed the path she took an hour and half earlier. He saw her turned on her side away from him and settled his weight on the edge of the narrow cot. He ran his hand up her bare arm and under the short sleeve of what was obviously his shirt and pushed towards her breast.

"You better be my husband or you'll be explaining broken fingers to the doctor."

"Roll over so I have easier access," told her who was molesting her. "You know if I find you in a bed I get to claim marital rights."

With a smile she rolled onto her back and his hand wasted no time in sliding under his tee-shirt to cup a bra clad breast. She stretched with her arms over her head and brought a hand back down to rest on his thigh near his crotch.

He smiled, "Close, but no cigar."

"Are we alone?" her voice was still husky from sleep and he responded naturally, moving her hand to cover his growing arousal.

"Shannon won't come in here. He better not," Nathaniel leaned over and drew her into a deep kiss, his tongue invading her mouth inviting her to reciprocate. Her tongue matched his and her hand massaged him through his pants until he moaned and broke off. "We haven't broken in this bed," his hands reached for the buckle on her belt.

"We can't do it with Shannon in hearing range."

Nathaniel thought of the possibilities, "Shannon," he roared and watched his wife remove her hand and he reluctantly shifted his to her hip.

Jim hesitated stepping behind the partition, but he was summoned. What he saw would stay with him for a long time. Wash was in a state of arousal with her mussed hair and swollen just kissed lips, and her shirt pushed up exposing her creamy abdomen. "Sir," he focused on Taylor who was smirking at him.

"Take your work to the balcony. Don't let anyone come in."

"Uhh, right," Jim couldn't get away fast enough. He grabbed his plexipad and jacket and moved to the cool balcony making sure the door was firmly shut. He sat at the chess board with a smile. It had been many years since he occasionally waylaid his bride at the hospital and they would make use of the various rooms.

He saw Chang, head agriculturist hurrying in the direction of the Command Center. He watched as the Asian man took the stairs two at a time and panted in front of him. It was obvious he ran from a long distance. Jim let him catch his breath.

Finally Dr. Chang spoke, "We have a major theft in the back field where the tubers are ready to be harvested."

"Wildlife?" Jim asked the most obvious.

Chang shook his head, "Not unless they've taken to wearing shoes."

"Okay, hold on," Jim reached for his radio. "Shannon to Thomas."

"Go ahead, Sir," Sergeant Thomas promptly responded.

"Are you near the colony?"

"We're heading back, about five klicks out."

"Report as soon as you get back and be ready to leave again."

"Yes, Sir."

Jim turned back to Chang, "I'll tell the Commander. He's in a private meeting. Sit down and wait if you want. I know Taylor will want to check this out for himself."

Chang gratefully sank into the seat across from Jim, "You play?"

"I've been known to play a mean game. I did a lot of chess playing in Golad," Jim made a move from the game board which was set for a new game.

Chang made a move and the game was on. About ten minutes later Nathaniel emerged from behind the closed door. "Chang, I thought the OTG log stated you'd be harvesting today."

Chang gave up the game and looked up at the Commander. "Part of the field was stolen."

"Thomas is almost back and I told him to be ready to leave again," Jim added.

"Okay, any theories?"

"Well, the Sixers were known to help themselves to our crops, but we always planted more for them and to counter the losses," Chang answered and figured it was Mira and her people, but the amount was far greater this time.

Nathaniel nodded, "Looks like our guests may be running low on food and thanks to Mira or Fickett knew where to scavenge what they need."

"They took enough to make the colony run short. I see food rationing for our most staple item. We use those ancient potatoes in everything from starch to baby formula. We'll have to make a list of priorities," Chang spelled out the worse of it.

"Come with me," he motioned to Chang and prayed his wife was decent and at her work table. Jim smirked as they caught gazes, which Nathaniel returned.

"Wash," Nathaniel roared when he saw she was missing. He figured she was still behind the partition and made for that area. It was empty so he knocked on the bathroom door and then opened it when no answer was returned. It was also empty. _'Where could she have gone?'_ He marched out to the balcony and sure enough her rover was missing. He grinned, knowing she went home to clean up properly. Wiping the smile off his face he returned to his office where Chang and Shannon were waiting.

"She'll be along," he heard the call to raise the gate and hurried back out with Jim and Chang on his heels. At the bottom of the steps he turned to the trailing duo, "Shannon, stay here, Chang, you're with me." He pulled his radio out of the pocket of his leather jacket, "Taylor to Guzman."

"Guzman here."

"Where are you, Guz?"

"We picked up a set of tracks heading north towards the badlands. Do you want me to pursue and take care of our little problem," Guzman's tone suggested the Commander better say yes.

Nathaniel paused and finally issued his verdict, "If you can get to them before they reach the badlands and can safely overtake them, do so. You know what to do. Also, they may have the back of their troop carrier full of stolen food. Bring everything back if you can."

"Understood," Guzman's tone changed to satisfaction.

"Turn back if they reach the badlands," Nathaniel reiterated.

"They won't get away; I have the tracer on Fickett. Do you want him back?"

"Nope, he's used all his lives up and is a monster. I trust Beta Unit is ready to camp out for days?"

"I don't take a unit out that's not."

"Good luck, Taylor out."

Guzman called his driver to stop and got out. He motioned his unit out of their vehicles to gather around. "I just spoke with the Commander. We have permission to follow these tracks and catch up with Fickett before he reaches the badlands. I have a location on Fickett and he's close. I figure we'll come upon them either tonight or tomorrow. They may travel all night trying to put as much distance as possible between themselves and the colony because they stole a large portion of our winter crop. Taylor wants them dead including Fickett. That is our mission, find and exterminate. Any questions?"

"We're not taking prisoners?" a fairly young private asked.

"These men have committed additional crimes against colonist. We will make an example out of them, that's an order. Let's move out."

Nathaniel looked at the back part of the field where the scavengers methodically dug a quarter of the field and stole the tubers. Footprints matched the digital photos from the other crime scene so Nathaniel was justified in ordering their deaths. He only wished he was in on the attack. They could do nothing here except post guards which Nathaniel did the moment he got back to the colony.

"Taylor to Washington," he noticed she never returned from their morning liaison.

"Here, Commander."

"Where are you?"

"Debora's."

He started to ask how it was going and caught himself. "Can I stop by?" he asked instead.

"Yes," she didn't want to give anything away on her end either.

It was noon and the girls were awake, but still in bed. Debora took the day off work and made soup for them which they were eating when Nathaniel knocked.

"That'll be Nathaniel," Alicia called out from where she was sitting with Tasha. She heard his voice and him talking in Skye's bedroom before he made an appearance. He smiled brightly at Tasha and winked at Wash.

"Tasha, I want you to know your father is hot on the trail of the men who did this to you."

Tasha put her cup of soup down on her lap, "Will I have to testify against them?"

"No, we're at war and they'll be handled in military fashion if you father finds them," he shot a warning look at his wife.

"What does that mean?" Tasha wanted to know.

Nathaniel looked carefully at her swollen face, "It means they'll be executed for their crimes against not only you and Skye, but also the colony. We're not taking prisoners or having those types of people free to do this again."

Alicia held her tongue, but garnered much from his dialog with Tasha. He'd fill her in later she knew, but for now she wanted to change the topic. "Tasha has been invited to live here with Debora and Skye and she's accepted. So Max and Hunter need to be informed they have to find a roommate and fast as I don't think they make enough to foot the rent on a house."

"Alright, we'll track the boys down and explain the situation to them. Tasha, I'm sure they'll want to visit. Are you up to company maybe as early as tomorrow?"

"No. I don't want them to see me like this."

Her answer was good enough for him, "That's fine, but they need to be told something for you two to have just up and vanished. Have you ladies come up with a solution yet?"

Tasha looked at her mug and shook her head while Alicia stood, "Let's find Debora and see if we can agree on something." She led the way to Skye's room, "Debora, Skye, have you two formulated a story yet?"

Debora spoke up, "We agreed that Skye and Tasha got attacked by the Sixers and beat up and robbed. The Sixers have never to our knowledge sexually assaulted anyone so a simple beating is plausible."

Nathaniel nodded, "We can make that version fly. Any particular Sixers in mind, Skye?"

"Umm, I think Carter and Mira along with Wickett and Nessen. I've been threatened by all of them at one time or another."

"Yep," Nathaniel agreed, "I know what you mean; they're a mean bunch and would be believable to those who knew them. That's the story we'll circulate starting today. I need to steal Wash away. She'll be back this afternoon to take statements from both of you," Nathaniel took Alicia's elbow and escorted her from the house.

He had walked to Debora's house knowing the other vehicle was with her. "Feed me woman."

"I'm starving also," she admitted. "Do you want to go home or eat in the market?"

"Home," he climbed in the passenger side.

"There's Max," Alicia stopped a little over halfway to their home, "Max," she called him to the vehicle. With a wide smile, the lanky young man loped over and leaned over bracing his forearm against the top of the rover.

"Have you heard anything about Tasha and Skye?" she got right to the point.

His smile slipped, "Only Tasha didn't come home last night."

"She is convalescing at Debora Tate's where the Sixers caught them and beat the crap out of them."

"Wow," Max looked shocked.

"They've requested no visitors," Alicia continued. "Right now they are sleeping and the doctor gave them sedatives. I don't want you boys hanging around, they need rest."

"Could I just stop and not stay, but see what happened myself?"

"I don't think you'd get past Mrs. Tate."

"Okay, I'll tell Hunter."

"Do you have anyone in mind for a roommate? Tasha's decided to stay with the Tate's."

"We're leaning towards Josh Shannon."

Alicia nodded, "Don't wait too long or you'll come up short on rent money."

"I won't, bye," he waved and hurried back to his lunch.

Nathaniel put a hand on his wife's thigh and squeezed as she continued on to their home. After a minute he observed, "You do have a way with those young guys. Every one of them is in love or lust with you."

"I prefer older men," she parked.

He smiled as he got out, "Just one I hope."

She grinned back, "If I wasn't so hungry I'd give you another demonstration."

"We can always take a long lunch," the door closed on his proposal.

* * *

"Dr. Shannon," Alicia entered the Infirmary unnoticed and walked up behind the doctor.

Elizabeth turned and smiled, "Please tell me Jim was telling whoppers when I had lunch with him."

Alicia smirked right back, "I wouldn't believe anything Shannon tells you especially if he wasn't peeking."

"Lucky you," Elizabeth murmured. "Are you ready?" They had arranged to go together this afternoon and check on the girls.

"I half expected to walk in on you and your other half after Nathaniel gave him the idea," they left the clinic for the walk to Debora's house instead of driving. The rains had still let up and it was enjoyable to visit as they ambled along not particularly in a rush.

"I don't have the ability to kick the patients and nurses out like the Commander does. Jim said you were sleeping."

"For the last few mornings I haven't been able to wake up. I may have a touch of something. I do feel off kilter, but can't put my finger on it. Nathaniel is long gone before I'm awake and is nice enough not to make me get up."

"Maybe you should let me check you out," Elizabeth volunteered.

"I'm not bleeding all over so I'll pass. I try and avoid doctors at all costs."

"You may not believe this, but I have the same affliction." Both women laughed and turned into the house.

The walk back was lacking the warm comradeship after more details of the attack emerged.

"I hope Guz finds them," Alicia vented in rage when they were a space from the house and nobody was close enough to overhear.

Elizabeth had a different concern, "I'm worried about what this is going to do to them long term. They are putting on a brave front, but what they went through is bound to have repercussions."

Alicia gave that some thought, "Skye I predict will overcome, but Tasha may have difficulties. I just hope neither pushes men off for long because of it. I'll talk to them about the difference between love, sex and assault."

"Do you want me along?" Elizabeth had training and plenty of experience working in the state hospital dealing with sexual assaults. Alicia also had training through the military.

"I think I can handle that talk. I'm going to wait for a week or two until the girls are ready to rejoin the colony. I am more worried about Skye of the two, though, not because of the assault. She'll get over that, but it's the fear of details getting out that might do her in."

"Because of her earlier problems," Elizabeth accurately guessed.

"Yes, I think another blow from the colony in her eyes could push her over the edge. Nathaniel told me she's done with procurement until the Sixers and Phoenix are completely eradicated."

"Jim told me Guzman has been given permission to kill them," Elizabeth wanted confirmation.

"We are at war," was Alicia's rejoinder. "I want you to have second thoughts about training Skye to work in the lab, which is what she really wants to do."

"Does the Commander blame me for her being OTG?"

"He's not that petty. If anything he'll blame himself."

"I can give her a try, but she has to be able to learn the educational part of the program."

"I'll tell Nathaniel and he can talk to her and see if she still wants to work in the lab," they parted in front of the Infirmary and Alicia went on to the Command Center.

Inside Chang was waiting for her, "Lieutenant, we need to talk."

"I'm here, Chang. Do you have a list of requisite priorities?" she sat at her table and motioned him to take a seat. Nathaniel and Jim were no place in her vicinity so she assumed they were on patrol of the colony taking advantage of the nice day.

"I do," he sat and transferred his ideas to her plexipad.

She looked at the revised plan and nodded. "This will do. We ate much of those nuts before you came and got the fields planted. Many of the colonist have never had to eat these, but will when food becomes scarce."

"Our fresh produce is running out and we are starting to bring the potatoes in from the fields today. I figure three month's supply was taken," Chang filled in more numbers for the rest of the freshly grown products.

"When Taylor was OTG with the military, all they had to eat was fish and these nuts. They did just fine," Alicia looked up as Malcolm entered and took a seat.

"Chang," he started in, "why did I hear about the food theft from Maddy Shannon?"

"It's my department and I'll handle all provender," Chang countered.

"Food is still a department of science and as such is under my jurisdiction," Malcolm looked peeved at not being kept in the loop.

"I have high hopes that Lieutenant Guzman will retrieve our missing food. We have everything under control and you'll be getting a finished report so don't have to micromanage," Chang gave a subtle dig.

Alicia stepped in, "I've just sent you the list, Malcolm. Chang and I were just going over it. Now we wait to see if we implement the backup plan."

Chang stood, "Thank you, Lieutenant," with a nod to Malcolm he left.

"Maddy was telling me she saw Skye and Tasha coming out of the Infirmary last night," Malcolm smoothly initiated the real reason he came to the Command Center, gossip that Maddy talked him into finding out.

"She was supposed to have gone home," Alicia made a mental note to have a talk with one Reynolds.

"According to her, she and Mark stopped in the shadows to have an intimate moment, her words, not mine," he smiled.

"They had a little run in yesterday with the Sixers. Kind of like the one I had," she let him make the reference to the time she and Dunham were caught outside the gate.

"That would explain why Skye didn't show up for work and Debora called to say she's taking an unspecified amount of time off from her duties in the market. I got that from Casey," Malcolm added.

"I didn't have a choice, I had to work with a split lip and bruise, but I'm old enough not to let it bother me. They are young enough for vanity to reign over occupation."

Nathaniel entered and grabbed his plexipad, "Wash, I have a religious function tonight. I want you to go as my wife."

"What do I have to do?" she saw Malcolm laughing quietly at her.

"Umm, it says here it's the combined far eastern gathering. Look beautiful on my arm. It'll last about an hour so let's go home and get ready and eat first."

"Well, Malcolm, did you pump me for enough information to share with Miss. Shannon?"

Malcolm stood, "No, but a little bug tells me I've pumped your well dry," he left.

Nathaniel was reading his plexipad and frowning. Alicia figured he was reading her report.

Jim came in, "Hey, Wash, how are the girls?"

"Recovering. Cover story is they got caught by Sixers and beat up badly."

"Got it."

"Your daughter saw them come out of the Infirmary last night. I'm going to have a talk with Reynolds. He was supposed to be well away when they left. Seems like they were lurking in the shadows."

"Oh, if you're going to have a talk with Reynolds, I want to be present."

Alicia looked over at her husband, "Do we have time for me to yank Reynolds' chain?"

"If you hurry," he didn't look up.

"Washington to Reynolds, report to the Command Center ASAP."

Nathaniel finished and gave the plexipad to Jim, "Read fast as this is encrypted and I have to make it go away to a safe place."

Jim realized he was reading the details of the assault and felt anger all over again and slightly sick to his stomach. His face took on a grave expression. It was that look that Mark Reynolds walked into. Jim favored him with an absent look and Mark knew he was in trouble, but couldn't remember what he did.

"Lieutenant, you wanted to see me?" he stood at attention in front of her table. He saw from the corner of his eye the Commander sitting back with his hands linked behind his head looking at him.

"You were instructed to take Miss. Shannon home and violated a direct order," she stood to look him in the eye.

Mark panicked, somehow they knew. _'How did they find out,' _

Alicia continued getting satisfaction out of his startled expression, "What did you see?"

He swallowed, "I saw Dr. Shannon and Mrs. Tate and what appeared to be Skye and Tasha leaving the Infirmary."

"And that was after you'd been given specific instructions?"

"Yes, Ma'am," he saw disappointment settle into her features. He worked so hard to have the Lieutenant, whom he idolized, to only praise his work and the person he was. "I'm sorry I disappointed you and the Commander," he chanced a look in his direction, and for good measure looked further to Jim Shannon. He saw Mr. Shannon's cold stare and little did he know the details on the plexipad caused that look.

"Where were you skulking?

"We were under the balcony in the shadows of the Command Center, Ma'am."

"I know, I saw," she hoped he was telling the truth for her small lie.

"You did?"

"This is how you treat my daughter?" Jim finally jumped into the reprimand session. When Mark turned fully to him, he stalked up to him and glowered, "You're no different than Curran are you. I don't think I want my daughter dating a soldier, you're all the same, platitudes to our faces and skullduggery behind our backs."

Marks face turned red, partly from embarrassment and the other part anger at being compared to Curran, an unjust comparison in his opinion. "I was curious who was inside the Infirmary. With the Commander and Lieutenant Guzman standing outside, I knew something bad had happened."

"You disobeyed a direct order and implicated my daughter in your delinquency. She's going to be punished for going along with you. I don't want you two to see each other for a month. She's off limits for that long."

"But the holidays are here. We have plans…Sir," he remembered after a pause. Mark started to panic, surely Mr. Shannon didn't mean he couldn't see his girlfriend for an entire month.

Jim knew he'd be fighting a losing battle on the home front, but he was still sore at having missed his daughter's birthday celebration after missing the previous two and didn't consider the short time he got to spend with her yesterday a good tradeoff with this usurper wanting to take her away from him. "And I have a gun," he reminded the young soldier.

Mark wisely shut up and turned back to Washington. To his consternation she looked amused.

"Corporal Reynolds," he stiffened at her title, "I believe Mr. Shannon has meted out your punishment. You have a month without your girlfriend to think about disobeying a direct order. On your off time, you'll avoid the Shannon place and not be seen with Maddy Shannon. After the New Year you'll have a new start, both with her, if she's still interested," she had to throw that in, "and with Mr. Shannon's approval, and you stay out of trouble, you may resume your courtship."

"Any other punishment but that," he never pleaded in his life, but this was more than he could accept.

"The only other option is go to an outpost for a month."

He nodded, "I would like that. If I'm near Maddy, I'll never make a month."

"You leave in the morning for outpost seven and send Private Nelson back."

Mark turned to the Commander who hadn't moved. He stared back without speaking, but his silence was as loud as if he were the one issuing orders. Mark then turned to Jim, "Sir, permission to say goodbye to Maddy?"

Jim relented, "You may see her tonight before you leave."

"Dismissed Corporal, and Mark," he turned back to Washington, "this will count as your mandatory outpost duty."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Dismissed," they watched him hurry out.

Jim smiled, "My father-in-law imposed a restriction that I couldn't see Elizabeth in his home where she was living at the time. I was living with two other guys and it was a real frat house so I couldn't take her there. I looked for a small apartment that I couldn't afford and rented it anyway. As soon as her father found out, he was more than happy to let me come into his house to be with my girlfriend under his watchful eye. Reynolds has a lot to learn."

"You think he should have stayed and snuck behind your back?" Nathaniel was grinning now.

"I would have."

* * *

"Josh," Hunter called and rushed to intercept him. "Heard you can't handle a simple task of washing dishes without your Mommy fixing your booboo."

Josh held his bandaged hand up, "I can still slap the crap out of you with it."

"Hear what happened to Skye and Tasha?" Hunter got past the male posturing.

"Maddy said she thinks they may have gotten hurt. I was on my way to Mrs. Tate's to see if Skye was taking callers."

"She is off limits. I already tried and didn't make it past the front door. Max told me they got caught out by the Sixers and worked over."

"Man, that's rough," Josh was deathly afraid of the enemy and especially crazy Lucas.

"Tasha has moved in with the Tate's and we're hard up to stay in the house with just the two of us and am scouting for roomies. The position's open, but not for long so don't lose your chance to become a man," Hunter went back to his ribbing.

Josh sobered at the thought of taking the large step of leaving the nest. He was getting along a lot better with his father, but it was still his father's house and his rules. "I'll let you know soon," and they parted. Josh went to try his luck with Mrs. Tate.

The monsoons started again that night while Nathaniel and Alicia were going home from the chapel. They rushed inside their home where Nathaniel laughed and kissed a drop of water off the end of her nose. "You looked beautiful tonight," he pulled her close.

"Only tonight?"

"You know what I mean. You made me look good as I knew you would. I always hated these functions, but with you to look at, the time passed swiftly."

"You can take me to bed and show your appreciation," her suggestive tone made him quickly lock the door and lead her to their bed.

In the pouring rain, the tracks Guzman was following quickly washed away, but he kept on, being guided by the biochip placed on Fickett's back when he was in lockup. Taylor had sedative placed in his food and the doctor tattooed the invisible ink biochip near his upper back where he couldn't reach and scrape it off. As far as they knew, he never discovered the illegal chip. At first Dr. Shannon had ethical issues, which Taylor had to address and with his persuasive eloquence had her performing the task in no time. She reminded him of an old war that had been fought to discontinue the use of such tracking of the human race and their ability to do commerce without being scanned. He told her the military and law enforcement still used it on violent criminals. Only after Jim confessed he was aware of the practice did she relent. Jim reminded her the tracking chip Golad put in him was easy to cut out and painful to insert and only a tattoo would be undetectable to Fickett.

"They've stopped, Lieutenant," Sergeant Benson called out.

"How far away?"

"Close, five klicks."

"Keep closing, they may be stopping for food or the night. Don't let them clear the forest as the streams and arroyos will be swelling." He stopped and quickly spread the word for radio silence and prepare for action.


	19. Guzman's Revenge

Alicia felt consciousness return announcing another day, the dream she was having promptly forgotten once she became aware of her surroundings. Again the alarm didn't wake her and she heard the pounding of rain drumming a steady beat on the metal roof telling her their break from the rains was over. It was a soothing sound and she was tempted to close her eyes again, but the light wasn't from a lamp. Instead it came in from the windows telling her she'd slept too long again. She felt a stirring beside her and rolled over. Nathaniel's blue eyes were looking at her and he smiled at being caught staring.

"Mornin," he leaned over for a kiss.

"Mornin yourself. What are you still in bed for?"

"Didn't feel like getting up," his hand wandered slowly over her silky skin.

"What time is it?" she stretched lazily, enjoying his gentle caresses.

"About eight," he leaned over for a kiss.

"How come I'm sleeping so long and why am I wanting you all the time?"

"Maybe you should see the doctor and I'm more than willing to help with the later," he rolled her on her back and settled over her, his desire seeking and finding her entrance. All talk of a doctor forgotten.

* * *

Mark slogged down the muddy one lane road in the loaner rover that Private Nelson would be taking back to the colony, rain thumping off the roof non-stop. He'd spent the night before until late with Maddy explaining military justice and how he was being punished for getting caught, not what they did. A soldier shouldn't be exposed when trying to use stealth he quoted her. She wasn't buying his explanation and he hoped a month apart didn't cool her feelings towards him. He assured her this trip was his total obligation for the year and he planned on being married before he had to go to an outpost again. Running on too little sleep he almost missed the arm snagged around the bole of a tree. Jamming on the brakes he slid to a stop and got out pistol at the ready. He scoured the area for signs of predators as he warily approached the visible limb. As expected the body was bloody with severe gashes across the neck and a telltale signs of spurting fluid drained the life from the Phoenix soldier.

"Holy crap," Mark felt faint as he turned to see what type of dinosaur killed the hapless soul. In an immolated pile were several more bodies with Andrew Fickett prominently displayed, his back resting against the pile and his head propped in the armpit of a dead man, his eyes open staring at Mark in an uncanny resemblance of life.

"Carno's didn't do this," he wasn't even aware he audibled as he walked around the pile, his miniplexi recording everything he saw. All had been stabbed and a few shot neatly through the head. They'd been stripped of valuables and uniforms down to underwear. Boots were also missing but ID tags were prominently arrayed around their necks. His next thought was whoever did this might still be in the area and with great haste he ran to his rover and took off, hands shaking as they gripped the wheel. He wondered what he should do and came to a decision. Racing away from the grisly murder scene he dug his radio out.

"Corporal Reynolds to Commander Taylor," he bypassed the chain of command and went directly to the top.

Jim was in the Command Center when the call broke the silence. He looked to the Commander's desk and beyond where a radio was prominently sitting on the table along the wall. He went to the small device and answered, "Shannon here, what can I do for you, Corporal?"

"Sir, I am near the fork in the road that splits between Outpost Seven and Nine. I came upon a gruesome crime."

"Not on an open mic, Corporal," Shannon cut him off. "When you get to the outpost, contact me directly and give your report on a secure channel."

"Yes, Sir, Reynolds out."

Jim knew in an hour Mark would report. He hoped Taylor would be present as he had a niggling suspicion that Mark stumbled upon the rampage Guzman went on. He'd gotten a short scrambled written message from Guzman and delivered by the private manning the communications array saying _'Mission accomplished, returning, report upon arrival.'_

"Shannon to Taylor," he didn't wait for the Commander to put in an appearance. He wanted to give him a heads up.

Alicia grabbed her radio. Nathaniel was lying on his back restoring his breathing to normal. "Taylor here," she hoped to throw Jim off.

He grinned into his radio, "Mrs. Taylor, is the man of the house still in residence?"

Alicia rolled to her other elbow and held the radio so Nathaniel could speak into it. "I take one morning off and you can't handle the colony?"

"If you don't count your prolonged honeymoon with many mornings off, you're taking a rare morning for yourself. I need you in the Command Center."

"Emergency?"

"No, but it might be urgent."

"Half an hour okay?"

"That'll work."

"Taylor out," Nathaniel replied in his gravelly voice and let Alicia disconnect and put the radio back on the nightstand. "I'd ask you to join me in the shower, but I'm starving," he rolled out of bed and rushed to the bathroom leaving her to make breakfast. When he entered the kitchen fully dressed, he stopped to admire her in a robe cooking at the stove in her feet bare. He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the table, his eyes never leaving her.

Finally she brought two plates to the table and caught him staring again, "What?"

"You're beautiful," he watched as she got her own coffee and joined him.

"Stop and get your eyes checked on the way to work. I'm a mess," she pushed a strand of hair behind an ear.

He smiled as he ate. Her hair was mussed and the robe was open past her cleavage. "Are you coming in right away?" he forced himself to think of work.

"As soon as I've showered and taken care of myself again," she waited for his reaction.

He laughed and slipped his fingers under the silk material of her navy robe to feel her nipple, which was indeed hard. "You've been…..amorous a lot lately," he wasn't complaining just stating his observation.

"I feel horny all the time when I'm not sleepy," she confessed.

His ear to ear grin told her he approved. "I think you should see Dr. Shannon in case it's a virus or something, but I don't want a cure."

"You can't keep up with me at this pace," she gathered their plates and took them to the sink.

He finished his coffee and carried their cups and set them on the counter. "I have to go and kick the shit out of Shannon for interrupting my trying to keep up. I want you to hold off…you know… taking care of anything. I'll be ready again in a couple hours." He kissed her and left to drive across the colony.

* * *

A tired Guzman told his unit to get some rest and with Sergeant Benson in tow, climbed the steps to the Command Center. He had a report to deliver to Nathaniel Taylor on his actions and wanted to be the first to give his account for the record. He didn't know Mark Reynolds gave a graphic description complete with video as he was approaching the gate.

Nathaniel, Jim and Alicia were still digesting what Mark reported when Guzman wearily entered with Benson following. Both stood at attention until Nathaniel motioned them to stand down.

"Get some coffee, gentlemen and join us," he moved to Alicia's table and took a seat near her while she still sat at the head of the table. Jim took the spot across from Nathaniel and they waited.

Nathaniel started, "Corporal Reynolds found your attempts at human sculpting and sent a recording," he slid the plexipad down the table so Guzman and Benson could view the footage.

"So that's what it looks like in daylight," was Guzman's only comment then he frowned, "that one separate from the rest mustn't have been dead. Who was in charge of killing him?" he snarled to Benson.

Benson thought, "Tucker and Caper were in charge of that one."

"I'm going to have them doing simulated killings until they get it right. After you slit the throat, a bullet to the head usually keeps them from crawling off," Guzman reiterated how to kill again.

"Before you dish out additional training, tell me what happened," Taylor snapped his order causing both men to look down the table.

Guzman started, "First, how is Tasha?"

"I checked on them yesterday afternoon late when I was going home and they were sleeping. They ate around noon, but Debora and the doctor planned on keeping them sedated until they woke late today," Alicia put him at ease.

"I'll stop by and see her on my way to sleep," Guzman got what was important out of the way first. "It was dark when the tracking of Fickett told us we were close and they were stopped. We parked a quarter klick from them and circled their vehicles, two transports. They were under a tarp with chem lights going and eating rations. With the rain pouring down we never made a sound, and they didn't know we surrounded them until it was too late."

"They wanted to surrender and be brought back to the colony," Benson added.

"I told them we couldn't do that in light of their crimes. They then thought they would be robbed and let loose," Guzman picked up again. "I explained raping and beating up girls wasn't tolerated by anyone in the colony without punishment. Someone in the crowd made a smart assed comment that one was a black whore and the other was the one who fooled Lucas Taylor so they had it coming. And besides, it looked like they would be here for a long time with the trouble Lucas was having and we should expect them to take women when they needed or wanted and they were changing the rules Hooper set forth when they first arrived. We had them surrounded and they still felt they had the upper hand, not smart that bunch."

"Did they specify the trouble Lucas was having and did they mention how he got back with them?" Nathaniel cut in.

"When I queried them, they clammed up so I pulled one out as an example and placed a shot in his temple hoping to loosen a few tongues and let them know who was in charge. They didn't expect that so I asked who was next and pulled what looked like the youngest out. He was more than willing to tell what little he knew. Seems like Mira first took them to a place with an old decayed ship from eons past. It was in a ravine and time and rains had moved it some distance from where it appeared at random or so Lucas thought. Because the artifacts they find are scattered, Lucas believes the control point is in the future for this area. He is sure he can find a control point somewhere and reverse the magnetic flow and get them home. They've been moving around looking for a rift to return to the future. So far they've found nothing, but there are strange phenomena at night in the badlands. Food got low and they came to raid our fields. Mira and Fickett told them what was growing this time of year and where it was. They were on their way for food when they came upon the girls. The assault was not planned, but sporadic, a crime of opportunity. They planned on killing them, but heard the approaching of a vehicle and took off. That was when Wash came upon the scene. As far as how Lucas came to be with them, they didn't say and I didn't think to ask."

"Did you retrieve the produce?" Jim asked as Chang was bugging him again early this morning.

Guzman nodded, "It's in the trucks we brought back." He switched back to his story, "I explained the penalty for violent assault and forcible rape was death. Fickett quickly countered with the woman got to choose the punishment and banishment was also allowed. I informed the soldiers that was correct as long as the women were adults and not minors like what they assaulted and the perpetrator was a member of the colony and not an enemy combatant. Most of the men then turned on Fickett and a couple accused him of lying to them. The young one that I had a knife to his throat told me that Fickett assured them the women were adults and they couldn't tell."

"Is that when you killed Fickett?" Jim asked feeling sick at the coldness in which Guzman relayed his narrative.

"No, no he was last to die. I gave the order to execute everyone for the crimes of assault, rape of minors and theft. Chaos broke out as the soldiers tried to run or fight. I slit the throat of the kid I was holding and went for the largest soldier. He was armed with his knife as we took the pistols when we first surrounded them. He was no match for me and I slipped my K-bar through his ribs and left him sucking air with his windpipe on the outside with my next stroke. It was then that I went after Fickett and he didn't protest. I don't think he thought he would die. I explained he was positively identified as one of the rapist and he visibly paled in the chem light."

"I finished with my enemy and went to help the Lieutenant," Benson interjected. "He had his knife at Fickett's throat and the man was like crazy, laughing and daring Guz here to kill him. He told us and this is an exact quote, "Taylor won't like you killing me. He needs my expertise and knowledge for his pathetic colony to stand a chance."

"What happened then?" Nathaniel asked Guzman.

"I sliced the bastard's throat," Guzman spoke without sentiment and looked directly at the Commander. "I ordered the bodies positioned in a pyre formation and we came home without stopping," Guzman ended his account with a long swig of coffee.

Jim stared incredulously at Guzman. He was still ill at the images Reynolds sent them. "What made you kill those men after you had them subdued?"

"We're at war with them, Sir," Guzman stated as if Shannon should know why the men were executed.

"If they come back and take over the colony again, it won't go good for the people living here. If you let them live and be reunited with their unit they wouldn't have a reason to attack. Now they might just for revenge," Jim pressed.

"Maybe you'd feel different if it were your daughter that was raped," Guzman defended his actions.

"I gave him the go ahead to take them out, Shannon," Nathaniel heard enough.

"Guzman, I think you're the most obsequious soldier I've ever seen," disgust was evident in his tone. "The Commander tells you to kill and you do, without considering other options? You could have brought them back for trial or stripped them of weapons and let them fend for themselves like was done to Curran," Jim wasn't ready to let what he considered a war crime go. As a lawman, one just didn't take matters like this into his own hands. He looked down the table at Guzman, "Have you ever done this type of action before?" He noticed Guzman exchanged a look with the Commander who nodded.

"In Somalia. We used stealth to invade the compound and any enemy we encountered; we killed, quietly and efficiently. We were still too late to save everyone, but got many out before they realized we had breached their security. Unfortunately several people were executed, including my wife and the Commander's. If you think I'm going to have a humane moment for killing scum, think again. They came here, killed many of our people and soldiers. They were part of the attempt on Wash by catching her for Lucas. We will be free when they are all eradicated." Guzman gave Jim as good as he got and his stare didn't waver.

Jim looked at the Commander who said nothing. He looked at Alicia who was obviously okay with what transpired.

"I contacted the Phoenix and told them where to find the bodies," Guzman added as an afterthought.

"Did you divulge their crimes?" Nathaniel asked.

"I did and told them the crime was punishable by death."

"If Hooper has any control left over his soldiers, he'll reinforce not to touch the women. Guz, thanks for your report, you two are dismissed."

They left and Jim turned on Taylor, "You can't let him kill in cold blood like that."

"What's the alternative?" Nathaniel knew Jim was not military when he took him into his position as a leader in the colony.

"I think a trial would have shown that we are civilized. Barbarians do what Guzman just did."

"I'm the law here, Shannon. It's not the law of the future. We don't have trials by our peers anymore or smooth talking lawyers to get people off. You think Mira rules by committee? A benevolent dictatorship is the best for now and that's how I'm running this colony. You might not always agree with my actions, but I always have the best interest of the colony in mind. We can't have an enemy running around causing chaos. Not pursuing them right off has gotten two girls raped and I intend that doesn't happen again. I'm not taking prisoners in this war, Jim. We will hunt them down and destroy them and the sooner the better." Nathaniel stopped his diatribe and looked at his wife to see if she had anything to add.

"The rains haven't stopped," she pointed out the obvious. "I thought you wanted to wait for spring?"

"I've changed my mind. I was going to wait until the new year to take the army and go hunting, but they may come after us now. I want you to prep the outposts with electronic sensors for the sound of vehicle movements and recall all our soldiers and scientists. I'm taking a large fighting force and we'll be gone until it's finished, months maybe."

"I'm going with you."

He shook his head, "No, I need you in charge."

"And if I don't live up to your standards, what then?" she wasn't going to be taken down a peg if he found she did things different than he would have. "I'll not be your scapegoat again, Nathaniel."

Jim felt he was intruding and slipped out. Looking around at the rainy morning with its few citizens braving the wet and headed to the Infirmary to tell his wife what was going on.

"Wash, someone needs to be the leader of the colony. If anything happens to me, you're the next person in line. I'm not trying to protect you this time by making you stay behind. I need a person I can rely on to be in charge and that's you. We'll be gone for month's maybe."

Wash stood and paced the room, "It wasn't that long ago that I stood in this room and got called out for my failures. Why don't you leave your precious Shannon in charge. He'll do what you want, I might screw up," she stated her fears again trying to get through his thick skull. She wasn't going to be hung out to dry again, not ever.

"He's going with me. I might leave Guzman and Beta Unit to protect the colony, but everyone else has to be with me. I don't want to get caught out again without a large enough unit." He tried to take her in his arms, but her stony look made his arms drop. "Wash, honey, I promise, no matter what happens I'll never take it out on you again."

"When will you leave?" her large ebony eyes fought back tears and she felt stupid for wanting to cry all of the sudden.

This time he did wrap his arms around her and pulled her tight, "Soon, maybe as early as tomorrow." She let him kiss her.

She sniffed, "I better recall the troops then." She went to the communications room in another building and started giving instructions. Mark had no sooner got settled when the call came in. They followed orders and made bets on whether or not Nelson would return to assist. Sure enough Nelson came sloshing back to help and they stripped the building of valuables and took the two rovers back to the colony. Likewise all other outposts did the same. It would take outpost nine and ten two days to return to the colony. Once again preparations were made for a possible invasion with their army away from home. This time a few changes were implemented.

* * *

Alicia knocked on Debora's door late that afternoon. Debora smiled and let her in. The girls were sitting in the living room absorbed in what looked like school work.

"They are doing well. Dr. Shannon was here and examined them earlier today. She said physically they are healing on schedule. I understand you want to assess their mental state?"

"I have to push my schedule up. With me left in charge again, I won't have time to talk to them so it has to be today."

You know Tasha better than we do and I'm afraid Skye won't open up to me like she might you." Debora led the way to the living room, "Girls, I'm going shopping for food, any requests?" Both girls shook their heads. "Well, Wash wants to talk with you," she gave Alicia one last smile of encouragement and left.

Alicia took a chair, "Tasha, did your father tell you what he did to the men who raped you?" she chose her words on purpose while looking for reactions to the word 'rape'.

"He said he took care of them, but not how." To her credit, Tasha and even Skye seemed to absorb the word without flinching.

Wash filled them in on the outcome, but not the details. "The Commander is taking the army and going after Hooper and the Sixers. Beta unit was made aware that you were raped. Guzman ordered them to silence, but you know how hard keeping that many people from not slipping up will be. I'll talk with them myself and again reaffirm the order. I'll threaten any soldier with outpost duty for a long time if they so much as say anything."

"But someone probably will," Skye sounded depressed.

"People like to talk. Word is already circulating that it was you two who were beaten up. If anyone ever says anything to you two about the rape, you come straight to me. Are you up to having company?"

Tasha and Skye looked at each other. Although the swelling was down, they still bore the bruises on their faces.

"Not until I don't look like this," Skye spoke first and Tasha echoed her agreement.

Alicia nodded, "I'll have words with the boys then. They are quite concerned."

"I don't want Hunter to see me like this," Skye vocalized.

'_Interesting,'_ Alicia thought, why Hunter and not Josh? "How do you two feel about being raped?" She wanted to wait until later in the week to ask the questions, but with the army leaving, she knew she'd be too busy to play psychologist and already had a backlog of items requiring her attention.

"It happened and I can't take it back," Tasha spoke firmly.

"Are you involved sexually with anyone?" Alicia had sent a message to Debora before she arrived telling her the nature of the conversation she'd be having and to give her enough time alone with the girls.

Tasha hesitated, "Is my dad going to hear about this?"

"No," Alicia spoke firmly, "this is for you and me to judge how you are healing inside. He doesn't need to know all about your life unless you confide in him, but he's not stupid and knows you are living with men."

"Oh." Tasha let that revelation sink in, "So he suspects I've been with Max?"

"Or Hunter. He knows you're growing up and will experiment. How do you think you came about?" Alicia let her tone take on a teasing lilt.

"I never thought about it, they're my parents, that's gross."

Alicia laughed as did Skye. "I was at their wedding and your mom was showing with you and her father was glaring at your father. Haven't you seen the wedding vids?"

"No, Dad never showed them to me."

"Make him. So I'm guessing Max?" she veered them back on course.

"A few times. It was during the occupation and we thought we'd be killed. After Dad came home, we didn't dare. Max is really scared of Dad."

"I'm sure your father will spell out in detail to him how he took care of the enemy," Alicia muttered, more to herself then the girls.

"I figure Max and me will get married someday." She looked at Skye, "Skye, have you decided on who you want, Hunter or Josh?"

"Neither right now. I want to have the colony forget what I did and the Commander's forgiveness completely."

"I don't know if he'll ever fully forgive you, but look at it this way, he still hasn't forgiven me for drinking at Boylan's instead of mounting a resistance and I married him."

"He hasn't?" both girls spoke together.

"Men can be difficult. When you get married, you'll understand."

"But he loves you, I know," Skye was sure the Commander forgave his wife. The thought of the command pair having issues upset her. She wanted them to have a fairy tale life like their wedding indicated they had. The Commander never left her side during the entire wedding and he smiled continuously and joked like she never thought he was capable of.

Alicia shrugged, "Enough about me. Skye, how are you taking being raped?"

Skye looked down, "I am surprised it didn't happen before now with me parading around Mira's men."

"Did Lucas rape you?" Alicia kept her tone neutral and factual.

Skye paused, "He wanted to and probably would have, given time. I had to play up to him even though he scared me to death. No, he didn't rape me."

"Have you had sexual relations with anyone?"

"Why are you asking that question?" Skye shot back.

"To ascertain if you were a virgin."

"Why didn't you just say so. No, I hadn't had sex before the assault, with anyone."

Alicia chose her next question carefully, "There's a big difference between sex, love and force. I don't want you to think the sexual relationship between a man and woman is like what you experienced, it's not. Tasha, do you understand?" she redirected to the other girl.

Tasha nodded, "What happened to me OTG was nothing like what Max and I did. That was wonderful."

"You have a point of reference to know the difference." She turned back to Skye, "If you have any problems with intimacy or getting a boyfriend and need to talk, I'm available, for you too, Tasha."

"I don't want any boyfriend right now. I have a career to focus on," Skye seemed to have made a decision.

"When I was your age, I was totally focused on being the best soldier I could be. I didn't get serious about a man for many years. I can probably count the number of boyfriends on one hand so you don't have to rush into anything."

"Did you ever date my Dad?" Tasha asked.

Alicia smiled, "No, we were always good friends. Just so you know, I've never dated any man here."

"Doesn't the Commander count?" Tasha thought he should.

"I wouldn't consider what we did was dating. He doesn't have a clue how to date a woman, but I didn't say that," she tried to lighten the atmosphere and by the giggles of the girls it worked. She left the girls, confidant they would recover and told them she wouldn't bug them anymore, but stop and see her in the Command Center. She called Debora and met up with her under a covering in the market and quietly told her what she found out. Debora agreed not to say anything which Alicia knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Four days later, in the dreary rain they left, a long convoy led by Nathanial driving his rover with Shannon as a companion. The entire colony turned out and formed a farewell assembly complete with Boylan telling Nathaniel he'd look after his wife like last time.

"I hope it's not like last time, Tom," Nathaniel pulled Wash to him one last time for a long passionate kiss, not caring they were the object of most people's attention. They'd said their goodbyes at home that morning. Wash watched him leave with the thought that the last time he left a woman for war, it was Ayani, and she was in his unit leaving with him. Now she knew what Ayani must have gone through, the fear and worry that something might go wrong and this would be the last time she'd ever see him.

Mark took his leave of Maddy again. This time he knew it would probably be longer than a month. She stood with her mother's arm around her shoulder as the convoy slowly made its way through the gate.

Josh stood with the family, having his father's admonishment to take care of them ringing in his ears, turned to go home when he spotted Skye at the edge of the crowd. He could see faint bruises and hurried to catch up with her as she was leaving with the rest of the dispersing crowd.

"Skye," he put a hand on her arm.

"Hi, Josh," she forced a smile up at him.

"I heard you got beat up by the Phoenix and wanted to say how sorry I am," it sound trite to his ears, but he didn't know what else to say.

She shrugged and walked slowly back to her home, "It happened and now I have to get on with my life so really don't want to talk about it, okay."

"Fine with me," he was cut off by his mother calling. They stopped and waited for her and Zoe to catch up.

"I'm glad you came out to see the army off, Skye. I want you to come work with me and learn to be a laboratory assistant, if that's what you still want," Elizabeth promised the Commander she would ask her and soon. Before he left, he mentioned it again and said he didn't want Skye OTG while the army was on the prowl.

"The Commander said he was going to ask you. You don't have to do that for me," Skye didn't want charity, especially now. She felt isolated and alone. She couldn't even confide everything to her mother on how rough the last few years had been on her. The last thing she wanted was pity or someone being pressured on her account.

"My concerns for you had nothing to do with the job. I didn't want you pushing Josh into something he wasn't ready for," Elizabeth decided to come clean.

"Mom, I can more than take care of myself," Josh couldn't believe she did that and was totally embarrassed, like when his father ordered him to attend orientation in front of Skye when they first arrived.

"When you have an eighteen year old someday you'll totally know where I'm coming from," Elizabeth snapped back.

Josh turned to Skye, "And I thought my Dad was bad, sorry about that."

To his surprise she laughed, "If I had a kid like me, I wouldn't want other kids around her either. I've come to grips that I'm a bad person and will have to deal with it." She turned to Dr. Shannon, "If the job is available I'd like it, and don't worry, Josh is off limits so I won't taint him."

"Who says I'm off limits."

"I do."

Elizabeth listened to the words she used and didn't like her self-deprecating manner at all. "All right, Skye, come to work in the morning and we'll get you started as an intern. You do realize working in the Infirmary is not just one task and you will have a lot of schooling to do?"

"I've helped out some and don't mind doing whatever needs to be done. Just keep Hunter and his worm friend away from me."

Elizabeth chuckled, "I think he learned his lesson. I'll see you tomorrow," with a look of warning to Josh she took Zoe home.

"What you said about me being off limits, what do you mean?" Josh was floundering, not sure he wanted an answer.

"After what happened to the colony and my part in it, I'm not ready for any relationship, just friendship, that's all," she started walking again and he fell in step beside her.

"So we can be friends like before?"

"I don't see why not, but I did ask you to lie for me so if you don't want to be my friend, I'll understand."

"I thought we got past that a long time ago," he didn't know why she brought that up again.

"It might be easy for you to forgive, but I'm the one who did wrong. It's going to take me longer to recover," she thanked him for walking her home and left him standing in the rain. On his way home on this Sunday morning for his Mom's promised pancake breakfast he decided it was time to announce he was moving out.


	20. Separation

Alicia stood under the open gate until she could no longer see the convoy. They picked up speed as they crossed the meadow and disappeared into the forest. Turning she was surprised to see Thomas Boylan standing behind her.

"Me and a few of the blokes who used to be in Taylor's army had a meeting last night. We know Taylor left you with a skeleton crew and orders not to resist, but run and leave us to the mercy of the Phoenix again if they should return. There're only eight of us, but we'd be honored to act as your reserves."

His offered surprised and humbled her. She didn't like the truth that she couldn't resist if the enemy came back and to have her retired soldiers volunteer in a suicide effort made her feel not quite so alone at the top. She stared at him for a second before acknowledging, "We are shorthanded. Guzman was supposed to stay and help run the colony, but he whined so profusely, Taylor caved." She resorted to using her husband's last name for work.

"That's not all. Some of the men have been talking, civilians that is. They would like to be part of any resistance you might form."

Again Alicia was amazed. "I can form a reserve unit and have what few regulars Taylor left me and you guys train them. I don't know what good they'll be if the shelling starts again and women and children start dying like last time," she couldn't keep the sadness out of her voice or off her features as memories crowded in of her resistance and the shelling. Scenes like Cordell Bryant running towards the Infirmary with his eight year old daughter in his arms bloody and limp. As she watched, another shell hit close to him and he was thrown in the air, the blast killing him and his daughter instantly. Boylan's next words brought her back to the present.

"I'm sure word will get to Mira that Taylor has left the colony. I don't trust that she still has spies in the woods and we haven't vetted the few arrivals with the eleventh," Boylan wanted to make sure she knew trouble could still be lurking.

"Has Mira tried to contact you?"

"No. If she does, I'll come straight to you," he promised.

"You better."

They parted and Alicia slowly made her way across the concrete pad to the Command Center. Settling behind Nathaniel's desk she couldn't bring herself to tackle the mountain of plexipads hastily tossed helter-skelter across the glass. She didn't have the enthusiasm to gather them into a neat pile, instead allowed her mind wander over the last hectic four days.

_Plans were thrown together fast. Nathaniel marched hither and yon issuing orders to military and civilians alike. He wanted the repairs to continue on schedule and ordered Malcolm to go with him. Malcolm threw a fit and said he wasn't a soldier and felt better served in the colony. They had a row that started in Malcolm's lab and they shouted at each other as they marched across the market and up the Command steps, entertaining all who caught the exchange._

"_I want a complete mobile science station," Nathaniel bellowed, then lowered his voice inside the walls. "I want you to pick a team of scientist who will do well in the wilds and are proficient at their jobs, no trainees."_

"_Why me?" Malcolm likewise lowered his tone._

"_I don't know what we are blundering into. There are strange things in the badlands and I'd feel better with professional help."_

_That went a long way to mollify the lead scientist, who considered himself and his people to be superior to the military. "I'll get my team together. How long do you think we'll be gone?"_

"_Not long if we stumble into the Phoenix and Sixers right off. If not, we'll be gone for months or longer," he avoided looking in his wife's direction at that statement._

"_Months or longer?" Alicia questioned as soon as Malcolm cleared the doorway._

_Nathaniel took a minute to pull the closest chair out and sat reaching for her hand, "Wash, we will never have a safe home unless we clear them out. Look at what the last three years have been like. I'm tired of never knowing when trouble will show up, never letting my guard down. Remember me telling you when Mira got the drop on me and took me hostage. It didn't last long thanks to those juvenile slashers, but still I may have been traded back to the colony for something we couldn't afford to lose and I know you'd have done it."_

"_I don't know, I was pissed at you for ditching me when we were supposed to meet for supper the night before I left with the survey team," she teased, drawing a smile from him. "You never told me where you went. What was her name?" her tone took on an edge._

_He smiled wider, "I don't know, we never got around to naming the eye or even determining if it should be a he or she. I was researching some of the symbols Lucas was using. They were advanced calculus, way beyond my level of education. I wouldn't have been good company with my mind on Lucas."_

"_You ditched me for a date with the eye. No wonder it took us so long to get together."_

"_We're together now and…are you ready again?" he kissed the back of her knuckles, his bright blue eyes hopeful._

"_Of course. I said two hours and it's been like eight."_

"_Let's go home. I'm done for today," he leaned over for a kiss before they parted to their own vehicles where he followed her across the colony._

_His two day departure schedule turned into four with last minute repairs to some of the vehicles and the gathering of supplies and food. She reveled in their nights. Knowing time was short Nathaniel courted her like did before they wed. On their last night together he showed up late after asking her to cook his favorite meal. He entered with a bottle of Boylan's best wine. "Sorry I'm late. Last minute problems," he sat the bottle on the counter and leaned over for a kiss. He helped with the dishes and took her hand and led her to the bedroom where he started to pull her shirt up and off…_

"I'm not going down that road," Alicia muttered out loud and grabbed the closest plexpad and forced herself to concentrate. She already missed him and thinking of their last night together would make her grumpier than she already was. Once again she was left behind and now needed him physically more than ever. She allowed her mind to wander again after reading just two lines. This time it was when she was on the last trip OTG with the army and Nathaniel, just days after they were married.

_They were on their way to rescue Guzman. It took Reilly four grueling days to reach the colony and three equally difficult for them to return to the badlands, and another half of day to locate and reach Guzman. In the distance they saw the enemy leaving in haste where they had him trapped. Mira didn't want to tangle with the Calvary. They had driven in shifts only halting long enough to eat, use the bushes and switch drivers. She remembered sleeping in the back of a moving transport in her husband's arms during the nighttime hours. He made a place for them to be together and alone with just the driver and spotter up front. He put them clear to the back with cases of supplies between them and the front for privacy. The convoy stopped on the third morning at dawn. She and Nathaniel were sleeping when a trooper banged on the back of the rig._

"_We're awake," Nathaniel yelled and they heard the footsteps walk away. It was time to change drivers and eat again. He groaned and tried to stretch in the cramped space. She woke at the banging and enjoyed the change in OTG sleeping arrangements now that she was married. It didn't hurt being married to the boss either. He was afforded the best sleeping spot and he took advantage of it. He looked over at her, "You awake?"_

"_Waiting for you to make the first move," he had to get out first._

_He smiled and rolled on top of her and groaned again, "Three nights of sleeping next to you and not once have we done anything inappropriate. You owe me," he kissed her soundly._

_She finally broke off, "It wasn't long ago that a trip OTG with you meant I was sleeping elsewhere."_

"_Don't remind me that I'm a fool for waiting so long." He carefully got off her and opened the back up. They quickly brushed their teeth and got presentable before moving to the others. _

_The trip home took six days as they actually stopped at night and made camp, mainly to let the injured rest without the constant vibrating of the vehicles. Guzman made his report around a blazing fire on the second night after they put great distance from the Phoenix. They had reached the edge of the forest and Nathaniel ordered a stop. She'd been traveling with the injured in one Rhino, spelling the medic with her greater knowledge. She complemented him on his treatment so far and told him she wouldn't have been able to save the two who died either. The medic spelled her for the night with orders to get her if anyone took a turn for the worse. She looked around for the latrine tents and met Guzman as he stepped out of one._

"_Hey, Wash, heard you got married a few days ago." He learned of her nuptials the day he was rescued, but this was the first time he encountered her alone._

"_Ummhuh, you missed a good party in favor of playing in the badlands, but some cake was saved for you guys."_

"_You kind of rushed the wedding didn't you?" Guz wasn't letting it drop._

"_Nathaniel has to set a good example for the young people and we'd already spent one night together to the delight of the gossips." She didn't tell him they didn't have a liaison as it wasn't his business._

"_Well, congratulations, Wash, and I mean it," he smiled down at her drawing a smile in return. They parted and he made his rounds before grabbing a plate of food and look for a place to sit. On a fallen log was the Commander, already well into his plate with Wash beside him. He sat beside Nathaniel. "Sir, congratulations on your marriage. Sorry I missed the party. Everyone says it was a good wedding with lots of good food and drink."_

"_Some has been saved for you and your people. Wash was adamant all her soldiers got to share in her feast. I for one would rather have eaten your portion myself and to hell with you."_

"_A man after my own heart. I have the same opinion when it comes to sharing good food," Guzman shoved a mouthful in. "And this isn't it," he spoke around his mouthful drawing chuckles from the Commander and Alicia._

Alicia gave up the pretense of working and left. It was Sunday after all and even she needed a day off. Besides she was tired again and drove home. Soon she was sound asleep with her head on his pillow and his scent surrounding her as she drifted off.

Max knocked on the Tate door at noon. He was hoping not to be rebuffed again. Debora answered. "Mrs. Tate can I see the girls?" To his surprise she stepped back so he could enter. He saw them at the table getting ready to eat.

"I'll set you a plate, Max," Debora motioned him to an empty spot. Not taking his eyes of Tasha, he lowered his lanky frame into a chair. He could see fading bruises and a flash of rare anger coursed through him. Normally a laid back young man, he would have liked to get his hands on the people who did this to her and Skye. He looked at Skye and she looked about the same.

"How come Hunter isn't with you?" Skye broke the silence.

"He got wangled into helping Erick McKormick on a project with the promise of supper in the market. Food's not what it used to be with you girls not around to cook."

"With Tasha not coming back, do you have Josh in mind to move in?" Skye kept the topic away from her ordeal.

"Hunter hit him up and he's thinking about it, but he better hurry or we're putting the word out for roomies."

Skye smiled a little, "I think it'll be soon. His mother embarrassed him in front of me today and he wasn't happy."

"Tasha," Max zoomed in on her. "Want to go for a walk after lunch?"

"Sure," she was ready to get out of the house and to especially see Max. "I still have my things at the house so you can help me cart them."

He smiled, "I'd say it'd be my pleasure, but don't want you leaving."

"Mrs. Tate was kind enough to offer me a room here and that would be better for me after…you know…" she trailed off.

He nodded not wanting to push, but was hopeful he'd get the story out of her today.

Josh ate quietly working up the nerve to tell his mother he was leaving that afternoon.

"Josh," he looked at his mother. The entire table was way too quiet, with Maddy moping at Mark being gone with the army and Zoe unhappy that Daddy was gone also. He didn't speak, just waited for her to state what was on her mind.

"There's a rumor going around that you are moving in with Hunter and Max."

That got Maddy's attention, "No way, you have to stay and help with Zoe."

"And how long to I have to stay in the name of Zoe?"

"That's enough, Josh," his mother warned. "I think with your father gone, you should stay and help out."

"I can help out and live elsewhere. I'm almost nineteen and it's time for me to leave the nest. Besides, Maddy will probably be married and pregnant when she's my age," he smirked at his sister.

"Not until I get my doctorate," Maddy shot back then back peddled. "I might be married though."

"You have plenty of time for marriage," Elizabeth cut in.

"I'm leaving this afternoon," he finished and looked calmly at his mother.

"Just like that," his mother wasn't prepared.

He nodded.

"I get your bedroom," Zoe spoke up excitedly.

Josh smiled at her, "It's all yours as soon as I pack." He wasn't hungry anymore and went to his room leaving his stunned mother.

"You knew this day would come, Mom," Maddy reminded her.

"Not on the same day as his father leaving for who knows how long. The house will seem empty," she looked at Zoe. "At least you'll be home for several more years." Elizabeth sighed, consigned to her oldest leaving.

Josh reemerged with his backpack and guitar. He stopped by the door, "I'll still help with Zoe and if you need anything just ask."

Elizabeth dried her hands as she'd been washing dishes and gave him a hug, "If it doesn't work out, you can have your bedroom back."

"Thanks, Mom," he left. She held her tears back for that long and wiped her eyes on the towel. She wished Jim were here to comfort her, but then Josh's leaving probably wouldn't be so low keyed. She was certain the men would have words and Josh would have stormed out and she would have to make peace between them. Maybe this was for the best.

Josh marched into his new house and looked around. It was messy and he heard noises in Tasha's bedroom. He knocked and Max swung the door wide.

"I'm your new roomie," Josh announced.

"Great, Tasha is packed and you're just in time to help cart her plunder. How is it women collect so much more than we do?" Max joked.

"You can have your choice of bedrooms between mine and Skye's," Tasha addressed Josh as she handed Max a heavy bag.

Josh looked inside, then pushed Skye's door open. "I'll take Skye's as it's on the back of the house," he called out as he removed his backpack and set it on the bed.

"I heard your Dad took care of the men who did that to you," Josh made conversation as they trudged along the street to Debora's house.

Tasha shrugged, "He did and now they are looking for the rest of the Phoenix and Sixers to take care of them before they come back and harm us."

Max hadn't gotten any more than that out of her and wanted more details, "Where did they jump you and Skye?"

"It was the small side valley in the mountains where Skye was sent to check for copper deposits. We pushed through some brush right into them. We couldn't see them and they were going through the rover."

"I can't believe they only beat you up and didn't rape you," Josh spoke without thinking.

Tasha started shaking, "Why would they do that?" Her voice squeaked in fear causing both men to look startled at her, then each other.

"Uhh, because that's what usually happens to women caught out like you were."

Tasha couldn't stop the tears, "You're right, Josh," she looked up at him. "Skye and I were raped and now you'll spread it all over the colony and make what happened even worse."

Max and Josh were shaken at her admission. "Why didn't you tell me," Max put his load down and hugged her.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want me after that," she confessed. "It was horrible."

"You always have me, Tash," Max felt his own tears form. "I'll protect you. Is that why you want to move out? Not be around me or any man?"

Tasha grappled for composure, "I don't know what I want right now. Mrs. Tate is letting me recover at my own pace and I feel safe in her home."

"Is it because we…" he trailed off.

"No, I couldn't face you daily after what they did to me," she picked her bag up again. "You guys won't say anything will you?"

"Never," breathed Max.

"You have my word," Josh echoed. They escorted Tasha to the door, but didn't go inside. On the way back to their place, Josh spoke, "That makes a lot more sense, with the way her father acted and the army leaving so soon to go after them."

Max agreed, "I had my suspicions. It was good for her to open up. Now she'll be able to heal and move on."

"You and her an item?" Josh figured they were.

"Yeah, since the occupation. We're taking it slow."

"I wonder how Skye is doing?" Josh thought back to his brief meeting that morning. She didn't seem any different, no wait. She was way too hard on herself.

"Tasha told me she didn't think Skye is handling the incident, as she called it, as well as her. We'll just have to be supportive. And Hunter will have to be told or he'll be upset at being left out of something this major."

"I always figured Lucas got to her, but didn't want to ask," Josh added.

"That guy really scares me. Hard to believe he's lived out their all these years and survived. I heard he was eighteen when he went missing," Max filled Josh in.

"I heard Dad say Ta…Commander Taylor kicked him out of the colony, but he didn't say what for."

Max pushed inside first, "House rules, we all buy food for a week. With three of us, we're on a three week cycle unless we find another person to share costs. We all learn to cook and KP is on the person who provides the food that week. The other duties are cleaning the bathroom which is a week duty and the rest is the living room cleaning. That's the easiest week. Your bedroom is your responsibility. We alternate and tomorrow it starts with a new person, which is you for KP and I move to the bathroom and Hunter gets the rest of the house. The Commander told us we could only have the place if we kept it clean or he'd make us move back in with our parents."

"Does he ever check?"

"He didn't have to. He had Tasha's father do that for him. I wonder who Lieutenant Washington will have monitoring us."

"We're all over eighteen here with the girls gone. Why do we have to have a babysitter?" Josh didn't like the sound of that.

"I doubt us bachelors will be under scrutiny. It was only when the underage girls were here that we were being monitored closely."

Two weeks later.

Alicia gave up and went to search Elizabeth out in the Infirmary. Elizabeth smiled at her, "Please tell me you've heard something, anything."

"No. I'm here on another matter," she looked around. Nobody was close by so she continued, "I have been sleeping a lot lately."

The doctor motioned her to a bed, "Is that all?"

"All that I'm going to confess to you," Alicia lay down and watched the outline of her body spring up.

Elizabeth perused the readings carefully and frowned. "You didn't do as I asked did you?"

Alicia tried to remember what the doctor's orders were. "I guess not," she hazarded a response.

"You're pregnant and I told you to take a shot," Elizabeth continued to look at readings after shooting a glance to Alicia's face to catch her reaction which was one of tentativeness.

"Is the baby alright?" Alicia spoke mellifluously.

"It is, do you want to know the sex?"

Alicia thought, "Not right now. I wish I could get word to Nathaniel."

"You need iron and minerals. I'll give you a booster and send home supplements. You need more rest during the embryonic stage. You must have gotten pregnant right away as you're coming up on two months along. Have you had morning sickness?"

Alicia shook her head, "Not once."

"Lucky you. I had it with all three of mine," she turned the monitor off and helped Alicia sit up.

"Probably why I never picked up on the pregnancy fact," Alicia stood and ran a hand over her still flat stomach. "When will I start showing?"

"All women are different. I expect you'll start anytime," Elizabeth injected a shot. "You should start to feel peppier, but take these pills until the baby is born." She dug through a cabinet and pulled a white bottle marked iron and muli-minerals.

That night Alicia pulled her plexpad to her as she sat alone on her sofa, "I found out I'm pregnant today. I didn't want to know if we're going to have a son or daughter. I want you here when and if we decide to know. The colony has been quiet, too quiet if you ask me. Skye has been doing a good job for Dr. Shannon, but is still withdrawn. I wish you were here to talk to her. I had supper with the Shannon women last week in the market. The rains have stopped and it was warm and sunny so we met for a women's outing. Josh, as I told you moved in with Max and Hunter. I understand from Boylan, the boys have been behaving and it's not so fun for them with the girls gone. Max and Tasha have been seen holding hands around so I'm sure we may have a summer wedding unless Guz shoots him." With a smile she turned the pad off. Every few days she recorded him a new message in case something happen to her.

Four months later.

Malcolm was once again absorbed in an artifact. In spite of his vehement protests about coming, he was glad he did for the scientific discoveries alone. They'd been slowly trailing Lucas deeper into the unknown, a barren wasteland broken up with shrubs and scrub trees. As long as the enemy was moving away from the colony, Taylor was content to let him indulge his passion and he kept his team busy with all tangible objects from rocks to flora and the out of place artifact that unequivocally wasn't part of the natural evolution on the planet, like the metal obelisk he was looking at. It was laying on the ground, but no evidence existed that it was erected or planted in the area.

"Figured it out yet, Malcolm?" Nathaniel wandered up, his hair and beard wet from his bath in the nearby stream.

"Another specimen I'll run through the eye when we get home. My early prognosis says it's part of a warship from the early twentieth century, like part of a mast for a radio signal." He looked at the Commander who was groomed with a haircut and beard trimmed and wearing clean clothes.

"Well, don't waste too much time and it's your turn to take a plunge," Nathaniel moved off to where Jim was shaving with his electric razor in the mirror of a vehicle.

"You done yet?" Nathaniel tried to push him out of the way.

"I have to look pretty, Commander. I might get a chance to go home and don't want to look like a caveman with long hair and a beard." He gave his clean face a once over and stepped out of the way. He watched as Nathaniel took his own electric shaver and trimmed his neck and upper cheeks.

Nathaniel finished and looked for any spots he missed, "It's my belief if we look civil, we'll act that way. You see how fast Mira's people took to looking shaggy after they left the colony. Well I guess you wouldn't remember, but they were presentable when they first arrived."

"They had to fool you."

"They did a good job of it too. I noticed Lucas managed to keep himself up even if Mira's men didn't," Nathaniel put his shaver back in its case and turned to give Jim his full attention. "We're getting closer to them, Jim. Our scouts have spotted them in the distance for two days now. I gave us a couple days off to rest and streams out here are few and far between so we need to take advantage of this oasis. I feel a battle in the near future and we need to be rested.

"Are we sending anyone back to the colony?"

Nathaniel looked around, "With us nearing a battle we should. Reynolds," he raised his voice and they watched as the Mark loped up and saluted.

"Sir."

"How would you like to go back to the colony?"

Reynolds looked uncertain, "I'd rather stay here, especially if there's going to be a fight."

"We've been gone over four months and need to send someone home with the mail. It will be a boost to moral in the colony if word of our condition is sent. I trust you can take a bike and make the trip in a few weeks."

"Permission to send Dunham in my place, Sir." He glanced at Jim, "As much as I'd like to see Maddy, my place is with the army."

Jim was secretly pleased with him, but didn't let it show.

"Okay, send Dunham. Tell him to come see me," he motioned Mark away. He turned to Jim with a smile, "That kid is too good for your daughter."

"No he's not. He's just trying to make points with me, won't work. You'd have really sent him home without me there to protect Maddy?"

Nathaniel laughed, "I was counting on him acting like he did or I might have had to rescind the offer if he jumped at the chance to go. I don't want to put up with you here and him back with your daughter. I'd be tempted to fill you in on what they'd probably be doing every night."

"I'm not looking forward to what's going to happen when those two get back together. I see a fast wedding and she's only seventeen," Jim groused.

Dunham got ready to leave, to the ribbing of his comrades. "You're wife's the first one I'm visiting," he retaliated with to a comment Private Lopez threw at him.

Taylor spun him around and he straightened at seeing the Commander and Shannon right behind him, "My wife's the first one you're visiting and not that way, do I make myself clear?" but it was evident the Commander was joking so he relaxed and grinned back.

"Yes, Sir, perfectly. I report to the Lieutenant, then with any luck she'll give me time off to make the rounds and socialize to my heart's content." Dunham couldn't stop the last comment if he wanted to.

"I'll send her a note to do just that. No married women." He smiled as Dunham went to get the bike. The entire camp turned out to watch Dunham return home with their messages on one plexpad secure in a saddlebag. He looked at the map and figured with hard riding he'd be back in the colony in just over two weeks.


	21. The Battle

A happy Dunham rode triumphantly through the gate and as word spread people ran to mob him. He stiffly got off his bike and accepted hugs from women he knew and some he didn't. He said he had something for the Lieutenant and needed to report to end the barrage of questions. A path cleared and he saw her on the top of the Command steps and stopped with an audible gasp. She was extremely pregnant as she waited for him.

"Does the Commander know?" he pointed to her stomach when he reached the top of the stairs. He handed her a plexpad, "This is all the messages from the troops."

She didn't speak again until they were inside and away from straining ears, "What are Commander Taylor's orders for you? And no he doesn't know."

Dunham smiled, "He was going command you to you to give me time off to chase anything over fifteen that's not married."

An eyebrow arched at him, "You have one week then you're going back."

"Me?" he was under the impression his tour of duty was over.

"You know where the army is and they could use letters from home as much as we need these," she waved the pad for emphases.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Are you able to report or do you need sustenance first?"

"I could use a drink and I'm ready to report."

"You know where the cooler is," she waddled around the desk and sat down. He watched her and almost laughed out loud, but caught himself and grabbed a glass of water. "Can I get you one, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, thank you." She waited for him to place her glass before her then move around the desk. He stood at rest with his glass in hand. "You can pull a chair up, Private."

"Sixteen days on that bike. I believe I'll stand."

"Very well, the army has been gone five months. You have a lot of reporting to do. Proceed."

"Our first stop was where Guzman killed the Phoenix Soldiers. The bodies had been buried in fresh graves and a message was waiting for the Commander from General Hooper. He carved into the trunk of a tree that he stripped bark off the words, _'No Quarter, Gen. Hooper.'_

"Hooper is no match for our Commander," Alicia commented.

"That's what our unit believes also. We followed for about two weeks deeper into the badlands, witnessing things we'd never seen before. Even the Commander said he'd never been that far into the badlands. We saw the areas where the ground had been torn up by what must have been a massive tectonic plate disturbance. Dr. Wallace said it was made by the same portals we came here through, just stronger and more disruptive. When those opened and the ground was disturbed, sometimes we'd find artifacts dating from antediluvian to our time and there is a lot of it scattered in the desert. Dr. Wallace has a theory that our modern continents were broken in part by these magnetic occurrences pushing the plates apart from the Pangea to the future and we're somewhere in the plate movement process."

"I'm sure he'll have his notes for his section to assess. What is taking so long in finding Mira and the Phoenix?" Alicia pulled him back on topic.

"We always seem to be one step behind them, but closing. With us on their tail, Lucas doesn't have time to take time to open a portal to do the calculations if he finds one. I was sent home because the army was close to engaging and wanted to get the messages back if something went wrong. Also, we are experiencing that strange lightning that happens when a portal opens. This area is on the far edge of the concentration of activity. It's scary deep in the badlands. We almost lost Sergeant Reilly. She was walking ahead of us and started shimmering and we could see right through her. We called and she came back, but said it was like we were yelling from a great distance and we were right behind her. Dr. Wallace was taken to that spot with his equipment and he said he got a strong pulse like the portal emits. He hoped Lucas didn't find that spot, but was sure they were near several others."

"Did you ever see Lucas?" Alicia was sure Nathaniel would have more detail in his reports to her.

"From a distance a few times, but he always spotted us and hightailed it away."

"What has Commander Taylor labeled as classified for the troops?"

"All artifacts are off limits for discussion. It's like they don't exist."

Alicia nodded, "We don't want the colony to panic. I'll sort the messages out and get them sent to the proper recipients. I'll look at the notes and question you further tomorrow if needed. As soon as you check into the Infirmary for a medical, you're on break until you leave, dismissed."

She held her place until he was gone and struggled out of the chair and to the bathroom. "Kid, you have got to get off my bladder." As time passed without word from the army, she was losing hope that he'd be home for the birth. Now she was certain he'd miss it. An even greater fear was something happened and they'd never see them again. Dunham relieved the fears of the entire colony when he came back saying the army was fine, just a long ways away.

Elizabeth smiled up as Dunham reported for his exam, "I've been expecting you, Private."

"I know its routine procedure, but I feel just like when I left."

"Lie down and let me be the judge of that," the doctor turned the monitor on. "Have you eaten or drank anything different?"

"Everything was different. Hi Skye," he turned as Skye walked up to the bed.

"I'm glad you're here, Skye," Dr. Shannon commented. "What I'm doing is pulling samples from his colon to compare with his last exam. I want you to run the tests and then I'll run the tests and we'll see if our results match."

Skye smiled and nodded.

Several of his military buddies pushed to the space, "Hey, Flesh," they chorused in unison with broad smiles which he returned.

"What are you guys doing off patrol?"

"The Lieutenant spelled us with civilian volunteers so we can celebrate you being home," one young private spoke for the group of five men.

"Volunteers? What's that all about?" Dunham wanted his physical to be over so he could be welcomed home properly.

"Some of the old guys, you know the retirees from the service volunteered to help us out and they are training some of the civilians for backup."

"I bet the Commander doesn't know that," Dunham hadn't heard any rumor to that effect noised about the army.

"No, he doesn't. Boylan put it together after he left or he'd probably have vetoed the idea. I like it, keeps us from doing double shifts. We were just starting the night shift when you pulled in. Ever since the Lieutenant's gotten with child, she's let us get away with murder," another private joked quietly and they all laughed.

"Just don't let word get back to her or our free ride will be over," another chimed in.

"Maybe she'll forget to send me back out like she threatened to do," Dunham added.

In the other room while the men talked, Dr. Shannon watched Skye perform the blood and metabolic tests. The results appeared on the monitor. "I show he's clean and normal, Doctor."

Elizabeth held up her own test swabs, "Let's see if I get the same results." She moved Skye out of the way and did the exact same tests. They waited and the results popped up. Elizabeth smiled broadly, "Very well done, Skye. I watched you from the tissue sample to the prep work and you didn't make one mistake. I expected the results to match. He's as healthy as when he left. You can go and tell him he's released."

"Okay," Skye hurried to where Dunham was holding court and told him he could leave. Soon the place was quiet again and she sat down with her plexpad to continue studying, which she did every chance she got. There was a lot to learn to be a technician in the lab and she was determined to succeed.

Josh entered and looked around for his mother. "Hi, Skye," he let her know he was nearby.

She looked up and smiled, "Josh, looking for your mother?"

"I am, but it can wait," he sat in a chair by her. "How's the studies?"

"I'm learning a lot, but it's hard. Are you done for today?"

"It's after quitting time."

"I got into reading the material and forgot the time," she sat the pad down to pick up another day.

"I was going to see if Mom needed me for the weekend. Some of us are getting together tonight at the house, as Boylan gave me the night off, rare for a Friday night. I wanted to make sure you're stopping by."

"I'll be there," she promised and stood. "I better find my own mother and see what she's doing, bye." He watched her walk off. After her assault, she never mentioned the rape to him and every time he tried to ask what happened she'd change the subject or flat out tell him she didn't want to remember or talk about it. Unlike Tasha, who after trusting him, Max and Hunter told them in great detail what happened before, during and after the assault, up to and including the graphic details of the killings of the abusers. He wanted to be shocked for the sake of humanity, but watching Skye and Tasha struggle left him glad they were dead. He often wished that for Lucas Taylor after his ordeal and the suffering his father endured. They entered into a new relationship of non-pursuit by either of them. He was more comfortable in her presence than he'd been since coming here. She didn't want to be alone with him anymore and he was able to be himself. With a smile he got up and went looking for his mother.

* * *

Alicia finally got the messages dispersed and sent hers to her home plexpad and called it a day as she rushed home. As badly as she wanted to sit right down and open the notes from her husband first, she knew the baby had to eat.

The colony was quiet for a late spring night as families gathered to listen to news from the front.

Alicia parked herself on her favorite spot on her couch with a cup of tea on the table. She sorted all her messages by date and time. The first one was from her husband.

'_Hi hon, it's the first night out and I already miss you. This sleeping arrangement sucks. Why did I have to insist you stay behind and more importantly, why did you listen. I thought we had an agreement. I talk and you don't listen or obey.' _Alicia paused the pad just to look at his face. She hit continue. _'Hooper wasn't amused with our positioning of his people. They were buried when we arrived. Rain has obliterated their tracks so it's been several days head start they have on us. We'll enter the badlands sometime tomorrow at the pace we're traveling. I'm sure when the new wears off, they'll not be so gung ho. That's all I have for today. I love you.' _The picture went dark and she reflected on his message before selecting the next one.

'_Hey Wash,' _the face of Guzman popped into view. _'This is like old times, without you of course. The Commander is riding us hard and we're near where you guys rescued me. Tomorrow we'll be into new territory. We've already passed some strange sights that were missed last time due to us traveling after dark. We're camping every night so far, but haven't come close to finding Mira and the others so I'm predicting unless we get lucky, this is going to be a long campaign. Talk to you up the road.' _The screen blanked out again.

For the next three hours Alicia didn't move except the occasional trip to the bathroom, complements of their baby. She rubbed her stomach, "I might as well find out what you are going to be. Daddy isn't going to make it home. She still had hours more to listen to, but called it a night as she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Across the colony, Elizabeth was in bed listening to the private messages from her husband she couldn't share with the girls. She called Josh to see if he was coming home to the family news. Typical of his age, he had a party and would be by for supper the next day. He'd taken to eating most meals on the weekends with the family except the weekend he had to cook. A few times she invited his roommates for supper for which they were grateful. She tried to make it the times Josh had to cook to ease his burden. He hadn't asked her for money, but she knew it was tight for him on an apprentice salary and moonlighting at the bar. Word was sent to all mini's and plexpads that Private Dunham would be returning to the front with return messages and to have them ready in six days.

The next morning Elizabeth called Alicia and invited her to supper. Since the men had been gone, they'd grown closer and taken to dining at each other's places. Seldom did Elizabeth take Zoe, saying it was her time out. They would break open a bottle of wine and Alicia would limit herself to one glass all the while complaining it was no fun drinking with her doctor.

"Are you going to the Infirmary today?" Alicia asked while Elizabeth was on the radio.

"I can. I have to shop for supper. Need something?"

"Yeah, meet me there in an hour," Alicia requested.

A twinge of worry flash through the doctor, but all she said was, "All right."

They met inside and before Elizabeth could speak, Alicia started, "You got your messages?"

Elizabeth couldn't keep a wide smile off, "It's a relief to know they are all still alive and well."

"I finally got through all the messages before coming here and it's obvious Nathaniel won't be back before the baby is born and I want to tell him if it's a boy or girl and the name I've chosen."

"Oh, I know what it is," Elizabeth was amazed at Wash's resolve in not knowing for so long.

"Can you show me?"

"Lie down and I'll prove what I'm going to tell you," Elizabeth pulled a curtain for privacy. She flipped the monitor on and pointed, "She's not turned at the right angle for positive proof."

"She?" Alicia was thrilled and scared at the same time. "Nathaniel will be over the moon. He wanted a daughter so bad."

"And you?" the doctor took another reading while she had her most tenacious patient on the biobed.

"I wanted a son who looked just like his father with bright blue eyes and a mop of unruly curls like the photo's I've seen of Nathaniel."

"Want me to give you her stats. I can tell you if she's going to have blue eyes or curly hair."

"No, I can wait to see for myself," Alicia sat up and rubbed her stomach. "Now I can refer to it as her instead of it or baby."

They parted at the market where Alicia walked back across the colony for the exercise she wasn't getting enough of and thought how she was going to phrase the news in her latest message. She smiled tentatively into the lens, "_I came from the doctor today. I figured you wouldn't make it home to be here for the birth so I had Dr. Shannon tell me what we're going to have."_ She smiled wider, _"You get your wish, it's a girl. Next time we'll have a son and this pregnancy went so smooth I don't want to wait. I want our little girl to have a brother or sister her age for a playmate. I didn't have a sibling and always wanted one, so you better be ready to make another baby when you get home. I'm happy I found out. Now I can buy clothes for her. Hurry home, I love you." _She turned the record button off.

* * *

Three thousand klicks away it was all over.

Two days after Dunham headed home, the scouts reported the enemy was still entrenched in the same spot and they saw flashes of blue that looked like lightning directly in the camp.

"Lucas must have found what he was looking for," Nathaniel had the surveillance photos on a large screen that materialized from the base of his camp table. His officers were crowded into a tent he used for his office and home when they stopped long enough for it to be erected. They'd been at the stream going on three days now, the longest stop in five months. The unit was getting used to the constant moving, even if a few klicks before stopping again. Ball games broke out and the people actually relaxed knowing the sentries would alert them of an intrusion long before it arrived.

"Hooper has his men here and here," he pointed with a laser pointer along two ridges above where Lucas was working. Debris was strewn in the area, more than they'd seen congregated at the other locations.

Malcolm was studying additional pictures on his plexpad and zooming in on the artifacts. He stood up and took the pointer from Nathaniel's hand and identified an item and called for the computer to enlarge that area. Soon they were looking at a vehicle half buried in the sand.

Nathaniel looked closely, "That's a vehicle from our time, a recent arrival." Everyone started nodding and they recognized the make and model of a sedan about year 2135.

"2134," Malcolm called out as he returned to his pleipad and pulled up the information. "It's a French made Basilica sedan."

"The windows are sandblasted and the doors are ajar with sand to the seats so I'm assuming it's been here for at least ten years," Nathaniel surmised.

"The odds of whoever came with it being alive in this desert are between slim and none," Jim added to the nods of the others.

Nathaniel continued with his tactical planning, "By my calculations, we can get extremely close before they know we are in the vicinity. From the placement of their troops, they've expected contact before now. Either they're getting complacent or edgy waiting for us to attack. They know we're close and I'm sure Mira's people know exactly where we are."

"Do you think they'll get tired of us holding back and turn the tables?" Guzman asked.

"I'd be surprised. Hooper won't back down from a fight, but right now they want to go home and his soldiers won't be anxious to get killed this close to a ticket out of here." He switched back to his original shot. "If we move in at first light with the sun coming up behind us, we should get close enough for long mortars to thin the ranks and we can finish them off as they scatter. See, they don't have the cover they need," he ran the pointer along a short expanse of rocks they were concealed behind. "They can retreat or advance. Either option will leave them exposed. I want half our units with mortars and the other half with rifles ready to pick anyone moving off. According to this, Mira is with Lucas at the site of the electrical activity. Her Sixers are providing cover for him directly. We'll leave them for last. No quarter on the Phoenix. If a Sixer surrenders, don't kill them."

"Why, Sir?" Sergeant Thomas asked.

Nathaniel took a moment to answer, looking at Thomas and then the others. When he answered he addressed the entire room. "Mira and I had a chance to talk the night we were forced to hole up against the slashers. She wasn't told all the facts about who she was working for and she has a daughter she is desperate to see again and the same is true for the people she recruited. They were given promises of riches and lives in the domes for their services. They were told they were working for Lucas, but not his ultimate plans for Terra Nova. Her only chance is to get home and he offered hope if she followed his lead. But if they try and kill you, don't hesitate to kill them first. We leave tonight and will be in position when the sun is to our backs." He directed his Sergeant's and their units so everyone knew their jobs. He put his Corporal's in charge of the sharpshooters and spread them out in front of the grenade launchers.

After supper they pulled out on silent running with lights off, relying on their headgear with night vision to guide them the fifty five klicks. They stayed out of the range of the enemies night vision binoculars as they spread along their own hill a quarter of a klick away. Silence was mandatory. Malcolm and his scientists were left in the vehicles two klicks back from the fighting with orders to run for it if they saw the Phoenix or Sixers and try to make their way back to the colony.

Nathaniel pulled his tags off and held them in his hand and thumbed the forbidden photo. In the dark behind the hill his wife sprang to life casting a soft glow over his hand. He sent her a silent thought, _'Wash, I wish I could have you here, but am glad you're safe. In the morning we will engage the bulk of the enemy for the first time. If luck holds, I'll be home soon and we'll never be parted like this again. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how much I love you.' _With a last look he let the tags go dark and held them in his fingers, fingering the metal like old friends. It was a custom he took up on the eve of his first battle when he was no older than Reynolds. He figured it must be his good luck charm as he survived every battle, albeit not without injuries in some. _'I'm still here,' _his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. The tags slipped from his fingers to lay beside him.

Lucas was close. He grew excited as the magnetic field stabilized as it had every night since they stumbled upon it. It would be open for several hours then fade in the early morning hours. He couldn't sleep and held his handheld computer with its scanner. He was sure it was his correct destination and not a parallel universe. He wasn't even sure he believed in such a thing. In the back of his mind came the unbidden thought, _'Then how did we know going to the past wouldn't destroy our own future.' _He pushed that thought out and replaced it with the physics needed to make sure the opening went all the way through to 2150. He knew his father was pursuing with the intent of stopping them. _'Why did he wait so long?'_ flashed through his memory. With a curse at his father's memory, he doubled down on his efforts.

Nearby, Mira watched quietly. Her people were sleeping. She'd done the leading into the badlands with her people acting as scouts, reporting back to the army ostensible electrical activity. Lucas stopped at several promising sites, but couldn't make a connection all the way to the 2150. Once he got to twenty five million, but said they might not have the plethora of seismic activity in that time frame so they stayed here with the threat of being caught looming ever closer. For over two months now they've known Taylor's army was dogging them and progressed in haste trying to keep ahead of him. Then Lucas found this location, but needed the time to work the calculations. Hooper told him now was the time and place to make a stand so they stayed, hoping Lucas could defeat his father by having them escape through a portal. Carter told her Taylor was stopped just over fifty klicks away and had a long term camp set up at the stream. They collected water at that same spot. It was a true haven in this inhospitable place.

"It got it," Lucas whooped excitedly. Mira was dozing and startled at his voice. She reached his side in a few long strides. He pointed to the shimmering mass, "It's fairly stable, at least on this side and it goes all the way to 2150. We can get out of this place, but we have to hurry. It won't be stable for long. I will beat my father." It was light and the sun just peaked over the horizon and Mira could see the blind hatred on Lucas' face at the mention of his father. When the Sixers picked him up after his frantic radio call saying he'd been shot six months earlier almost shattered her dreams of going home. "I only have one more test to perform. We have to make sure it's our signature and we don't end up in an alternate univ…." his word was cut off as shells burst around them.

And just like that, the battle was engaged.

Hooper fired back with his own mortars.

Taylor yelled into his radio to stand their ground and keep firing. He scoped the damage across the divide. "Thomas, lift your launchers two degrees."

"Yes, Sir," Thomas sounded over the radio. Soon they were hitting their targets.

Hooper was likewise scouting Taylor's position and the effectiveness of his shots. "Tavson, your grenades are overshooting. Drop five degrees." There was a pause and Hooper turned his binoculars to the east and saw Tavson's unit was in disarray. "Where's Tavson?" Hooper yelled into his radio. Tavson, his second, should have responded by now.

A strange voice answered, "Tavson's dead, Sir."

"Lower your grenade launcher five degrees," Hooper didn't care who was on the equipment. Soon he saw his grenades hitting in the area where flashes of light could be seen through the suns early morning rays.

A radio announcement came in to Hooper from Mira, "Lucas had the rift stabilized. Now's our chance to get to the future."

Hooper didn't hesitate, "All soldiers, break and make for Lucas. He'll direct you home. Move now." He watched his men brave incoming mortar and run down the hill. He watched in dismay as one by one they were picked off. _'So Taylor had his soldiers split, cleaver,' _Hooper thought as he watched his private army die before his eyes. He knew he'd never make the portal. He straightened his red beret and uniform and stepped into the open. He traversed the hill at a slow pace waiting for the shot to end his life. None came. He began to hope he could make the makeshift portal when the Taylor's army rushed him and the Sixers. They were closer than anticipated and he saw his arch nemesis for the first time in the flesh. He'd seen many vids of the man, whom he studied in depth. He was in the lead, black armor over a leather jacket and he was firing a pistol at the remaining soldiers, who were already injured or trying to escape.

Hooper watched one of his young privates take a head shot by Commander Taylor himself. _'He didn't have to do that. The kid was no harm.' _The young private was crawling towards Lucas, who was standing still, in shock that his plans were foiled again. Mira's Sixers were trying to put up a fight and several were dropping like his soldiers. With deliberation he took his pistol out and aimed at the Commander. Taylor turned at that moment and they stopped, weapons aimed.

Both fired. Nathaniel felt a burning against his chest and was satisfied to see his shot went through Hooper's forehead. Nathaniel looked down. The bullet was smeared against his armor in the center of his chest. Once again his personal armor saved his life, but the pain in his chest was nauseating. His next target was Lucas. He found the young man recovering his shock and pulling a pistol with a clear intent of shooting him.

Jim, fighting like a soldier saw Lucas take aim. He was one step behind him and didn't hesitate as he plowed into Lucas without thinking. The gun discharged and the bullet went harmlessly into the air. Nathaniel's eyes left Lucas and he looked for his next target. Mira was running for the shimmering waves. He took a flying leap and caught her.

Jim screamed, "No," as he saw the Commander and Mira disappear. It was like in slow motion as he held Lucas down. He needn't have bothered. His solid right hook knocked Lucas out.

Carter ran and jumped into the midst and hit dirt on the other side. Stunned, he looked back to see he was still in the battle zone. The portal was destabilized for the day. Then he noticed all the rifles pointed at him and he slowly raised his hands.

Jim got to his feet still staring at the now empty area, sans the visible electromagnetic field. He saw Reynolds standing beside him, also staring with his mouth agape. "Bind Lucas, Reynolds," he gave the order and looked around. The battle was over and his side won. A dozen Sixers were in custody and another dozen strewn about, dead. He looked for Guzman and didn't see him in his immediate vicinity. He knew he was in shock, but forced himself to take command. "I want all the Sixers in binders, now," he watched Taylor's troops jump into action. He got on his radio, "Shannon to Guzman."

"Guzman here."

"Where are you?"

"Making sure we got all the Phoenix. I'm on the ridge above you with Alpha Unit. Where's the Commander?"

"Gone," Jim spoke in awe at actually verbalizing what he saw.

"Dead?"

"No, he was chasing Mira and they disappeared into a portal that is now closed."

"Shit."

"Uh, I have this area secured and will help tend our wounded."

"Is Benson with you?"

Jim looked around and saw the large dark man putting a pressure bandage on a wounded soldier, "He is."

"Have him take two others his size and start moving the dead down to the flat area for burial," Guzman issued orders like a natural, but he was upset at Shannon's news. "I'll be done here soon."

"We doing a mass grave for both sides?" Jim asked.

"That would be best, but we'll segregate them."

"I'll get the Sixers busy with shovels," Jim was going to enjoy making them do the digging.

"Guzman out."

* * *

Nathaniel felt like he was falling down a deep well, but it was white all around him and he thought he could see flickers of time speeding by. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned as his heart gave out. He was conscious he lying was on something and out of his peripheral vision saw Mira lying under him, her arm at an unnatural angle and he passed out.

"Welcome back, Nathaniel."

Nathaniel didn't recognize the voice and forced his eyes open. What looked to be a physician was leaning over him.

"You look very good for a dead man," the doctor continued.

"I died?" he croaked and his next word was, "water."

The doctor held the cup and put a straw to his mouth as he answered, "Twice apparently, but I'm not at liberty to say anything else. When you were brought to the hospital, your heart was experiencing commotio cordis or in lay terms a concussed heart. I'm not surprised, considering the size of the bullet that was scraped off your armor directly over your heart. The electrical impulses of the sinoatrial node or SA got thrown out of whack and your heart was quivering instead of beating. Luckily, you were near help as you scared the crap out of thousands of fans when you and the woman you were with appeared in the middle of a football field during a game."

Nathaniel tried to follow what the doctor was telling him, "Where am I?"

"You're in Chicago. The question is, where did you come from?" a commotion at the door caused the doctor to turn. He looked back down at Nathaniel, "Someone is here to see you."

A woman moved to the bed and looked shaken as she took in his awake form.

Nathaniel stared back in total shock, "Ayani."


	22. The Future

Both were stunned and Ayani's hands were shaking uncontrollably at actually seeing him after four long days of waiting. She would have blown it off as an evil prank except Elliot Simmonds, a very good and loyal friend. He did the calling and seemed just as upset and said he couldn't explain it until tests were ran, but when Nathaniel regained consciousness they could visit him at the hospital. Elliot came to get her and told her they were bringing him out of the coma they put him to heal his heart.

Nathaniel wasn't sure what was going on or where he was when he felt himself waking from a deep sleep. After months in the field he expected to see the walls of his tent, not his dead wife. He blinked expecting her to vanish, but she was still by his bed and now holding his hand and she felt very real. The man he caught in his peripheral vision entering with Ayani stepped forward and Nathaniel instantly recognized him, "Elliot."

"Nathaniel, good to see you again," the man was Nathaniel's age with his temples graying over brown hair.

"What happened?" Nathaniel tried to remember what the doctor told him, something about a football field.

"We're not sure, but let me ask you a few questions. What year is it?"

Nathaniel thought, "2150."

"You got that one correct," Simmonds looked at Ayani. "Do you have a question for Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel met her eyes again and she spoke for the first time, "You were reported killed and I saw your dead body in Somalia and again when I said goodbye to you and buried you twelve years ago. How can you be here?" Her hands were holding one of his and they tightened to a vice grip which he ignored.

"I don't know," Nathaniel found his voice was hoarse. "With you at my bedside, I feel my last years have been a hallucination." He eyes drank in the sight of her, "You died in Somalia."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head, tears coming into her green eyes, "No, you and Lucas died in Somalia and I've been alone since then."

Nathaniel digested her news and looked back to Simmonds, "I shouldn't be here, should I?"

"That's right. I didn't tell Ayani what we found out because its top secret, but I did get clearance a few hours ago to fill her in." Elliot gave Ayani's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and continued, "We did a molecular check on you and you are from a parallel Earth. It was theorized such a phenomenon might be possible when we found the time-space continuum to the past back in 2127. You proved the theory does exist. Needless to say a ton of scientists want to study you and everyone wants to talk to you. You came in without any identification on you so we took DNA and you were a match for a dead man, and not just any dead man, one of my best friends."

Nathaniel's eyes couldn't stay off Ayani, "I'm glad you're alive."

"Same here," her voice was soft and full of disbelief. "You'll have to tell me how your Ayani died."

He nodded and absorbed her changed face. Ageing was kind to her he decided. He had so much to ask her, but one thought was persistent, "You said Lucas was killed."

"In Somalia, with you."

"In my dimension, Lucas lived." He watched her smile broadly.

"Oh, Nathaniel, I'm so happy and relieved. Is he a good man?"

Nathaniel never doubted how he'd answer, "He's a doctor of physics, a genius. He worked on the portal to the past." He frowned, "If I died, did you build Hope Plaza and send someone to the past?"

Simmonds answered, "General Philbrick led the expedition to the past. He's there now with his military."

Nathaniel got upset and the doctor, who'd been listening quietly and monitoring his vitals stepped in. "My patient just woke up when you entered. I have to do an exam so need you to leave."

Ayani gazed down at him, "I'm afraid this is a nightmare and if I walk out of this room I'll wake up and you'll be dead again."

Nathaniel smiled and brought her hands to his lips, "I'll still be here, I promise." He watched Elliot take her arm and guide her from the room and didn't look at the doctor until she was out of sight.

The doctor flipped the bioscreen on, "Your heart is fine now. You did have a bruise on your heart and one over an intercostal space which we healed. We kept you in a coma for four days to heal and other than being stiff and sore for a few days, I don't see why you can't be released."

"Where will I go?"

"You will be sequestered by the military for an indefinite period of time, I'm afraid. They made it clear to me, you were in their custody. On the plus side, the old Nathaniel Taylor's health was nearly as good as yours. You said you led the mission to Terra Nova. What year?"

"2142."

"That was the year General Philbrick went."

"Our timelines diverged when I died," Nathaniel reflected on what changes must have happened to their worlds. "History will not be the same after that. Something went wrong either in your universe or mine."

"I agree. We may never know which lineage is off though. Your clothes are clean and in that closet," the doctor pointed to a white door flush with the wall. Left alone, Nathaniel slowly got out of bed and stood. He placed a hand over his heart and still felt a slight tenderness. Slowly, he got dressed.

* * *

"The only thing I'm sure of, is Dad didn't go to our future. He went someplace else," Lucas was adamant as he stared at Jim Shannon. "I wouldn't lie to you. If it was the same, I'd have found a way to leave by now, even wearing these," he held his bound hands up to emphasize his point. "We've been here seven days and I've checked this time continuum fissure out every way I know and even Malcolm has double checked my calculations and has come to the same conclusion."

Jim looked to Malcolm who was standing in the group.

"He's right, Jim. We can send a person to the future the Commander and Mira apparently disappeared, but they may never find their way back and I don't see volunteers wanting to risk their futures here to search for them," Malcolm added his agreement with Lucas.

"Malcolm, any suggestions on what we should do with this site?" Jim knew they couldn't stay here indefinitely and with the enemy destroyed they needed to go home. Guzman told the soldiers the sheriff was in charge as third in charge of the colony and they were to follow his orders. He tried to leave the soldiers to Guzman and if he saw something mentioned it to the Lieutenant to handle. He and Guz worked well together and he hoped their cordial relationship remained after they returned to the colony.

Malcolm thought a minute then issued his instructions, "Mark it on the records. If for some chance, they do return through this site, we need to set up a radio and relays back to the colony. We can leave a radio with instructions in a sealed container in the open where they can't miss it, telling them we are setting relays every few hundred klicks in the direction of Terra Nova. The problem is we don't have the relays and will need to send a team of engineers to build the towers and make sure the signals are strong and work, then we'll have to maintain them from here to home."

"Anyone have anything else?" Jim knew they had to leave as the people were getting antsy staying in one place for so long especially with the war over.

Guzman had another suggestion, "I think this is a good idea, but how about fixing the portal, per chance they are in a place they can tap into it."

Malcolm nodded, "I can fix it and set it so any lock will work."

Jim heard enough, "We'll do that also. I think we've done all we can here. Look around for anything we've missed. I sure am happy to have all the armaments the Phoenix donated to our colony, not to mention what the Sixers stole back in our hands. Spread out and do a walk over where we were located, and the Phoenix area also."

Camp was disassembled and packed onto the trucks. The Sixers and Lucas were bound and placed six per troop transport for the trip back to the colony. Jim and Guzman were taking no chances they could escape and return to harassing them.

"Sir," a private rushed up and handed tags to Jim.

He read the name out loud, "Commander Nathaniel Taylor." He looked at the soldier, "Thank you." When the young man left he pocketed the item to give to Wash. With a heavy heart he ordered the convoy to move out and drove the same rover he and Taylor shared for the majority of the trip to this spot. He had about three weeks to tell Wash what happened and he wasn't looking forward to being the bearer of that news.

Six days into their journey, which was deliberately slow as they surveyed out the best relay route so when the engineers returned, that part of the project would be over. They were building a mound with rocks for a land mark when Dunham saw what looked like a massive army in the distance. He stopped and stiffly got off the bike. He dug through his saddlebags and found his binoculars. Scanning the vehicles, he spotted friendlies and enemies together so switched to the people. He smiled and rapidly shoved the binoculars back where they were and jumped on his bike, fatigue vanishing as he rushed towards his friends.

"We have company, Lieutenant," Benson pointed to a cloud of dust.

Guzman watched the motorcycle approach and stop at his location. Soldiers gathered in a circle.

"Looks like I missed all the fun," Dunham exclaimed as he pulled his plexpad and handed it to Guzman. "Mail from home, Sir."

"This will be most welcome, private. I didn't expect to see you again."

"Lieutenant Taylor only gave me a week off and said you all needed messages as much as they did." Guzman's face became stone and Dunham picked up on the nuance, "Something wrong, Sir?"

"We misplaced the Commander." Guzman looked around, "We'll camp here and listen to our messages." The people cheered and rushed to set the camp up.

Jim saw Dunham in the distance where he was overseeing the placing of rocks and the camp being erected. He guessed news from home and Guzman made the right call to not move on with the soldiers needing news from the home front. That night in the Commander's tent he accessed his messages. He kicked his boots off and lay on the cot and started playing messages in order of their recording. He paused on one from Elizabeth and let the information sink in slowly and with a sigh he hit replay.

"_You wouldn't believe the day I had. It started with Erick McKormick being helped into the clinic with a sliver clear through his hand and the piece of wood was two feet long and half was on each side and it was at least an inch in diameter. Then Wash came in not feeling well. Turns out her problem is…. she's pregnant. I should have guessed with her sleeping so much. She isn't having morning sickness. I totally hate her…."_

Jim hit pause on the rest of the message and looked at the date it was recorded. _'If she was a month along and Elizabeth hadn't said, she's now…' _he mentally counted months, '_due any day. I doubt we'll make it back before the baby is born.' _The sorrow of his news, that he personally told Guzman he'd deliver as soon as they cleared the gate, made him put his pad down and close his eyes. He felt sorrow like his time in Golad, away from the family and friends. He made a vow that the baby would have a father figure in him if Taylor never returned.

Alicia held her newborn daughter. She wanted to cry for the baby who'd never know her father. She was certain the shock of losing her husband triggered her contractions as the baby was born the night the army returned. She was alone in the Infirmary, supposed to be resting from her cesarean a few hours before. She finally ordered Elizabeth to go home to her husband by assuring her the baby was in good hands and she wanted to be alone. The thought that Elizabeth had a husband to sleep with that night brought a new round of tears. This time she didn't try and hold them back and her sobs filled the area. It was approaching midnight and soon her worst and best day would be over. Her tears trailed off and she reached for a handkerchief and blew her nose with one hand and wiped her eyes.

"I look a sight, don't I?" she spoke to her daughter who opened unfocused eyes at her mother's voice. "We need to keep this evened up," she switched her to the other side and stroked her soft dark down that was completely straight. "You have my looks and hair and I wanted you to have your father's beautiful eyes, but even those are mine. I just don't see any of your father in you. You know what that mean, little one. You're going to act just like him. I had three names picked out for you, but wanted to see which one fit you the best." Her daughter closed her eyes, uninterested in knowing the name her mother chose. She fell asleep immediately, her mouth ceasing its sucking motion. Alicia carefully put her in the incubator beside her bed and turned the light down. She hoped for sleep to make the pain in her heart go away, but her mind immediately started replaying the worse moment of her life.

_She was home, resting and off active duty per the doctor's orders, with her feet on the ottoman and a glass of water nearby. Once again she was talking to Nathaniel on her plexpad, reminiscing of her day that he seemed to thrive on. She felt like she was carrying a melon under her maternity shirt and told her husband in great detail. Every facet of her pregnancy was documented for Nathaniel including shopping for clothes, both for her and the baby. Her radio squawked and she struggled to snag it off the table at the end of the couch._

"_Taylor," she took to using her married name off duty._

"_Lieutenant," the voice of Boylan cut into the room, "you'll never guess what is approaching the gate."_

"_A friendly army I hope," her heart leapt. He was home for the birth of his daughter. _

"_That's right."_

"_I'm on my way," she killed the radio and struggled to her feet. She started to rush to the door and abruptly switched directions to the bathroom, first to empty her bladder then check her makeup._

_There was no place to park with all the extra vehicles so Alicia pulled close to the Command Center in front of the steps. It looked like the entire colony was in the capacious parking area. Impatiently she waited for him to appear. She saw his rover parked nearby and Jim Shannon in a tight embrace with his wife. A pang went through her at the sight. She wanted to be likewise enfolded in her husband's arms. She saw Guzman hugging Tasha and went to him._

"_Guz, I hate to interrupt your reunion, but have you seen Nathaniel?"_

_The guilty look on Guz's face told her the answer before he broke off from his daughter and grabbed her arms. She must have turned pale because he cursed and yelled for Shannon. In a flash, Jim was beside her along with his wife._

"_Is it the baby, Wash?" Elizabeth asked._

"_No, tell her, Shannon," Guzman ordered._

_Jim turned her to him and kept his hands on her shoulders, "The Commander and Mira disappeared in a time fracture. We stayed a week at that location. Lucas and Malcolm did all the tests and it went to 2150, but not our future."_

_Alicia heard a gasp from Elizabeth and the faint voice of Zoe asking if the Commander was ever coming back. A roaring was in her ears and she was sure she was going to faint._

"_I need to sit down." She didn't make a step before blackness enveloped her. Vaguely she felt herself falling and arms grabbing her before oblivion reigned._

As she dropped off to sleep, she had the fleeting thought that she hadn't moved from that bed since she regained consciousness and was ordered not to move because the baby was coming.

* * *

Mira paced her cell. Her arm was sore where Taylor broke her humorous on the left side. She remembered falling forever it seemed and landing on imitation turf of some sort, then the sound of bone snapping, accompanied by a sharp pain and a heavy body pinning her down. Before she could push him off, hands pulled her to her feet and she was surrounded by security. She looked at the man who broke her arm. He was laying at her feet, unconscious and turning blue. It was Taylor and she remembered he tackled her and they fell into the rift together, but where? Her door opened and she whirled to face whoever it was now. To her surprise it was Nathaniel Taylor.

"Taylor," she waited for him to talk and noticed a woman standing inside the door behind him.

"Mira, how's your arm?" He'd been told in his debriefing all about Mira and he filled them in on who she was and what she did to Terra Nova in his timeline.

"I'll live."

"You got your wish of getting to the future, only it's the wrong one," he saw her eyes widen.

"My daughter?"

"There was a Sienna Balewa, age six who died of patch lung. Your counterpart was unable to get her treatment. She was living on the streets and didn't have the money. After Sienna died, this world's Mira disappeared and hasn't been seen in over a year."

"Do you think she found a way to Terra Nova? Is there even a Terra Nova in this timeline?" Mira was full of questions and her captors so far asked questions, but didn't offer explanations or answer hers.

"There is, but quite different. Seems like this place might actually succeed where you failed in destroying the past."

"Are you going to try and get back to our past?"

Nathaniel looked carefully trying to gauge Mira's reason for that question. "I don't know if it's possible, but I'll try and figure a way back."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You deserve to be left here for your crimes and serve the rest of your life in prison," he didn't mean to reply so sharply, but the flash of fear gave him a small measure of satisfaction for the trouble she caused. "If you don't give anyone any trouble, I'll see about bringing you with me. I don't think any world can handle two Mira's."

Mira shifted her attention to the woman watching quietly, "Who's the woman?"

"In this time, she was my counterpart's wife, Ayani Taylor."

"Won't your counterpart resist you taking his woman?"

"He, like Sienna is dead. This world has had a shift in events starting in the late 30's and maybe before. I don't know if our time is off or theirs. You won't be forgotten, Mira, but we can't let you out. I'll be in contact." Mira watched him escort Ayani out and went back to pacing, this time wondering about this world and the other Mira's dead daughter. She refused to believe hers might also be dead.

In quiet corner with a candle burning in the center of the table, Nathaniel and Ayani were alone at last. After two days of interrogation, he asked if it were possible for him to meet with her. To his surprise, military intelligence told him he was free to move about and gave him a phone.

"You don't know what I would have given for a moment like this in the years that followed Ayani's death," Nathaniel couldn't take his eyes off his wife. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he corrected himself, _'The other Nathaniel's wife.'_

Ayani nodded, "A major part of my life ended in Somalia. Axis Psych-Ops took so many of our soldiers and did those awful mind altering tests. Then they broke into the area where the families lived and grabbed Lucas. I let them take me to be with him and after several hours we heard our army penetrating their compound. They lined us up and waited with a gun to each head. When my Nathaniel's army burst into the area, they stopped and waited to see what the Psych-Ops security force wanted. Psych-Ops told each soldier to pick a person to survive. When Elliot picked me, I screamed at him that I'd hate him forever if he didn't chose Lucas and asked where you were. When he told me you'd been killed. I wanted to die and be with you," in her telling she forgot the Nathanial sitting across from her wasn't the same man. He didn't correct her, just listened to her version and how it differed from his. "I pushed Lucas in Elliot's direction and told him to run for it. Elliot asked me if I was sure and I told him yes. Elliot then changed to Lucas and the man in charge said the choice couldn't be changed and in front of my eyes they shot and killed our son."

Nathaniel reached out and took her hand, "I'm sorry."

She squeezed back and let hers stay put. It was good to touch him again, even if he was another Nathaniel. She tried to smile, "Tell me your version."

"I will, but first, how did I die?" he was curious.

"After it was over and we were allowed to leave with our rescuers, we went outside to carnage and bodies everywhere. I started looking for you. Then I saw where you were fallen or rather slumped over. You had someone in your arms, a female soldier. Both of you were dead. Elliot filled in the details. He said she, oh what's her name. She was under you, in your unit," Ayani paused. "It's been so many years and I've forgotten so many of the names of the people who died that night. She was a pretty young thing, big dark eyes and long black hair."

Nathaniel felt sick and his hand shook in hers, "Wash," he rasped.

"That's it. Your nickname for her….Washington, I don't remember her first name. You guys always used last names anyway. Elliot said you and him saw her shot many times and fall to the ground. You! I'm sorry, I keep referring to my Nathaniel as you."

"I understand who you're talking about and if you want to use YOU, be my guest," he gently squeezed her hand in encouragement for her to continue.

Before she could, their food arrived along with a bottle of wine Nathaniel ordered. He had a hard to find beef steak and salad with a large baked potato and she farmed shrimp with the same trimmings as him. The wine was one of her favorites.

"I take it this wine was my counterpart's favorite also," she commented as she picked up her glass.

Nathaniel grinned and raised his in a toast, "To getting to know each other again." They clinked glasses and drank. Nathaniel had to admit this wine was every bit as good as what Boylan produced. He wanted to hear the rest of her story, "Now, I want to hear the ending."

"Elliot said you rushed to Wash, as you called her, and was yelling her name and screaming in your radio for an evac chopper to lift her to safety. He said you picked her up and that's when the bullets cut you down. You were concentrating on her and not the enemy. One bullet got in under your helmet and you took a face shot, right here," she reached out and put a finger to his right cheek bone. "That's the one that killed you. You took a few more to non-vital areas. Elliot couldn't get to either of you so he retreated to safety until the heavy armor could neutralize the area. You were still in that same position you'd slumped to when we arrived."

Nathaniel was quiet as he absorbed the news. Inside he was grieving for this world's Wash. He wanted to ask after her and find out what she was doing, but the conversations with Intelligence always took a different turn. Now it was a moot point. He heard Ayani saying something and refocused on her. "What was that?" he took a bite of salad.

"You seem upset at the news that Washington died," Ayani observed. "You had feelings for her, didn't you?"

"Never acted on. I was never unfaithful to you, but at that time, Wash was the most amazing soldier I'd ever seen. She could do anything and after we got ripped up in that blast in Siam, the old Thailand, and she put sixty seven stitched in me, I was one of her biggest fans."

"I remember that. It was '35 and you had been sent to Siam to counter a Burmese incursion and got trapped between a river and cliffs. According to my Nathaniel's version, a blast to the rocks ripped your hide and muscle loose down your hip and thigh. Your medic, Washington, stitched you up on the spot with mortar rounds and bullets flying overhead. He had quite glowing praises for her and I always wondered if he didn't feel a bit more," she paused then added, "He was holding her in death like a lover and not someone trying to rescue a comrade." She raised her eyes to him, "He had his arms around her, holding her close and his head was in her neck. Her arms were around him. It was a sight I could never get out of my mind. So tell me, did your Washington die in Somalia?"

Nathaniel felt badly for her and a little guilty, because he too was injured in Siam in the exact way she described it made him remember keeping his eyes on the beautiful medic as she worked down his leg concentrating on fixing him up. He could still see her damp hair where the humid jungle heat left beads of sweat on her neck and strands of her ponytail got stuck and he wanted to brush them free. He was happily married, but for the first time he wanted to touch another woman. Of course he restrained himself, but like Ayani not being able to erase an unwanted memory, he too would carry that moment to his grave. He was slow to answer, "No, she went with me to Terra Nova." He hesitated. Now was the best time to tell her, "We got married."

Surprise showed in Ayani's face and she recovered, "I see."

"You were dead for over a decade before I remarried, but living in the past with its fresh, clean environment makes a person want to live life to the fullest."

"You don't owe me an explanation, Nathaniel." Her hopes of rekindling the flame were snuffed out at his confession though. "Tell me how I died."

Glad for the change in subjects, he began his version of events, "It happened pretty much the same as your timeline with a few alterations. When we broke into the compound and were ambushed, Wash did get shot just like your Elliot saw and I rushed to aid her. Our grenade launchers hit their targets a second before yours did and that changed the course of events that led to drastic consequences for your world. I did lift Wash in my arms, but the evac chopper landed and she lifted off and was still alive. I was with the unit when we burst into the hangar and they had you all lined up." Like her he took to using her in the second person and wasn't even aware he was doing so. "I had to make the toughest choice of my life, you or Lucas. You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me. I knew the choice I had to make."

"You made the correct choice, Nathaniel," she reached over and squeezed his hand again. She knew they needed to come clean about what happened for both their sakes and now was his turn to relive the nightmare.

"Lucas didn't think so," he responded so quietly she had to strain to hear his words. Then louder he told her what they did to her counterpart and how they killed her slowly and wouldn't let the children leave until the killings were completed.

"In a way, you had it worse than us," she commented. "They killed us fast and clean, no torture."

"We have to find something better to talk about," he pressed for another topic. "What did you do after Somalia?"

"I drifted for a few years, trying to convince myself to keep living. Elliot was a big help. His wife got cancer and I helped take care of her until she died five years ago. Their daughter, Ellie, is a doctor now."

"Elliot told me that. What are you doing?" he drew her back on topic.

"I came to Chicago when your unit under Philbrick was stationed here. They were selected to travel to the past. Most of my friends were in that unit and I was so alone being left in Ft. Benning, so I got a job teaching at the military school and have been doing that for years now. What about you? I want to know how you and Washington ended up married."

"Well, she got shot again," he left out who the shooter was. "There was an army that came through the portal and attacked us. They managed to split my army and she was left behind in the colony in charge. I saw the shooting and thought she was dead. After you died and then her, I never felt so alone in my life. Even though we didn't have a physical relationship, we were close for years. I made her my second in command…" he trailed off, trying to find the next words. "When we returned to the colony someone, a soldier, came up to me and said he heard rumors that she was alive. I went to her quarters to see for myself and sure enough, she had a graze along her skull, but was very much alive. That's when I started courting her."

"Oh God, I hope you were better the second time around."

That drew a laugh from him and she joined in, "I wasn't. I pontificate all day to my young soldiers on how to court a woman and can't see to take my own advice." A thought came to mind, "You said my unit went to the past. The spouses and children were left behind weren't they?"

Ayani was surprised at his switching gears, but figured he must be embarrassed at discussing his new love with what amounts to a wife. "They were supposed to go, but General Philbrick who was already on the other side changed orders and said it was too dangerous for families and this wasn't the place for a new start. He did ask for certain scientist to work on making the portal go both ways to bring his army home. If they did, that information is top secret, why?"

Nathaniel grew grave when he answered, "If your Philbrick was anything like mine, you're in deep trouble. We had a scientist make our portal go both ways," again he neglected to mention who. "I shot and killed my old friend and mentor Richard Philbrick when he came to Terra Nova to take over my command."

"You think our Philbrick is up to the same tricks, but he's already in command, what would he have to gain?"

"My Philbrick was working for some very rich, powerful people who took over Hope Plaza and used it to transport minerals from the past to now." Nathaniel felt he could confide in this Ayani, just as he would have his.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" she pressed.

"I don't know who to trust in the future. I would never have dreamed my own boss and mentor would do to me what he did. I don't know who all his accomplices are."

"What about Elliot?"

"In my time, Elliot was promoted after Somalia and made General and put in charge of the Eastern Command. Your Elliot was made a General, but is still in charge of the Mid-West Division, why?"

She shook her head that she didn't know.

He continued, "Another deviation that we don't know the consequences to. Right now I'd trust my Mira over about anyone here. She has motives to get back with me. She can't go and steal her daughter here and pretend it's hers." The maître d was hovering so Nathaniel let Ayani pay and escorted her out. "I don't usually let women buy me dinner, but thank you. I seem to be short on funds since I've been dead so long."

"You paid. I get your widow's pension," she smiled up at him.

He grinned back, "I'm glad you got something out of putting up with me for over fifteen years."

"If we were still together, we'd be working towards thirty," she reminded him.

"I know." He escorted her to her apartment and thanked her for the company. "I know they are contacting the Hope Plaza scientists in the morning and seeing if they can configure the portal to my signature so I can return home. It may take some time and I might be here for quite a while. I hope we can be friends and see each other occasionally."

"Try and keep me away, Nathaniel. It seems funny, you not following me inside."

"That wouldn't be wise."

"Goodnight," he waited until she shut the door before leaving. He decided to walk in the dark along the main sidewalk strewn with people hunkered against buildings, living on the streets. They gave him the hated rebreather and he was glad for it and hoped someone didn't try and mug him. He still had his service revolver in a shoulder holster under his leather jacket. One of his recurring thoughts was it would be so easy to stay here with Ayani. Wash would do okay in the past and find someone else. Then another tug would send him to the opposite side, wanting to get out of this sewer called 2150 and back to the pristine air and water and his friends and Wash.

* * *

Alicia was still sleeping when Elizabeth and Jim stealthily entered behind her curtain. Elizabeth put the tray on a side table and looked at the baby who was also sleeping. Jim couldn't stand it any longer, he reached down and picked the baby up. She opened her large almond shaped eyes and he was lost. "Why don't I just take you home with me," he whispered and watched as her tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"In thirteen years you can have her." Jim looked over to Alicia who was awake and observing him.

"She is a beauty, Wash," Jim awkwardly let the conversation die. He wanted to mention Taylor, but didn't want to upset her.

"Alicia took the dilemma away, "Nathaniel would love to see her. I hope he makes it home soon," she watched Elizabeth run an iso-scanner over the baby that was still in Jim's arms.

"If there's a way, he'll find it," Jim was glad the topic of the father wasn't off limits.

Elizabeth looked at Jim, "I need to examine the mother and you have to leave."

"Can I show the baby to the group at the front door?" He asked Alicia.

She frowned, "Why would anyone be loitering in front of the clinic on a beautiful summer day?"

"Guz and several people are concerned about you after you fainted yesterday and news that you had the baby is all over the colony, but Elizabeth wouldn't confirm that it's a girl, but with you buying little dresses, they all pretty much have guessed it."

"And you want to be the one to show her off and tell them so Boylan can pay the winners off," Alicia smiled at him, "Just don't let anyone handle her. I don't want her passed around."

Jim grinned like a kid with a new toy, "She's not leaving my hands."

As soon as he was on the other side of the curtain, Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "I'm afraid that baby is going to give him ideas." She flipped the bio-screen on. "Your daughter is perfect by the way. I see she ate during the night." Elizabeth made conversation as she checked the mother out.

"She woke me up three times for a snack," Alicia was feeling better physically than she had in months.

"I brought you breakfast. After you eat, I want you to go home and rest for at least a week. That means I don't want to see or hear of you being in the Command Center, go it?"

"I'll try. Right now you'll get no argument from me."

Elizabeth turned the screen off and moved the table over her patient who raised her own head with the controls until she was comfortable and could eat. "I'm going to see what's going on outside," Elizabeth left her alone.

Jim carefully carried his small bundle outside. He told Zoe and Maddy to wait and he'd see about letting them in see the baby. They crowded in when he appeared holding Wash's child. They were told the night before it was a girl, but instructed not to say anything.

"Everyone knows it's a girl, Mom," Maddy had countered.

"Not officially until we see living proof. One in a million scans is wrong."

"It's a girl," Jim called out to the growing crowd who clapped at the news. He showed her to his daughters first then moved on to Casey who was front and center.

"Let me hold her," Casey reached for the baby.

Jim almost refused, but knew Casey would be careful, "Just you, Casey. Anyone else wants to hold her, get permission from the mother." He looked around and saw Mark with an arm around Maddy and they were beaming at the baby. He scowled and took the baby back.

"What's her name?" Boylan called out as Jim circulated through the crowd.

"I don't know."

"I have bets riding on names, Shannon," Boylan responded good-naturedly.

"We'll all have to wait for that one," Jim headed back to the Infirmary and saw his wife in the doorway. "Do we have a name yet?" The crowd went quiet.

"I'll find out and she needs to be back with mother," Elizabeth took the baby and disappeared inside.

Jim turned to the crowd, "She'll find out."

Elizabeth put the baby back in her incubator, "There is a large crowd who wanted to see the baby and they all want her name. Can I tell them what her name is? I can't release her until I record her name to go with her vital statistics."

Alicia thought for a moment and ran the various names through her head and hoped Nathaniel liked the one she chose.

Elizabeth stepped out on the step in front of the crowd that was noticeably larger. She rose her voice, "Her name is Jade Avery Taylor."


	23. Progress

Jim insisted on driving Wash home while she held her baby. He walked her to the door carrying the diaper bag. Following her inside he sat the bag on the table in the dining room that he had to walk by. He reached into his pocket and pulled Nathaniel's tags out. This was the first opportunity to give them to her.

"Wash," his tone got her to turn around.

Her eyes zoomed in on the tags and instinctively she knew who they belonged to. Quickly she put Jade into her infant seat and turned to Jim who moved to stand beside the baby furniture. She took the tags and verified his name.

"They were found on the hill we hunkered down on before dawn," Jim explained. "I had Private Elwell search the area before we left. Taylor must have been holding them and they slipped out of his fingers when he dropped off is the only reason I can think for them not being on him."

Alicia nodded, "Before every battle he would hold them like a talisman. Most likely he fell asleep," she slipped the tags around her neck. "What's the plan now?"

"Now, today in fact, I'm sending Malcolm to the portal with an engineering team of his choice to repair it."

"You think Nathaniel is in a place he can contact us?" she felt a small measure of hope, the first since yesterday when the army pulled in without him.

"We are hopeful," he looked her in the eye.

"Have they left yet?" she glanced down at her daughter, a thought forming.

"Hold on," Jim grabbed his radio. "Shannon to Wallace."

"Go ahead, Jim," Malcolm answered promptly.

"Have you left for the portal yet?"

"No, I'm still gathering materials."

Jim looked at Alicia.

She let him know her request, "I'd like you to send my messages if you establish contact so he knows about his daughter."

"I'm going to come with you," Jim decided to escort the team himself.

"We'll be leaving soon," Malcolm didn't want to be waiting for him.

"I'm on my way," Jim cut the link and pulled his mini. Alicia did a quick transfer and he pocketed the device. "I hope we get lucky and I can get something through to him."

"I'm not holding out that he's waiting for you," she wasn't allowing that much optimism.

* * *

Three and a half weeks earlier:

"Nathaniel, we have permission to go into Hope Plaza and see if our scientists and engineers can recalibrate our portal to synchronize with your signature." Elliot volunteered to be his liaison between the various organizations clamoring for Nathaniel's time. The public had to be informed as to the basic facts. Already within hours, the tabloids were dubbing the pair who materialized on the field as aliens from outer space to demons to ghosts become visible. Elliot showed them to Nathaniel who promptly stated he and Mira were a combination of all three.

"What's on the agenda today?" It was his first day away from the hospital and he was ready to search for a way to the past.

A knock on his door had Elliot frowning, "Nobody's supposed to contract you directly without going through me," he opened the door.

Ayani stood diffidently on the other side, "Is this a bad time, Elliot?"

"No, come in," he stood aside and let her enter.

She smiled at Nathaniel, "I see you made it back last night. I was worried with you wanting to walk back through such a dangerous neighborhood."

He rose and beckoned her to sit and he and Elliot joined her in Nathaniel's small sitting room. "I had my pistol."

"So that's why you didn't take your jacket off during dinner," she shook her head in mock indignation.

"Dangerous times anymore. It's funny, I wear my pistol all the time at Terra Nova due to wildlife mostly, and the Sixers. I'm assuming we won the battle and either the Sixers are dead or in custody."

Elliot steered the conversation back to the event planned that day, "Nathaniel, I have the scientists that stabilized the Hope Plaza project lined up right now. We have a meeting in an hour and it may go all day and several senators have arrived to talk to you." He didn't want Ayani monopolizing Nathaniel and could see in her eyes she would steal him away in a heartbeat.

"I was hoping to spend another day with you, Nathaniel," she couldn't take her eyes off him and her mind was telling her she was still his wife. She put his declaration of another wife out of her mind with the thought he probably would never find his way back to the past.

Nathaniel addressed Elliot, "Is the meeting confidential?"

"I'm afraid so. Everything to do with you is, but I got clearance for Ayani, like she used to have, so she can accompany us if you're not busy today," he finished the statement to Ayani.

"I'm still in shock at seeing a Nathaniel and I'm afraid I might be clingy. You tell me to back off if I become coveting."

Nathaniel laughed, "If you weren't coming after me, I'd be banging on your door. Seeing you alive is slow to sink in and we still have so much to talk about."

"I'd like you to meet the supervisor of the scientists, Malcolm Wallace," Elliot did the introductions at the control panel in the massive Hope Plaza terminal. While they walked the promenade Nathaniel drank the sights in. It was exactly like the one in his planet, complete with the grated catwalk to the circular frame that was now dark instead of a swirling blue mist.

Nathaniel smiled and shook the exact replica of his Malcolm's hand, "Your counterpart in my time is lead scientist at Terra Nova."

Malcolm snorted, "I was supposed to go to Terra Nova until General Philbrick decided civilians were off limit."

"What about the lottery?" Nathaniel had a lot of questions.

"Oh they started the lottery and picked several winners and bilked the public out of millions and said if Terra Nova were to ever accept civilians, they'd be first on the list. Of course, three have since been murdered for their tickets."

"Does your portal go both ways?"

Malcolm shook his head, "I've been working on it for years, but am at an impasse. I would need to be in the past to configure the portal we set up on the other side at General Philbrick's insistence. We are still shipping regular shipments of supplies and they didn't want to go on a scavenger hunt with each shipment and now say the miniature terminus channels everything to one place."

"We had that problem, except the problem was people being dropped all over."

"Did your portal go both ways?" Malcolm was curious.

Nathaniel nodded, "My son, Lucas, did the math and made it go both ways."

"I'd like to meet him," Malcolm now knew it could be done. "I could use his notes. Was he on the Terra Nova side?"

"He was. He worked on this side for his doctorate and his calculations were instrumental on making it work and they awarded him his doctorate when he was only seventeen."

"That's wonderful, Nathaniel. You must have been so proud," Ayani was learning more about the son fate deprived her of. "My Lucas was also a genius and would probably have been right here also."

Nathaniel took her hand and gave it a warm caress, "I'm sure he would have made you proud."

"As yours did you," she replied. He gave her a non-committal smile and turned back to Malcolm.

"Have you heard the scuttlebutt about trying to send me back to my time?"

"I've read your bio when it was explained to me just who the mysterious people, who disrupted the largest game of the year, came from. By the way, I was at the game and saw with my own eyes the impossible."

"What do you need to do first?" Nathaniel wanted to find a way home. The future was pressing in on him after so many years of open spaces and fewer people around him. The crushing crowds were smothering and he actually felt a little claustrophobic in the streets.

"I need a molecular scan and that can be done at the hospital. I have a friend that works there and she'll have the results to me today. I'll call you when I have something, but it may take some time."

Nathaniel looked at Elliot, "What am I going to do with myself while waiting?"

"Don't worry, I have speaking engagements lined up for weeks to come. Everyone wants to see a dead man and hear of his incredible journey. I imagine you'll refute the reports of Philbrick."

"I would like to see his reports." Nathaniel didn't voice his fears about the General, but figured this Philbrick also had nefarious intentions about Terra Nova and this time he wasn't in this past to stop him. He also thought, on the other hand Philbrick didn't have Lucas to expedite his plans to destroy this world's past and it didn't sound as if Malcolm had been corrupted.

When Nathaniel was introduced to Elizabeth Shannon he wasn't surprised, especially when Malcolm insisted on accompanying them to the hospital.

"So you're the enigmatic man I've read all about," Elizabeth smiled and shook his hand.

"Please tell me your husband is still alive," Nathaniel was afraid Jim died in this time like he did.

Elizabeth looked shocked, "You have me at a loss. From what I understand you come from a different Earth."

"In my time, your husband is one of my closest friends."

"He's in Golad," she finally answered.

Nathaniel nodded, "That's where he was when you got sent to Terra Nova."

"That sounds like a dream that will never happen," she got down to work. She noticed Ayani standing close to her patient. "There were two people who appeared, are you the other person?"

Ayani shook her head, "No, I was married to Nathaniel Taylor and he's kind enough to let me tag along after him for the memories."

"It's going to be hard when he leaves," Elizabeth noted.

"It'll be like him dying all over again."

"Hey, don't talk like that," Nathaniel reached out and took her hand. "I'm going to find out why civilians aren't in the past while I'm waiting on Malcolm here to find a way home for me. Maybe we can rectify that problem and you can go to the past."

"I'd rather go to your past," she voiced her secret wish.

Nathaniel sighed, "I don't know how that would work with my current situation, Ayani."

"I suppose you're right. It wouldn't do to confuse the issue of two wives."

He saw Elizabeth looking quizzically at him and explained, "I'm married to another woman. I was married to Ayani, not this one, but her double in my timeline. She died and I remarried."

Elizabeth nodded without speaking and Malcolm looked totally amused to Nathaniel's consternation. Then he noticed he was still holding Ayani's hand and let it go. He saw Malcolm smile wider. He was going to make his Malcolm pay when he got home he decided. The only person who was stoic was Elliot, patiently waiting for the results. He still didn't know if he could fully trust Elliot or how close he was to Philbrick. He needed to scan the current news for clues. For all he knew if they found a way to his world and with the knowledge they now possessed that Lucas made the portal go both ways, they might raid his home searching for the information or Lucas. He'd have to be more careful with his information although the thought of sending Lucas here did warrant further consideration.

They finally parted from Malcolm with a promise to make this project top priority. He wanted to tell Malcolm to do nothing else, but restrained himself with the mental reminder that this wasn't his Malcolm.

Before he parted from Elizabeth, he drew her aside and whispered how her counterpart broke Jim from Golad and they escaped to Terra Nova.

When they were finally alone with just the three of them in Elliot's vehicle returning to the base, Ayani asked, "What did you say in confidence to the doctor?"

He shrugged, "Just some words of comfort for her husband."

"We have a couple hours before your first interview with the government, do you need to prepare?" the three were back in Nathaniel's assigned apartment.

"I would like to study your Terra Nova project so I am familiar with the deviations that may be present so I can better understand…" he trailed off.

"Of course, I'll give you access on your plexpad. Anything else?"

"I'd like to know more about myself and the news to see if your world mirrors mine in development."

Elliot went to Nathaniel's plexpad and made a few entries. "I unlocked up to level three clearance for everything. How's the ticker?" he pointed to Nathaniel's chest.

"Pains all gone and I need to exercise."

"We'll do some workouts after the base doctor clears you."

"I don't mean to run you off, but I have a lot of reading to do." Nathaniel smiled at Ayani, "Maybe I can see you later this evening for some food."

"You're not going to let me stay and distract you?" she felt comfortable enough around him to tease after spending the evening before learning he was an exact replica of her husband.

He chuckled, "You used to do that when I was studying for my officer's exams." They both overlooked his slip.

"Tell you what," she looked at Elliot also, "I'll go home and fix a nice supper and when you two are done, stop by."

"You know I never turn down your cooking, Ayani," Elliot smiled and looked at Nathaniel, "sound good?"

"I'm looking forward to it," he held the door open for them to leave. He was anxious to start his research and had no doubt every entry would be monitored.

It didn't take him long to see the material was redacted. He was level four access, the second highest in his time and knew instinctively what was censored. He paid careful attention to anything about Philbrick and his reports back through the portal. Like in his universe, digitized waves moved both ways and he saw footage of this Terra Nova. He recognized the lava fields as part of the badlands they skirted in their search for the Phoenix, and saw what Philbrick was doing. He did an exploration when he first arrived and there was no mention of him being alone for 118 days like he was, but that may be classified like his was.

Nathaniel got up and found bottled water in his small crisper. He read fast, but still the time flew by and Elliot would be knocking any minute. He wished he knew who was in cahoots with Philbrick and everyone was under suspicion. He sat back down and ran Ayani. Her story was exactly like his Ayani's until Somalia. He saw nothing to tie her to the enemy. That was a relief as he needed a confidant for what looked like a long stay.

"Ayani, the meal was superb, as usual," Elliot complemented her.

"I can do better, but food is a treasure hunt. I went to three stores just to scrape this meager fare together."

Nathaniel remembered the food shortages from his time, "Last year the Italian wheat crop failed. Did that happen here?"

Elliot replied, "It did and the Italians went from trying to entice people not to have children with large sums of money to mandating a no child policy. That hasn't stopped the births, but the heavy fines slowed procreation down to a crawl.

"Do you have a _Judgment Is Inescapable_ group who attempted to destroy Hope Plaza?" Nathaniel wanted to find any inconsistencies in their respective worlds.

"September 25th, 2149. I remember like it was yesterday. They planted bombs and one went off and did minor damage. We almost cancelled the supply run, but it had more volunteer soldiers for Philbrick. He'd been complaining about the local wildlife decimating his numbers and he was low on supplies. Security was extra tight. I was in charge of tracking the terrorists down. We found a couple and prosecuted them, but the leader is still on the loose."

Nathaniel nodded, "That was the date, one day before the tenth pilgrimage. I was given the latest updates on the incident when the portal was open and messages were exchanged. That's when I found out the eleventh was scheduled in six months instead of the usual year. The pilgrimages were continually consisting of larger numbers and we pushed hard to get homes built. As it was, the tenth had to finish their own homes. The eleventh was slated to do the same, but only a few arrived before a man with a bomb strapped to him stepped through the portal. It exploded after about three seconds."

"We never had anything like that happen. When were the pilgrimages?"

Nathaniel thought hard, "I went through in 2142. There were pilgrimages every few months while we were trying to get supplies to build the colony. I remember the fifth came through on November 7th, 2144. Then there was a pause and we didn't get another group until 2146 and the Sixers were with them. We had two pilgrimages that year, the sixth and seventh."

"And this Mira we have in holding?" Elliot asked.

"Is their leader. I got a chance to talk to her one night when we got caught out in slasher territory. She had an ill child and traded medical care for getting…." he stopped talking. No way could he rat Lucas out to Ayani. "Well she was instructed to pave the way for the invading army."

"Sixers, because they were on the sixth pilgrimage?" Ayani put the pieces together.

Nathaniel nodded, "The colony changed after that. No longer did I trust everyone who was in the colony. Several people were under suspicion. Then we had a spy in the colony sending information to Mira. Turns out it was a girl I became a foster father to. Skye heard Mira had some sincyllic fever in her camp and found something to keep her people alive. When her mother came down with it, she worked out a deal where several Sixer men snuck into the colony one winter night and took her mother. They kept her alive in exchange for Skye filtering information to them. They were a pain in our backside for three years."

"We have a vaccination for sincyllic fever," Ayani knew it existed among the homeless who didn't have access to vaccinations.

"We do also. A carrier brought it to Terra Nova and after that everyone was required to be vaccinated and they sent vaccines through on the next pilgrimage so we got everyone vaccinated. It was an oversight." They talked late into the night until Nathaniel let out a yawn, "Ayani, thank you for the best meal I've had since being here. Beat the heck out of what Elliot is trying to poison me with on the base," he and Elliot stood to leave.

"I expect you here every evening for a meal," Ayani placed a hand on his arm at the door. "You have my number on your phone, call me during the day."

"I'll try to find time."

"If we were married, I'd make you pay for that statement," she patted his arm.

He smiled. She was exactly like the woman he fell in love with, strong, beautiful and opinionated. "I do want to hear what you've been up to for the last twelve years."

"And you owe me hours, telling me all about your Terra Nova. I want to know all about it and the people you now consider friends."

Elliot moved into the hallway of her apartment and waited for them to end their bantering. He always hoped Ayani would get over Nathaniel and give him a chance, but now he felt that would never happen. Even if or when Nathaniel went home, she would carry these new memories to her grave. He wished Nathaniel never picked his world to land on. He could see Ayani was getting ready to move on until now.

A week later, Malcolm asked them to come to the control room at Hope Plaza for an update. He and Nathaniel went alone without Ayani. Nathaniel was kept busy during the days and he would go to her place for supper. Elliot never asked if he spent the night, but he was in his own apartment on base no matter how early he banged on the door.

Malcolm looked up from his panel when they entered, "Gentlemen, I believe the computations for Commander Taylor's unique signature are programed into our system. I had to take our system offline. I was trying to have them exist synchronously and it wouldn't work."

"What if General Philbrick has an emergency and needs contact?" Elliot hadn't planned on this change and he should have been informed.

"We alternate the times, one hour on and one off. If he's in trouble, he'll keep calling. It's been quiet on his end," Malcolm wasn't one to back down, even to a General.

"You should have informed me," Elliot was still peeved. "Any further changes to our portal, run them by me first."

"Alright," Malcolm agreed and held his natural distrust of the military in check.

"Are you able to send a message?" Nathaniel didn't much care about this Hope Plaza's protocol.

"We haven't tried, Commander. I wanted you here with any contact we establish. What does your past have for communication equipment?"

"When the portal was open, we used radios for talking back and forth and streaming band for exchange of information."

"Exactly like the system I devised for us. How did you plan on the portal openings?"

Nathaniel thought, "First, before we had the portal on our end, Hope Plaza would tell us the date they'd send the next pilgrimage through. The first three were several klicks apart, but by the fifth, we had them coming through one spot. Can you open a portal for Mira and me to leave?"

Malcolm shook his head, "I don't have that part stabilized yet to move physical objects, just the radio waves, but they need to open their end and we need to be contacting them at that moment to establish contact."

"I see." Nathaniel felt he was looking for a needle in a haystack. "If they never repair our portal, you're going to have to risk us going through."

"At this point I don't know if you'd make it or where you'd come out in relation to your colony. I could dump you on the other side of the continent. I need to do more configuring and it's hard with our time limits. I just get absorbed in my work and have to switch back to our time." Malcolm looked questioningly at Nathaniel, "You said your portal is damaged?"

Nathaniel grinned at him, "And your counterpart did a fine job of making it look like an accident when he blew the control panel. I was hiding on the hill, scoping him."

"That's a story I'd like to hear," Malcolm smiled back.

Nathaniel looked at Elliot, "How much can I tell Malcolm?"

"I don't think it matters if he learns about your time."

Nathaniel turned back to Malcolm, "Make you a deal. You buy me beer and a steak tonight and I'll tell you my story and about the other Malcolm."

Without speaking Malcolm reached out and shook his hand. "I'll pick you up at the base."

"It's a date," Nathaniel laughed when Malcolm cringed.

On the way back to the base, Nathaniel called Ayani, "Hey, I called to tell you I won't be by tonight, boy's night out."

Elliot heard her respond, "I'm disappointed, Nathaniel. My husband didn't ditch time with me until early into the second year of marriage."

Nathaniel smiled at the memories, "I didn't either with my Ayani."

Week two and Nathaniel was tired of the endless parade of officials, but played the consummate politician right back. He told Elliot and Malcolm where his army was when he ended up here and how many weeks it would take them to return to Terra Nova. In the meantime, he read all the news he could find around the time of September 25th, 2149. That was the last news that came through the portal so he could measure the decline of his world. He was looking for discrepancies, but so far found none.

He felt way too comfortable with Ayani. The night before, they were eating supper alone at her place. He made himself available way too often he told himself as once again his feet were under her table.

"_You know, Nathaniel, you've talked about everyone and everything at Terra Nova, but rarely mention your wife."_

"_I feel funny telling someone who is a dead ringer for my deceased wife about the woman I'm married to now."_

"_Tell me about the woman who replaced me." She held up her hand, "I know my Nathaniel would have married the same woman and for the same reasons."_

"_Well, you remember her," he started._

_She nodded, "One of your brightest officers as I recall now that I've had time to think about her. We talked a few times on the functions where spouses mingled with your unit. She was beautiful and was always surrounded by admirers."_

"_She knew how to handle herself and got engaged to a guy not in the service."_

"_I remember now, what was his name? You came home and we were going to go to dinner with them so you could get acquainted with him."_

"_His name was Christopher, but we got sent to Somalia and never made that dinner," Nathaniel filled in the blank. I was upset when you got killed and had my hands full with Lucas and planning to lead the expedition to the past. I forgot all about her fiancé until I made our relationship public and was asked about him. Our relationship wasn't effortless. She was so talented, I ashamedly used her when we first went to the past. She spent two years OTG building the ten outposts. I brought her home and promoted her to second Lieutenant under Alex Tate. When he died, she got promoted to my second and first Lieutenant. We remained friends and confidants until the invasion. I saw her shot again and that's when I knew I had crossed the line in my heart to love. And she ripped it out when Luu…., I thought she died."_

"_But she wasn't dead." Ayani prompted as Nathaniel went silent._

"_No," he got hoarse and felt a pang rip at his heart at the memory, "and I wasted no time in pursuing her."_

"_If you were my student, I'd give you a C for effort. You lack passion. You do love her, don't you?"_

"_Ayani, talking to you about my feelings for another woman isn't easy. The facts I can handle. The rest I'll keep to myself."_

"_Is that why you keep me at a distance?"_

"_Ayani, I'm a married man. When I was married to you, I never cheated."_

"_I don't think having sex with me is exactly cheating. Do you feel like you have two wives?" she pressed._

"_No," Nathaniel was getting uncomfortable at her line of conversation._

"_I want to sleep with you, Nathaniel. I wouldn't ask any married man to break his vows, but I was married to you for almost twenty years and having you this close is tempting me beyond what I can endure." She was honest at what she wanted._

"_Ayani, you don't think I don't feel the same way. If I go home, I would have to live with myself and you know me, I'd come clean with her and probably end my marriage. She's a good woman who's been through a lot. I've caused her plenty of pain and don't want to be the instrument of her heartbreaks anymore."_

"_What pain did you cause her, Nathaniel?"_

"_I punished her severely for drinking on call and changed her perception of me and being at Terra Nova. After that, I worked real hard to show her she was my equal, then the Sixers came. I wanted to begin a relationship with her then, but didn't want to compromise her safety so held off. One day she got captured by them and they worked her over. It was all I could do not to kill them on the spot. I refused to deal with Mira until she released her and Dunham. She was so pissed and embarrassed at being paraded like that in front of her troops. I wanted to comfort her, but didn't and gave her the rest of the day off. She didn't heed my request, stubborn woman."_

"_That sounds like a long time ago."_

"_It didn't end there. After we took the colony back and I found she was alive, I overreacted and busted her a rank and suspended her for drinking at Boylan's instead of mounting a resistance. She quit."_

"_Good for her." _

_Nathaniel laughed, "Even you? Not one person took my side. She forgave me and we started dating."_

"_Wait a minute. You were months chasing the Phoenix, or so you told me. How did you have time for a wedding?" She thought he'd been married for a few years, but he didn't mention it she realized._

"_We expedited our courtship and I left before the honeymoon was over," he confessed. "We had an incident I'll never talk about, not involving Wash, but other women. It was then I decided we needed to exterminate the Phoenix as a threat to our home and women. We had the advantage by then and pushed them for months until we caught them. It was during the battle that I ended up here."_

"_So your marriage is new. It's not like you have many years of history like we have," Ayani dismissed his second marriage as not important. "You may never return to your time, Nathaniel. You have to face that may be a hard fact. I think we should resume our life together."_

_Nathaniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did she change so much in the twelve years they were parted. Part of him wanted to take her to bed. It had been so long, like when he and Wash finally got together. Wash, he let her face float before him and the temptation he was facing._

"_Malcolm will find a way to get me back where I belong," he stood. "Thank you for supper, Ayani, but I better leave." Usually he stayed and visited until bedtime, but not tonight, too much temptation in the air._

_At the door she put her arms around his neck. He knew he should have protested, but found his head lowering until their lips touched._

He was absently reading while letting his mind replay the night before when his eyes stopped on an article. He forced himself to pay attention. A three dimensional copier was in production. They'd been outlawed for generations after firearms were manufactured a hundred years before. He wondered if his time reconstituted the use of them. He could sorely use one or six at Terra Nova. It would solve most of their manufacturing problems. He saved the article to his phone to show to Elliot.


	24. Progress II

Nathaniel sat in a meeting of the joint chiefs in Washington D.C. When given the opportunity he asked, "What would we have to trade from our time to yours for six three dimensional copiers?"

He'd gone on a speaking tour around the United States with Elliot and they stopped at the manufacturing plant in New Texas where he was impressed at what those copiers could make. If he were in his own world, he would have looked Leah and Sam's grandmother up and told her about the grandchildren and how well they were doing. He saw the men and women around the table look at each other and had a sneaking suspicion they wanted something he didn't want to part with.

Elliot spoke for the group and Nathaniel's suspicions were confirmed that his so called friend was informing them of everything discussed between them. "Nathaniel, we need the technology to make the portal go both ways."

Nathaniel feared that was the answer. He smiled to cover his trepidation, "The one time it got used, I ended up here. It was hijacked by very powerful men who had the army under their control. Are you sure you're ready for the consequences if the same happens here?"

"As you yourself pointed out, Commander," another General spoke up, "what happened to your past might not be our future. We don't know that taking resources from the past to revive our world might not be a better answer. Maybe Philbrick has that idea to try and save more lives here than a select few in the past."

Nathaniel kept silent at that reply, but thought to himself, _'I wonder how many in this room back the plundering of the past and I have the answer they need.'_

The same high level General continued, "Also, if our past is inhospitable as General Philbrick claims, we'd like to send handpicked colonist back with you to live in your colony, so if our world ends a token representative would continue. Most of us have children and grandchildren who we'd like to see in a better place."

Irked, Nathaniel struggled to hold his tongue. '_First, this man wants to plunder his past to save humanity and on the other hand he wants to cover all personal bases at the expense of my world.'_ "I don't think it's a good idea to mix peoples. We don't know how that will change my time."

"We are using considerable resources to get you home, Commander, and you're asking for very expensive equipment. I think allowing a few families to make an exodus to your home isn't asking too much, along with the technology to retrieve our stranded people in our time."

Nathaniel heard blackmail loud and clear, "When we populated Terra Nova, we recruited skilled people and the lay people were the family members. I had total control and final say on every person who came through the portal."

"So how did the Sixers get past you?" Elliot asked.

"Mira was filling the slot of permanent outpost personnel and I allowed her to bring a large contingency of her people. A mistake I'll not repeat."

"Dr. Wallace says he has communication firmly established and all we're waiting on at this point is your side to repair the portal. He sent a probe to your time and the signature came back as your world. He was working on theory until yesterday." Again another General filled him in on this fact. He schooled his features to not show surprise. Malcolm promised to tell him directly when he was finished with that phase. He glanced at Elliot, who found his hands interesting all of the sudden.

"Did you get a coordinate on the probe?" Nathaniel wanted to know how close to the colony it landed. Someone looked at their plexpad and rattled off the bearings. Nathaniel never gave these people the coordinates to Terra Nova and was glad they never asked so slightly fibbed, "Thousands of klicks from my portal. We found when a location was established, the openings would appear within ten klicks from that location." That was true of his fracture, but others might throw a wider dispersing pattern.

"Do we have an agreement, Commander?" The chairman of the joint chiefs asked him directly.

Nathaniel knew he'd have to give up something big for what he wanted, "I'll have my Dr. Wallace or my son if he's still alive send the information."

"Why would your son might not be alive?" Elliot hadn't heard that speculation before. Nathaniel, in fact never mentioned his son.

"He was with the army and the battle was fierce with lots of casualties. I didn't get more than a glimpse of him before I entered the fissure." He looked around the table wondering how many people at this table worked with his enemies in his time. "I can't agree to people coming to my colony permanently and plan on severing ties with your time." He hoped that didn't kill the deal. "If we establish a two way portal, I'll let a few people that don't have duplicates in my world visit for a short time." He felt that was a good compromise.

"Very well, Commander. We'll get back to you with our decision," the chairman signaled the meeting was over.

It was more than a week before he and Elliot got back to Chicago. The speaking tour ended in New York where the population had swelled to 36 million. He talked to Ayani a few times, stating a grueling schedule for the reason he didn't call more often. He was more than willing for the trip when Elliot entered his apartment the morning after he forgot himself with Ayani. Now they were back and he wanted to do more research and not be distracted, even by her.

He had an idea after Elliot dropped him off and called him, "Elliot, If I establish contact with my time and they send the information to make the portal go both ways, have Malcolm reconfigure it to your past and send someone to verify what Philbrick is saying."

There was a pause before Elliot spoke, "We'll do just that. Now you've had a busy day and it's late. Get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

Nathaniel got the impression they had thought of that already. It was late, but he traveled across the base to visit Mira in her holding cell.

"Taylor," she greeted when the door opened and he entered her private cell.

He figured the place was bugged. Mira was lounging on her bed with a plexpad. "How they treating you?" he greeted back.

"I'm still in solitary. What did you tell them about me?" She looked at him with her customary blank expression.

"That you're extremely dangerous and might escape."

"You know better than that. This world has nothing I want. The jungles of the past are much better than this place. Any progress?"

Nathaniel pulled the chair out from the small table and straddled it backwards, "Malcolm has established a link to our time. Now it's up to our Malcolm."

"So we're close to leaving?" a hint of desperation crept into her tone and he picked up on it.

"Mira, we called a truce and worked together once before. You know as well as me that my side won the battle and your people are either in my jail or dead. Our Hope Plaza is gone and so are any chances of finding your daughter. I want you to come back into the colony as a member."

"You mean you're not going to punish me? Come on, Taylor, everyone knows what you did to Washington for nothing of an infraction."

Nathaniel thought, _'How did she know about that?' _Then he remembered, "You mean when I had her build the outposts?"

"Oh God. What did you do to her after we left? Wasn't it bad enough that Lucas shot her."

Nathaniel looked around and made a slashing motion with his hand and she said no more. "I pulled almost the same thing, except this time she quit."

Mira smiled for the first time since she ended up in this world, "Your lapdog? I didn't think she had it in her. What did you do then?" she sounded interested and he figured solitary was getting to her.

He smiled, "We got married."

She shook her head in disgust, "And to think I actually had a small measure of respect for her. You know she took our beating without one word."

"Thank you for reminding me. I take back the invitation to the colony."

Mira remained quiet.

"Maybe I'll just have the survivors executed. That'll take care of my problem."

"Even…." She didn't say the name, but they both knew who she was referring to.

"If I have to. You might think about what you have to offer me to change my mind while you're sitting here waiting for me to get us home."

"You don't really think the colony would forgive us and accept us back do you?"

"You think you can survive indefinitely in the jungle?" he countered.

"It was never meant to be long term, but a few of us proved it can be done."

Nathaniel nodded, "I'll admit, you did a good job."

"I never planned on it being forever," as close as Mira could come to asking for help and Nathaniel took it as her asking him for a second chance.

"We'll see what the situation is when we get back," he stood. "Need anything?"

She shook her head and he left.

It was almost midnight when he got back to his apartment. Not for the first time he regretted dropping his tags. His nightly ritual for months was to key Wash's picture up and stare at her. She had him take a semi-nude shot and he never tired of looking at it and planning his next assault. With a sigh he undressed and crawled into his bed alone. As he drifted off his thoughts turned to what Ayani offered.

_After pulling Ayani close and deepening the kiss, he remembered he was not free to act in such a manner even with the woman his doppelganger was married to. He broke off, "Ayani, I'm sorry, but we can't do this."_

"_You and your sense of honor. I loved you for it when we were married. I never had to worry when you were gone for months that you found comfort with the female soldiers. But now it sucks, Nathaniel. My heart says you're back and the cruel joke is I can't touch you," her hands stroked over his chest and he had to admit the touch of a woman after so long was delightful and he thought about taking her up on her offer._

"_Twelve years is a long time. I've moved on and you should also. Find a man and marry. I would hate to think my Ayani living the life of a nun."_

"_She is me, so I'm sure after twelve years, she'd still be mourning you," Ayani pressed against him and he caught his breath._

_Putting his hands on the sides of her waist he pushed her away gently, "Ayani, if I never return home, I will take you up on your offer. For now, I better not come for supper any more, too dangerous."_

"_No, Nathaniel. I'll behave, I promise. Even having you here as a friend is better than knowing you're nearby and not seeing you," she stepped back so he could leave._

Even though the incident happened a week before he was still remorseful. "Sorry for my slip, Wash," he mumbled more asleep than awake and drifted off.

The following night Elliot invited Nathaniel and Ayani to supper at an expensive restaurant in the dome where they regaled her with stories of the previous week. Elliot covertly watched them; looking for proof they were back together. He knew Nathaniel had a new wife in the past, but this was his wife for almost twenty years and he remembered them being very much in love all those years. He was hoping Ayani would see him as more than a friend and pushed the joint chiefs to allow Hope Plaza to continue indefinitely until Nathaniel was returned to his time and out of the picture once again. He reminded the joint chiefs that they didn't know how Nathaniel's presence was altering their future.

Nathaniel sat across from Ayani and she seemed fine with it. It was the first time they'd been together since the kiss. "I visited Mira last night," he announced hoping to confirm that his and Mira's conversation was monitored and had gotten back to Elliot. He still didn't fully trust him. After Philbrick betrayed him, he stopped communicating with the Elliot in his era.

"You were spotted walking across the base and it was reported to me," Elliot acknowledged that much.

Nathaniel hoped he wouldn't spill the part about Lucas and was sure he knew a lot more than stated. "Malcolm wants to start transmitting tomorrow to try and pick up a signal." Nathaniel went to Hope Plaza alone after Malcolm called him. Elliot said he had to be in meetings all day and feel free to visit Malcolm anytime. Nathaniel helped with the configuration of the portal until Elliot collected him for supper and Ayani was with him. He wasn't sure how he'd be received by her when he rushed off on their last meeting. She smiled as he got in the vehicle's front while she sat in the back.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means, if the Malcolm of my time gets back to the colony and repairs the portal in hopes I am doing exactly what I did today, we'll be able to communicate and work on getting me home to my time."

"I don't think the brass is going to let you go until you part with the technology to make the portal go both ways," Elliot reminded him of the meeting a few days earlier in D.C..

"So I'm a hostage until I agree."

"To be blunt, yes. We're a desperate people and you are holding the keys of hope."

"I don't want your citizens in my past. I realized when you found out that Lucas made the portal go both ways and you didn't have that technology that I probably would be held until I convinced my own people to surrender it. Keep in mind they may be willing to let me die here rather than risk our world again. We've already lost too many of our citizens, what's one or two more to ensure their safety."

"I doubt your wife will sacrifice you, Nathaniel," Elliot glanced at Ayani for her reaction.

"You're probably right, but she isn't the only voice," Nathaniel responded.

"When do you think, knowing your people, when you'll hear from them?" Ayani's good mood at seeing him was diminishing at his news.

Nathaniel thought, "Any day. They most likely took their time getting home with the wounded slowing them up and I expect they'll survey a relay route from the place I vanished…."

"You know your people real well," Elliot commented.

"That I do, I trained them myself."

"Was Washington with you?" Ayani asked. She couldn't bring herself to address his other wife by her first name.

"No, I kept her in charge of the colony. She may not even know I'm missing yet."

Elliot pulled his miniplex from his pocket and turned on a picture and handed it to Nathaniel, "I did a face age progression for your wife. Is this what she looks like now?" He purposely used the term 'wife' to subtly inform Ayani that Nathaniel was off the market.

Nathaniel eagerly looked at her face and was surprised, "Almost exactly. This is a good imitation," he handed it to Ayani who was curious.

She remembered a younger version, but this was a more mature woman. She had to admit the woman was beautiful and made her feel dowdy and old. Handing the mini back to Elliot she looked at Nathaniel, "She's very beautiful."

"She is," was all he said. He still felt funny with this type of conversation.

The next night Nathaniel was again at Ayani's.

"I missed you, Nathaniel, and three calls in seven days is hardly being a friend," she chided him as she served a casserole she knew he liked.

He was afraid the conversation would turn personal again and he wasn't sure how strong he really was. She was a beautiful, desirable woman even in her late forties and she'd kept herself up. "I'll be around for a while yet. Even if we make contact, tests will have to be performed before we attempt a person through the portal."

"I want you to take me with you."

Her request stunned him, "Ayani, you're not my wife, it wouldn't work out. The colony would produce more gossips and we have enough of those already without fueling the fire. Not to mention, my living wife would be uncomfortable with a dead wife walking around."

"Nathaniel, I've had time to think while you've been gone. In a way the separation this last week was good for me. It was like you died all over again, you not sitting here eating and telling me about your day. I know we are over, but even seeing you as a friend would be better than never seeing you again."

"And how long would that last before you made a play for me?"

She shook her head, "I know your honor. All I want is to see Lucas and maybe he'll like a relationship with me. It wouldn't be any different than if we were divorced, but still friends."

Nathaniel didn't answer immediately. He chewed his food in silence. Swallowing, he finally spoke, "Lucas is troubled. He's bright, but didn't take my choosing him over his mother very well. I don't know how he'd respond to seeing you."

Ayani read between the lines. It was like the years melted away and her husband was sitting with her and not telling her something, "Nathaniel," she stressed his name. "What are you not telling me about Lucas?"

He grinned a smile he knew she loved, "Ayani, you don't know how I missed that statement in that tone coming from you. Brings back memories. There are so many little things about you that I love."

"One of your pet names for me is pit-bull, now back to Lucas and don't try that on me." She did smile at his attempts to sidetrack her so she'd forget. How he used to pull that on her and taught Lucas to do the same.

His smile slipped, "I didn't do very well with Lucas after Ayani died. Two men trying to live together without her buffering our identical temperaments. I couldn't figure out how to communicate with him and he hates me."

"Oh Nathaniel, I doubt he hates you," she couldn't believe her son was capable of that.

Nathaniel lifted the hem of his tee-shirt and showed her the scar. "I let my guard down and my precious son put a knife to the hilt right here," he rubbed a finger over the raised scar. He saw her shocked expression and wished now he hadn't opened up. He should have let her have her memories of a good boy.

"I can't believe he is my son," she spoke softly as the truth sank in.

"Ayani, I would like to think my son is different than yours. Can you tell the difference in me and your Nathaniel?" His tone was just as soft and he took her hand for comfort.

"No, you're identical. I bet if you dropped your pants, the scar running down your right leg is identical down to the bend as it wraps around to your butt."

He chuckled, "See, you do know me."

"Nathaniel, is there any way I can tempt you to spend the night and let me run my fingers over your scars like I used to?" her voice go low and sexy and he felt himself responding in his pants.

He slowly pulled his hand back, "It wouldn't take much, but I'm not ready to admit I'm stuck here." He took another bite of food hoping she wouldn't pursue him. He was getting closer to breaking.

At the door once again she drew him in for a kiss which he returned against his better judgment. On his way home he reflected on her wanting to come to the past with the promise she'd not interfere, then a few minutes later try and seduce him. He was certain if she went with him, she'd try and win him back from Wash. He was always a strong leader and dished out advice to his soldiers not to compromise their morals and here he was being tempted and actually thinking of giving in. He mentally replayed his speeches to his soldiers. _'Ask the woman's father, declare your intentions, ask her out to something she wants to do, listen to her. No touching until the second date…'_

The next two nights he asked Elliot to accompany him to supper at Ayani's and to his relief, Elliot was more than ready to accompany him. It relieved the pressure and he actually enjoyed himself. If Ayani knew his reasons she never let on and he was more than willing to tell stories of Terra Nova. After his brief divulgence about Lucas, he never mentioned him again.

Nathaniel was with Elliot, and the joint chiefs were on the screen for a combined meeting. They were once again negotiating. The top brass finally agreed to let the portal remain on Nathaniel's frequency for twelve hours at a time, only switching back at night. It had been weeks since Philbrick called in. They were waiting for his next call to fill him in on the latest developments and the progress in getting him home.

Nathaniel was once again voicing his disapproval in letting people move into his colony, "…guarantee how your world will turn out, but I'm responsible for mine. A straight across trade, the technology for the copiers." He paused, "I'll consider letting visitors for a few days to my colony so you can see what we built, but you really need to colonize your own past. I have serious doubts that General Philbrick is representing the facts accurately."

"What gives you that impression, Commander?" a voice belonging to a chief interrogator once again asked for the group.

"Our General worked for the people wanting to destroy our past," he finally disclosed part of the facts.

There was silence while the officers absorbed this new datum.

Elliot was surprised. He knew Nathaniel kept secrets and his bugging of Mira's cell confirmed he didn't have the relationship with his son he portrayed. What he didn't know, was if the personalities differed between worlds. So far, he had no reason to doubt the people acted differently. This Nathaniel was identical to the man he'd known for over thirty years and if Philbrick was a betrayer, their... he pulled himself back to the conversation.

"What about if we get the technology, we take a trip to our past and verify what General Philbrick is telling us," Elliot suggested and Nathaniel gave him an appraising look.

"I think that's a wonderful idea," the chairman of joint chiefs boomed across the screen. He continued, "And I want Commander Taylor here when we travel to our past to make sure we can return. Commander, we may ask your scientist to come to our time to assist if needed."

"What would happen if two Malcolm Wallace's were to be in the same area?" Nathaniel asked.

Elliot replied, "I think Dr. Wallace would be the one to answer that question. It might be impossible and throw the entire system out of whack."

"What about your son? I understand he's dead in this time," the chairman inquired.

Nathaniel didn't want that also, providing Lucas survived the battle. "I believe…." he was abruptly cut off when Elliot's phone blared a certain tone.

Elliot made a hasty grab into his pocket and pulled the tiny device out. The room waited to hear the message. "Simmonds here."

"General," the voice of Malcolm Wallace filled the room, "we've made contact with Taylor's past. I have someone named Jim Shannon on the other end."

Everyone looked at Nathaniel and he was already standing, with Elliot moving just a fast. "We're on our way. Tell your guest not to go anyplace and we'll establish contact in a few minutes."

Nathaniel grabbed the phone, "Malcolm, how is the signal?"

"It's strong and we're receiving clearly."

"Good, tell Jim I'm on my way."

Without waiting for the joint chiefs to dismiss the meeting, both men rushed out leaving the connection open. With a smile, the chairman reached over and cut the connection. On the way Elliot made a call to Ayani and told her to meet them at Hope Plaza and he'd give her clearance.


	25. Contact

"Sorry I can't offer you time off," Jim sat beside Malcolm who was driving his personal rover to the portal that hadn't been touched since Malcolm destroyed the control panel. Jim went straight to the vehicles gathering before the gate after leaving Wash and her new baby. Guzman assembled a dozen soldiers, all that were left in the colony while they pursued the Phoenix, Jim noted. Those left behind were more than ready to see action, even guarding the portal.

"Not a problem. It's not like I've been overworked while traveling with Taylor's army. Finally makes me feel useful again after playing archeologist for months."

"Still the colony is planning a welcome home party tomorrow and I want everyone present, including you."

"Hopefully it won't take more than a few hours to fix the terminus controller. I'm rigging a relay to the communication center and we'll know if any activity is attempted."

Jim nodded, "I hope for Wash's sake we get him back. It was a shocker coming home and seeing her almost ready to pop. I didn't even know she was expecting, did you?"

Malcolm chuckled, "No, and I bet the Commander is clueless also, or he'd have been crowing all over the place."

"Well if we make contact with him, I'm not telling," Jim laughed.

"I think that's Wash's job," Malcolm agreed.

"She gave me messages to send to him if we get something."

"Maybe we should listen to them," Malcolm grinned.

"I'm not eavesdropping on a private message," Jim protested.

"Well there goes my idea of not having to listen to you while I'm working," Malcolm griped good-naturedly.

"I hope we find him. It'd be a shame for him to miss his daughter growing up," Jim sobered.

"I sure didn't see much of him in her. She's her mother's daughter in looks, a real beauty."

"She has her father's smile," Jim pulled his mini out and looked at the picture he'd taken of her while she was in her incubator in the Infirmary. Little Jade was smiling up at him and he was amazed at her clear skin. Elizabeth told him babies born with a cesarean didn't go through the trauma of the birth canal with the deforming of the soft skull. He took a close-up of her face and large luminous ebony eyes were looking up and she smiled when he snapped the still. He didn't notice it until he looked at the photo and her father's smile jumped out at him. He handed the mini to Malcolm who glanced down at the photo.

"You're right, poor kid," Malcolm handed it back.

Malcolm worked meticulously for three hours while Jim wandered around and spread the unit out to look for carno's and their genre. He asked Malcolm to let him know before he turned the unit on so he could position the troops in position of attack in case an army was waiting to come through. He also had the colony on alert and all soldiers, even while off duty, had radio's to call them to arms.

Finally with a final examination, Malcolm called Jim over, "I'm ready." He waited for Jim to position the people.

"Okay, let's see if we have contact," Jim waited. He didn't expect to hear anything as the diaphanous blue mist filled the area between the arches.

Malcolm made an adjustment and stepped back so not to be too close to any action. He and Jim walked several yards away, near the area Nathaniel set his parameter during the eleventh.

"What do we do now?" Jim asked.

Malcolm shrugged his shoulders, "If where Taylor went has a Hope Plaza, they will be able to activate the portal now. We can turn it off, but as long as it's intact we need it monitored for invaders. The only way I can disable it is to take it apart."

"That means round the clock guards."

"Not my area of expertise. You ask me to make it work, not the ramifications."

"Hope Plaza to Terra Nova." The unexpected contact made Jim and Malcolm visibly jump at the same time. The soldiers raised rifles to the entrance of the portal.

Jim withdrew his radio from his pocket, "Hope Plaza, this is Terra Nova."

"Oh, thank God," an excited voice responded. "We've been transponding every ten minutes for three days now. We have two people whose signatures match your world."

Jim exchanged a grin with Malcolm, "We're ready for them to come home. Are they at your Hope Plaza?"

There was a short space, "No Sir, Commander Taylor is in a meeting and we'll have to summons him. Hold on while we contact him."

"I'll be standing by," Jim motioned for the soldiers to lower their weapons.

"Can I tell Commander Taylor who is on the other end?"

"Jim Shannon, he knows me."

A couple minutes later the voice was back, "Mr. Shannon."

"I'm here."

"Dr. Wallace was able to contact General Simmonds, and Commander Taylor is on his way. Standby and we'll re-contact you directly," the line was severed.

Jim grinned at Malcolm, "Want to place a bet their Dr. Wallace is you?"

"He is me. I spent years at Hope Plaza coordinating the science teams and training before Commander Taylor ever stepped through the portal."

"Did you know him then?" Jim realized he didn't know that piece of information.

"We met about two years before the first pilgrimage and I worked directly with Lucas. He was supposed to examine the fissure from this side, but according to the official record he disappeared about three months after arriving here. I had to come and do the work for the portal on this side myself."

They continued chatting until Jim remembered, "I forgot, I should call Wash."

"Maybe you should wait until we know one hundred percent it's him."

"They said the signature is identical. I'm convinced," Jim lifted the radio he still cradled in his hand.

"Shannon to Lieutenant Taylor."

Soon her sleepy voice answered, "Go ahead, Shannon."

"How are you and the baby doing?"

"You woke me up to ask me how I'm doing?" she sounded peeved.

He couldn't keep the grin off, "Only if I thought I could get the reaction I did from you, but no, I called to tell you we made contact."

Totally awake now, Alicia sat up and swung her feet off the bed, careful not to disturb her daughter who was sleeping in the middle of the bed beside her. "Is Nathaniel home?"

Picking up the excitement in her tone he smiled at Malcolm, "When we got the portal fixed, it wasn't long before we had contact. Seems like a Hope Plaza has our two missing people. The Commander is on his way to Hope Plaza from wherever he was. He should be on the line momentarily so I need to cut this short. Any message for him?"

"If you can get my messages sent to him, it'll explain about the baby and I added a ton of pictures last night after everyone left."

"Well I have one I'm attaching to your file with a note from me. It's got to be better than anything you took. She was smiling at me with her eyes open."

"Go ahead, he probably won't be able to get enough of her. The vids I took are kind of boring. All she would do is sleep."

"When he asks why you aren't here, what should I tell him?" Jim really didn't have an answer.

"Tell him he'll know as soon as he views his messages from me."

"I'll tell him you ran off with Erick McKormick," Jim laughed.

"Don't you dare or you'll see what I'm like really pissed."

"Are you coming to the portal?"

There was a pause while she gave his question some thought, "No, I'm still recovering from yesterday's C-Section, and the baby is sleeping."

"Okay, but I'm not responsible for what comes out of my mouth, Shannon out."

Alicia thumbed her radio off. She reclined on her elbow and looked at her baby. Carefully she reached out and slipped a finger into Jade's hand. The baby instinctively gripped bringing a smile to her mother's face. "Daddy's coming home and it won't be in time for your graduation."

* * *

Nathaniel and Elliot ran into the command room at Hope Plaza. To Nathaniel's surprise, Ayani was there. He stopped beside her gave a questioning look.

"Elliot called me and I was only a block away at a little shop that sells fresh grown food. I wanted to make a special supper for you."

"Why?" he looked puzzled.

"Because I like cooking for you again, no other reason," she smiled. "Now what's so important that I've been called here?"

"We've made contact with my world," he watched her face fall and turned away to Malcolm.

"They're standing by," he motioned to the person who'd actually talked to Jim.

"Hope Plaza to Terra Nova," the tech repeated his earlier transmission.

"Go ahead, Hope Plaza," the voice of Jim Shannon was clearly heard on the loudspeakers.

Nathaniel moved to the mic built into the console, "Shannon, Taylor here."

"You my missing Taylor?" Mirth was evident in his voice.

"According to the bioscans, I belong to your time."

"Good, when you coming home?"

"If all goes well, soon," Nathaniel paused. "Jim, why am I talking to you?"

"Malcolm's here if you'd rather talk to him."

"You know what I mean."

"Well, the best explanation I can give is messages. You ready to receive?"

Nathaniel looked at Malcolm who nodded. He took his mini out and slid it into the slot for message retrieval. Within seconds the beep signaling transfer complete sounded and he pulled his mini out and carefully put it in his pocket. "I got them, Shannon." Now came the part he didn't want to pursue, "Here's the plan. This world is almost identical to ours with a few modifications in recent years. Seems like the Nathaniel Taylor here is dead and General Philbrick is in the past with the army and won't let civilians colonize. In order for me to be released along with Mira, I've agreed to give them the technology Lucas developed to make the portal go both ways."

He stopped talking and there was total silence on the other end. He could almost hear them in his head discussing the situation. Finally Jim's voice was back, "And you agree to let Philbrick have access to that technology?"

"Not my world, and Philbrick won't know anything about it, at least until I'm long gone. I informed them of the risks and they are willing to accept them. By the way, Lucas is dead here also. How'd he fare during the battle?"

"He's alive," Jim didn't elaborate more and Nathaniel was relieved. "If we agree on our end, when will you be home?"

"Malcolm on this end says tests will have to be run to make sure physical objects arrive intact. We'll send a probe and I want you to send it back so we can examine it. Place round the clock guards on the portal." He threw it out casually and Jim picked up on it.

"Already have. Is there any other way to get you home?"

"I tried. The answer is no. Also, they want to send representatives back with me to see how we built the colony. I'm still in negotiations to allow a short visit for them. We'll need to make accommodations for around thirty visitors."

"Understood," Jim was letting Nathaniel set the pace and he knew an open mic wasn't the place to argue.

"I'd urge you to hurry and get the technology back here so we can move to the next phase of testing the portal's compatibility with ours," Nathaniel hoped they'd be back within the hour. He knew Malcolm would have to download it to a plexpad.

There was another pause then Jim spoke again, "Malcolm says he can have the information in about two hours to you."

"I'll be waiting. Tell Wash I'm coming home."

"I'll do that, Shannon out."

Nathaniel looked at the others for the first time. He saw Elliot and standing by Ayani and they were out of the way, but close enough to hear everything that was said. Ayani looked close to tears.

"I'll be listening to my messages," he walked away, not wanting to have an idle conversation. Talking to Shannon made him homesick and it slammed into him. Now he knew he was close to home and the realization that's where he wanted to be above all else would make the last days here very hard on him.

* * *

Jim and Malcolm hurried back to the colony. Jim rushed off on foot as soon as the rover stopped. He banged on Wash's door and shifted from foot to foot until she answered. "I talked to him," he grabbed her in a hug. "He said to tell you he's coming home."

"He better and soon. What's stopping him from being here now?"

Jim stepped back, "They're holding him hostage until we give them the technology to make their portal go both ways. Seems like Nathaniel and Lucas Taylor in their world are dead."

"Wow. Uhhh, what does that mean for their world?"

Jim shook his head, "I don't know, but Philbrick is in charge of the past so I fear they might not fare as well as us." He brightened up, "I got the messages through so he'll find out about his spawn any minute now."

Wash put a hand to her stomach as a cramp hit, "Sorry, I need to lie down again. Elizabeth told me I'd feel like crap for a couple days as everything went back into place."

Jim escorted her inside and to the bedroom where the baby was now awake and moving her arms. Wash reclined on the bed beside her daughter.

"Can I get you anything?" Jim was worried for her.

"Some pills on the vanity," she pointed across the room.

He hurried for the bottle. She already had a glass with water in her hand. "How many?"

"Two, they're pretty strong, but I don't want to fall asleep and not wake for feedings." She took the pills and he put the water on the nightstand along with the bottle. "So far she only lets out one cry when she wants changed or fed."

"I hope she stays like that. I need to stop in on Elizabeth and fill her in. I'll let you know what he says. We're due to reconnect in an hour." He left and she felt the weight of the world lift off her. The pain receded and she drifted off again.

* * *

Nathaniel moved to the far end of the large room and sat on a stool with wheels so he could gently roll back and forth as he played his messages. "Play in order of recording, earliest date first." He waited a second then Wash's face appeared on the small screen and he ordered, "Stop." He looked around for a plexpad. Getting up he marched back to the group, "Malcolm, do you have a plexpad I can borrow?"

Malcolm went to a cabinet and pulled one out, "This one's new."

Nathaniel glanced at Ayani, "This is going to be a long day. I'm going to catch up on my mail."

"You still have to eat," she reminded him.

He forced a smile, "I'll grab something back on the base. I don't know what's on this," he held his mini up. "I might not be good company." He saw disappointment in her eyes and once again that tearing feeling washing over him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had a legal wife in the past he also didn't want to hurt. Without another word he returned to his stool for what little privacy he could find.

"Thanks for calling me, Elliot," Ayani put a hand on his arm. "This is the beginning of the end and I can prepare to lose him all over again, though I admit, I'm slightly in shock that it's so soon."

"I'll walk you out," he took her arm. "Nathaniel told me they would be working fast on their end. He claimed to know his people and he was right. I'm one of the people going to his past for either a few days or weeks, depending on how soon we wear our welcome out."

"I would give anything to see his world. He told us so many wonderful stories, I feel like I know it and the people."

"You could tell he misses them by the way he described the one's he's closest to," Elliot paused. "You know, he talked about everyone but his wife. Don't you find that odd?"

"I finally got him to open up a little about her. I chalked his hesitation with me up to what he said about feeling funny talking to me. I didn't know he didn't talk non-stop about her to you."

"Either he is regretting his marriage or has extremely deep feelings for her that he is suppressing. I'll find out when I'm with him in Terra Nova."

"Elliot," they were at her vehicle, "do everything you can to include me on that trip."

"Nathaniel might be afraid of his new wife's reaction to you."

"I won't do anything to disrupt his marriage."

"Your presence might be enough," Elliot had grave concerns on what she was asking.

"Maybe I could go as your guest," she tried again.

"I'll have to get back to you on that." He was sure Nathaniel didn't want her near his current wife, but would ask him.

* * *

Nathaniel transferred the messages to the unit with a larger screen. This time when he switched it on, he got a nice large screen to view. He turned the sound low, just loud enough for him to pick up on. He hit play and his wife was the first message and smiled at her brusque tone. How he missed her coming off on him from time to time. She was the only person in the colony who could get away with such behavior.

'_You've been gone all of twenty four hours and this isn't going to work, Taylor. I knew I should have come with you. What do I have to do, strip and take care of myself in front of the stupid lens for you to get the point…. I need you here taking care of business._

He hit the pause and chuckled out loud, memories flooding back of the pleasure they indulged in before he embarked on this foolish odyssey that made him feel like Odysseus in Homer's epic. He'd been gone way too long in his quest to eliminate the enemy off his world. Now he wondered what the cost had been. He resumed the messages. A few words a day kept him in her life. Sometimes she talked about work, but mostly gossip around the colony. Then a message from Skye popped up.

'_Hi, Commander. I want you to know the rain is depressing and I don't have you here to play chess with and talk to. I know you told me before you left, if I needed to talk to go to the Lieutenant. She's been great, but isn't you. I wanted to talk about Lucas and what he did to me and you. Maybe when you return. Don't be gone long. I hope these messages everyone is constantly recording makes it to the army someday, bye.'_

He hit pause again and read between the lines. Ever since he became her de facto father, she wormed her way in his heart. That's why her betrayal hurt him so much. Time was a great healer and he missed her. He hit play again and the next message stunned him.

'_I found out I'm pregnant today. I didn't want to know if we're going to have a son or daughter. I want you here when and if we decide to know. The colony has been…'_

He had no idea what she was rambling on about. She bluntly informed him she was with child, his child. He finally remembered to hit pause, his mind spinning. How long? He looked at the date. Has she had the baby yet? Was she okay? Why the hell didn't Shannon tell him? He breathed deeply and looked around the room. He was going to be a father again. On impulse he ordered the plexpad, "Play final message."

A picture of a baby appeared. He was stunned and caught his breath. Jim Shannon started talking.

'_I know Wash took tons of pictures of her but I have the best one. She's a real beauty and was born yesterday afternoon. She looks like Mom, but has your smile and in the words of Malcolm, not me, "Poor Kid." If you don't come home, I'll be more than happy to raise her as my own. As you well know, I do quite well with daughters and like you not so good with sons. Wash misses you more than words can say and was real sorry you missed the birth.'_

Nathaniel didn't even notice Jim stopped talking so focused was he on his daughter. He wondered at her name. "Play final four messages."

'_Me again. I'm having trouble deciding on a name. I wish I knew what you liked. You've been gone so long, reminds me of when you sent me OTG and I never saw you for months.'_

_The face of Elizabeth Shannon appeared next, 'Commander, I am happy to inform you that a few minutes ago I delivered your perfect daughter. Wash is still drugged, so I'm giving you the details. Your daughter is twenty one inches long and weighs six pounds and nine ounces. Her hair is dark and her eyes are her mother's. She's being cleaned up or I'd show her off.'_

_Wash was next and looked at him with a wide smile, "Elizabeth told me she gave the details.' She panned the camera and he saw his daughter in her incubator. She was wearing nothing but a white diaper. Wash had moved the camera to all angles. She cut back to her tired face, 'I hope someday to get this message to you and preferably with you sitting beside me when we play it. The arrival of the army hours ago sent me into contractions. The shock of you missing was too much for me to handle and I fainted. When I came to, Jade Avery Taylor had been born. I need to lie down again.'_

Jim was next with the picture of his daughter that he knew was the last in his packet. Nathaniel paused the picture again, "Jade Avery Taylor," he whispered to the picture. "Your mother named you well, I like it." He kept his voice down and let a soft smile settle and stay as he gazed at his baby. Now he had a driving desire to go home to his wife and baby.

"Nathaniel," caused him slip the smile off his face and look toward the person calling his name. It was Elliot. With a last look at his daughter he turned the plexpad off and joined the group around the control panel.

"We're ready to reconnect, Commander," Malcolm stated when he walked up.

"You never moved for two hours, Nathaniel," Elliot gave him his privacy even though he was curious as to what riveted his friend to that stool.

Nathaniel smiled in response without rising to the bait.

"Hope Plaza to Terra Nova," it was show time again.

"Go ahead, Hope Plaza," Jim's voice was back.

Elliot stepped to the mic, "This is General Simmonds. I'm in charge of Hope Plaza operations. Do you have what we are requesting?"

"Is Commander Taylor with you?" Jim wanted him to give the order before he transmitted something that might send another army his way.

"I'm here. Send the information, Jim. And Shannon, thanks for the picture."

Jim was heard chuckling, "You're welcome."

"I want to come home as fast as I can, so let's get this over."

The transmission zipped across time. "Got it," Malcolm already had the intricate formula on the screen that Nathaniel saw marked on the rock walls near Snakehead Falls.

"Do we have a probe to send through?" Nathaniel wanted to move things along quickly.

Malcolm broke off, "We do and it's ready."

"Send it through," Elliot ordered.

Nathaniel warned his people, "A probe is being sent. Clear the portal."

"We're ready," Jim replied.

"You want to do the honors," Elliot handed a ten inch sphere to Nathaniel.

With a smile, Nathaniel threw the ball into the mist. Almost immediately data was transmitted back. "The original probe was two feet across," he told Elliot.

Elliot nodded, "So was ours. They've made a lot of advancements in ten years."

Soon pictures popped up on the screen. Nathaniel eagerly looked at his home. He could see his soldiers and a few had rifles trained on the probe. The eye turned and Jim and Malcolm came into view.

"I forgot to check and see when Wash had the baby," Nathaniel didn't care if Elliot knew about his daughter. He was disappointed not to see his wife in the vicinity. It was probably just as well he decided. If he saw her, he'd be tempted to throw caution to the wind and rush the portal.

"She had her yesterday and is still recovering. Any message for her?"

"Yeah, tell her I love her, miss her and will be home soon, maybe as early as tomorrow. And tell her the name of our daughter is perfect and she makes beautiful babies."

"I'm not telling her all that after you've been gone for months. I'll send Malcolm."

"You keep every single man away from my wife especially the silver tongue of Malcolm," he grinned at the Malcolm standing beside Jim.

"What's this Wash look like?" the future Malcolm asked.

Nathaniel pulled the plexpad he had tucked under his arm and pulled up a photo of her. Both Elliot and Malcolm leaned in to look.

Malcolm let out a whistle, "She's gorgeous. Why hasn't my counterpart gotten to her first?"

Nathaniel looked at him then turned to the mic, "Malcolm, the Malcolm here wants to know if you ever made a play for my wife." He left unsaid that he wanted to know also.

The probe was still on Jim and Malcolm. Jim was grinning and Malcolm squirming, "I did, right after she came back to the colony. I asked her out and before I knew what happened I was flat on my back and she was standing over me. She told me she only dated men who she couldn't do that to. I did some checking after that and found out she could fight and shoot better than me. I knew right then I wasn't someone she'd give a second look to and never pursued her again. Tell you the truth, I'm scared of her."

Nathaniel wasted no time responding, "Good, you stay afraid of her."

"I mean, I like her and we get along great, but she's just a good friend," Malcolm glared at Jim who was openly laughing. "Your wife on the other hand…" he had to satisfaction of watching Jim morph from jovial to glaring.

Nathaniel chuckled, "Mira's coming back with me. Maybe you and her…"

Jim switched back to laughing and Malcolm shook his head at the probe, "She scares me worse than Wash."

Nathaniel got back to work and looked at the Malcolm standing beside him, "How's the continuity of the portal?"

"I have a few adjustments I want to make and have my counterpart send the probe back through after he's realigned his side of the portal, so we know for sure the portal goes both ways and won't scramble cells when people go through."

"How long before we can send someone through?" Elliot asked.

"I think we should be ready sometime tomorrow to test it," Malcolm gave his prediction.

Nathaniel sighed, "You guys hear that?"

"We did, Commander," Jim spoke and Nathaniel looked at him on the screen.

"I'm going to get back to my messages. Say we meet here in the morning at…" he looked at Malcolm.

"I want to examine Lucas' mathematics. How about noon."

Elliot agreed and they shut the portal down severing the link to the probe. He offered Nathaniel a ride back to the base. Plexpad in hand, Nathaniel went with him.

"You never mentioned a daughter," Elliot inquired when they were in his vehicle.

"I just found out. I've been gone a long time."

"Did you get pictures of her?" Elliot looked over when Nathaniel held his pad up. On the screen was a beautiful baby with her dark eyes open and a wide smile.

"Jim Shannon took this one yesterday."

"When was she born? She looks like a newborn."

"Day before yesterday in the evening or afternoon, I'm still fuzzy on the details. I had no clue Wash was pregnant when I left or I'd have done things differently, probably not gone after them until the baby was born."

Elliot saw his opening, "You don't talk about your wife much. No trouble in paradise, I hope."

Nathaniel switched to a picture of Wash that he froze and turned into a photo for him to look at. She was smiling into the lens and glowed. Now he knew the radiance was due to her pregnancy and she was even more beautiful to him. "When I arrived here, I was scared I'd never see her again. My feelings are too deep to express with mere words. I feel her in my soul. She's my true soul mate. I know that now."

"Not Ayani?"

Nathaniel shook his head, "I loved Ayani and would have been happy with her, never having known a different type of love. Wash is totally opposite Ayani. Ayani, I don't think would be happy in the past. She'd try and mask it, but I'd know. A metropolis will grow, but not in my lifetime. I thrive in the primitiveness and so does Wash. The colony and its thousand people close in on her and she slips OTG and disappears into the woods once in a while."

"When did you fall in love with Wash?" Elliot couldn't believe Nathaniel was opening up to him after weeks of being taciturn.

"I don't know. First I loved her as a friend. She was my greatest supporter when getting ready to leave. I felt myself drawn to her right after we went to the past, especially after I spent a hundred and eighteen days alone. I wasn't ready to move on after Ayani and here this beautiful woman was my third and I had to interact with her constantly…." Nathaniel filled Elliot in on his years with Wash from her being OTG for two years to her becoming his second, "I was going to pursue her after the eleventh. We never got the chance, she got shot," Nathaniel stopped his story. He wondered if Elliot knew Lucas shot her.

"And you found a way."

"She was my other half when building the colony. I took her for granted so many years and almost lost it all when she got shot. I thought she was dead when I saw her take a bullet to the head. The feelings were unlike even what I felt for Ayani when she died and don't ever want to feel like that again. I don't remember driving back to our camp, I kept replaying the shooting over and over. I went to be alone and grieve, my mind shut down and it was the rawest pain I'd ever felt. Someone made a fire for me, one of my soldiers, I still can't remember who. I finally snapped out of it a little when the youngest Shannon child came and talked to me about her and I realized she lived on in the people she touched with her life."

"Yet you found her alive," Elliot prompted as Nathaniel stopped talking again. He knew Nathaniel was baring his soul and felt he understood the complex relationship between him and his second wife better. She wasn't the wife of his youth, but one forged out a common dream.

"It was a miracle, finding she hadn't been killed. I would like to say we had a storybook wedding, but I managed to screw up our relationship. We finally got married and after a short honeymoon period I rushed off to chase the enemy."

"And she gave you a baby." Elliot figured there was much Nathaniel was omitting, but didn't press for details. When he went to Terra Nova, he'd learn the truth.

"I'm going to have to watch myself or that baby will be the most spoiled kid in the colony," Nathaniel had switched back to staring at his daughter.

"Ayani wants to be one of the people to visit your colony," he slid a glance sideways.

Nathaniel was sober, "I don't want any trouble between her and Wash. My duty is to my current wife, not a dead one."

"Don't you think you should let your wife be the judge of that? When she finds out you spent over three weeks in close proximity with Ayani, she's going to jump to conclusions. I haven't seen anything but friendship between you and Ayani. If your wife sees the same, it would go further than you telling her nothing happened between you….unless something did?"

Nathaniel grimaced as he got out. He leaned over to talk through the open window, "Ayani would like something to happen, I won't deny it. You could do me a favor by dissuading her from coming back with me. I'm afraid I'll say yes when I mean no."

Elliot chuckled, "What if I take her and she is my guest. I'll be responsible, but it would mean a lot to her to see the place you lived and your new family. It'd give her some closure to move on."

"Your wife is dead. Are you thinking about moving on with Ayani?"

"I was moving in that direction until you made an appearance," Elliot admitted.

Nathaniel absorbed the news. "Well, I certainly don't want to stand in your way." He smiled, "Terra Nova is a great place to romance a woman."

"You saying that I should take Ayani and try and court her under your nose?"

"She may never get over me unless she sees for herself I've moved on with my life, and between the two of us I think we can convince her to do the same."

"So you're giving your permission for her to come with me?" Elliot double checked.

"I'll have to convince my wife of the plan and that might not be so easy," with a wave he headed to his quarters and more message viewing.


	26. End In Sight

It took three days to requisition the copiers and have them shipped from New Texas to Chicago. From there they were placed on three trucks to be driven through the portal. Nathaniel was kept busy filtering the through the names of people selected to visit his world. Many were duplicates and he couldn't allow that. Finally he had a list of military officers, scientists and engineers and one civilian, Ayani.

Three days earlier:

Elliot went directly to Ayani's after he dropped Nathaniel off. She looked questioningly at him when she opened her door.

"Was there bad news on Nathaniel's messages?" It was the only thing she could think of that would bring Elliot to her door in the well before dinner time.

"No, quite the opposite. If you let me in, I'll tell you all about it."

"I'm sorry," she stepped back. "I was just going to have some coffee, join me?"

"Sounds good," he took a chair in her small living room.

Coffee in hand, he waited for Ayani to settle in her chair and look expectantly at him. "Nathaniel said you can go to the past for a visit as my guest."

"Your Guest?"

"That means I'm responsible for you."

"I see. He's worried I'll cause a scene with his wife," she sipped her coffee.

"I don't think he'll tolerate any misstep on your part. He found out today he is a father to a baby girl and he had no idea he left behind a pregnant wife."

"This Wash was pregnant and he didn't know it?" Ayani felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She knew Nathaniel. No way would he leave a child. Her half-baked plan of showing him she was his perfect companion just flew out the window. Now she wasn't sure she wanted to go and watch the happy family.

Elliot shook his head, "No, it was a shock to him, but he's got the pictures. The baby is beautiful, doesn't look like Nathaniel at all. He's chomping at the bit to get this done and go home to see his daughter… and wife," he added the wife after a slight pause.

"If Nathaniel thinks I'll embarrass him, he doesn't know me very well," she spoke softly.

"I think it's hard on him, the tension of a past wife and current one. The Nathaniel I remember was a stickler for proper protocol and appearances."

Ayani chuckled, "You don't know the half of it. I had to make every move in our romance and he was uncertain he wasn't taking advantage of me. I was so glad when we finally got married and he could loosen up."

"That's one of the reasons he was chosen to be the governor of the colony, his unyielding tenets that most people can't measure up to."

"He still has high principles and morals. I know, I tried to get him to break them," she confessed.

"Get to first base?" Elliot was curious.

"Maybe half way. When do we leave?"

"I'm not sure; we still have details to work out." They talked until she invited him to supper which he accepted.

Nathaniel got engrossed in his messages and forgot to eat. It was late when he finally got to the end. He wandered to the cafeteria for mediocre food as he wanted to digest the past several months away from his wife. His messages to her consisted of army life and how he missed her and their various finds, while hers riveted him to the screen, anxiously awaiting the next installment of her pregnancy. He also missed the fresh produce and meat from the colony. Everything here tasted stale. He sat down at a long table with his tray of breakfast foods. Pulling his mini, he discovered it was two in the morning.

* * *

He went to see Mira one last time before going to Hope Plaza. He woke late after staying up half the night. For once Elliot wasn't banging on his door and he was at loose ends.

"When they bring you to Hope Plaza you'll go through first," Nathaniel filled her in. "I'll be right behind you."

"Trading one jail cell for another isn't going to matter much," Mira was in a despondent mood. Solitary confinement was wearing on her.

"You should have considered that was a possibility when you took the job," he reminded her.

"I won't cause any problems, neither will my people."

"We'll discuss your long term rehab, but not until my guests leave, and I don't know how long they'll be at Terra Nova. Part of the deal I had to make to get us out of here."

"I have a suggestion," she had time to think and came up with something he might agree to. "You could send me and my people back to our time before you dismantle the terminus. That way, we'd be out of your hair forever."

"I'll think about it. You realize you're gambling on where you might end up?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to find my daughter."

Nathaniel smiled, "I understand, Mira. I too will do anything to get to my daughter." He waited for the words to sink in.

Mira looked puzzled, "I realize you took Skye under your wing, but she's hardly your daughter."

He grinned and pulled his mini from a pocket. Pulling up the picture Jim took, he handed the device to her.

She looked carefully at the baby, "You and Washington had this?"

"Her name is Jade and she was born a few days ago. Everyday I'm gone is a festering sore. I want to see her as a newborn."

With a last look, she handed his mini back. "She looks like her mother."

"For that, I'll be eternally grateful."

"Then you know what I'm going through, Taylor."

He nodded and left.

On his way to Hope Plaza, Ayani called, "Nathaniel, I want you and Elliot to come for supper and I'm not taking any excuse for you to say no."

He didn't know if Elliot informed her of the baby and wasn't sure how she'd take the news. "If I'm not in meetings or tied up, I'll come." He couldn't tactfully tell her he shouldn't eat with her. Now that he knew of his child, nothing would make him mess up his marriage to Wash.

"I'll make sure Elliot has you with him," she hung up.

* * *

On the Terra Nova side, Jim asked Alicia to cancel the colony wide party until the Commander was home and could join in. Alicia agreed and sent the message postponing for a week. She also gave her soldiers light duty. Only those on portal rotation and guards on the towers were given assignments. She made four shifts so nobody had to put in more than six hours.

Baby in her arms, she climbed the steps to the Command Center and addressed her soldiers in person only two days after giving birth. She cautioned them not to discuss at all any artifact found and said she knew the Commander also told them. She also reiterated the story passed around the colony of what happened to the girls and told those who knew better to forget reality.

"The last item I have is your duty roster. If you need to make changes, see Lieutenant Guzman, dismissed." She gratefully sank into Nathaniel's chair as the packed room of soldiers filed out. She looked up to see Jim standing on the other side of the glass top. "Aren't you going to spend any time with your family?" He was present for the meeting with her soldiers.

"My number one job right now is getting your husband home. I can rest when that's done. Elizabeth understands and agrees, so don't bother going to her. Now before I go back to the portal, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm going to do the paperwork associated with a returning army and have that done, hopefully before Nathaniel gets back so we can take some time off. It'll take my mind off waiting."

Jim took one final look at the crib Erick McKormick carried up the steps the day before. It was a gift from the colony to the Taylor's and most families chipped in a terra for two cribs, one which was delivered to Wash's home the day before. She'd been resting after Jim left and had fallen asleep again. About an hour later she was pulled from a healing sleep, she struggled to her feet at the knock on the door and hoped it wasn't going to be the beginning of people wanting a glimpse of the baby. It was Erick McKormick holding a crib with wooden slats in his strong, muscular arms and a wide smile on his face.

"Mrs. Taylor, the colony chipped in and bought you two cribs, one for here and another which I took to the Command Center."

"Ohhh, come in. I'm speechless that the colony would do something like that for Nathaniel and me."

"Word got out you didn't want a baby shower and the women said they were going to do something for you whether you liked it or not. Several, led by Dr. Shannon came to me and asked what large item you hadn't purchased yet. I told them you bought a bassinet, but not a crib. We talked and soon word went out that two cribs were needed," Erick smiled at her uncomfortable expression. "It's the colonies way of rejoicing with you. They know you're having a hard time, what with the Commander missing and all."

"Bring it to the bedroom," she led the way. He got another glimpse of the personal space for the command team and the bed he made so many months before. He helped Taylor set the bed up.

"How do you like the bed?" He asked as he placed the crib down where she pointed. He looked around and saw the bassinet by the large bed. He saw the baby in the middle of the large bed and she looked so small. He went and looked down on her.

"It's wonderful. Those shells at the foot posts are the handiest cups ever. Nathaniel put his wedding ring in his," Wash went over and picked it up. "You can't wear rings into battle and he told me to leave it there until he returned and claimed it." She placed it back in the shell.

"He's a lucky guy having caught you, the hot… I mean, awe hell, the hottest woman in the colony," Erick grinned.

Alicia laughed and led him to the front door, "Right now I look and feel like I just had a baby. Thanks for everything, Erick."

Now she was hard at work writing up reports, a specialty of hers since Nathaniel for years managed to pawn his off on her. Jade started crying, startling her. "I better get used to that," she muttered and went to the crib where the baby was working up her best cry since birth. "And I thought I was going to get lucky with you," Alicia checked the diaper, messy.

She went for her diaper bag and once again thanked herself for listening to the women in the colony, who plainly stated disposable diapers had to be number one on the list of replacement items. They were easy to make with the proper materials. Nathaniel balked at her listening to the women, but she stood her ground by telling him he got to change all diapers and she'd put out a notice for women to bring the babies to the Command Center for him to use old fashioned cloth. He backed down. She took a moist cloth in a special container filled with water and skin moisturizers and cleaned the bottom. She noticed the umbilical cord had dried and would fall off soon. Re-diapering, she noticed Jade was much quieter, but still whimpering. She placed the cloth and dirty diaper in another bag inside the diaper bag for disposal.

She had Paul Herbert develop disposable baby items using a mixture of cotton and plant fibers. His usual brusque manner with her dissolved when she sent a colony wide memo praising him for his ingenuity. To this day, mothers with babies would stop him on the streets and give thanks.

Alicia carried Jade to the desk, sat back down and slid her under the nursing top after she unfastened her nursing bra. She knew she'd be in the company of men who would be uncomfortable with her nursing a baby in front of them so she had Cami make her a few special tops that were loose and flowing in the front so she could slip the baby underneath. That's where she was when several women entered.

Elizabeth spoke for the group, who were all holding a bag or something in their hands, "Lieutenant Guzman assured us you were alone and he has guards posted to keep the men out. You're getting a shower whether you want one or not."

Alicia noticed Skye was holding something and focused on her.

"I'm recording this for the Commander. Word is out that he's coming home," Skye explained what she was doing.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here holding this cake all day," Maddy looked for a place to set it.

"The table," Alicia pointed to her work area. Soon the table was piled with bags and the cake and some ice cream Chad made for the occasion. The women wanted to see the baby so Alicia reluctantly pulled her shirt up so the ladies could see the baby nursing. "Nobody but Nathaniel had better ever see this or you're in trouble, Skye."

"I'm leaving it with you," Skye assured her.

"I can see I have no authority in the colony over baby showers," Alicia switched Jade to the other side.

"How are you feeling?" Elizabeth switched to doctor mode.

"Sore, but much better than yesterday."

"Good, but I want you to go home after the party."

"We're not going to play stupid games are we?"

"We are."

Zoe came up to get her first glimpse of the baby and stood quietly by Alicia's chair and Skye recorded her mesmerized with the baby. Finally Jade was done and Alicia quickly reattached her bra and lowered her shirt. She wiped milk off Jade's face and held her so Zoe could get a good look. "What do you think, Zoe?"

"She's small."

"That will change fast."

"Let's do gifts before we eat," Elizabeth called out after several games were played and small prizes handed out.

"I didn't expect all this," Alicia stood at the head of her table after putting Jade in her crib. "When Erick dropped the crib off at the house and told me there was another here, I was overwhelmed by everyone's generosity."

"These are a few gifts from your friends, whereas the cribs were a colony effort as thank you for all you do for us," Elizabeth smiled and got up. Going to the crib, she scooped Jade up and returned to the table where the baby got passed around until she ended back up with Elizabeth.

"Open mine first," Zoe was excited at the prospect of seeing so many gifts.

Alicia took the small reusable bag and pulled out a dinosaur. "Wow, her first stuffed toy. Thank you Zoe." She looked at the unrecognizable tube with legs and turned it over. On the back were a row of triangle shaped appendages. "Let me guess, a stegosaur."

"Yep," Zoe beamed at her toy being recognized.

"Why don't you put it in her crib and she'll have something to play with here." Everyone watched seven year old Zoe run off.

"I'll go next," Reilly volunteered. "Since all your female soldiers just found out about everything day before yesterday and was informed about the shower yesterday, we didn't have time to shop. With due diligence and snooping, we discovered you didn't have an essential piece of furniture. Private Burns, would you please bring it in."

Everyone watched as Elika Burns hurried out and returned with a highchair from where it had been stashed on the balcony.

Alicia shook her head, "Thanks, but that doesn't get you out of duty." She laughed at their mock protests.

She opened bags with mostly bedding. Again Elizabeth spoke for the group. "Since we knew about the two cribs and you didn't have any bedding, we all discussed what to make so we wouldn't duplicate.

Alicia held up a baby quilt Debora made.

"I got one with that same pattern for Skye when she was born and just fell in love with the design."

Alicia looked at the soft yellow and greens and agreed.

Elizabeth and Maddy had made a summer blanket of white with pink dinosaurs covering it. Before Alicia knew it, she was stocked up on bedding and sheets and more changing pads. They helped her carry the gifts to her rover. True to her word, she quit for the day as the party wore her out again.

Once home, she radioed Jim, "Okay Shannon, it's safe to come home."

She heard him laughing, "I talked with Taylor today and told him you were having a baby shower and all the men were banned from the Command Center. He said it was just as well he was trapped on the other side then."

"Tomorrow I'm going to the portal and talk to him myself."

"I think he'd like that. He was disappointed you weren't here today and said a baby shower was a lousy excuse."

"What about what I told you to say to him, you did didn't you?" She couldn't believe he left Nathaniel with the impression she'd rather go to a baby shower than talk to him, especially one she knew nothing about.

Once again he laughed, "Oh eventually, but not until I let him think you'd ditched him for a shower."

"You're dead, Shannon, just as soon as I get over having this kid."

* * *

Nathaniel finally put in an appearance at Hope Plaza. Elliot was present and having a meeting with the joint chiefs at the control panel near the terminus, so he joined them, noticing the portal was powered up.

Elliot turned when he saw sever eyes on the screen look behind him, "Nathaniel, I figured you'd have a late night catching up with your colony so let you sleep in."

"I did just that."

"We are finalizing plans for traveling to our past before you leave. We want to do it either this evening or in the morning," Elliot filled him in.

"Once you go you have to reconfigure your portal on that side. Is Malcolm going?"

"He is. He knows what Lucas did to reverse polarity so to speak. He figures a few hours and he'll be able to return."

"What if you're captured and held prisoner?" Nathaniel didn't trust this Richard Philbrick either.

"We're taking a unit with us," a person that Nathaniel didn't know answered.

"Commander Taylor, meet Commander Dawson," Elliot waited for the met to shake hands then continued. "Commander Dawson is in charge of the mission to make the portal go both ways and give an accurate report as to the conditions on the other side."

The tech from the panel called out, "General Simmonds, I have contact with Terra Nova again."

Nathaniel moved swiftly, hoping Wash was on the other end. He was disappointed to hear Jim's voice. "Where's Wash?" was the first words out of his mouth.

"Good to hear your voice again, Sir," Jim was all but laughing.

"You didn't answer my question," Nathaniel growled. He wasn't in the mood for Shannon's games.

"Well, the ladies are throwing her a baby shower and she couldn't very well stand them up."

"But she could me?" now he was pissed. "She could have come to the portal before she had her stupid party."

"Well to be fair to Wash, she knew nothing about the party and sent a message for you. She said she'll be here tomorrow um, uhh, she had to make arrangements with Jade and a babysitter and uhh. Look Taylor, don't ask too many questions over an open mic. I can't believe she asked me to pass this idiotic message on," Jim was talking more to himself and Nathaniel heard Malcolm roaring in the background.

"Is there a problem with the baby?" Nathaniel was starting to worry.

"In a way, no, I didn't say that. There's nothing wrong with the baby, it's Wash has to produce milk for the babysitter and Corbin the head mechanic is having to make the instrument if you know what I mean… and I'm going to kill Wash…" he trailed off.

Nathaniel frowned then comprehension dawned, "Oh, I get it. Never mind, Shannon. Tomorrow is fine. "Corbin doesn't have to fit anything does he?"

"I don't know. He's working with Elizabeth and it's going to be part of the Infirmary."

"If he has to fit anything, he can use your wife."

"Very funny," Jim changed the subject. "Malcolm has the probe ready to send back. He said there were no abnormalities on our end when it came through."

Nathaniel looked at Elliot who nodded, so he spoke for the General, "Give it a toss and we'll see how it performs coming this way."

"Watch out." Soon the probe pierced the miasma and rolled down the walkway. A technician retrieved it and took it to Malcolm who immediately started tests.

"My counterpart is good, as I'd expect myself to be," Malcolm boasted. "His work is exemplary. I'm ready to send people to our past."

Elliot looked back to the watching brass in Washington. "All we need is your permission and in a few hours we can have a report for you."

The senior General looked around the table and saw subtle nods. He looked back at Elliot, "Send your team. I want you in charge of them leaving. If something goes wrong, you may have to lead another team of soldiers, instead of taking a vacation in Commander Taylor's past."

"Understood." There was no other subjects to be discussed as Elliot filled them in on the purchase of the copiers and that Nathaniel was anxious to return home to his wife and new baby.

Within two hours a unit of soldiers marched in with backpacks, heavily armed. Malcolm had left after he realigned the terminus to his past. He returned with his own backpack and a large toolbox that Nathaniel found out had another complete controller inside.

"It'll be faster to replace the old control box with this one that I've already calibrated to return."

Nathaniel laughed, "Just think what I could do with two Malcolm's."

Elliot and Nathaniel watched as the army marched by two's into the mist and vanished. Malcolm was last to enter and looked slightly hesitant.

Nathaniel spoke to Elliot as he watched Malcolm disappear, "The last night we were in the wilderness from fighting the Phoenix, Malcolm and Jim had cut us off from our future, Malcolm noted how large the forest looked to him."

"We should have contact any second if all went well with them," Elliot kept staring at the blue swirls.

Malcolm's voice filtered over the speakers, "Terra Nova to Hope Plaza."

Elliot spoke, "Go ahead, Malcolm. What do you see on your side?"

"I'll have our probe operational momentary and you can see for yourself." There was silence and suddenly the large screen over the control panel lit up. Elliot was speechless and didn't say a word. He made a call to the joint chiefs and requested they gather immediately.

Nathaniel looked at the screen, "This is the same exact place my portal is set up. So much for Philbrick saying the planet was a wasteland. Your past is identical to mine and my suspicions about him are confirmed, he was sending you footage of the badlands lava flows from an active volcano about two thousand klicks south of this location."

Elliot gave Nathaniel a measured look as he addressed his words to Malcolm, "Malcolm, get back here as soon as you can."

"I have to shut down the terminus to work on it," Malcolm already had his replacement controller out and the cover off the portal.

"Shutting down now," Elliot nodded to the technician and he powered down. There was silence as the reality set in.

The General in charge of the joint chiefs got their attention, "We are looking at our past. We seem to have a problem with our General Philbrick."

"It is as Commander Taylor told us. We'd do wise to heed his warning," Elliot chimed in.

"Commander Taylor, I would appreciate before you leave a full account of your impressions and interaction with your Philbrick and anyone else you know was working against your past."

"General, I'll impart with what knowledge I have on Philbrick, but I'm afraid it's rather limited. I'll give you names of others who invaded our home. I'll have my people send you names."

Nathaniel and Elliot waited. One hour became two. Ayani called to remind them to come for supper.

"I don't know if we can get away, Ayani," Elliot told her. "We've got a team in the past and have to wait for them to return."

"Alright, if you aren't going to make it, call me, and I'll feed you leftovers tomorrow."

Another hour passed and without warning the terminus powered up and the army returned with Malcolm once again bringing up the rear. He rushed to the control panel and pushed a few buttons. The portal went dark. He turned to Elliot to give his report.

"There are things on that side of the portal that can eat a man in a single bite. Our brave soldiers shot at them and they vanished with terrible roars." Malcolm still looked frightened.

"That's what you have to report?" Nathaniel smiled widely as he teased Malcolm.

"How do you live with those monsters roaming at will?" Malcolm wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

"We manage. Now to business, did you get spotted?"

Malcolm shook his head, "Not unless Carnosaurs can talk. The past was beautiful and the oxygen so thick you can almost see it. Several of the people had trouble breathing until we used your solutions of diluted carbon dioxide for a few minutes until they adjusted. It took me three hours to change out the controller. We did as you suggested and erased our tracks back to the portal."

"And you got continuous recordings of everything?" Elliot asked.

Malcolm took a recording unit and inserted it into a slot, "Transferring now."

"A job well done, Malcolm," Elliot congratulated him. "Is there anyway those in the past can figure out what you've done?"

"No, the innards are identical. There are no visible changes."

"Call it a day, Malcolm." As soon as they were alone, Elliot turned to Nathaniel, "You ready to descend on Ayani for some food?"

Nathaniel nodded, "She'll be wanting to know what happened today.

Ayani saw two tired men cross her threshold. "Food is ready, sit down." She bustled about setting food on the table. Both men were quiet so she knew something was up. "Could I get one of you men to open this bottle of wine?" She saw Elliot get up with a smile and take the bottle from her.

"Sit, Ayani. Food smells wonderful and I don't know about Nathaniel, but I'm starved."

"So am I as I forgot to eat today," Nathaniel added.

"Elliot told me about your daughter, congratulations," Ayani decided not to wait for him to bring it up.

Nathaniel chewed his bite and swallowed, "It was a surprise. I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"How will Lucas take to his sister?" she asked.

Nathaniel didn't want to tell them where his son was. When Jim told him Lucas was alive, he knew he was in the brig and wouldn't be allowed to even see his sister, if he had any say about it. "Lucas is a grown man. A baby would hardly interest him."

"Has he found someone at Terra Nova?" Ayani kept the questions up. Getting information about Lucas was like pulling teeth and she saw her opening.

"He likes a young woman." Jim had told him what happened at the bar between Lucas and Josh in detail.

"Is he serious about her?"

"I think it's a case where she's probably not interested in him, at least not right now. She's a teenager and I don't encourage her to do more than date. She's seventeen."

"Anyone you've mentioned to us?" Ayani pursued.

"Skye Tate, my foster daughter. Lucas knew her for a few years."

"What's she like?" Ayani looked at Elliot, "I'm sorry for ignoring you, Elliot, but this is so interesting. Maybe a light into what my Lucas would be like as a man."

"I'm interested also and getting Nathaniel here to talk about certain people is hard." They both looked to him to continue.

"She's young and pretty, blond, umm, I don't remember the color of her eyes. Blue I think. She knows the area very well and runs all over the countryside. I have her gathering materials for me as she likes to travel. Now she's interning in the Infirmary as a lab tech."

"What age are the girls getting married their?"

"Well, Ayani, I believe as young as seventeen or eighteen. I encourage marriage and babies to grow the colony after we got cut off. I'm not encouraging Skye to marry. She likes another young man in the colony and he's not ready. I hope when they grow up, they'll marry each other."

"Lucas likes a girl and you don't want her to marry him. What's wrong with her?" Ayani wasn't buying his line.

He looked at her, tired of this conversation, "I'm done talking about Lucas and his girlfriends."

"Look, Nathaniel, I know you're mad at him for stabbing you," he was Elliot give him a surprised look. "He can change. Now that he has a sister, he'll forgive you and want a baby of his own."

"You didn't tell me that your son stabbed you," Elliot wanted to hear more about that. Nathaniel was keeping things from him and he was certain Lucas was one of them.

"Lucas in this time is dead or I'd tell you all about him. He's my personal failure and I am not talking about him, so drop it," he let a warning note enter into his tone.

"Okay, what can you tell us about your daughter?" Elliot gave Ayani a warning look as he tried to change the course of the conversation.

Ready to change the subject, Nathaniel nodded, "Her name is Jade Avery and she looks like her mother," he pulled his mini out and showed her picture to Ayani.

Ayani took the mini and looked at the beautiful baby, "She doesn't look like you. Are you sure she's yours?" She wished she could take the words back as soon as they were out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, Nathaniel, I didn't mean it that way."

Nathaniel held his hand out for his mini. He didn't speak, just glared at her as he carefully put his mini in his pocket.

Ayani reached out and took his hand. He jerked it away, "You just called my wife a slut. I can't believe even you'd say something so crass. You will stay away from my wife and daughter," he stood and stalked out ignoring Elliot's pleas for him to stop.

Ayani shook her head, "I could have used better words."

"He's been gone from his family for a long time. You did come off as a bitch," Elliot took a drink of wine. He was leaning things about Ayani that surprised him. If positions were reversed and he was the one with another wife, he supposed his other one would be upset and not as gracious as she'd normally be.

"I think I'm more upset than I should be that he had a baby with another woman. In a way it feels like he cheated on me and I know better," Ayani looked remorseful and Elliot couldn't stay angry at her.

"Maybe you should tell him that. You know, he loves her and she's his future, not you. You can have a good visit to his world or he can make it miserable for you. I think I'd make peace before you leave."

"Somehow I don't see him letting me anywhere near his past after what I said."

"You know, Ayani, this is going to end and soon. He'll be in his world and you in yours. You can hold onto the past or find another man and remarry, like he did."

"I'm thinking I should stay here when he leaves instead of dragging the past out," Ayani was feeling bad.

"Or you could come to the past with me and forget about Nathaniel. Ayani, do I stand a chance with you?" He'd been wanting to ask for a long time.

Ayani looked at him like that for the first time, "I was good friends with Betty. I didn't want to impose on you after she died."

"Betty's been gone for five years. I've had my mourning period, but I'm on the market again and looking for another woman. Let me know if it's not going to be you and I'll keep looking."

"What would Nathaniel say if we started dating?" Ayani wasn't averse to dating Elliot. He was a good looking man and she'd known him for thirty years and watched his daughter grow up.

"Who cares, but for the record he wondered what was wrong with me not going after you."

"Was he now?" she started to feel better. They finished supper and talked about dating with the possibility of marriage in the future.

Nathaniel opened the knock at his door. It was late and he was getting ready for bed after his walk back to the base. He counted back in his head nine months, his honeymoon. He knew his wife didn't look twice at the men in the colony, a reciprocated act on his part as well. What he saw with Ayani was pure jealously and he couldn't remember ever seeing her that way in his marriage. A flashback to when he walked off from Wash after he thought he saw a jealous flicker when he had supper with Debora. He identified the emotion that he loathed. He decided supper with Ayani was a mistake that he wouldn't repeat and hoped he could leave for the past very soon.

Ayani stood on the other side. Before he could move or speak, she spoke, "Nathaniel, I'm so sorry for impugning your wife's reputation. I was wrong. I don't know why I said what I did."

"You were jealous," he spoke bluntly while letting her stand in the hall.

She looked down then back into his eyes, "Yes I am. You come back into my life sporting a new wife and now a child. Don't ask me to be rational when you came back from being dead. I just want to apologize for my behavior. I was out of line, no matter the reason. Elliot and I are going to pursue a relationship and move beyond mere friends. I'll be here for him when he comes back from your world."

Her revelation surprised him, "So you're not going to the past with the group?"

"I don't know how I could look your wife in the eye after what I said tonight."

"My biggest concern with you going is how you'd treat my wife and child. I won't tolerate one contemptible word or look from you." He sighed, "The Ayani I was married to would never have said what you did. Have you changed so much?"

"I've been in mourning you for so many years and never moved on with my life and it's made me a bitter woman. I see that now. The Ayani you married has changed, just like the Lucas I knew."

He acknowledged the truth of her words, "If you promise to be respectful to my wife, the best place in the world to fall in love is Terra Nova with its natural beauty. You can spend time with Elliot and for the record; I find no deceit in him. If he's in on the destruction of Terra Nova, I haven't seen any signs."

"Are you giving your permission then?" she gave a small smile.

"I think you two are perfect for each other at this stage of your lives."

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Once, I won't be so lenient next time."

"I don't plan on a next time. Goodnight, Nathaniel," he watched her walk away. He wasn't surprised she came. His Ayani wouldn't have been able to sleep if she caused offense. He felt partly responsible for her reaction by flaunting his daughter in her face.

* * *

Nathaniel arrived at Hope Plaza after breakfast in the mess. He hadn't seen or heard from Elliot. To his surprise the place was bustling with activity and three trucks and four rovers were lined up ready to go through the portal.

Elliot saw him looking around and came over, "Your copiers. We also managed to misappropriate four rovers for you to have also."

"You're giving me the vehicles also?" Nathaniel didn't know why.

"You told me you were scheduled for more vehicles on the eleventh. My gift to you."

Nathaniel grinned, "Well, my gift to you will be…," his grin morphed into a frown. "Just how long are you planning on staying?"

"Well, the powers that be think two weeks minimum to learn eight years of your wisdom and that of your people. We are going to take our past back and colonize. We want to gather every person who is in your colony that's still alive and put them in our colony."

"I'm not sure you'll want them all," Nathaniel was thinking about Curran and a few others who gave him trouble.

"The good and bad alike."

"When's our departure?" Nathaniel felt a surge of excitement course through him at the thought of going home today.

"I've put out the word to everyone going with us to meet here no later than noon. Now we need to contact your people so they know it's today."

In response, Nathaniel hurried to the portal that was already powered up, "Raise Terra Nova," he instructed the technician.

"Hope Plaza to Terra Nova," the tech started his ten minute reiteration.

They got lucky and his people were at the portal and waiting. He heard his wife's voice, "Go ahead, Hope Plaza."

Elliot moved to Nathaniel's side when he heard the first woman to respond.

Nathaniel grinned, "I don't want to hear of some lousy excuse that a baby shower got in the way of you doing your job, Lieutenant Commander."

"And I don't want to hear some lousy excuse that you were held against your will, Sir."

"Is that how you talk to your superior? I'll make you take those words back in a few hours."

There was a pause before she clicked the mic again, "How many people are we preparing for?"

"Thirty to forty, along with four rovers and three loaded transports." He paused, "Wash, uhhh, things are a little different in this version of the future. Here you and I died, but Ayani lived." There he warned her, "She's one of the guests."


	27. Home

Alicia felt like she'd been kicked her in the gut with her guard down. She'd taken a few hits like that sparing with him, but this was definitely the hardest blow and she wasn't sure she could draw a breath. _'Damn, why can't anything ever be simple,' _was her first thought when she could think again.

Her reply was concise and Nathaniel didn't miss the change in her tone or subject, "Is Mira going to be with you also?"

'_Good,' _he thought, she wasn't making a scene, but he had no doubt he ruined his warm reception. "Mira will be the first one through. Take her directly to the brig. I want transportation and housing for the V.I.P.'s. Transmitting information on them now," Nathaniel hit a button and transferred the data to her.

"Got it," was her only reply.

He sighed, "We're gathering here at noon and I expect we'll come through shortly afterwards. Is Shannon there?"

"No."

She wasn't making it easy on him, "I want Shannon at the portal along with Guzman and his units. Shannon is in charge of our guests and seeing them safely to the colony and Guz is in charge of security both in the colony and OTG."

"Yes, Sir," again her crisp reply let him know her mind.

"Look, Wash, I'll fill you in when I get home. Just remember that I love you and can't wait to see you and my daughter." He hoped that partially appeased her.

"We'll be waiting," her tone was still terse.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Taylor out," he cut his end of the connection and rubbed the back of his neck that was tight. The thought of Wash giving him a backrub that she was so good at made him anxious to get home and make amends.

He walked to the transports and looked in the back at equipment that would hopefully keep his colony in modern times for countless generations to come. He hoped he wasn't making a fatal mistake bringing Ayani to his home and thought back to the one time Christopher, Wash's fiancé and her showed up for a function together. Christopher's hands never left her body and once he saw him grab her butt and squeeze as they were going to the dance floor. He tried to imagine if positions were reversed and her old boyfriend was going to Terra Nova. It wasn't the same he realized. A boyfriend wasn't the same as a wife.

Alicia looked around to see if her conversation was overheard. Luckily nobody was nearby while she collected herself. Malcolm was monitoring the control panel and she was a good thirty feet from him. How was she going to inform the colony of this interloper. She was sure Nathaniel had a good excuse and knew he mentioned his dead wife to warn her. She could only think of one reason the woman was coming here, to stake a claim on 'her' man. Alicia lifted her head, _'I'm not giving you up without a fight, Nathaniel. I don't care if you drag another Ayani here. She might by your true love, but you made a child who needs a father.' _

"This is going to get interesting, Malcolm," she silently walked up behind him making him jump.

"Lieutenant, I'm scared enough out here without you helping the carnivores. Now what is getting interesting?"

"Nathaniel is bringing his first wife back with him."

"The dead one?" Malcolm remembered to shut his mouth.

"Seems like he and I are the dead ones on their side." Somehow talking about it helped.

"What does she want," he saw the expression she gave him, "Oh….I get it. What are you going to do?"

"Show Nathaniel he didn't make a mistake marrying me. They are coming through right after noon. I want you manning the controls. Shannon is in charge of the guests and Guz, the military. I'm going back to the colony." Malcolm watched her walk rapidly to her rover.

The hours passed slowly as Nathaniel paced and got to know all the people going with him for a visit. Ayani showed up with a bag and he went over to her. "I see you decided to come after all."

"You don't sound exactly enthused. Don't worry, Nathaniel. I know you're married and have a child. I want to enjoy myself and your world. I may never get another chance to breathe fresh air or live without a rebreather." _'And scope the situation with your Lieutenant,' _she added to herself.

Nathaniel smiled, "You'll love it there. I'll make sure you get a good tour," with a pat to her shoulder he moved on. He finally stopped by Malcolm who was coordinating his scientists. "I hope you get to your Terra Nova, Malcolm."

"When Commander Dawson gets back from your world, he's leading an army to capture General Philbrick. I'll get my chance at returning. I don't see how someone can go to a place like that and want to return to this sewer."

Nathaniel felt a hand clap his shoulder. "We're leaving soon and I've sent for Mira," Elliot informed him when he turned around.

"I need to return to the base for my armor and weapons," Nathaniel didn't want to leave anything from his time behind.

"I'm needed here, but take my vehicle, start code is…"

"378565, I've watched you punch it in many times," Nathaniel grinned over his shoulder as he hurried off. He hurriedly dressed in the clothes he arrived in complete with armor and weapons. When he arrived back at Hope Plaza, Mira was waiting with several soldiers giving her a little space, but she knew not to try anything.

"We're ready," Elliot gave the green light when he saw Nathaniel.

Nathaniel looked at the waiting people and went to Mira, "Okay, Mira, you go first and remember my soldiers might want to use you for target practice. Don't let them."

Mira held up her bound hands, "I'm hardly a threat, Taylor."

"I'll be right behind you," he motioned for her to move.

Jim saw Mira and didn't have to turn around to know the soldiers behind him had raised their rifles. "Welcome back, I have a nice place for you to stay. Reynold's, Dunham, escort Mira to the brig." He watched as Mark took an arm and led her away. He looked back just in time to see the Commander appear.

Nathaniel stopped and looked around. He noticed the gentle breeze rustling leaves and smelled fresh air, the first since his journey through the rabbit hole. He focused on his people and was surprised they were clapping. He smiled and raised a hand, "It's good to be home. We have a convoy coming through in two minutes. Clear the road. Sergeant Thomas, jump on the sidebar of the first truck and lead them down the road a hundred yards. That'll give the rest room to clear the portal." He issued his orders and went to meet Jim who was walking in his direction.

"Good to have you back, Sir."

"It's good to be home." He looked around and nodded to Malcolm who was monitoring the panel a few feet away, "Where's Wash?"

"She traded places with me. I took the morning off when I heard she was going to be here, and of course I volunteered to be Jade's first official babysitter, even if Elizabeth wouldn't let me out of the Infirmary with her." He turned sober, "What's this I hear about your dead wife coming for a visit?"

"Long story. Stand aside," Nathaniel moved out of the way as the first truck rolled by. It stopped when Thomas waved. Soon it moved on and the rest of the convoy made an appearance followed by foot traffic.

Elliot and Ayani appeared together, the final two through the portal and stopped after a few steps and stared, stunned at the pristine world.

"Here, breathe through this for a moment," Nathaniel held a mask out to each of them. They were attached to small bottles.

Elliot pulled his mask away after a couple draws, "Your articulacy didn't come close to accurately describing this place."

Ayani looked around. She was looking for Nathaniel's wife. Jim watched her, seizing her up and figured she was looking for her competition. He stepped forward for an introduction.

Nathaniel saw him and made the introductions, "Jim, this is General Elliot Simmonds, man in charge of Hope Plaza, and this is Ayani Taylor. And this is Jim Shannon, third in charge of the colony and its only sheriff."

Jim and Elliot shook hands, then Jim turned to Ayani and offered his hand, "I take it things in your world are different than ours."

Nathaniel jumped in before Ayani could formulate a reply, "In their world, Wash and I are dead as is Lucas."

Jim smiled, "If you'll come with me, I'll escort you to our home." He looked for permission from Nathaniel.

"Go on, but put our guests in front of the Command Center. Also, call a meeting of the colony so I can address everyone when I get there. I need a word with Malcolm."

Soon the area cleared out except for one unit Guzman ordered to secure the area until the Commander and Malcolm were gone. He followed the convoy with his own units to add firepower to the colony if these people were a nemesis pretending friendship.

"Malcolm, I need you to take the control out of the terminus. I don't want the other side to activate to our world and send an army."

"You think that might be a possibility?"

"I think I gave them the idea to rape their past and colonize mine. I don't know who to trust right now, but had to bring a delegation or might be stuck in their future indefinitely."

"I didn't include the information to open the portal at any select destination like just outside our gate," Malcolm didn't know if Nathaniel knew that.

"They didn't ask me so I assumed you may have forgotten to include it. Good job. I'm sure they'll find out the details of the Phoenix selectively appearing where they wanted, but we'll play dumb on how they did it."

"Did you tell them how the Phoenix split our forces?"

Nathaniel grimaced, "Not exactly how it happened. I may have let them think they came through our portal after blowing several people up and scattering our army."

"I won't say a word."

Nathaniel pulled his mini, "I'm sending word to everyone not to give details of our attack from the Phoenix or anything about the Sixers." He finished his written message and sent it top priority to everyone's plexpads and mini's. He ended with, _'Please delete this message after reading, regards Commdr. Taylor.'_

"Message didn't go to our guests, did it?" Malcolm read what Nathaniel wrote, then hit delete.

"No, I gave a different frequency to them and told them so they could talk to each other without us hearing."

"Cleaver," Malcolm approved.

"I may not have your IQ, but I stumble through life okay."

"You don't have my intelligence and I don't have your cunning. You see how well it turned out when I tried to get Elizabeth here without her husband."

Nathaniel laughed. "I'll let you get to work and then you can give me a lift to the colony."

Malcolm worked swiftly and within ten minutes had the unit disabled. "I don't have to remove it. I pulled all the connecting wires for power and configuration." Malcolm grabbed his toolkit and they were off to the colony.

The grounds were crowded and the colonist parted for Malcolm's rover which he stopped near the bottom of the left set of steps to the Command Center. Nathaniel got out and almost bumped into Casey as he rolled his chair to the forefront of the gathering. Nathaniel grinned and grabbed his hand, "Good to see you, Casey." He saw Boylan standing behind the wheelchair and shook his hand also before mounting the steps. He really hoped Wash was inside with his daughter.

He heard the claps of his people as he mounted the stairs. He smiled and waved and disappeared inside. She was waiting for him, sitting at his desk. She gave him a half smile and watched silently as he shed his armor and leather jacket down to his tight black t-shirt showing off his considerable muscles. She let her eyes wander over his torso and the pang of missing him hit her hard. She wanted to rush into his arms, but restrained herself and waited for him to begin.

"I'm back to claim my chair and desk."

"I don't know. I kinda like sitting in this chair and all the power that goes with it," her smile widened as he rounded his desk and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Remind me what a fool I've been for once again leaving you home," his lips covered hers.

Alicia willingly opened her mouth for his searching tongue and matched his passion, her fingers running through the back of his hair as she arched into him. He pulled her tight with one hand on her lower back and the other grabbing her ass in a hard squeeze. A gurgle from the side of the room broke their long kiss.

"You weren't at the portal to greet me," he sounded hurt.

"I had to come home and get presentable and our daughter ready to meet her daddy," she pulled away, looked down and laughed. "Nice to see I still have that effect on you." She led him to his baby while he admired the view from behind. She was wearing an outfit he'd never seen before, a low cut black tank top with narrow shoulder straps and what looked like black leather skin tight pants and the heels of her boots made her legs go on forever. Her hair was down and she had a small strand braided and hanging along the side of her face. A diamond studded band secured the braid drawing his eyes to the glitter. Her breasts were fuller, but she seemed as slim as before the baby.

"How did you lose weight from having a baby so fast?"

"I ate carefully and only had two pounds to lose and Elizabeth gave me weight control for pregnancy. Also, I did a lot of walking, or stalking as Shannon called it. How did you come to bring a dead wife with you?"

He knew that was coming and was glad her tone was neutral and not glacial or accusatory, "The short of it is I woke up from being shot in the chest by Hooper and she was leaning over me. I thought I dreamed Terra Nova and was waking from a long coma. I learned events differed at Somalia, and you, I and Lucas died while Ayani lived. She fed me supper most nights I was in the future and was an anchor and a friend." He looked down on his daughter who was awake and her large dark eyes trying to focus on this new voice. He reached down and picked her up, all thought of telling Wash about Ayani forgotten as he got lost in his daughter.

Alicia let him gaze in wonder at the small bundle carefully held in his large hands, "Did you have sex with Ayani?"

Reluctantly he looked away, "No, I admit to two kisses that she initiated and am ashamed I let them linger further than they should have. I have nothing else to confess."

"Do you want her?" Alicia reached out and stroked her daughter's fine dark hair.

"I want you, Alicia, and that's the truth. Twelve years is a long time to fall back into a routine. I did tell her if I never made it home, I'd take up with her. She wanted to renew our relationship, but I told her right off I was married. I suggested she find another man to marry and someone came with her who is interested. I'm playing matchmaker believe it or not. His name is Elliot Simmonds and he wants Ayani. He and I are conspiring against her. You can help if you want."

"What I want is to show you something you left turned on at home," she went back to his desk and picked up a plexpad, "In frustration one night I made this for you. You WILL erase it after you've seen it." The threat was obvious and he smiled at what might be on the pad. "I want you to watch it now, it's not long, sit down." He sat in his chair still holding his daughter and his eyes went totally wide as his wife pleasured herself on their bed. His mouth went from wide open to a Cheshire grin. When it ended, she reached for the delete button, but he was faster and had the pad out of her reach, his arm extended as far as it would go.

"I need to see it a few dozen more times. Were you going to send that to me in the field?"

"I was, but edited it out of what went to the future. I wasn't sure who all would interlope on your private messages." She reached for Jade so he could stand up from his chair. "You ever even look twice at Ayani or any woman and I'll take my wares to another man without a backwards glance. I like sex and am not going to do without again."

Nathaniel password protected the footage on the pad and put it in his safe. He went to his wife and daughter and engulfed them both in a hug and leaned over for another kiss, "I'm so happy to be home and we are taking tomorrow for us, no company."

"We better go out before Shannon comes in," she reminded him.

"He won't, he knows what I'm capable of in here, remember," he reminded her and she smiled at the shared memory of their interlude on the cot in the back.

He took his daughter and walked out on the balcony. Alicia stood proudly by his side and purposely kept her eyes on him and their daughter. She noticed Jim Shannon took a place on the other side.

He'd been inside fifteen minutes and if anything the crowd had grown. He looked out on his extended family, "It's good to be home as my army found out four days ago. I want you to welcome our guests. I've had Wash send a short bio on them to your plexi's. They are here to learn about our colony and to return home and travel to their past and build their own colony…" Nathaniel told them briefly of his time in the future.

"As rumors have undoubtedly flown around the colony, yes, Ayani Taylor was married to my counterpart in the future. She was kind enough to take care of me in the way of supper almost every night. I am repaying her kindness with a trip to our pristine home, and hopefully she'll find her way to the colony her time is going to build. I want everyone to know, she is not here as a second wife, I can't handle the one I've got," he waited for the crowd to stop laughing and sending cat calls as he leaned over to kiss Alicia in front of the colony and that got another rounds of claps and cheers.

He straightened back up and the audience quieted, "I want to welcome the prettiest baby to ever grace this colony and that's because she looks like her mother." He looked down at the quiet baby in his arms, "Jade Avery Taylor, welcome to Terra Nova." He leaned over and kissed her head. She started crying and everyone laughed. "How come every time I kiss a baby it cries?"

"Because of this," Alicia reached up and stroked his beard. "Want me to take her?"

"If you can find the off switch, sure," he gently placed the baby in her mother's arms. "I'm starving, let's mingle and get some lunch."

Alicia knew she couldn't put off a meeting with Ayani any longer and resigned herself to the inevitable. She let Nathaniel guide her down the stairs with his hand on her lower back. Jim followed closely not trusting this Ayani with Wash.

The crowd dispersed back to work as lunch hour had come and gone. Nathaniel noticed several of his soldiers engaging the newcomers and leading them to the market or assigned quarters. He led Wash directly to Elliot and Ayani. When they stopped, Nathaniel settled his hand under Wash's hair on the back of her neck and made introductions.

"Thank you for taking care of Nathaniel," Alicia smiled as warmly as she could at Ayani.

"It was like having my husband home after a long deployment."

"That's why we're going to get you another man to look after," Nathaniel cut in fast. "I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Keeping his hand on Wash's neck he led the group to the market. Jim decided to hunt Elizabeth down for her opinion and would catch up with them after lunch where he was sure Nathaniel and Wash would be looking for an excuse to be alone.

Ayani was silent, absorbing seeing Nathaniel showing affection towards another woman. It was a hard pill for her to swallow. She thought she was prepared and to make matters worse, this Wash was so kind to her. She focused on what the other woman was saying.

"…is a good spot with shade for the baby." Alicia turned into Nathaniel, "Your turn with the baby, just don't kiss her," she smiled up at him.

"I'll kiss you instead," he leaned over for a peck and took his baby. He sat in the shade and looked down at his little girl again while Elliot settled near him at the small table.

Nathaniel spoke to Wash, "I had all the people coming take enzyme boosters so they can eat our food, I hope."

"We'll find out," Alicia responded and turned to Ayani, "Want to help bring food for these guys?"

"Sure," Ayani wasn't thrilled at being left alone with this Wash, but walked off with her to the vendors. Years ago, the younger version of Washington was the subservient one, while she gave the orders and took the lead with the women in her husband's unit.

"Chad," Alicia approached a vendor, "can you put four plates of fresh salad, Xiphka fish filets and fruit together for me, please."

"I'm on it, Mrs. Taylor," he didn't give Ayani a single glance as he rushed to fill the order.

Alicia turned to Ayani, "We eat simply here, but the food is good."

"I'm impressed with everything I've seen. Nathaniel was non-talkative about you two. I would love to hear how you fell in love and eventually married." Ayani was trying to regain control.

"Not much to tell. We've known each other for twenty years and decided to share our lives here together." Alicia didn't want to disclose too much to what she considered the other woman.

"Do you love him?" Ayani cut to what bothered her the most, another woman loving Nathaniel like she did, as his partner and lover. And worse, having Nathaniel bestow his love on another woman.

Alicia turned fully to her, "What kind of question is that?"

"I was married to Nathaniel for almost twenty years. We shared our souls. It's a love that deepens as the years go by and children are raised together."

"Oh I see. It's a contest to see who loves him the most. I'm his wife and the mother of his daughter, not his son who's rotting in the brig." Alicia let her congenial façade slip a little and was conscious she did so, as she had vowed to take the high road with this woman.

Ayani was losing her own natural sociable personality that she was renowned for, but was saved from a reply when Chad sat two large trays laden with food on the narrow lath he used for serving food.

"What are you drinking, Wash?"

Wash looked at Ayani, "Nathaniel and I will have water."

"The same for me and Elliot," Ayani didn't want to have to ask what the choices were.

When Chad added four glasses to the trays, without further conversation they each took a tray back to the table where the men were deep in conversation.

Alicia set her tray down followed by Ayani causing the men to look up and stop talking. Nathaniel smiled at Alicia, a fact not lost on Ayani. Her Nathaniel used to look at her that way.

"Jade likes Daddy holding her while she sleeps." He puffed up like she only did that for him.

Alicia set his plate and water in front of him, "So what do you think of her looking like me?" She chose to ask that on purpose to show Ayani that Nathaniel loved the looks of his daughter. She took both trays and sat them by her chair on the ground.

"Relieved, and I do have the two most beautiful women in the colony," he smiled down at his daughter and took a bite of salad. "I'll never complain about this food again."

Conversation was directed by Nathaniel who explained the fish and produce they were eating. He punctuated his narrative with anecdotes that kept everyone laughing.

While listening, Ayani kept thinking about Lucas in the brig. A lull in the conversation gave her an opportunity to ask. "Nathaniel, Wash here tells me Lucas is in the brig. You didn't tell me that."

Nathaniel shared a glance with his wife before looking at Ayani. "I showed you the stab wound he gave me. He has to stand trial for attempted murder." He abstained from listing the entire litany of complaints he had against his son.

"I was hoping to visit with him."

"I was aware when I knew you wanted to come that Lucas was part of the reason. I'll make sure you get a chance to visit with him, but I will be present and so will Wash and I think Elliot should be their also." He didn't say she would need comforting after brief exposure to his son. "Remember, Ayani, he's not your son, just someone who was your boy's counterpart. They might have been different people due to circumstances."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Lunch over, Nathaniel wanted to discretely take Wash home. He looked down at his sleeping baby.

"Commander," he looked around and smiled. Seven or eight girls, all under age ten were gathered in a knot and wanted to say something to him. He noticed Leah and Zoe were in the front of the group. He motioned them to the table.

"Girls, have you seen our latest member of the colony?" They all shook their heads, but Zoe nodded and came up to give him a hug, her small arms gripping his neck tightly before she stepped back.

"I'm glad you're back, Commander. I saw Jade at the baby shower."

Nathaniel frowned, "You look like Zoe Shannon, but much taller." He smiled when she giggled. Standing he moved into the circle of girls and dropped on one knee so they had a better view of the baby.

"That's a pretty dress," one of the girls noticed the fancy white infant dress Alicia bought for special occasions, like seeing Daddy for the first time.

Nathaniel fingered the short hem that left her legs bare and at the matching white knitted booties. He stood as the girls all told him they were glad he was home as they rushed off to play. He looked back to the table where Alicia and Ayani had gathered the dishes onto one tray.

"I'll take it," Alicia carried the tray to the disposal for washing.

The girls no sooner dispersed when Skye walked up, seeing her opening before he rejoined the others. She knew the woman was Ayani Taylor and didn't understand why the Commander allowed her here. Didn't he know it would upset Wash.

Nathaniel saw Skye approaching and waved her to him and once again held his arm out for a hug which she gladly returned.

"What do you think of her?" Skye asked, looking at Jade.

"Words can't describe what I think or feel. Makes me love her mother so much more."

"Then why is your first wife here? Everyone wants to know and keeps asking me like I know," she clarified.

"She's my friend also. Don't think of her as my wife, I don't."

"Okay," she leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I am glad you're back. Maybe when things quiet down, we can play chess."

"Count on it," with a final hug he let her go. He noticed Wash was back and rejoined his guests.

"You seem to be a hit with the younger crowd," Elliot noticed as they gathered for Nathaniel to direct them next.

"He flirts with anything under the age of twenty," Alicia spoke up as she took their daughter who was awake and starting to fuss. "It's time to feed her again, excuse me."

"Where are you going?" Nathaniel wasn't ready for her to be out of his sight after so many months.

"Command Center."

"I'll be right behind you," he watched her walk off, purposely swaying her hips more than usual. He fished his radio out of a pocket, "Taylor to Shannon."

"I'm here," Jim rushed up, his face flushed.

Nathaniel took one look and almost laughed out loud, "How's Elizabeth?"

"She's very good," he knew his friend would pick up on the double innuendo and by the smirk twitching Nathaniel's mouth, it worked.

"I'm going to let you be tour guide for the next couple days for Elliot and Ayani while I take personal time."

"I'd have been disappointed if you didn't assign me to them," Jim smiled at his guests. "I'll start with your quarters and if you're up to it, we'll do a walking tour today and I'll take you OTG in the morning."

Elliot slapped Nathaniel on the back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't," he mumbled into Nathaniel's ear and followed Ayani and Jim.

Nathaniel rushed to the Command Center jogging around Wash's rover and taking the steps two at a time, his company already forgotten. He didn't see her at his or her desks and headed to the back. She was sitting on the cot with her tight shirt up and one side of the cup on the bra undone. Jade was latched on, sucking rapidly. He sank beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I watched the messages twice. You did such a good job keeping me in the loop; I feel I was with you, watching you grow."

"I felt totally alone. This colony was lifeless with you guys gone. The homecoming is moved to Saturday," his hand stroking her bare arm felt wonderful. She opened the other side and switched Jade. She used her free hand to fasten the loose cup, but his hand stopped her. He cupped her breast.

"I hope you're healed enough."

"Don't worry about me, Taylor. You're not going to be able to walk this time tomorrow," she grinned sideways at him. His response was to capture her lips. They left for home as inconspicuously as possible and Nathaniel drove his family home.

TBC


	28. Home Part Two

"I'd forgotten how messy a nursing mother can be," Nathaniel teased as he rolled Alicia on her back watching a dab of milk run down the side of her breast which he promptly licked off. She seemed fine with him bringing Ayani with him as she never mentioned her for the twenty four hours he'd been home. Instead they talked about the colony and rearing kids together. She told him she didn't want to wait more than a year to get pregnant again and he didn't want to spoil his delightful homecoming so agreed. At this point he'd have agreed to anything just to keep her smiling and naked in their bed.

The day before when they finally escaped to home, he opened their front door for her and Jade after being gone for over seven months. In the bedroom he looked around noticing a few changes along with the crib and bassinet, making the room look crowded. He watched Alicia carefully put their sleeping daughter in the bassinet and turn to him. She watched as he scooped his wedding ring from the shell and slip it back where it belonged. He looked up and saw her watching. Rounding the bed to her side he pulled her against him and lowered his head for another intimate kiss. This time his hands wandered under her top and soon his fingers found the snap to her pants and the zipper magically parted.

"Wash, I want this time to be like our honeymoon."

Her hands played over his bare chest, where she pulled it from the hem of his pants, "As I recall, our honeymoon had a no clothes clause."

He grinned wickedly, "You remembered. I love you Mrs. Taylor," his voice lowered to a rough growl. "You're my only woman and don't ever forget that." That was the closest he would come to mentioning Ayani until the next day when he told her in private every detail he could remember of his time in the future.

The afternoon passed with them entwined on the bed, skin on skin. When they talked at all, it was him asking questions about her pregnancy and noticing every detail where her body changed.

Jade let out a wail. "I'm learning her cries," Alicia rolled off him and climbed out of bed. "I'm betting on a poopy diaper. She hates pooping on herself and at such a young age. Maybe she'll be a clean little girl, unlike her mother as a child." Alicia pulled the tab back as Nathaniel joined her. He followed as his wife carried Jade to the changing table where a pile of diapers and wipe container was prominently displayed. He watched as she cleaned the mess up, but didn't rediaper. "Bath time again, you want to do the honors?" Alicia waited for his response.

"Where do you bathe her?" memories of taking care of Lucas at that age were flooding back.

"Bathroom sink," she went to run the water and he picked his tiny daughter up, half afraid he'd hurt her and carried her in to the bathroom. He watched the sink fill and when Alicia moved aside, he carefully submerged her to her chest, supporting her head and neck easily with one large hand. "Wash cloth and baby soap. Her towel is here," Alicia pointed to the towel that was much smaller than theirs hanging on a hook beside the larger towels. With a kiss to his lips, "I'm getting hungry. She has a bed in the living room when you're done," she slipped out to make supper.

Left alone for the first time with his baby, he started bathing her. She smiled up at him and he was sure it was because she was getting used to his touch and liked it. Her dark eyes looked at his face and he knew he was whipped. Within a few hours she could get him to do anything, just like her mother.

He dried his daughter and put a diaper on her. Looking around for clothes, he pulled drawers out until he found in the top on Alicia's built in dresser filled with small things. It was a warm summer afternoon so he pulled a pink t-shirt that looked too big, but would be easy to get on. It covered to her feet that were kicking in the air. "Now Daddy needs to dress in something," he spoke to her. He didn't really want much on so grabbed briefs and a pair of loose workout pants leaving his chest and feet bare. The smell of food was drifting into the room and his stomach rumbled. Scooping Jade up with more confidence, he followed his nose.

He saw Alicia wearing one of his t-shirts and hopefully nothing underneath. He found the basinet he spotted when he came in and laid Jade inside. Slipping his arms around his wife, he squeezed gently so not to hurt her healing stomach, "I don't plan on ever being gone so long again."

"When are you going to learn to take me with you," she said it halfheartedly, letting him off the hook from a serious answer.

"When our last child has a job and we want to escape the grandkids. We'll build a cabin near a good fishing spot."

"How many kids do you think we can handle at our age?" she pushed away from him as she turned off the stove and started setting the table.

"If we hurry, I'm thinking a houseful as a legacy for both of us to pass on to the colony, say four or five," he was serious. After seeing Jade, he wanted to duplicate her again. He divided the food onto the plates and carried them to the table while Alicia made a quick trip to the basinet to check his bathing efforts.

"Do you think you ended any future invasions?" she wanted to talk battle strategy and felt left out again.

"I hope not. Did you get a chance to read my abbreviated report?"

"I scanned it. Did Malcolm make the portal inoperable?" she had a lot of questions.

He nodded, "That's why I rode back with him and arrived last. After our guests leave, I'm having Malcolm disassemble the terminus." He was thoughtful for a moment and continued, "Mira wants herself and the Sixers to be allowed to return to the future, even not knowing where they might pop out."

"And what did you tell her?"

"I would think about it. She won't be happy here not knowing what is happening to her daughter. It's been almost a year since we destroyed Hope Plaza. I'm seriously thinking about taking them to the portal in the middle of the night and having Malcolm reconfigure the to our future and letting them leave. They've caused us enough trouble."

"And Lucas?"

"Oh no, he's way too dangerous to be given access to the future. He stays here. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him. Have you seen him yet?"

"I went to the brig for the first time early this morning. My armor covered the signs of just having a baby. I didn't initiate conversation and the Sixers were a surly bunch. Carter threw out a few insults, I ignored them and focused on Lucas. He seemed surprised to see me.

_Lucas couldn't believe his eyes when the Lieutenant descended to stand on the other side of the barrier and look at them. He stood up and went to stand opposite her, "Washington, how did you survive my shooting you?"_

"_The same way you survived Skye shooting you."_

_He smiled, "I'm relieved you didn't die. Now, I'll get another chance to improve my aim."_

"_What makes you think you'll be getting any kind of chances?" she kept her face and voice neutral._

"_Because my father has a weakness and I'm it. He won't kill me or let me go. He'll try and rehabilitate me," he ended with a secure smile._

"_I don't have your father's weakness and I'm not letting you live," she had the satisfaction of seeing the smile slip off his face._

"_I don't think my father would like you killing his only son. Remember your time OTG. He'll kick you out for good, like he did me."_

"_I doubt it, because we are married," she smiled at his look of pure surprise._

"_Mom, you can't kill your stepson," his expression morphed to a smile again._

_Alicia saw craftiness in his eyes, "Lucas, I would have been one of your biggest supporters, but I don't take kindly to a child's rage when he couldn't outsmart his father. I see firsthand what years of hatred can do to a person in you. You're too far gone to try and save. For the sake of the colony, you will be executed, and all the families you hurt will get the opportunity to watch you die." With her last statement and nary a glance to the others she turned and left._

Nathaniel was silent as she finished her story.

"I don't want him near Jade. I'm afraid what he'll do to her," a mother's protectiveness reared its head.

He looked sad and stared down at his plate, "I know," he said softly.

Alicia reached over and placed a comforting hand on his arm, "Enough talk of Lucas. We'll deal with him later. He can rot for a long time. I'm in favor of sending the Sixers to the future or they'll forever be a thorn in our sides."

"I'm leaning in that direction," he took her hand and brought it to his lips, "Have I mentioned I'm happy to be home?"

"Not in the last ten minutes," she got up and took their empty plates to the sink and started the water. Looking out the window, she saw a group walking slowly past the house. She saw Jim Shannon with a small group of people she didn't recognize outside of Elliot and Ayani. She saw him point to their home and knew he was telling them who lived in the last house on that side of the colony. He turned to walk down the road that cut across the colony with his entourage in tow. She watched as Ayani looked back several times until they were out of sight. Her heart started pounding fast and her hands were shaking. She kept them busy so Nathaniel wouldn't notice. Did she hear something about them being here for two long weeks and hoped she wasn't a wreck by the time they left. Turning away from the sink, she went to clear the table and saw Nathaniel had gotten up and was back to staring at his daughter and thankfully missed the scene outside.

He looked up when she joined him, "Am I prejudice or is she the most beautiful baby ever?"

"Let's put it this way, Daddy, you better get a lot of target practice in between now and when she's fifteen and the boys start hanging around."

"Oh no, twenty five at a minimum." He looked shocked causing her to let out a peel of laughter.

"Bet she gets her first kiss by some little boy by the time she's three."

"I'm putting out a notice for all fathers to keep their lecherous little boys away from my princess."

"I know of one lecherous man I want giving me attention, and right now," to make her point she stripped his oversized t-shirt off allowing him to see his guess that she was naked underneath was right. She headed for the bedroom, "Don't forget Jade."

He was still sporting a silly grin as he entered the bedroom, pants tenting in anticipation of another round with her. She was in the shower, he heard the water running. Putting the baby in her bassinet, he quickly stripped and joined her.

They spent most of the next day performing a repeat of the day before. Nathaniel was laying on his back, Alicia snuggled against him. He thought back to their short honeymoon before rushing off to rescue Guzman and how most of it was in this bed. He was glad Erick made it sturdy for the pounding they gave it.

"You haven't told me the details of your month in the future." Her statement diminished his pleasure as he switched gears from sex to what he knew she was really asking. He filled her in almost day to day as he remembered the month he'd rather forget.

"When did Ayani kiss you the first time?"

Nathaniel thought, "Right before Elliot and I went on a speaking tour and visited the copier plant."

"I want details," she pulled a few chest hairs.

"Ow, okay, you win. We were having supper alone without Elliot. I was telling her about you. That's when she kissed me and I admit to kissing her back, but not for long."

Alicia felt her heart bleed at his admission. It was not unlike him admitting to cheating and in a way he did. She pulled away from him and got out of bed. Rushing to the bathroom she composed herself. Looking in the mirror, she had to admit Ayani was prettier than her and felt plain compared to the blond beauty with her large green eyes and willowy frame. She wanted the details, but they hurt all the same. She knew if Ayani were to walk through her door at that moment, she'd deck her and demand she leave her husband alone.

Nathaniel knew he'd upset her and didn't want to ruin what they had going for them, but also suspected she wasn't done interrogating him. The door opened and she rejoined him on the bed.

Alicia wanted the rest, "You said she kissed you twice. I want the details of the second kiss. It was obvious, talking about me caused a jealous reaction in her and she wanted to know if she still had any sway over you. Unfortunately, you told her yes with your actions."

"I don't think that was what happened, Wash. I was there. Don't let this come between us, please. It's you I love, not her."

"It is BETWEEN US, Nathaniel. The only way we can deal with it is for you to come clean, now the other time," she folded her arms over her bare chest as she leaned against the headboard.

Sliding up so he was at the same level as her, he sifted through his memories until the other occasion surfaced. "The second time we were talking about Lucas and I willingly kissed her even though I knew it was wrong. Again I broke it off and left. A few days later we made contact. I didn't spend any more time alone with her outside…" he trailed off remembering her insinuating Wash was fooling around to produce a child that didn't look like him and her knocking on his door late that night to apologize.

"Tell me, Nathaniel," she had an edge to her tone.

"It's not important," he slid his hand over her bare stomach. "How's the incision doing?" he changed the subject.

"Almost healed, now back to Ayani."

"I've already admitted what I did and I'm sorry," he sounded like he was brushing her off and not in the slightest contrite and she felt anger boiling.

"You don't sound sorry. You admitted you freely responded. Part of you wants her and who else do you want?"

"I don't know what you mean, Wash," he felt she was totally overreacting and for the first time was regretting telling her. "You know how I feel about jealous women, can't stand them."

"Oh, so now I'm jealous because I protest to that woman coming on to you, and what about you!"

"Me?" he shouted and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You responded to her advances, and now she is here and you admitted still having supper with her after you knew what she was after," her voice rose to match his as she rambled everything back at him.

Nathaniel got out of bed and started dressing, "I've said all on this subject I'm going to. It's in the past so drop it."

"Until the next time when you tell me to DROP IT again... and you don't tell me to drop anything. I think you still want her on some level and can't bear to leave her in the future so had her come here with the idea you could make two women work, well Mister, it won't. Do you plan on sending her back?" her voice stayed loud and Jade woke with a cry. Alicia rose and picked her up, bringing her to her breast where Jade latched on and forgot about making noise.

"Of course she's returning to her time. It wouldn't hurt you to be nice to her while she's here and I didn't bring her here to have sex with me. I could have done that in the future," he sat on the bed and pulled his socks on.

"I don't think you got that through to her, we had words while getting food last evening," she settled back in her spot, propped on her pillows, baby at her breast.

"What did you say to her?" Nathaniel spun around to watch her face.

"Who says I started it? You always assume I am guilty, especially where your precious Ayani is concerned."

"Oh for crying out loud," he snarled, "Stop playing the victim and tell me what she said."

"She asked me flat out if I loved you and said her years with your counterpart made love develop into something we could never have. She thinks love is a contest and the woman who can prove the most love wins. It's a game I'm not playing," she held a level gaze at him.

"The person you just described is not my Ayani," he pulled his boots on. "She came here to see Lucas."

"I shouldn't have to remind you that she's not 'Your' Ayani or your wife. Maybe she can stick around to see Lucas pay for what he did here."

"Damn it, Wash, I'm asking you to be polite. There is nothing between us. Don't make me order you. Also, just because you think Lucas should be killed, remember he is my son."

"You're just as he told me, he's your weakness and you'll let him live to harm again."

He walked to the bedroom door, "I'm going to find someone who doesn't want to fight to talk to. Think about that while I'm gone."

"You can't face a few simple questions without running off to find someone else. Some marriage this is, get out," she lowered her head so he couldn't see the tears. A minute later she heard the door slam and let the tears flow freely. After giving in to self pity and a good cry she took the edge of the sheet and wiped her eyes. She put Jade to her shoulder to burp her, still sniffing. Putting the baby back in her bassinet, she took a shower and dressed. All her insecurities that he didn't really want her and she wasn't good enough to be his wife resurfaced and she felt deserted.

"Fuck it, I don't care if it's not good for the baby. She'll learn soon enough men will drive her to drink," she went for her bottle kept in the kitchen cupboard, up high. She'd been good while being pregnant and didn't have one drink, even when loneliness drove her to Boylan's for company. He would pour her a juice and never tried to pawn alcohol on her.

She looked around the empty house. Was she overreacting to what he told her. Maybe it was something that would never happen again or as time went on he'd find company in other women and find a way to blame it on her. In her deep funk, she sipped her drink after moving Jade to the living room and placing her on the cushion beside her where she sat, sipping her brandy. She looked at the baby who was awake and moving her arms and legs. It was a warm evening so Alicia just had a diaper on her.

"I don't care how badly your Daddy treats me, you'll always have him wrapped around your finger, salute," she raised her glass to the baby and took a larger gulp, letting the burn soak into her throat.

* * *

Nathaniel walked across the colony with long strides like he was in a hurry to be someplace, but in reality he wasn't heading anywhere in particular just burning off his anger. The picture of a naked Wash nursing their baby was an image he couldn't shake as he walked. Why did she have to be so argumentative and assume Ayani would cause trouble. He got a message from Shannon that morning, he was taking Elliot and Ayani OTG on a tour and would be back that evening. He wandered towards the gate hoping they were back and he could talk with Jim. He went back to mulling over the argument with his wife. This wasn't how his homecoming was supposed to go. His wife was expected to be courteous and kind to all visitors, including Ayani. He figured Wash was overdramatizing any conversation she had with Ayani and probably misunderstood Ayani's question.

"Aren't you even going to say hi," Elizabeth was smiling at him. He had walked right by her.

"Sorry, mind's elsewhere," he stopped and backtracked.

"I would think you and Wash would still be getting reacquainted."

He made a slight face, "She isn't taking Ayani being here well."

"I can't say as I blame her. If Jim brought another Elizabeth home, I'd be furious." Elizabeth could guess they'd had a fight.

"Ayani is here for a vacation and not interested in me," he defended her.

"That's not what Jim says and he is a professional when judging people. He told me she is still interested in you and would most likely be a problem for Wash."

Nathaniel listened to her, unlike moments before when he brushed his wife off, "What makes Jim think that?"

"He sees the way she looks at you and got a good look at her glaring at Wash yesterday after supper when he was heading to the market to take them off your hands. I don't want Wash hurt, Commander."

He sighed, "It's probably too late for that. Seems like her and Ayani had words and she tried to tell me what you just did. I told her she was overreacting."

"Women's intuition is hardly an overreaction. Jim called and he's a few minutes out. He wants me to meet him and Elliot and Ayani for supper in the market. Why don't you and Wash join us. That way you can see for yourself if what Jim and your wife say are true."

Nathaniel nodded, "I need to go home and make amends don't I?"

"If you said one cross word to the woman who just gave birth to your baby, yes, and, Commander, a heartfelt apology doesn't hurt even if you think you're in the right."

Without a word, Nathaniel turned and jogged back the way he came. He entered and stopped just inside the living room where their eyes met. He cleared his throat, "I ran into Elizabeth and told her what you said about Ayani. Seems like Jim has the same opinion as you," he stopped talking and scuffed his feet on the floor, coming to a decision approached the couch.

Alicia sipped her brandy, waiting to see where he was going with his dialog. To her surprise, he dropped to one knee in front of her. He took her glass and with a single motion downed the remaining liquor. Setting the glass down, he took both her hands in his, "Alicia, Wash, I'm just a dumb soldier. I did wrong when I kissed Ayani and am begging you to forgive me. I promise to never do anything like that again. I love you so much and even a minor fight like we just had is tearing me up. You are the love of my life, let me prove it," he brought both hands to his mouth and kissed the back of each hand.

"I reacted badly to what you were trying to tell me and yes, I am jealous that you would kiss or touch another woman, even a wife from the past. I don't know if I can compete with her."

"You don't have to, Wash. You are my wife and I'm the one who did wrong, not you." He leaned over for a kiss, "Forgive me?" was whispered against her lips before claiming them.

It felt so right to restore their bond that she slipped her hands to the back of his head and pulled him closer. He finally drew back, "If we have to fight, I don't want another person to be the cause like this again."

"Me either."

"We've been invited to join the Shannon's and Ayani and Elliot in the market for supper. I think we should go. I want you to know, I am on your side," he rose and pulled her up for a tight hug.

"So when I tell you Ayani was sizing the situation up, you'll believe me?" she wanted confirmation.

"I know those kisses were to try and get me back. I'm just sorry I put you in the middle of it, then told you to suck it up."

"It will be easier on me knowing I have your support and fidelity, Nathaniel."

"Always, my love, always," he kissed her once more before she went to apply her makeup. He waited by Jade and sat with his index finger in her grasp.

Alicia returned and he saw she had changed clothes and was wearing the expensive jewelry he gave her as a wedding present. In her hands were the diaper bag and a green sun dress for Jade. "You know, fussing with Jade is like playing with a doll I never had as a girl. I missed a lot."

Nathaniel, holding the bag she had handed him laughed, "I much prefer my dolls to be alive and naked in my bed and I plan on having a makeup session for our first real fight since our wedding."

"You better be on your best behavior for that to happen tonight," she warned with a hollow threat.

"Yes Ma'am."

Nathaniel drove back the way he'd just ran. Parking in front of the Command Center, he opened the door for his wife reaching in to take his daughter leaving her to carry the bag. He looked around the market for Jim and company.

Ayani watched the rover park and figured who it was before he got out. She saw how attentive he was to Wash, like a dotting husband.

Elliot looked away from what Jim was saying to see Ayani looking in the distance and followed her gaze, "I see Nathaniel has come out of hibernating." All eyes turned to watch them approach.

Elizabeth noted with approval that Wash was dressed in a tight tank top of bright coral and her diamonds were sparkling. She was back in her tight shinny leather pants with their low cut design.

"Sorry we're late," Nathaniel dropped in a seat across from Ayan on purpose so he could surreptitiously watch her face. "Wash took forever getting ready."

"Blame it on me."

He grinned as she slipped in the chair beside him, "You thought I married you for love? Oh no, it's to have someone to blame for my tardiness."

"We've ordered a family style supper of a Gallasaurus roast and mashed potatoes and salad for six," Elizabeth ended his teasing.

"Good, I'm starved," Alicia spoke up. "Making milk for this kid is keeping me famished."

"Lucas did the same to me," Ayani joined the conversation. Ayani turned to Nathaniel, "Speaking of Lucas, when do I get to see him?"

"I'll work a visit in before you leave." Food arrived and the Shannon's and Taylor's were surprise Josh was serving.

Jim grinned at him, "If I knew you were so talented, I'd have had you serving us years ago."

"Funny, Dad. I'm working three jobs right now."

"I didn't know you were working for Chad," his mother chimed in while watching him set food in the center of the table from the large tray he'd sat down. "I haven't seen much of you lately."

"And I've only seen you once since I've been home and that was when you came to greet me. We still need to have a talk, make time." Jim didn't care he was speaking in front of strangers and the command team.

"I'll find time when you do," Josh emptied the tray and went to bring the smaller one holding water.

"Your son, I surmise?" Elliot asked Jim.

"My son who moved out of the house the day after I left with the army," Jim grumbled and glared at his son who smiled as he passed the water out and set a pitcher on the table before moving to the next table.

"Actually it was the same day," Elizabeth knew the day well when her firstborn spread his wings.

"He could have stayed and helped you and Maddy."

"He did a good job while you were away. Now that you're back, he's working even harder, I wonder why," Elizabeth mused.

"You never told me how Lucas moved out of your home, Nathaniel," Ayani noticed he was looking down at his daughter he was holding again while the Shannon's were talking.

He looked around the table, "He was eighteen and displeased me so I gave him the boot."

"What in the world could he have done to anger you enough to kick him out?" Ayani was sure if she'd been around, that never would have happened.

Before Nathaniel could artfully brush her off, Alicia spoke up, "Lucas drew a pistol on him and brought Philbrick here to take over. Nathaniel killed the General and banished Lucas from the colony. Normally I wouldn't tell this to anyone, but that story is all over the colony so you'll probably here it soon enough." She was aware Nathaniel was looking at her and she turned to hold his gaze. Silent communication passed between them while Ayani and Elliot processed what they just learned.

"You weren't kidding when you said Philbrick was trouble in your time," Elliot finally broke the silence.

Nathaniel broke his gaze from Wash's and turned back to his guests, "I don't know Philbrick's involvement with the people who attacked us. That's one of the questions Lucas is going to answer one way or another. I think they recruited Lucas because he was young and pliable. I'm going to also find out what they offered him."

"Is this going to be a typical brutal Nathaniel Taylor military interrogation?" Elliot knew his methods well.

"He set himself up as my enemy. He's going to get a good dose of what being my adversary entails," Nathaniel smiled at his wife as she sat a loaded plate before him.

"Let me have her after I get my plate," Alicia spoke softly to him.

Ayani knew Nathaniel kept secrets about his job from her, but to learn he used certain methods to extract information that Elliot described as brutal upset her. "Nathaniel, perhaps if you were to talk reasonably with Lucas, you'd get more information."

Nathaniel leveled his gaze at her, "Okay." He pulled his radio, "Taylor to Reilly."

"Go ahead, Sir," a woman's voice promptly answered.

"Take two, no three large men and bring a bound Lucas to me. I'm eating supper at the food court."

"Yes, Sir."

"You mean he's coming here?" Ayani was almost speechless to see what amounted to her dead son again.

"Ayani, don't get your hopes up. He's not the good kid you watched die," Nathaniel felt a stab of pity towards her.

Meat cut up, Alicia took Jade without a word. She wasn't thrilled about Lucas seeing her baby and hoped he wouldn't make the connection.

"This is going to be interesting," Jim commented to the group. He looked around, "Josh," he yelled.

Soon the young man was at his side, "What can I get for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you Lucas is coming into the area and for you to give him a wide birth and see if Skye is here and warn her."

"Right, Dad," Josh glanced at the Commander before he hurried off.

"Josh and Lucas have a history," Jim told Ayani.

"Not good I take it," she was seeing that nobody seemed to like Lucas.

"He beat the crap out of my son who tried to stop him from hurting Skye. Then he tortured both of us. He's not a pleasant young man."

Ayani looked back to Nathaniel, "You let me think Lucas' crimes were just against you."

"Oh no, he has a made several enemies," Alicia spoke up. "He shot me, stabbed Nathaniel and hurt Skye by smashing her head into the hood of a transport."

"Where did he shoot you?" Ayani was shocked.

"I shot her in the head," a voice behind Alicia spoke and she gripped her daughter a little tighter. She hoped Reilly stopped him short of striking distance. She heard the sound of movement and he was escorted by three men, all larger than him to stand where everyone could see him. The crowd instinctively moved back, but gathered to listen to the exchange. Nathaniel didn't order them away. To show Lucas he wasn't affected, he continued eating as did the Shannon's and Alicia.

Lucas looked carefully at the dead ringer for his mother, "Dad, did you go and find me another mother?"

"Yes, Son. Wash told you I married her."

"No, I mean the one who resembles my dead Mommy."

"I take it Mira informed you?"

"We have nothing better to do all cramped in that tiny cell except tell our life stories and molest the women," Lucas let a bitter note creep in.

"You're being monitored. Any of you touch a woman and you'll be dragged outside the gate and executed on the spot," Nathaniel shoved a mouthful of mashed potatoes in and shut his mouth. Swallowing, he continued, "This is Ayani Taylor from a different timeline. Your counterpart got his wish in Somalia and was killed. She wanted to see what a turd you grew into."

Lucas smiled at her, "Mom, that's what I'll call you."

"That's fine with me, Lucas." Ayani had been hoping he'd address her. "So what brought you to be standing before us shackled?"

"It's a long story. Maybe you and I can take a walk and I'll tell you all about my hard life after Mom was murdered and Dad stood by and did nothing but watch her suffer and die."

"Maybe he had no other options."

"I was there, I saw him do nothing. All he had to do was choose her. He wanted me and now he's paying for that choice, right Dad," Lucas spun his eyes off Ayani and noticed for the first time what was in Wash's arms. A grin spread across his face, "Washington, is that a baby in your arms. Don't tell me the old man knocked you up and had to marry you. You made it sound like he wanted you for his wife when we all know he really wanted from you was an obedient dog."

"That's enough, Lucas," Nathaniel ordered.

"Looking at the dress, I'd say I have another sister. Speaking of sisters, why hasn't Skye been to see me?"

"Because I've found better company." Skye spoke up from the small crowd and Lucas spun his head to see her standing next to Josh.

"Still with your little friend, I see. You could do much better with me," Lucas' face never lost its smile.

Josh put an arm around Skye's shoulders, "I'd say I'm the better man here. You're the loser in cuffs and residing in my Dad's jail," he taunted.

"Josh," Jim threw out a warning.

"Bucket, really, you had to find a boy. Anytime you need a man, you know where I am."

Nathaniel finished eating and took his daughter back. Standing he went to stand in front of his son, careful to stop out of kicking range, "This is Jade, your half-sister. I don't know what your final destiny will be, but my wife doesn't want you near our baby and I agree with her. You're never going to change. You're a reprobate and I wanted Ayani to see what her son might have become if he lived. Now she can rest easier knowing he died before going bad. Take him back to where he belongs," Nathaniel looked at Reilly.

"Can't you get him professional help?" Ayani was amazed at what a good looking man Lucas turned into and would hate to see him harmed. "I know he's done wrong, but surely nothing that warrants death."

"I disagree with that," Alicia finished her plate and pushed it back. "People have died because of him."

"But he didn't kill anyone directly," Ayani countered and the two women sized each other up.

"He did shoot me and that's attempted murder," Alicia didn't back down.

"So he can do jail time for it. Where did you get shot?"

"The head, point blank range. He pulls his shots or I'd be dead."

"Wash also had her hands bound behind her back when he did it," Jim defended his friend, "so she was hardly a threat anymore."

"You were threatening him?" Ayani picked up on Shannon's last word.

"My goal was to do as much damage as possible, yes."

"I don't understand, what was Lucas doing that you had to go against him. He was living in the forest where Nathaniel banned him, wasn't he?"

Nathaniel spoke up, "I didn't exactly divulge everything in my narrative to you and Elliot in the future. Everything I said was true, but I left the Lucas' part out. It was him that led the Phoenix here. He made the portal go both ways and escaped to the future. Instead of staying there, he came back with an army to destroy this colony and me. He'll be tried for war crimes and the people who died as a result of his actions."

"So Ayani's child dies and hers lives," Ayani gestured at Alicia and resentment flashed in the look she gave the other woman. Nathaniel picked up on the nuance in her face he'd overlooked before. He knew Wash and Jim probably saw it also.

Nobody spoke. It was clear she wouldn't see reason nor had she lived through the occupation. Nathaniel looked at Jim, "Shannon, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I was going to turn Elliot over to you in the morning and start interviewing the prisoners." He looked at Alicia, "Wash, any chance I can get you to help me?"

"If it's done in the Command Center where I can keep an eye on Jade, sure."

Jim nodded.

Nathaniel stood and put a hand on Alicia's shoulder, "We need to get Jade home. It's her time to eat again," he noticed she was awake in his arms. He looked at Elliot, "You're on your own. Most people take evening walks on nights like this. Did you see the moon last night?"

"I did. I think I was a little kid last time I saw it. Yours is much closer."

"A walk under that moon with a beautiful woman does funny things to a man, you ought to try it. See you after breakfast, which is either here or in our soldier's mess, whichever you prefer."

"I understand one has to pay for the meals eaten here," Elliot didn't own terras.

"You're our guests. The colony is picking up the tab for your stay so all meals are free and I've got tonight's, Jim," he saw Jim fishing for coins. He headed for the payment booth and handed over twelve terras.

Dinah Powers came up behind him to wait her turn to pay, "Good to have you back, Commander."

He thought he recognized the voice and turned anyway, "Ms. Powers, I'm happy to be home."

"Let me see her, please," Nathaniel shifted Jade so Dinah could get what he was sure was her first glimpse. "She's just beautiful, looks like her mother."

"That she is, excuse me," he made a break for it when he saw Guzman with Debora Tate and made a beeline for them. "Guz, Debora," he greeted as they were about to claim a small table.

Guzman grinned at him packing his daughter around, "Let me see her, Commander," he reached out and took the baby. "Been a long time since I've held one this small. Get to see her, Deb?"

"I got to hold her at Wash's baby shower the other day," she smiled down at the baby. "Hard to believe Skye was this small once."

"Or Tasha," he handed Jade back. "They grow up so quick, Commander."

"Don't I know it. You got everything under control?"

"Security is increased and a delegate is assigned to everyone. I think most guests were OTG today and did the walking tour yesterday, so we're ready to start training in the morning."

"I'll take Elliot myself. What are we going to do with Ayani?"

"I was going to volunteer to keep her occupied," Debora added.

"Good, you up to it?"

"I'm almost back to normal, just a few weak spells. I used to know Ayani, remember?"

Nathaniel thought back, "Of course you did. This Ayani is identical up to Somalia so you two should have lots to catch up on."

"There you are, I thought we were leaving," Alicia appeared beside her man.

"I haven't had a chance to say hi to everyone."

"Let me have Jade and you can stay and visit all night. I'm going home."

He laughed at Guzman and Debora as he followed his wife. No way was he not collecting on his makeup fight.

TBC


	29. Home Part Three

Nathaniel watched his wife dress for work the following morning. His make-up session with her the night before left a noticeable mark at the base of her neck and she was scowling in the mirror. Finally he heard her mutter, "To hell with it," and looked closely to see what she meant. She pulled a tank top on and reached for her diamond necklace. He hurried to fasten it for her.

"Dressing a little fancy for the office, aren't we."

"It's too hot for anything I own that will cover what you did to me. Everyone will know what we were doing last night and maybe the necklace will take their eyes off the obvious."

"I'm sure the entire colony over five figures out what we do in this bedroom."

"You're not chagrined at all by this are you?" she added earrings.

"Nope, I'm rather proud of my handiwork," he kissed her cheek. "See you at work." He left leaving her the dirty breakfast dishes and the baby to get ready.

* * *

Zoe was pondering something as she played with her breakfast.

"Eat, Zoe," her mother urged her.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Elizabeth and Jim shared a surprised look. "Is it time for that again," Jim explained as a laughing Maddy drew his eyes to her.

"What brought this on, Zoe?" Elizabeth used her special smile when she really didn't want to answer a question.

"Lieutenant Washington…"

"You mean Mrs. Taylor," her mother corrected.

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor had a round belly and that's where the baby lived until it was old enough to come out. How did it get inside her?"

"Mom, she's only seven. Don't give her the twelve year old version like you did me. I'm still traumatized."

"Why does Mom have to say anything," she smirked at Jim.

He jumped up, "Because Daddy has to get to work," he leaned over for a quick kiss before rushing off with the word 'coward' pushing him on.

Elizabeth thought for a second then answered, "The Commander loves Wash a whole lot and they wanted a baby girl real bad so they, uhh,"

"Do you know what sex is, Zoe?" Maddy cut in.

Zoe blushed and looked down, "At school, I heard that's what adults do."

"That's what creates babies. That's all you need to know at your age, okay?" Maddy informed her.

Zoe thought about it, "So sex created Jade?"

Elizabeth took over from Maddy again, "Yes, it's something people who love each other do."

"But I heard that's what Skye and Tasha had," innocent Zoe was confused.

"Oh Zoe, don't ever repeat that. There are different types of sex, good and bad. Skye and Tasha didn't have sex."

"But Molly said they did."

"Molly is nine years old and hardly an expert on the subject," Elizabeth made a mental note to mention that fact to her husband. Nobody was supposed to be gossiping about the girls around the colony.

"Sex is for married people only," Maddy helped again while giving her mother a strange look.

"And that's how babies are made," Zoe hazard a guess.

"You got it," Maddy smiled at her and sobered when she looked at her mother, "That attack months ago was an assault, wasn't it?"

"Maddy, you know I can never talk about something like that and I'd advise you to drop it or your father will be having words with you….and not a peep to anyone and that includes your boyfriend," Elizabeth's tone changed between daughters.

"Lips are sealed."

Elizabeth smiled back at Zoe, "I think we've covered it well enough for now. If you have any more questions ask your father. He deserves to answer at least half the questions. Zoe, when did Molly mention Skye and Tasha?"

"The day the Commander came home. I was playing with Molly and Leah and Tanya and Sarah…"

"I knew who you were with. What exactly did Molly say?"

"That Skye and Tasha had sex with Phoenix soldiers."

"Did anyone ask her how she knew?"

"Holly did."

"And…"

Zoe sighed, "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"No, Zoe, but I need to know. Molly said something that wasn't true that could hurt Skye and Tasha. You don't want that do you?"

"What if someone spread something untrue about you, Zoe. You wouldn't like it would you?" Maddy interjected.

"No," she spoke in a small voice.

"Answer me, Zoe," Elizabeth used her Mom's tone.

"Molly overheard her parents talking when Holly said she was lying."

"Just great," Elizabeth muttered. "They got beat up by the Phoenix Soldiers, that's all. I was their doctor and I would know, wouldn't I?" she stared at Zoe.

Zoe nodded.

* * *

Jim hustled into the Command Center to see Elliot and Nathaniel with coffee cups sitting at the Commander's desk already going over something on a plexpad. He nodded a greeting and grabbed a coffee cup. He marched directly to a bottle Nathaniel had on the counter and poured a liberal dollop and threw it back before returning for coffee.

He heard Nathaniel chuckling, "And what caused you to drink this early in the day?"

Jim joined them, "All I'll say is enjoy Jade's first few years. Before you know it she'll be asking where babies come from."

"Zoe, huh?"

"It's all your fault," Jim glared at him.

Nathaniel looked surprised while Elliot laughed, "What'd I do?"

"Zoe couldn't figure out how Jade got in Wash's tummy and asked."

Elliot and Nathaniel broke out laughing. "And you explained to her that my prowess in the bedroom far exceeds my brilliance as a commander."

"Yeah, I explained all that to a seven year old. You know, you have a special relationship with her. Maybe you can explain how a baby ended up in Wash."

"Not the Daddy," Nathaniel went back to what he was showing Elliot.

Jim moved to his own space and looked at his plexpad and started reading bios on the prisoners they had.

Another half hour and Alicia climbed the steps burdened down with the baby and diaper bag. She went directly to the back and shortly returned empty handed. As soon as Jim saw her enter he went for his first prisoner, a blond woman with hair not unlike what Leah Marcos sported when she first came back inside the colony. They started questioning her after Jim offered coffee to help relax her. The interrogation took over an hour then Alicia heard Jade cry.

"I think we're done for now," she keyed her radio mic, "Taylor to Dunham. Take the Sixer in the Command Center to the holding area." The Sixers were being separated after being taken from their cell, starting with the women and leaving Mira for last after all the Sixers had been grilled. She went to see what Jade needed, which was a diaper change. Another fairly young woman was next. She told roughly the same story, one of privation and hunger before being recruited by Mira and Carter with promise of a home in the dome and to never struggle again.

Nathaniel tuned the interviews out and showed Elliot the process they started with when building the colony. Elliot listened to both conversations, alternating attention between the two.

"Of course you don't know how far Philbrick has gotten in your colony if you tell me he was using roughly the same schematic," Nathaniel stated.

"It wouldn't be the same without Malcolm's input."

"I agree, but don't tell him that. He's the biggest ego I have here outside of mine," Nathaniel laughed.

"Excuse me, Commander," Debora Tate spoke through the open door.

Nathaniel and Elliot looked towards the door, "Come in ladies," Nathaniel bade, punctuated with the wave of his hand when he saw the two woman at his door.

Elliot looked up and smiled. He'd had breakfast with Ayani. He took Nathaniel's advice and they walked in the moonlight for a long time just talking.

"_Ayani, how are you handling seeing Nathaniel with his wife?" he'd been wanting to ask and now seemed like the perfect opportunity._

"_It's harder than I told myself it would be. I find myself wanting to fight her for his affections and I know that's wrong."_

"_I don't know what I would do if Betty was with another man, probably challenge him to a duel," they chuckled._

"_She's matured a lot from the young medic I remember," Ayani thought the colony was beautiful in the moonlight and streetlamps. _

"_Twelve years is a long time. Nathaniel and she have moved on together. He'll never leave her and his daughter," he gently reaffirmed what he knew._

"_After seeing him with the baby, it would be a crime for someone to come between them. I'm afraid I've gotten off to a rocky start with Wash. I challenged her really loving him."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't know really. She was being nice to me and I wanted to show her I was a better wife to him than she'd ever be. It worked, she let her guard down and I got a glimpse of her true feelings, which is strained with me here."_

"_Do you plan on coming between them?" he wanted to know if he were wasting his time with her._

"_No, but I don't think Wash will ever believe that now. I'm going to concentrate on Lucas. He was…."_

"_He was rude and arrogant," Elliot cut in._

"_My son was not that way. He was a gentle, quiet boy who spent hours in studies every day. I bet if I could just visit, him and me, I'd find out why he changed so much. I'm sure Nathaniel doesn't know."_

"_Maybe you could help Nathaniel. You may not technically be his wife, but you are close enough to being her that your opinion would be valued in dealing with his son."_

Debora Tate entered with Ayani behind her. A woman in binders was sitting at a table with the sheriff and Wash talking to her. "Is this a bad time to give Ayani the tour of this building?"

"You can't go down to the jail, but show her around here if you want," Nathaniel stood and stretched. Elliot took that opportunity to do likewise. Jade let out another wail.

"My turn," Nathaniel headed towards the sound.

Debora showed the massive skull off and explained how it was found and delivered here. Ayani looked around at the rustic walls and down at the bare wood floor. '_The room looked like it'd never seen a woman's touch,'_ she made a mental observation.

Nathaniel returned shortly with his daughter. He carried her to his desk where Debora, Ayani and Elliot were talking quietly. Jade was awake and wearing nothing but a diaper as the morning was warm with the promise of a hot afternoon.

"What has Debora shown you?" Nathaniel didn't have a clue what that might be.

"We went to many shops. We'd walked by them when Jim showed us around two days ago, but this time we did a few tours. I'm very impressed with everything."

"I was taking Elliot on that tour this afternoon after I filled him in on why we have certain cottage industries." Jade started fussing and he looked down at her. "Time for another feeding, isn't it?" He looked across the room to see what Mom was doing. She was still talking to the second Sixer. He wandered in that direction.

Alicia's attention faltered when Nathaniel entered her peripheral vision holding Jade. Now was not a good time as the Sixer was finally giving them places in the forest they had camps and several locations they found plants and roots for medicine. She held a hand up for him to stop. Jade started crying in earnest.

"Can you mark the locations on the map," Jim took over and Alicia shot him a grateful look as she motioned her husband to approach.

"I'll be right back," she rose and took Jade. Nathaniel followed her to the side room.

"Are you learning anything new?"

"Jena Moravitz, the Sixer we are talking to right now is trying to work an exchange. She stays in the colony for all the information she possesses. Jim and I were going to tell you when you had a moment."

"Is she a threat?" He watched her pull her top up and unfasten her bra cup. Soon Jade was nursing happily and he liked the sight of her full breast pressing against his daughter knowing his baby was getting enough nourishment, unlike most babies in the future.

"No, she's only twenty five and hooked up with Mira for the riches. She now knows her bubble has been burst and she has nothing but hardship to return to. We gave her a definite maybe to see what she was willing to divulge. We are going to send teams out to verify everything she's saying before giving the final approval. We also told her you had the final say, but her cooperation would go a long ways to earn your affirmation."

"Sounds like you've got it under control. Tell her I've been informed and am considering it. What about the first woman?"

"She wants to return. She left two kids with her parents."

"You're doing a good job. Do you think them talking to you without me being an overbearing presence is helping?"

"No doubt, most of the Sixers are scared of you. Both women looked uncertainly in your direction when Shannon brought them in."

"I doubt the men will be so intimidated," he glanced over his shoulder. Meet in the food court for lunch?"

"Jena is the last interrogation this morning, then Jim and I'll talk and we can make that last until lunch," she smiled up at him from where she was reclining across the cot with her back against the wall and one booted heel on the edge of the bed.

He leaned over and stole a kiss before returning to the main area.

"Elliot, let me show you something," Nathaniel motioned for him to follow as he walked out onto the balcony and waited for Elliot to extract himself from his conversation with Ayani and Debora.

"Mind if we interrupt?" Debora stood near the opening where Alicia was feeding Jade. Ayani stood slightly behind Debora and took in the sight of Wash looking down at her daughter feeding at a breast with the sun shining through a window giving the scene a Madonna like appearance. She remembered hours with Lucas in that same position and the bonding they developed.

Alicia looked up and saw the two women hesitating to barge in. "Come in."

"I was showing Ayani the Command Center. This is where the Commander lived when they first arrived and got the building constructed."

"The rest of us spread out around the floor and the women took up residence in the jail," Alicia filled in more details. "The men lived on this floor. We didn't have the fence up before we decided we needed a secure area for us. We lost eight soldiers the first few days until we learned to build temporary staves pointed outward. This is Carno territory. Having a stone building over natural caverns helped. We moved into the caves the first night we came through the portal. Nathaniel was here for a hundred and eighteen days already and led us directly here when we finally got together again."

"Nathaniel told me what it was like for him alone all that time," Ayani replied. "What was it like on your end?"

Alicia thought a moment, "I was surprised he wasn't where we were when we first stepped into this time. Everyone was accounted for but Nathaniel. I called him on my radio."

"_Washington to Commander Taylor." There was no response so she repeated._

"_Wash is that really you?" The voice of their Commander caused Lieutenant Tate to step closer and give Wash a weird look._

"_Yes, Sir. You came through the portal about ten seconds before Lieutenant Tate and I was third as planned. Where are you?"_

"_Let me get a lock on your location. Okay, I have it. You're five klicks north of me. Is everyone together?"_

_Alicia and Tate looked around, "We're all accounted for, but you."_

"_What's the terrain like where you're at?"_

_Alicia looked around, "We're in the trees. I've never seen the size of trees like this before, Sir."_

"_I think I know where you are. Do you see any hills?"_

"_No, just forest."_

"_I'll be their soon, stay put and post guards. If a dinosaur looks aggressive, shoot it, setting on kill."_

"_Yes, Sir, Washington out." Tate gave orders for everyone to be alert and all personnel were hereby on guard duty until the Commander caught up with them._

_Soon the air filled with a cacophony of sounds they'd never heard before and they pointed rifles in all directions._

_A large birdlike creature floated over their heads and gasps filled the air._

"_I only saw training footage of Pterosaurs," Boylan commented._

"_Much more impressive in life," Alicia commented and watched until it was gone._

_They waited for an hour and Nathaniel stepped from behind a tree with a huge smile on his face and his chest heaving from running five klicks. The looks on the faces of his soldiers he'd take to his grave he joked as he walked towards them, then stopped and took footage of his stunned troops._

"_I came through the portal one hundred and eighteen days ago," was his second statement as he marched up to Alicia and Alex Tate._

"_You look like it, going caveman on us?" Alex recovered enough to joke back with a motion to Nathaniel's longer hair and beard._

_Alicia wrinkled her nose, "They don't have water for bathing here?"_

_He laughed, "I call it stink leaves. Mixed with mud, it covers my scent and the Nyco's don't find me quite so fast. Does that mean I don't get a hug," he opened his arms to Wash._

_She took a step back, "For you it's been three months, for me a few seconds. I'll pass."_

_Nathaniel sobered and looked around at his people. He was more than happy to not be alone anymore and told them so, "I found a possible location for a colony not far from here and it has a few caves or rather cave-ins where underground rivers cut caverns in rock in the middle of a clearing in a couple places and the rest of the area is good soil. It'll provide building material we don't have to pack for stone buildings. Stone is the only structure that will endure against the predators." He led them to the present location of the colony. Unbeknownst to him, he was being taped also as he talked._

Alicia finished her story and looked at Jade who'd fallen asleep, still latched with her mouth to the nipple. Carefully she pulled Jade away and refastened her cup.

"Want me to take her?" Debora offered and took her to the crib when Wash nodded and scooted off the cot to rearrange her top upon standing.

Ayani wanted to make peace with Alicia and looked for an opening, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, Wash. I didn't mean to insinuate I loved Nathaniel more than you the other day." She noticed the diamond necklace and the mark of passion it did a poor job of hiding. "That's a beautiful necklace."

"A wedding present from Nathaniel. So are the earrings," she saw Ayani's gaze lift to look at the matching diamonds. She didn't know how to respond so kept quiet. If Ayani felt the need to apologize, she wanted to hear it.

Ayani continued, "I was out of line comparing my years of marriage to Nathaniel with what you have with him."

"Yes, you were." Alicia decided now was the best time to bring everything in the open and hopefully convince her to stop her pursuit of a married man. She looked at Debora, "Debora, I need a minute alone with Ayani, please."

"I'll see if I can help Jim, as I know Jena quite well," she quietly and with a natural grace glided from the room.

"Nathaniel told me that you came on to him in the future," Alicia started once they were alone.

Ayani nodded, but didn't look abashed, "I did, twice. It was like God gave me my true love back."

"Nathaniel loved his Ayani very much and grieved for years over her death. I never heard or saw him turn to another woman, paid or otherwise for comfort. When he chose me for his next woman we were both ready, but with us being the command team it wasn't easy and our start was rocky, both when we first came through the portal and again after I was shot."

"But you wanted him?" Ayani asked the question and they locked gazes.

"I wanted him first to recognize my talents as a soldier and leader. Without that, there could be no relationship. I knew he wasn't over his wife so never let myself go in that direction," a small lie, but Ayani and even Nathaniel didn't need to know everything she felt towards him in the early years. "We spent a lot of time together and grew close as friends and that evolved into mutual love. It was different than you and Nathaniel and the love of youth, but I feel a deep love for him. We overcame obstacles and like you and Nathaniel grew closer over the years. Our relationship started years ago and we added marriage last year to what we already had established."

Ayani wanted to ask if the relationship was sexual in nature, but restrained herself, "I'm glad he's found someone who's worthy of his love and I don't say that tritely, Wash. I was worried you married him for his position in the colony, to have influence over him and usurp authority over the colonist. You see, Nathaniel didn't talk about you when he first ended up in our time and we were left to speculate on the reasons. I drew the conclusion he married you only to discover you didn't love him in return, but married for power. Nathaniel is totally loyal to his wives and that I do know."

Alicia absorbed the information. So Nathaniel didn't talk about her or their marriage. "Did you ask him why he was silent about me?"

"Finally, after he was with me long enough to feel comfortable he spoke a little, but it was Elliot that got the most out of him. He confessed to him a deep love for you and called you his soul mate."

Alicia raised her eyebrows at that, but remained quiet.

"I will confess that hurt, but there is nothing I can do about his feelings. Elliot also told me that Nathaniel was more distraught when he thought you were dead than when I died. I'm sure Nathaniel told him that in confidence, but Elliot was attempting to show me I had no claim or hope of ever winning him back. After seeing the two of you together, I can't harm that type of love. I know you're a reserved person by nature, at least your younger version was, so getting you to put on a public display isn't you."

"So I have your word, no trouble?" Alicia wanted her to say it.

"I give you my word, besides Elliot is also a fine specimen of a man and he's available. I'm taking advantage of this beautiful world to do some courting of my own. Nathaniel told Elliot a walk in your moonlight would put us in the mood. That was an understatement," Ayani smiled at the kisses she exchanged with Elliot.

"Nathaniel proposed at a place called Snakehead Falls," Alicia thought that was the most romantic place nearby.

"Jim showed us the falls, absolutely breathtaking. Nathaniel proposed willingly to you? I had to drag a proposal out of him and he made it sound like taking the garbage out when he proposed to me," Ayani complained.

Alicia laughed, "He told me you had to all but propose to him."

"What got him to do the deed was me telling him I was accepting a job across the country."

"He's improved a lot from those days. He set up a romantic dinner complete with tiki torches and the best wine Boylan had to offer."

"Now I'm jealous," Ayani spoke with light humor. "I'm glad for the years I had with my Nathaniel, but like he told me more than once, it's time to move on. Wash, I want to be your friend and am very sorry my presence has caused you angst."

"I was afraid you'd steal him away," Alicia just couldn't share her personal insecurities about not measuring up to being the wife of the great Nathaniel Taylor and would play this overture of friendship cautiously.

"If you showed one iota of not wanting him with all your heart, I'd have made the biggest play for him of any woman ever, in any timeframe." Ayani paused to catch her breath, "What I see is a woman who is his perfect companion here. You have a lot of friends, as I found out this morning. Everyplace Debora and I went, when they found out who I was, the people all mentioned how happy they were you were his wife and what a great leader you were in your own right. I don't think I could ever fill your shoes with the colonist, they love you."

"I would like us to be amicable while you're here," Alicia agreed.

"What I really came for, believe it or not, was to see Lucas. Nathaniel shared some of his troubles with me about Lucas. I know you have a grudge against him, but he sounds like a boy that took a wrong turn. Before irreparable judgment is passed, I would like to work with him and see if I can't help one last ditch effort to change him."

Alicia weighed Ayani's words carefully, "I don't think grudge is the right word. I don't trust him and now have a child he's perfectly capable of harming to think of first. The term is total distrust. I don't see myself altering my opinion no matter what type of show he puts on, or remorse he pretends to exhibit."

"I may not have been here, but looking from the outside in, I see a troubled young man that can be saved."

Alicia shook her head, "I doubt Nathaniel told you everything. I will. Lucas is a con artist. He lay on the ground pleading with his father that Somalia wasn't his fault. That caught Nathaniel off guard. He told me he told him _'Of course it's not your fault.' _Lucas then got up and hugged his father. As soon as Nathaniel raised his arms to hug him back, Lucas stuck that knife, that his own father gave him, to the hilt. Then his voice changed and he snarled into his father's ear, _'You arrogant fool.' _For that act alone, I will do everything in my power to see him punished."

"Because he stabbed the man you were in love with," a cold statement from Ayani.

Alicia responded just as coldly, "The physical wound healed, but Nathaniel will take the hurt to his grave that his son really does hate him and that's a pain I can't repair or help him with."

"I'm asking Nathaniel to let him return with me and serve his sentence in a prison instead of the anguish I know he'd feel and take to his grave of being the instrument in his son's death."

"I hear Golad's nice this time of year," Alicia smirked.

"He's the closest thing I have left to a child and you do understand that I have to try," Ayani softened her tone considerably.

Alicia softened as well and nodded, "Being a mother, I do understand. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter and I've only known her a few days."

* * *

Nathaniel looked around the Command Center when he and Elliot returned from a tour of the eye. "Where's Wash and Ayani?" he asked Debora.

"They're in the back talking," she pointed. "I'm going to go home. I promised to make lunch for Jacob."

It took Nathaniel a moment, then he grinned, "So it's Jacob now is it?"

"He's been hanging around to see his daughter since he returned, that's all."

"Didn't you have supper with him last night?" Nathaniel continued his teasing. "I didn't see Tasha anyplace near him."

"I'll see you after lunch," she left with a smile.

Both men exchanged an amused look and headed together to see what the women were doing. Stopping in the entryway they saw the women at the crib talking softly while Alicia put a pink sun dress on the baby. Nathaniel let out his breath, relieved they weren't at each other's throats. With a forced smile he stepped into the area, "Hon, are you not ready to return to work?" he crossed to Alicia and wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, the doctor did order me to take a week off and you screwed that up so I'm putting myself on light duty." She smiled as his lips landed on her neck and he pulled her against him.

"I ran into the committee organizing the party for Saturday and they want permission for fireworks. I told them to meet with you. They'll be by this afternoon."

"I can manage that. How's Jim doing with Jena?"

"She's gone. Debora is cooking for Jacob now so went home," he heard his wife laugh.

"I didn't realize we talked so long. Ayani wants to talk to you about Lucas."

Nathaniel looked at Ayani for the first time. She was standing close to Elliot with her hand on his arm. "Can't stay away from the baby, can you girls," he joked.

"We were discussing who she was going to take after in personality," Ayani replied.

"Me, of course. She slept all night like me," Nathaniel grinned down at his wife.

"She did not sleep all night, you did."

He laughed, "I'm blaming you for that." He let his lips find hers.

"I think we better leave them alone," Elliot reminded them they had company.

Reluctantly Nathaniel lifted his head, "Meet for lunch in half an hour?" He spoke only to his wife.

When she nodded, he let her go and turned to Ayani, "Take a walk with me and let me hear your pitch concerning Lucas." He turned to Elliot, "Shannon and Wash can fill you in on how to treat enemies that might invade your colony." Without waiting for a reply he motioned Ayani to follow him.

They walked outside the open gate towards the trees side by side and were seen by the guards to be having an animated discussion with hand waving and an occasional raised voice.

"He'll play you like a cheap fiddle," Nathaniel yelled in frustration. "There's not a prison that can hold him. If he escapes, he'll find a way back here. Oh, it might not be for a decade, but I won't rest easy knowing he's not under my control."

"If my future agrees to incarcerate him for life instead of death, where I can visit with him will you turn him over to me?"

"No, not you. I'm not the only on affected here. He's gotten in with some bad people and I know they exist in your future. I'll be bringing certain destruction upon you."

"You talk like he's a Hitler or Stalin or Amanni."

"Not yet, but he's young," Nathaniel replied. "He has one goal, to kill me and destroy this place we've built."

"More's the reason to put eighty five million years between the two of you. What's the harm in letting Elliot intercede on my behalf to our government. I believe he can be useful, even in prison. If he's as smart as you claim, he'd make a great teacher."

"Ayani, he has an amoral soul, he's a bruit beast, made for the slaughter. I am to blame for how he turned out no doubt about it. Somewhere he needed me and I wasn't there for him."

Ayani put a hand on his arm as they turned and slowly worked back to the colony, "Don't blame yourself for his attitude, Nathaniel. He carries most of the blame for his decisions, not you. I'm not excusing what he did, but pleading for his life."

The sonic boom caused Ayani to let out a scream and Nathaniel drew his pistol in record time and looked around. Bearing down on them at a full run was a large male Carnosaur.

"Damn," Nathaniel looked for safety and found none. "Run for the colony, I'll keep it entertained."

On legs shaking with fear, Ayani, with a burst of adrenalin, sped for safety as another sonic shattered the otherwise beautiful day.

Nathaniel moved in front of the beast, waved his arms and yelled. He took aim and saw a chunk of hide fly off in one direction and the Carno let out a roar of pain and anger and focus on him. He knew there was no way he could make the trees and planned on throwing himself between the legs with hopefully a shot to the underbelly where they were the softest. With luck he'd get a kill shot in and hope the tail didn't kill him.

The rover slid to a stop between him and the Carno and he took two leaping jumps and landed on the running board. He knew who was at the wheel without looking, his wife. She was one of the craziest daredevils outside of him for rushing headlong into danger. The Carno's next step would have collided with the rover that didn't hang around to be a target. With ease, Nathaniel sheathed his pistol and got a firm grip on the roll bar. Alicia slowed down and he scooped a running Ayani up with one arm and pulled her to him in a vice grip. He heard more sonic explosions as they made the gate and his wife applied breaks leaving skid marks just inside the gate. He heard Shannon yelling for the gate to close and they were safe.

Elliot was at his side immediately and took a shaking Ayani off the running board. She let him hold her and hadn't been so frightened since Somalia.

Nathaniel leaned over and grinned at his wife, "Nice save, Wash."

"You're not getting out of diaper duty that fast, Mister. I have to move the rover," his cue to get off.

"Lunch time, playing with Carno's always makes me hungry," he had stepped off and was talking into the open window as she was moving. He stopped and turned to Elliot when he heard her "Alright."

With a grin he stopped before them and Jim also joined the group. "You okay?" Nathaniel rested his hand on Ayani's shoulder.

"Nathaniel, I was unprepared for your local wildlife," she tried to laugh it off.

"We were inside talking when without warning that damn sonic went off," Elliot told him his version. "Wash was out the door before Jim and I could get to our feet. She took one look and we got outside in time to see her jumping into her rover and taking off at a breakneck speed. I thought she was going to run Ayani down, she passed her so close."

"I saw her coming and wasn't sure she'd seen me," Ayani added. "Her trajectory was designed to just miss me as she didn't serve."

"I saw you and had a direct line to Nathaniel. I've missed people by less," Alicia joined them with Jade in her arms.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth joined the group having watched the rescue from where she ran to the gate. She had zeroed in on Alicia.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Alicia thought she was talking to Ayani and just happened to be looking in her direction, but the doctor never gave Ayani a glance and looked sternly at her.

"That baby is not even a week old. I don't need you tearing something inside that I have to repair." Elizabeth, satisfied her friend would be alright turned to Ayani, "I'm sure you'll have bruises from being manhandled. After lunch, stop by the Infirmary and I'll look you over."

"I've been bruised by a Nathaniel before," Ayani politely refused the fuss. "I'm fine and do not like being the center of attention." She was conscious that a small crowd had gathered and was staring at her.

Nathaniel reached over and took the diaper bag, "Lunch."

TBC


	30. Secret Revealed

"I think we need to postpone the homecoming party until next week and combine it with an early Harvest Festival," Alicia addressed the committee consisting of four women and three men. With Casey being one of the planners, she moved the meeting to his booth. Jim and she agreed to not interrogate any Sixers that afternoon and Ayani was tagging along her, freeing Debora to have an impromptu date with Guzman. When Debora went home to make lunch, he showed up with a packed lunch and offered to take her OTG to Arrowhead Lake, a favorite spot for picnickers. So much so, that Nathaniel ordered tables and fire pits to be erected near a spot for little kids to learn how to swim. Guz called in that he was not returning from lunch and going OTG. Soon he was spotted driving off with Debora and the market rumor mill was in full swing, spreading through the colony like a wildfire.

There was a general discussion while Alicia looked around, her eyes falling on new clothes Cami had for sale in the market that day. She drifted over to the pile and Ayani followed. "I see Cami is getting her winter line in." She looked up as Cami joined them.

"Mrs. Taylor," she greeted Alicia.

"I'm going to ask the Commander for a raise just to keep our daughter dressed," she picked up a pair of jeans for about a four month old. They were sky blue and could go for either a boy or girl.

"If you want, you and I can get together and design several sets of clothes for Jade as she grows," Cami offered.

"And deprive me of the fun of shopping here for her, no way. Whatever you create will be fine. Maybe when she's a teenager we'll have to go that route."

"Alright, Mrs. T," Tom Boylan joined them, "we'll hold off one week and combine the party. Any special reason you can share with the committee?"

"Our guests here leave next weekend and we'll have a going away party for them also and we'll know what we'll be doing with the Sixers by then and maybe have many reasons to celebrate."

"I hear you have a couple holed up in one of the empty houses under heavy guard."

"We're not letting them back with the others as we pick their brains," she acknowledged and knew that was common knowledge.

"I'll pass your comments on," Tom went back to his committee.

"How about this," Ayani was holding a small knitted top with long sleeves. It was for the same sized child as the jeans and would make a cute outfit as it had mixed light blues, pinks and whites.

"Where did the knitted top come from?" Alicia hadn't seen much knitted clothing in the colony that wasn't brought through the portal.

"Dinah Powers owns a machine and I told her I'd work the market today and sell our items together."

"I'll just take the jeans," Alicia thought the top adorable, but wasn't ready to do business with that woman.

Ayani looked surprised and set the item down. She thought it was because she noticed it first and had no idea of the animosity between the women. They left the clothing booth and Alicia had decided to cook for them that night and invite Ayani and Elliot to their home as her gesture of friendship. During lunch it was obvious to Alicia that Ayani had directed her focus from Nathaniel to Elliot.

"I want to invite you and Elliot to supper at our place. Help me decide what you like best."

Once again her capriciousness threw Ayani off and she had to know about the baby top, "Wash, was I the reason you didn't buy the top?"

"No," Alicia responded sharply then mellowed, "I'm sorry if I gave that opinion. The woman who made it isn't someone I care for," she left it at that.

Elliot and Ayani filled each other in as walked across the colony using the direct route with was lit with lights making it look like a landing field. Earlier Nathaniel gave him a walking tour and they stopped by many shops and factories. Only shingles and placards denoted the difference between a home or shop, and most served a dual purpose with private residences in the back.

Earlier that day Nathaniel entered one such place and looked around. "Ben," he called out.

A middle aged man with bright blue eyes entered from the back with a huge grin and his hand outstretched, "Commander, happy to have you back. What brings you to my establishment?"

Taking the offered hand, Nathaniel looked to Elliot and made introductions. "I'm showing Elliot around while Wash and Ayani are doing something together. She took over from Debora for the afternoon."

"Debora and Ayani were here this morning. What's this I hear about Guzman taking Debora OTG?"

"Ben, you know I'm not getting involved in their business. It might be nothing but friendship and they deserve anonymity like Wash and I deserved and didn't get."

"That's the problem with being in charge, you're the closest we have to celebrities and Guzman is right up there with you."

"I'll be sure and tell him, and he'll pay you a visit in the middle of the night." Nathaniel stopped joking got down to business, "I understand you're making clothing with dino hides now?"

"Aye, Commander. We got the formula down for tanning the hides. They'll outlast cow hides by years. I've gotten a backlog of requests starting with your wife wanting holsters and jackets for the army. I showed her a line of civilian clothing I'm working on and she ordered a pair of black pants."

"She's wore them for me and I approve. Actually I was hoping to get a bikini for her out of the same material," Nathaniel couldn't keep the grin off his face. "With it being hot, I know she'll want to go swimming."

"A public or private version?" Ben had just the pattern in mind.

"Private, I'm not letting her wear a bikini in front of anyone except me."

"You know the less the material used, the higher the price?"

"Then make it very expensive." Nathaniel matched his tone.

Ben went to his table and pushed leather aside until he found his plexpad and returned. He made a notation and handed the pad to the Commander. Nathaniel looked at the available designs with Elliot peering over his shoulder.

"That one," Nathaniel stabbed the screen with his finger. It was a skimpy design with the top strap looping around the neck and the bottom nothing more than two patches with a narrow band.

"I happen to have your wife's measurements from her last fitting," Ben marked the item.

"She gave you her upper measurements?" Nathaniel was curious why.

"She's kicking around a new jacket so I took all her measurements."

"Well, put my gift on the top of your list. What are you working on anyway?"

"Shoulder holsters, like yours."

"Bikinis are much more important this time of year." He had Ben describe the service he provided to Elliot, which was all things leather and originally he fabricated with hides shipped from the future and now that material was precious used sparingly.

"I'm training an apprentice to make nothing but footwear."

"Who is doing that job?" Nathaniel was curious.

"Your soldier, Curran."

Nathaniel was surprised, "How's he working out?"

"He's doing an excellent job. Right now he's moonlighting, getting up the nerve to approach you to quit, so you didn't hear it from me."

"He's had a hard time with the troops after what happened," he looked at Elliot. "Curran has a gambling problem and got in too deep with another soldier so killed him indirectly, then decided to take a shot at me. I let him reprieve himself after several weeks living OTG with nothing but a knife for defense, but the soldiers don't really trust him anymore. Can't say I'm surprised he's looking for a carrier change."

"How do you kill indirectly?" Elliot asked.

"By putting a nycoraptor inside his outpost to wait for him."

"You didn't tell me that story."

"I will over supper tonight. You and Ayani are invited for supper away from the market at my place."

"In that case, I accept and I'm sure Ayani will like it also."

His next stop was to Boylan's for a few bottles of wine. Tom was still at the market, but Josh was working.

"Josh, how's the three jobs coming along?"

"Commander, Sir," Josh greeted them. "It's hard, but I'm achieving my goals faster."

"And what's your goal, young man?"

"Well, Max is thinking about asking Tasha to marry him."

"Is he now," Nathaniel wondered if Guzman was aware of current developments. He hadn't heard anything so doubted it.

"Yes, Sir, and Hunter and I don't want to be around newlyweds so I'm looking at buying a house if I can come up with the down payment and Hunter already said he'd rent from me. All I need is one other person and I can swing the payments."

"Jim hasn't mentioned this to me," Nathaniel wondered if he knew.

"I haven't seen dad since he got back. Between him being busy with the portal and me working three jobs, we haven't had time to visit. Mom wants me to come for supper, but I'm working seven days a week right now."

Nathaniel laughed, "You're young, you can do it. How's the battle going in getting over Kara?"

Josh sobered, "I still harbor a mountain of guilt. Time has helped and someday soon I'll move on."

Nathaniel nodded, "It took me years to get over Ayani and I know all about the guilt."

"How are you doing now with her here?" Josh blurted out. The entire colony wondered how Wash was taking this strange event.

Again Nathaniel chuckled, "I got over the one I was married to. This Ayani is a good friend, but nothing more. It's more on line if we'd gotten divorced and remained friends where she has someone else and so do I." He gave extra detail to Josh, hoping to help him move on with his young life. "Don't wait too long to play the field again. At your age, you should be looking for someone besides Hunter to share your home. How about Skye?" Nathaniel fished.

"She isn't coming on to me like she used to after…you know, but she's my first choice when I start dating again."

"I approve if that's your way of asking my permission." He saw Josh smile and give a swift one jerk of his head. "Has she said anything to you about the assault?"

Josh shook his head, "No, Tasha told us what really happened, but Skye's been silent. I want to bring it up and did once."

"What happened?"

"She said she had to go home and I didn't see her for a week."

"But Tasha is willing to discuss it?"

"Yeah, I know all the details because of her."

"Do you think she told anyone but you guys?" Everyone spun to the new questioner. Jim had joined them and overheard enough to ask.

"I never mentioned it, even to Mom and I'm sure Max and Hunter have been silent as well. We're Tasha and Skye's friends. We'd never gossip about that."

"Well someone did. Details are all over the colony as of this week."

"Any clues on who to blame?" Nathaniel was all business.

"Elizabeth just told me that Zoe told her and that she heard it from Molly Thomas who eavesdropped on her parents discussing it. Because he's one of yours and not a civilian, I figured you'd want to handle it."

Nathaniel sighed, "I should have known we couldn't keep it silent forever. Has Tasha and Skye been informed word of what really happened is out?"

"Not that I know," Jim looked at Josh, "How long have you known?"

"Since before you left. Tasha told me, Max and Hunter. She felt she had to talk to someone and Skye is being unapproachable to any form of bringing it up."

Elliot listened to their conversation. It was another incident in Taylor's colony that he didn't tell him the entire truth. Taylor told him the girls were beat up by the Phoenix, but he gathered it was much more and the Commander was trying to protect the girls from word leaking.

"They'll have to be told and today," Nathaniel reached for his radio. "Taylor to Wash."

"Yes, Sir?"

"I need you to meet me at the Command Center immediately."

"On my way."

Nathaniel turned back to Josh, "Three bottles of Boylan's best wine." He sat thirty terras on the counter. Each man took a bottle and they left in a hurry.

Nathaniel found Alicia putting a bag of food in the rover and wedged the bottles between the cloth sack and back of the seat. She waited for him to fuss with the bottles before he turned to her. She saw Jim and Elliot waiting and not bantering and knew something serious was afoot. Ayani also picked up on the soberness of the moment and Nathaniel's tone when he called his wife.

With one last sigh, trying to figure out what to do, he took Wash's hand, "We have to gather Skye and Tasha up for a talk. Take the food home so it doesn't spoil and go get the girls. I need to talk to Thomas, but what we feared happened."

Alicia felt herself go pale, "I left Jade with Skye. She stopped by and asked if she could help with her as Dr. Shannon cut her loose early. She's in the Command Center. Nathaniel glanced up to the upper floor and let his breath out with a whoosh.

"Okay," he got on his radio, "Taylor to Thomas."

"Thomas here, Sir."

"Sergeant, I need you to collect Tasha Guzman and bring her to the Command Center. Don't stop to talk to anyone."

"On my way, Sir."

Alicia turned to Ayani, "Ride with me and I'll fill you in." She put the bag in the back and let Ayani hold the bottles as she sped across the colony.

For the first time, Ayani got to see the inside of their home. She was quite impressed with the outside when Jim Shannon gave them the impressive colony tour. She saw an open floor plan with the kitchen to the left as you went in and the dining room straight ahead with a living room further back and to the right. A small hallway was by the living room to the right and another opening to the left. Alicia showed her the layout and master bedroom with its own bathroom.

"This is the only house in the colony with two bathrooms. It was built last for a certain family that was supposed to come through on the eleventh. When Nathaniel and I were fighting after he came back to the colony, I bought this place to get as far away from him as I could." As she talked, she put the wine and food in the crisper.

"Nathaniel never mentioned any details between the two of you, only your relationship had a rocky start."

Alicia let out a laugh, "He would downplay what he did to me."

"What happened?" Ayani asked as they got back in the rover.

"He didn't approve of my handling the occupation and demoted and suspended me within three days of returning."

Ayani couldn't imagine him doing that by the way he affectionately touched his wife all the time. Several times a day he would caress and kiss his wife that Ayani was able to ascertain by watching them together, "You'll have to forgive me if I have trouble getting a mental picture of him doing that. He's so devoted to you."

"We're coming up on one year in a few weeks of the occupation," Alicia responded quietly. "I wasn't the one who mounted the resistance, Jim Shannon took the lead while I sat on a bar stool feeling sorry for myself. Nathaniel ordered me to escape the colony and join him. I learned later, it was because he loved me and was terrified something would happen to me. He said it was to keep the soldiers from mutinying, but to this day I don't believe it."

"How did you two ever get together after he did that to you?"

"Well, Lucas had shot me and I lost my recent memories of what happened and only had his word I acted like he said. I was in no condition to work and that was part of my suspension. The only way he could get me to rest at all was to keep me away from the Command Center."

"You remember now?"

"Yeah, the memories came back after a few weeks. Nathaniel wouldn't leave me alone. Every night he'd show up for supper and slowly I forgave him. It really helped that I couldn't remember or I'd still probably not be talking to him."

"It looks like everything worked out in the end," Ayani observed.

Alicia parked in what was becoming her space, "He can be quite charming when he wants to."

They got out and Ayani laughed, "Oh, I know all about his charm."

Nathaniel's charm was not what they walked into. "Goddamn it, Thomas, I gave a direct order and you violated it."

"Yes, Sir. Marilyn didn't buy my story and badgered me until I caved. I know she never breathed a word of it to anyone."

"No, it was your daughter who overheard," Nathaniel snarled.

"Shit," Mike Thomas felt his stomach drop. "I had no idea she heard anything. She was supposed to be in bed."

"You're going to have a talk with your child and explain it was wrong to repeat what her parents say in confidence."

"I will, Commander."

"You're on night watch for a month starting tonight, dismissed." Nobody moved or talked as Sergeant Thomas hurried out.

Nathaniel looked at Elliot and Ayani, "I supposed you can figure out what I'm trying to cover up here."

"Wash told me," Ayani moved to stand next to Elliot and murmured so only he could hear, "the girls were raped."

He took her hand, "I guessed that much."

"Where are they?" Alicia looked around.

"Shannon has them in the back. He hasn't said anything. I think you should be the one to tell them, Wash."

"It's time to feed Jade again anyway," she went alone to the back.

"I got this, Shannon."

"I'll be in the front if you need anything," Jim left her alone with the girls. All he would tell them is Lieutenant Taylor would be in to talk to them when she got back. He asked about their lives and jobs trying to put them ease, but could see a soberness about them that belied their young age.

Alicia went to the crib first, "How was your first time babysitting the Commander's baby, Skye?"

Skye knew something was up and figured it had something to do with her and Tasha's ordeal, but played along, "I didn't have to take her to the Infirmary for milk you keep in the cooler. I did have to change a poopy diaper though. Other than that, she's been sleeping and I've been catching up on studies. There's a lot to learn to be a lab tech."

"How's it going?" Alicia sat on a chair and opened her bra to feed Jade, who woke when her mother picked her up. The baby woke hungry and latched on, sucking hard.

"Slowly, but I'm retaining most of it."

She'd stalled long enough, "Word of your rape is circulating around the colony." She spoke to the room, but kept her eyes on Skye.

"Who talked?" Tasha asked while Skye went very quiet and pale.

"A soldier, who was instructed not to mention a word, told his wife and a child overheard. The soldier's being punished."

So what happens now?" Tasha looked at Skye who was looking down.

"It's up to you. If someone asks, you can tell them or if you don't want to talk about it and if they have a problem with that, they can talk to me or the Commander or Jim Shannon or your father. That will shut ninety nine percent of them up and nothing will take care of the one percent."

"I don't want pity," Skye finally spoke, but kept her eyes directed at the floor. "I know I've made a lot of mistakes and some will say I got what I deserved."

"They better never say it to your face and let me hear about it," Alicia spoke in a firm tone and Skye raised her eyes to look at her.

"I know the Commander demoted you for nothing of an offense and you were injured to boot. I try, but I've failed him so badly, he'll never really forgive me," tears started rolling down Skye's cheeks.

"You remember back to that night when he held you. He loves and wants to protect you. You put on one outstanding performance with Lucas during the occupation and shooting Lucas off him evened any score that uneven. What you're doing now, Skye, is remembering and it's all you, beating yourself up over and over. Everything is in the past and forgiven. You're mixing apples and oranges anyway. The occupation has nothing to do with what came later. For your sake, you need to get over it and move on."

"Does Josh know?" Skye asked quietly.

"I told him months ago," Tasha told her and Skye gave her a shocked look.

"You didn't have a right to tell them without asking my permission."

"I'm not like you, Skye. I can't keep things like that in. My healing involved talking to friends. So the colony found out the truth. Half the soldiers already knew. Did they treat us any differently? No, they don't hold what happened against us and neither has the guys."

"I feel so unclean," Skye whispered.

"Have you talked with your mother?" Alicia asked.

Skye shook her head, "I've had to be the strong one for so long, I can't burden her."

"I've talked at length with my dad," Tasha confessed. "He's been wonderful, not condemning or anything like that. Maybe talking with your mom might help."

"Debora will understand, Skye. I'm open if you need to talk or even the Commander or Shannon. You'll find we understand better than you realize and nobody is going to condemn you or think any worse of you."

"Josh never let on all these months." Skye was absorbing this new information. He was the one she feared the most and what he'd think of her after being raped.

"You can even talk to Josh," Alicia said gently, "but I think you do need to talk to someone, especially now that rumors are flying. You're going to need a support system and whether you like it or not, we are it. When you walk out of this Command Center, I want your head up high. You're the foster daughter of the Commander, act like it," Alicia gave her a small pep talk.

Skye gave a swift smile that didn't linger, "Looks like I don't have a choice." She and Tasha went to the other room.

"Are you girls okay with what happened?" Nathaniel asked. He was standing with Jim, Elliot and Ayani talking quietly.

"I'll be fine," Tasha's alacritous smile was returned by him and Shannon.

"Skye?" Nathaniel's voice was soft and gentle.

She shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle. The colony can't think any worse of me."

"Has anyone given you a hard time?" Nathaniel's tone hardened.

"No, and that's the problem. I've done horrible things that led to the killing of people. I deserve to be punished, not given a chance at a carrier and friends." Tears flowed down her cheeks, "I don't deserve anything." She started to leave and felt a pair of strong arms encircle her.

Jim motioned for Ayani and Elliot to join him and they left the Command Center.

"Skye," Nathaniel spoke gently, "I'm sorry I left for so many months with you feeling like this. I thought you were over beating yourself up."

"I was doing good until the assault and then you left. I felt like I was contributing to make up for my mistakes. Now I am an apprentice don't have anything to offer."

"Does Dr. Shannon make you feel that way?"

"No, she's been wonderful," Skye spoke into his T-shirt. "It's more a feeling than anything. It's how I feel, nothing I can rationalize."

"The heart can be deceptive. You know, I know a young man who would like to be more than friends with you. Why don't you go and visit Josh Shannon."

"Josh wouldn't want me after what happened, neither would Hunter." She stepped back from his arms.

"Has either indicated that to you?"

"Nooo."

"Hmmm, again you are jumping to conclusions. Josh is worried about you."

"I'm not a virgin," there she voiced was her secret fear. Josh wouldn't be the first for her.

"Uhhh, I have news for you, Skye. Unless you're some type of saint and I don't believe you are, you wouldn't be a virgin for long anyway. Hormones override that around here. I know who's doing whom at your age."

"You do?"

He smiled, "It's a very small community."

"You've never, ever said anything, why?"

"Freedom. I'm not here to tell people what they can and cannot do in their private lives as long as it's not illegal."

"So if I were to have a relationship with a man, you'd not interfere?"

"As long as he's not married, no."

Skye thought about what he said, "But Mr. Shannon is so strict with Maddy."

"What goes on in his home is his business. I'm not as strict as he is. If you had a relationship with Josh, I wouldn't stop you. But I would have a long talk with him about his intentions and if I didn't like the answers, he'd be OTG an awful lot." He was relieved to see a hint of smile play around her lips.

"You know, when Jade is my age, I'm passing all this on to her." She actually laughed when his hands gripped her throat in a mock strangling.

Dropping his hands he continued, "Actually what I'm telling you came from your father. We talked at length about courtship rules and human nature among the youth that were arriving. We'd caught several in compromising situations and decided the best action, depending on their ages, was to point out places where they wouldn't be caught." He chuckled, "Most of them are now married to each other with kids running around. I do have a different set of rules for my young soldiers. They are the example setters and must be looked up to among the youth."

"So my Dad was okay with experimenting?"

"No, he was okay with two people committed to each other and headed towards marriage, experimenting."

"Something tells me, he and Mom didn't wait."

Nathaniel spontaneously laughed, "We were in the field when they were courting and went home after about three months. He didn't make it off the tarmac, I'm sure. They were married the next week, though. I was best man and remember your parents, uhh, but you'll have to ask your mother for details."

"I'm not doing that. That's what you're around for."

He grinned, "I could shut your father down fast with the dirt I have on him."

"He have the low down on you also?"

"No, I was married before we met."

"How about General Simmonds. I bet he knew you back then, or your counterpart."

"I think it's time for you to disappear so I can pretend to do a little work," he hugged her hard and kissed her brow.

Satisfied she was doing better, he went looking for his wife.

They had an enjoyable evening with their guests and Nathaniel was relieved to see his wife and Ayani getting along.

* * *

Two days later, Jim and Alicia were still working through the Sixers. It was Drake's turn at the table. He was the young man who allowed the wayward kids into the transport when the Slashers attacked over a year before.

He asked nervously, "Nobody's come back to the jail. What's going to happen to me?"

Alicia smiled coldly, "We ask questions. If we think you're withholding, we'll start taking nails out starting with your fingers."

"Then what?"

"Don't worry about your final fate," Jim told him, "Now, how did you treat Mrs. Tate while she was in your care?"

That afternoon, the Sixer Jim dreaded was being escorted up the steps. He ordered two soldiers to stand guard inside the doors and wished Taylor was present, but he was OTG with Elliot and Ayani again. The man was easily six eight and went close to three hundred, all muscle. He'd seen him in the Sixer crowd and knew he could be a handful.

The man stood defiantly at the table while Jim and Alicia took their seats. "Sit down, Travis," Alicia ordered the Sixer identified as Travis Molere.

"No."

"Alright, stand. Tell us how you came to be with Mira?"

"Why don't you and I go someplace and I'll show you what a real man is like," he kept his gaze focused on Wash, ignoring Jim.

Alicia looked directly at him, "You realize nobody's returned to your cell."

"Don't care about them. I'm not answering your questions and then letting you kill me." Without warning he jumped to the doorway in a single long leap, smashed his bound fist into the first guard and threw him into the second. He snagged a pistol from the falling second soldier and put a bullet into each downed man. Leaving them in a heap in the doorway, he jumped over them and off the balcony, landing on his feet in front of Alicia's rover. Skye, at that moment was walking by on her way home. Travis grabbed her and snarled, "Open the door." In shock, Skye obeyed. Of all the Sixers, he scared her the most and on her trips to Mira's camp, tried to avoid the towering monster. "Get in, move over to the driver's side and get me out of here."

Skye started the rover and backed up. Starting towards the gate that was descending, he raised his pistol to Skye's head, "Tell them to lift the gate."

With a shaking hand, Skye motioned with her hand out the window for the gate to rise. Soldiers were gathering and she was sure it was all over for her. "Travis, don't do this."

"What did they do with the others?"

"They're holding them in the houses until the Commander decides your fate."

"None were killed?"

"No."

"I'm not staying around for an execution at the hands of Taylor, now move it."

"The gate's still down."

Travis fired a warning shot in front of Skye's nose. She gasped and motioned with her hand again. The gate started rising. Parked in his rover on the other side was Nathaniel Taylor. The two rovers stayed put. "You're going to be the first to die, Girlie," Travis put the gun to Skye's temple.

A shot rang out and blood splattered on the inside of the windshield. It took Skye a moment to realize the blood didn't come from her and she was still breathing. She looked over and Travis was slumped in his seat with a massive hole in his forehead. Her door swiftly opened and Guzman pulled her to safety, a pistol in his hand. Skye looked around in a daze. She saw the Commander and his guests get out of his vehicle and head in her direction. Moving in a circle, she saw people rushing as if in slow motion and her eyes stopped on Lieutenant Taylor. The woman was on the balcony with a rifle in her hands. Skye recognized the weapon. It was a sniper rifle. That was the last thing she saw before she fainted.

Nathaniel was almost home when he saw the gate being lowered and looked under the poles to see a Sixer with a hostage. He parked and looked through the slats without speaking. He knew Elliot and Ayani could see as well as him the situation. He saw a female hand out the window of the driver's side wanting the gate up. He couldn't see what was happening inside and looked up to the balcony. He had a good view of his wife and her sniper rifle and pitied the soul inside the vehicle. She lined up and fired just as fast. He finally could see something inside the rover, blood and matter running down the windshield and the gate raising. By the time he got out, his soldiers had mobbed the area and he saw two people being carried off the balcony. He pushed through the throng just as Skye collapsed. Jim, he saw, caught her and lifted her up.

"Is she injured?" he reached Shannon's side, looking for blood.

"I don't think so. I think she fainted."

"Let me have her." Nathaniel carried her to the Infirmary while Guzman issued orders to take the rover and body away.

Alicia beat Jim to the door and jumped over her people. She saw him take a hostage and motioned with her hand to lower the gate. Jim was kneeling over the shot men when she turned around. "Out of the way," he moved as she leaped over the men again and ran to the gun cabinet. She ran back with her personal sniper rifle that'd been crafted for her. Jim put pressure on a wound to the lung on a soldier he now had supine on the balcony. He looked at Wash as she raised her rifle. It seemed that she froze and fired at the same time.

Elliot held Ayani's hand as they stood at the edge of the crowd. They saw Nathaniel take a young woman who looked like the girl called Skye. He hoped she wasn't injured. He gaze kept returning to the balcony and the impressive shooting he just witnessed.

Alicia waited for the men to be rushed to the Infirmary before she stepped over the blood stained spot and put her rifle away. Skye had fainted so she needed to check on her, but first she wanted to check her shot. Doing a quick inspection of Jade, who slept through it all, she hurried to the rover just in time to counter Guzman's orders. "Hold on, I need to examine the scene." Her soldiers parted and she started looking at the shot she'd made. It went through the open side window and hit him in the inch of skull he left exposed to her shot. The bullet angled through his brain and out near the right temple. She saw Reynolds pushing in to look for himself. "See the small entrance hole," she pointed to the back of the head. He nodded. "Now look at the exit hole," she pushed the head to the back of the seat so he could see a good part of the forehead missing.

"I'd never seen your rifle in action. The Commander told us you had a special rifle shipped through the portal that wasn't like ours." Mark was impressed.

"Mine is based on powder bullets and is much more powerful than your air versions."

"How come you never shoot with it when we're at the range?"

"I only have a few thousand rounds and just used one. I plan that rifle being in use for generations. Get him to the morgue and take my rover to the garage. Have them strip the window and dash to get every speck of blood and brain removed. Bring me another vehicle, Reynolds, while you're at it."

"Yes, Ma'am," he moved to let a large private pull the body out.

Alicia looked at remaining soldiers just standing around, "Armstrong, Hatz," she waited for them to join her. "I need you both to volunteer to clean the blood in the Command Center."

"We're on it, Lieutenant," Hatz spoke for them and they went to get cleaning supplies.

Alicia looked around and spotted Elliot and Ayani and joined them.

"Impressive shooting, Wash," Elliot commented when she walked up.

"I used that rifle and killed a dozen Phoenix before they started shelling us. When it was clear, I had to surrender; I had a soldier take it to the caverns to a secret spot where the ammo is stored. Otherwise, that rifle would have disappeared. Let's go see how the injured are doing."

TBC


	31. Mira

"Sit down," Nathaniel pointed to a chair at the end of the handmade wooden table. Mira noticed Shannon and Washington already seated when she was escorted in. Taylor came and got her personally leaving Lucas the final prisoner. He'd filled her in on Travis' fate. "All he had to do was answer a few questions and let Wash put him in solitary until all of you had been questioned." He stopped her at the bottom of the steps to tell her in private before escorting her to the others for questioning.

Mira wasn't surprised, but didn't express her though out loud. She rolled her dark eyes and with a shrug mounted the stairs. Travis had been making noises in the cell about the fate of the others and how he wasn't going like a lamb to the slaughter. She tried to tell him Taylor didn't have the cahones to slaughter them, but he had a deep distrust of the colonist. Unlike the others, her hands weren't bound. Nathaniel was taking charge of her interrogation personally and would be ready if she tried anything, but he wasn't expecting her to try and escape. She had no place to run to.

"Coffee?" Nathaniel offered from where he'd gone to fetch himself a cup.

Mira looked at him closely and saw nothing but an honest offer and nodded her head, "Black."

It was early the morning the day after Travis had been shot, in fact she was still sleeping when Taylor came to retrieve her. The sun was a sliver of pink in the east when she saw her first glimpse of sky in a week. She noticed that Lucas never stirred from his cot and almost woke him to say goodbye, but Taylor made a motion for her to not speak.

"We have a pretty good idea of your mission, lifestyle and failures over the last four years," Nathaniel stated after taking a sip of coffee.

"Have you made a decision to our fates?" Mira wanted to know the ending.

"I have a couple questions first. When you hurt the Empirosaur, the night of the meteor shower, did you have any remorse?" Jim started the questioning off.

Mira thought back to that night, "We had a job to do. We found we couldn't drive the Empir without hurting it. It was a causality of our war against you. If I could have done my job painlessly, I would have."

"But you didn't have any issues with slamming the butt of your rifle against my Lieutenant's head," Nathaniel's angry outburst in her face caused her to intuitively sit back. Mira shifted her gaze down the table to meet the dark eyes of her nemesis. She took her time responding, "Washington was a gift from the Gods when she left the colony with so little backup." She shifted her gaze back to Taylor, "She was taking my men out single handedly and Carter was no match one on one against her. She jumped off the embankment almost in front of me, but Carter got to her first. She was useful in getting Leah to declare her desire to stay away from me, which was one of the scenario's we went over with the child. I told her what to say if she were to see me."

"Would you have really hurt her brother?" Jim remembered the rough treatment he received at their hands.

"I wouldn't, but Lucas might have. He wanted his computer really bad."

"Did you know what the cask contained?" Alicia asked.

"No," Mira looked directly at her and saw her head swivel as a noise carried from across the room. She watched as Washington rose and disappeared. Only then did she drag her attention from the obvious sounds of a baby back to the men.

Nathaniel leaned back in his chair, "Wash gave a complete report of the occupation. You told her to cooperate when you first came through the gate. Why you?"

The question surprised Mira, "I don't know, maybe I was closest to her."

"Not good enough. Wash stated in her report that you, Hooper and Lucas walked up to her, but you did the talking, why?" Nathaniel asked again.

"Mira held his look and didn't shift her gaze to Shannon, "Hooper didn't know her and he was occupied with gathering your soldiers to the plaza beneath the Command Center. Lucas was looking around for you. He asked Washington where you were and she didn't answer his question. I could see he was getting angry so stepped in to reason with her."

_Smoke and fire was burning all around them when the gate finally rose signaling the surrender of the colony. Mira and her people were intermingled with the Phoenix Soldiers. She saw Lucas motion to Hooper and followed where Lucas' finger pointed. Through the smoke she saw Lieutenant Washington standing proudly at the center of the balcony looking down upon them. They watched as she gracefully descended and walked to them. Stopping in front of Hooper, she handed him her pistol, barrel first._

"_I've ordered my people to cease fire and turn in their weapons."_

_Mira saw amazement in Hooper's eyes that this slight woman was in charge. After accepting her surrender with a silent nod, he turned to issue orders which included placing the remaining captured soldier's front and center and gather the colonist._

"_Where's my father?" Lucas ordered Washington._

_When once again he was ignored with silence, Lucas slapped her across the face, "I gave you an order, Second, now answer me." They both watched a trickle of blood escape the corner of Washington's mouth and Mira didn't want her unable to talk so intervened again._

_Mira knew from experience, Washington would die before divulging classified information. They tried to get a few secrets from her on the occasion she fell into their grasp. What they got was a threat of war from the Commander for returning her in that condition and she never said a word during her captivity. Mira remembered the anger simmering under the surface that day and knew she'd made an enemy. Washington was looking at her now, even in defeat, with a look that made Mira want to apologize. So she tried to reason with the Lieutenant, "Washington, do as I say and your soldiers won't be hurt. Don't and you'll watch them be executed," Mira's quiet tone seemed to finally get a reaction as Washington turned her stoic gaze to her. Mira continued, "Is Taylor here?"_

_Washington shook her head, "No, I'm in charge."_

_Mira heard Lucas start to cuss and toned him out, "We have orders to occupy the colony. You're going to tell the colonist what I direct you to say or more will be hurt and killed and their blood will be on your hands." She knew Washington was following, although the woman didn't speak._

"_I'll be the one you will kill. I take responsibility for my people and the colonist," Washington informed her._

"_I will, without hesitation if you so much as forget one instruction. Here's what you are to tell the colony. You'll tell everyone they are to wear identification tags we are setting up right now," Mira pointed to an area near the market where boxes were being unloaded. "Explain to them that their houses will be searched and all weapons confiscated. Any weapon not willingly turned over and found will result in your execution so it's in your best interest for them to comply. A nighttime curfew will be enforced. All people have to be off the streets by eight at night. Food will be provided and all work is suspended."_

_Mira stood beside Washington as she repeated verbatim the instructions and was amazed that under those conditions, the Lieutenant could remember each and every word. She underestimated this woman. After she finished speaking, Mira, who was standing beside her, spoke, "People of Terra Nova, step out of line and you'll watch the military officers be executed starting with Lieutenant Washington here. We instructed the leaders left in the colony to be visible to keep the masses under control and Lieutenant Washington will be circulating among you. If you have any questions or comments, tell them to her, your defunct leader."_

"So Hooper or Lucas didn't tell you to instruct Wash?" Nathaniel was persistent.

"No, I took it upon myself to direct Washington, but after that Lucas issued all orders to her. I would see her stiffen and so did he, so he looked to interact just to watch her struggle to obey," she noticed Wash had returned with the baby and was holding her. She had a flashback to when she would hold her daughter, Sienna, and wondered if she'd ever see her again. "Hooper gave a speech after Washington, but it was more technical and addressed the portal and placement of his troops."

"What did Lucas do while this was going on?" Nathaniel kept the questions flowing.

Mira tried to remember, "He was not present. After he found out you weren't present he took off. I think he was rifling through your quarters, looking for anything he could steal."

"He got my shoulder holster and pistol. I got them back when we ambushed Lucas."

"He never told me how he lost the holster," Mira was actually amused. She didn't have too high of an opinion of Lucas after seeing his father in action and comparing the two. It there were two opposite people in the same family, they had to be it.

They grilled Mira for three hours. She never saw them take a note so assumed the meeting was covertly taped. Once Washington left to feed the baby and returned sans the child.

"So, Commander, do I live or die?" She watched the silent communication between the others at the table and Nathaniel spoke for the group, "Malcolm is preparing the portal to send most of you to the future."

Mira felt an overwhelming relief and her pulse raced, "Does that include me?"

"The only ones staying will be Drake and Jenna, unless you can give me a reason to send them with you."

"They're good kids, just misguided by falling in with me. Neither of them committed serious crimes against your colony. So they want to stay?"

"They want to get married and live here," Alicia confirmed.

"And you'll accept them without prejudice?" Mira wanted to make sure.

"I wouldn't go that far," Jim shook his head. "They'll be on probation for at least a year and under supervision. There will be places they can't go and a few people they'll be banned from associating with. In time, if they prove trustworthy, the suspensions will be lifted."

"And they've agreed to this?"

"They have," Nathaniel replied. "Do you want them back in the future with you?"

Mira shook her head, "I don't know what I'm walking into. All I want is my daughter and to make up to her the four years I can't replace."

A soldier entered the room, "Sir, Dr. Wallace says he's ready."

"Thank you," Nathaniel looked over to his man, and without another word he left. He looked back at Mira, "We're going to take you to the portal now. Do I have to use binders?"

"No, I won't give you any trouble," she stood when Shannon and Taylor rose. She saw Washington still sitting and the baby back in her arms as of a few minutes ago. On impulse, she rounded the table to her side, careful to not make an aggressive move. "Washington, I want to say I'm sorry for beating you up and making you recite that statement to your colony. I know it couldn't have been easy."

Alicia looked up at her, "Surrendering never is."

"I agree with that. I've had a lot of time to see both sides of the fight for Terra Nova and I was on the wrong side. Weaver told me without intervention the future will end in roughly 2180 and my contribution here would earn me a place in history as we saved mankind. I was gullible enough to buy his line. I'm not coming back here, but I'll search for any fissure to take my daughter and a few others through if I get home in one piece. If I were to find myself in this time, how will I be received?"

Alicia thought about it, "Depends on what your intentions are."

"Never to make war again, that's for sure. I want you to know I admire your strength and standing by Taylor, even when I thought he was wrong. You have principles and courage. May I see your daughter?"

Alicia noticed Jim and Nathaniel now flanked Mira as she turned her so Mira could look at her face. Jade opened her eyes and looked at this strange woman.

"Thank you," Mira took a step back and let Nathaniel lead her away. Shannon flanked her every move she noticed. For the first time in a couple days she was reunited with her Sixers and she saw her people hadn't been harmed, as Taylor assured her. Wordlessly she crawled into the back of the transport and saw a large crowd had gathered, and they were jubilant with the Sixers being out of their lives. Drake and Jenna came to the back of the transport and said goodbye. Drake kept an arm around Jenna's shoulders and the colonist gave them space. Taylor had informed the colony of his decision to let them stay via plexpads that morning, but to actually see Sixers loose and mingling was something to watch.

In the distance, Skye watched them leave with mixed emotions. She'd become friends with some of them and knew they weren't all bad people, just desperate like fifteen billion people in the future. Josh made his way through the press to her side.

"You know, Skye, another chapter of our lives is ending."

"Since when did you become so poetic," she smiled at him.

"I don't know. It seems like our lives are days of monotony, punctuated with events like this," he watched the transports leave with no less than three soldiers per Sixer accompanying them.

"I think that's called life," she headed to the Infirmary and back to work.

"Meet me for supper in the market?" he called after her, "I'm buying."

She smiled back at him, "In that case, of course." They laughed and parted, she to the Infirmary and he to the mechanics bay.

Elliot and Ayani hadn't seen the Taylor's or Jim at all that morning, but saw guards outside the doors of the Command Center and two more stationed at the foot of the stairs. A soldier explained when he stopped that the Commander had Mira under interrogation and didn't want to be disturbed. Now he watched as the Commander and Shannon climb into the lead rover and the convoy pulled out.

The portal was functional when they arrived. Soon the Sixers were gathered in front of the semi-opaque mist. "Good luck, Mira," Nathaniel stood back from her.

"Same to you, Taylor. Take better care of your daughter than I did mine."

"I will." He and Jim watched her be the first through the portal into the unknown. Without hesitation her band followed and soon all was quiet. Nathaniel knew he'd have retrospective moments, but now wasn't the time or place. "Guz, take our soldiers home and give them the day off."

"With pleasure, Sir." Guzman looked around, "You heard the Commander, move it."

Jim and Nathaniel went to Malcolm, "Disable it soon. We don't know what may be trying to get a lock on that side."

Malcolm quickly flipped a switch and power was severed. He looked at Nathaniel, "Commander, before I was able to reconfigure our future, I got a solid lock on another time in the future. I copied the information and was hoping to open the portal to that time again and send a probe."

"We don't have any probes." Jim spoke up.

"No, but our guests do. Maybe we can talk them into having one or two sent to us," Malcolm, ever the scientist, wanted this mystery solved.

"I'll see what I can do," Nathaniel slapped Malcolm on the shoulder, "good job. Disconnect so we can go home." They waited for Malcolm to finish and not leave him here alone and followed him back to the colony.

By noon, Lucas was bored to death. He had nothing to read and gray laser cut walls to stare at. He woke late to a breakfast of fruit and bread along with a cup of coffee and an empty cell. Mira was gone. They'd talked late the night before, speculating on what his father was doing with the others and if they'd ever get out alive. Mira asked him how he came to hate his father so much.

"_He let my mother die." His cold statement was meant to thwart any further questions. _

_Either Mira didn't get the ambiguous message or chose to press on. "There has to be more to it than she died."_

_Lucas fixed his cold turquoise eyes on her, "They killed her slowly. I can still hear her screams as they raped her repeatedly and with anything they could find. Then they peeled skin with dull knives, pulled fingernails and hair out. Finally she didn't make a sound because she'd passed out. That's when they woke her with a bucket of salt water. Through it all, my father just stood still, his face impassive. He shut himself off totally. I wasn't so lucky. At fourteen, I hadn't the experience to distance myself from that type of brutality. I'm sure I went crazy at that moment and all the hatred I felt for them was transferred to him. They wouldn't have done that to me. I'd have gotten what the others got, a simple bullet to the head." Lucas let out a ragged laugh, "Bodies were all over and the smell of blood…. I can't stand the smell of blood to this day."_

"_Were you the only kid present?" Mira wondered if others held such memories._

_He shook his head, "Everyone except my father and I were allowed to leave so they took the kids away. I wish I wasn't there, but more I wish it were my father who was tortured and not her."_

"_That other woman, Ayani. Is she like your mother?"_

"_Identically."_

"_Maybe Taylor will let you leave with her and you can have a mother back," Mira theorized._

_Lucas wondered how he'd feel about that. It wasn't something he seriously considered. "I doubt the old man will let me live. I'm his greatest disappointment. Now he has another kid to screw up. Did you get a look at the baby? I did, looks like Washington so he doesn't have his face looking at him as reminder that he's such a fuckin failure."_

"_I saw her picture." Mira remembered the pride Taylor handed her the mini with in her cell in the future._

He heard footsteps and two soldiers arrived, one with lunch. Without a word the young man set a tray down and took the empty with him. Lucas thought about making a break for it. He yelled after their retreating backs, "Tell my father, I want to see him."

One soldier went to the mess with the tray and the other climbed the steps to the Command Center. He entered, looking for the Commander. Not seeing him, he searched for another officer. He found the Lieutenant in the back fussing with the baby. Knocking, he waited for her to look around.

"What is it, Private?"

"A message from Lucas. He wants to see his father."

"Thank you." Alicia sat in a chair to nurse Jade and contemplate the message. Lucas bored easily it seemed.

Within half an hour Nathaniel bounded up the stairs and through the door. He didn't see his wife and briefly wondered if she were at the Infirmary. He made a quick walk through and spotted her in what was becoming her chair with his daughter in her arms. The baby was done nursing, but Mom was still holding her. "You ready to go?" He leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Am I bad mother for leaving her?" Alicia was half tempted to take her with them.

"No, and you deserve a break from nighttime feedings, even if it's only for a night or two, now move it." He carefully took his daughter and cradled her in one arm while pulling his wife up with the other and didn't stop until she was close enough for a kiss. Together they walked the short distance to the Infirmary with Daddy carrying the baby and keeping his free arm around his wife's shoulders.

Elizabeth looked up from her patient when they entered and smiled. "Excuse me," she motioned for a nurse to take over and hurried to the command team. Without being asked, she reached out and scooped the baby away from Nathaniel's arm. "Don't worry, she'll be in good hands, namely mine," she smiled down at the baby. "I'll give her a full exam while I have her."

"We'll appreciate it," Nathaniel spoke for both of them.

"I did leave enough milk?" Alicia was worried.

"I checked and you have enough here for three days," Elizabeth reassured her. "If something were to go wrong OTG, Malcolm has formulated coconut milk into baby formula and we have nursing mothers so don't worry."

"The thought of Malcolm in charge of baby formula doesn't exactly fill me with confidence," Nathaniel joked.

"Enjoy your selves," Elizabeth carried the baby away without waiting to see if the parents wanted to say goodbye to her.

Nathaniel slipped his hand to the back of Alicia's neck and let his fingers do a gentle massage. "I think that's our cue to leave," he guided her from the building. They met Elliot and Ayani near the two transports Nathaniel ordered prepared for an OTG excursion.

Jim was loitering nearby in case the Commander had a last minute order.

"It's all yours, Jim," Nathaniel opened a side door for his wife of the first Rhino.

"More importantly, your daughter is mine for a couple days. Zoe is beside herself as Mom said she could help."

"And what is your job with Jade?" Nathaniel laughed softly as they walked back to the second Rhino.

"My task is to try and convince Elizabeth that we can handle another one, so long as she's a girl of course."

Nathaniel just grinned as he climbed aboard and took the wheel.

TBC


	32. Ending

Alicia and Ayani were in the lead vehicle while the men took the second. It was a two hour drive to the ocean and just past noon when they finally got off. The trip was a spur of the moment decision after Nathaniel got home from the portal and announced at lunch he wanted to do something to unwind like go fishing. It didn't take long for him and Elliot to throw a plan together and invite the women for a camping trip. Alicia wasn't about to let Ayani and him off together even if Elliot was along and agreed to ask Elizabeth to babysit. She told him the doctor was the only person she trusted her young baby with for two nights out.

"We have a camping spot that's quite nice," Alicia informed Ayani as they drove into new territory Ayani hadn't seen before. She omitted the part where she and Nathaniel made love for the first time at that place.

When the ocean came into view, Nathaniel had a thought, "I hope I didn't dump Mira and gang into the ocean."

"Do you think she'll be able to carry through on her wish to come back here," Elliot had been filled in on her last words before leaving the Command Center on the drive.

"I have no doubt she'll try and probably make a ton of money selling her story, which is incredible in its own right. Surviving for over three years in this wilderness will make her a legend. If there exist a way, she'll find it." For some reason, Nathaniel wasn't worried about Mira anymore. If she came back, most likely it would be to settle and start her own colony.

Nathaniel saw Alicia park her Rhino and took a parallel spot with plenty of distance between the rigs for privacy. He'd asked Elliot how far his advances with Ayani had gotten him before choosing sleeping arrangements.

"We are sleeping together now," Elliot admitted, not sure how Nathaniel would take this news.

"Great, two Rhino's, one for each of us and plenty of privacy under an almost full moon. Maybe we'll both get lucky," he laughed. Elliot was relieved.

Camp was quickly set up and the foursome trekked to the edge of the ocean where its angry waves pounded the surf and rocks below. Nathaniel gave a fishing bow to Elliot and showed him how to shoot the hook as far into the rolling waves as he could with his own demonstration. Elliot matched his shot and soon both men were seated in foldup chairs with poles in holders beside them.

"Wash," Nathaniel roared over the surf.

She and Ayani walked over to the men. They'd trailed along and were quietly talking about the scenery before them and Alicia was telling her of the abalone shells she'd gotten and suggested they hunt for some on the morrow, but for now she just wanted to relax and unwind and do nothing until she had to fix supper in a couple hours. Now she sat her chair beside Nathaniel's and looked at him. Ayani set hers beside Alicia's and they squeezed in between the men.

"Sweetie, would you get me a beer," he flashed his charming grin up at her.

"Me too, Ayani, please," Elliot joined in.

The women looked at each other with grins and headed back to the Rhino's. Returning with four beers, they settled in between the men and the talk flowed freely and Nathaniel told Ayani and Alicia of the Sixers leaving that morning.

"Now all you have is Lucas to deal with," Ayani and Alicia had been mostly silent, content to let the men swap stories.

Nathaniel cast a sideways glance at her, "You still interested in taking him with you?"

Her demeanor and expression morphed into total surprise, "Nathaniel, you mean you'd give him to me?"

He smiled and looked beyond her to Elliot, "I don't think you have much to say in the decision, Ayani. Elliot would have to approve, as would his bosses."

Elliot was making headway in his pursuit of Ayani and immediately knew Nathaniel put him in a vulnerable position, give in and get rewarded or say no and suffer the consequences. This was the artful Commander, Elliot remembered dealing with for over twenty years. On one hand Taylor was honorable and the other, knew how to play the political game. It was that combination that made him the natural choice for a mission like Terra Nova. The look he shot back at Nathaniel said it all and the Commander broke into a wide grin. "I'll see what I can do. What do you want, Taylor? You're not doing this for Ayani's benefit."

"Well there are a few more things we could use that we don't have here," Nathaniel paused. "We need four probes." He glanced at Alicia and saw her give him an inquisitive look, so reached out and took her hand.

"I see. Now why would you need a probe, hmmm?" Elliot could only think of one reason.

"Maybe we found another time and want to explore it."

"Maybe?" Elliot knew his unspoken guess was correct.

"I say maybe, because without a probe we have no way of checking our theory out. Malcolm found something and wants to explore it."

"And all you have to trade is Lucas," Elliot rubbed his chin and looked back at the crashing waves.

Nathaniel let his gaze return to the water and kept Alicia's hand firmly in his, "Lucas has knowledge of the portal that you probably would find useful. Maybe if he's away from me and back around his mother or mother figure," he looked over Alicia to Ayani and she smiled back. Emboldened, he continued, "He'll get over his desire to hunt me down and kill me. I have no desire to kill my son. Having him placed away from Terra Nova is the best answer, for me at least."

"It would be a win, win for both of us," Ayani agreed. "I'd get a chance to work with Lucas and maybe change his outlook and you can avoid the tough decisions."

Elliot listened to them reason and shook his head, "I'll ask, but that means we'll have to power up the portal. It's being monitored around the clock on the other end so calling home is no problem."

"We'll do it as soon as we return," Nathaniel agreed.

"Are you going to interrogate him?" Elliot asked. "I want names of all his contacts on my side."

Nathaniel nodded, "I'll be slipping him a truth drug and handle the retrieval of information myself. Want to help?"

Elliot nodded, "Actually I think we should do it before contacting my time. Something may show up that will make me change my mind about taking him." He wanted an out and just gave himself one.

Nathaniel agreed, knowing that was the best offer he'd get. He felt his line tighten and set the hook. They watched with awe as a ten foot ancient version of the sword fish broke the surface of the water. Nathaniel fought him for an hour with everyone cheering him on. The fish, tired from the struggle was pulled to the rocks below. Alicia and Elliot descended the rocks with a gaff hook and dragged it to shore and held it down until it stopped trying to flop. Supper that evening was a lively affair with the men hauling the carcass up the hill in pieces and packing the beast in layers of ice packs in the back of the Rhino Nathaniel had commandeered for the trip. Alicia took a large chunk and wrapped it in leaves and placed it in the coals of the fire her and Ayani built. More beer loosened inhibitions and soon Elliot and Nathaniel were telling stories normally reserved for male companionship as the women laughed and urged them on as the sun set and the large moon provided light for the night.

"That side of the camp is yours," Nathaniel pointed to one Rhino. "Wash and I get this side and that transport. As much as I enjoy your company, I need to spend time alone with my wife in the moonlight." Nathaniel stood and offered his hand to Alicia with a slight smile that told her exactly why he wanted her alone. He led her under the moonlight towards the edge of the cliffs. He held her in front of him, his arms securely around her waist as they looked at the moonlight dancing across the waves.

"If I haven't told you lately, I love you, Mrs. Taylor," he rumbled against her ear.

"No regrets that you have me and not Ayani?" She'd been watching them all day, looking for any sign he preferred his first wife. She knew as long as Ayani was here these feelings of insecurity would persist even though she was hiding it masterfully.

"What brought this on?" His arms tightened and his lips caressed her exposed neck.

"I need to know, Nathaniel, do you want her over me. Tell me now." Her tone was dead serious.

Nathaniel turned her and settled his hands on her shoulders, "Alicia Taylor, for the last friggin time, I love you with all my soul and heart. It's you who's my other half, not her. I had my time with my Ayani and now my future is with you, bound together with these rings we wear." He could make her pale face out in the moonlight. "Has she indicated she still wants me again?"

"No, it's just I'm so doubtful in my heart that it's really me you want," her hands played with the holster around his waist. "I push them back and they keep resurfacing."

His response was a fierce kiss and his tongue forced past her lips as his hands circled her slender neck, thumbs pushing on each carotid until she was dizzy. He pulled back and let his hands lower to pull her against him, "Ayani doesn't do this to me," he let her feel his desire. "When we are alone again I want to take you someplace like this where we can be away from prying eyes. I will drive all thoughts of her from your mind. I can't do anything right now, so hang in there, okay?"

"You've never really told me how you feel about her."

"I'll tell you when we are off alone after they've left. Right now, I have a beautiful woman in my arms and don't want to talk anymore." To prove his point he started kissing her again, this time deep and slow with the thought of stirring up her passion to the point she was putty in his hands. Soon his efforts were rewarded when she started tugging at his skin tight tee-shirt. He willingly stripped to the waist and laid it out. She let him make love to her on the ground. After three days of falling asleep on him, they were both more than ready. Satiated, they made their way down the cliff to the water and played in a shallow eddy and made love once again at the waters edge. The other Rhino was silent when they quietly made for the back of theirs. Nathaniel hoped they took advantage of the night like he had. Pulling his wife close, he drifted off.

"I've never caught two in one trip," Nathaniel exclaimed as he hooked a second beast the next day and handed the pole to Elliot to pull in. The women took walks and hunted abalone in the shallows. Wash looked for signs of her and Nathaniel's night, and thankfully didn't find any remains of the passion at this eddy just hours before. They found several and Alicia told Ayani to take all of the shells home as a reminder.

"Bad news, Ladies," Elliot found them scooping abalone out of large shells and putting in the ice chest. "Nathaniel says we need to get all this meat home or it will spoil."

"It will be part of the celebration on Saturday," Alicia smiled at the overflowing ice cooler. She looked at Elliot, "Think you can keep up with me as I book for home?"

He looked at Nathaniel who grinned, "I'm riding with Wash so you have to keep up."

"I bet I can be home in just over an hour," Alicia looked at Nathaniel seated beside her as she pulled away from camp.

"Go for it, Babe. Elliot has wanted to drive in this country. Give him a thrill," he gripped a handhold for the entire trip.

Ten minutes out, Nathaniel radioed the colony to raise the gate and have the road cleared as Wash was driving like the wild thing she was. Guzman's mirth couldn't be hid as he acknowledged and made calls to the meat vendors that fresh meat was on the way and one to Shannon that the boss was coming home. Jim and Guzman were by the open gate when Wash rounded the corner and burst through the trees. They looked at each other with grins. She pulled in at a much subdued pace not wanting to run anyone over. Jim scanned the area behind the Commander for the other Rhino. When Nathaniel climbed out, he asked, "Lose someone?"

Nathaniel looked back, "If they aren't here in fifteen minutes, send a scout out. He went to the back of the vehicle and helped unload with instructions that the fish and abalone were to be saved for the party. He looked around for his wife, but she was gone. He smiled, knowing Jade would shortly be reunited with Mom.

Alicia checked the Infirmary and was told the doctor was home so she took off in that direction with long strides. As she walked she looked down at her dirty clothes and felt grubby. Switching directions, she jogged home first. It was good to stand under hot spray and shampoo her hair. It was another perfect evening in paradise when she walked at a more leisurely pace to the doctor's home. She passed Nathaniel who was carrying both packs in the direction of their home.

"You smell funny," she smirked.

He stepped closer, "You smell wonderful. Want a repeat of last night?"

"Only if it's in our bed. I have a couple scratches on my backside."

He leaned down for a kiss, not caring they were in the middle of the street, "I'll kiss them all better," he promised and laughed when he saw a blush grace her cheeks.

She looked around, "Don't talk like that in public."

"We are meeting Elliot and Ayani for supper," he informed her as he stepped back and nodded to a couple walking by.

Alicia knocked on the Shannon's door. Zoe opened and looked disappointed, "I was hoping you would be gone for another day," was her honest greeting, bringing a smile to Alicia.

"Zoe, that's not nice," Elizabeth entered from the back to see who was at the door. She shook her head and motioned for Alicia to enter, "How was your trip?"

"We had a good time."

"But you'd rather have been alone with the Commander?" Elizabeth pressed as she led the way to the living room.

"As Nathaniel reminded me, it's only for a few more days," she picked Jade out of her day bed that was taken to the Shannon's. "We have an unspoken truce." She saw her daughter was awake and rooting so found a chair, her breasts heavy with milk. Picking a blanket Jade had been lying on, she pulled her tank top up and started feeding.

"Come to the kitchen. I need to get supper going," Elizabeth turned to Zoe, "Alright, helper, you get to cut the veggies up if you're careful." She watched as Alicia effortlessly held her daughter and leaned against the counter. "I'm teaching Zoe to cook. You know, Jim has been hounding me to have another baby. I would have said no until a night with Jade. He played with her for over an hour, I swear."

"I got to feed, Jade," Zoe interjected.

Alicia turned her attention to the older girl, "I think that was the plan. You help take care of a baby so you know how when you have a little sister or brother," she smirked back to Elizabeth.

"You're no help," Elizabeth muttered as she showed Zoe how to slice a tuber.

"You're not much older than me and I plan on one or two more. Have one for my kids to play with." They visited while Jade ate. Finally she stopped sucking and Alicia commented to her, "You must not have eaten much for you to pig out like this," she adjusted her bra and put the top back in place. She put the baby to her shoulder over the blanket for a burping.

"She didn't like the foreign nipple and kept spitting it out," Elizabeth commented.

Jim entered with his customary smile. He stopped for a kiss from his wife and stepped to Alicia, "You can leave her here anytime."

"Every diaper and she's yours," Alicia quipped and turned to Elizabeth who was directing Zoe to set the table. "Thanks for watching her. I'll buy you guy's supper out after everyone leaves."

"I accept," Elizabeth said while Jim hurried for the diaper bag and opened the door for her.

* * *

Nathaniel mingled with his colonist, catching up and giving micro speeches in groups on how happy he was with everyone and to be home. He ran into Max and Tasha walking with arms around each other. He purposely stopped them and Tasha shyly held her hand out. On her left ring finger was a small diamond. He grinned and shook Max's hand, "How'd you get up the nerve to ask the father?"

"I was supposed to ask your father?" he threw a shocked look to Tasha.

"Cut it out," she giggled and slapped him so he turned back to the Commander.

"I was scared as bad as when the slashers got us, Sir. I needn't worried though, Lieutenant Guzman was not surprised at all and gave his permission."

"No threats?" Nathaniel didn't believe it for a minute.

Max's smile slipped a little, "Well, maybe a little."

"Max, you told me Daddy shook your hand and slapped you on the back with congratulations!"

"He did, kind of," Max smiled down at her.

"What did Daddy do to you?" she all the sudden was all business and he got a glimpse of what it would be to cross her or a little white lie.

"I shook his hand and slapped him on the back," Guzman joined the group. He smiled at Nathaniel, "It wasn't my fault the handshake took him to his knees or the friendly backslap put his face in the dirt. They don't make boys like they used to."

"Daddy," Tasha fumed.

"I did give my blessing in the end," her father reminded her. "But the wedding isn't until you're over eighteen, so you have a few months to make sure he's the one." Neither he nor Max mentioned the boot on the young man's neck for several minutes while Guzman had a monologue conversation about marriage and hurting his baby.

Nathaniel laughed and moved on. He spotted Josh and Skye sitting on top of the fence overlooking the festivities. He stopped and looked up at them, "How's the view?"

"Nice from up here," Skye answered.

"How's things going, Skye?" he lowered his tone so only they could hear.

Skye shrugged, "I feel like a bug under a microscope. Everyone is looking at me and I know they're talking about it."

"Anything to your face?"

"No, Sir."

"I don't know if you heard about an incident that happened to Lieutenant Washington when she surrendered. She didn't want to tell me who all had badgered her, but I found out. It didn't go good for them."

"Is that your way of telling me to tell you?"

"It is," he forced a smile, "come on down and join the fun." He watched as Josh helped her off the fence. He could have helped at the lower level, but Josh jumped the rest of the way and reached to steady her. He walked away laughing to himself at where Josh's hands lingered.

The day passed with games for the kids and no work for the adults. That evening Nathaniel took the dais for his annual speech. It started with him welcoming the new additions. This year there were five, not counting his daughter. He kissed each one and the crowd laughed as cries rang out.

"Our guests leave tomorrow and I want to thank all of you for making their stay a memorial one. We have made lasting friends and in one year I've agreed to open the portal to their time for a repeat visit for a few of them for a couple days." There was much clapping so he paused until it tapered off, "Also, they've agreed to take Lucas Taylor back with them and keep him incarcerated for the remainder of his life. They have a list of people he worked with in our future and a full report of his activities has been given to General Simmonds. Tonight we celebrate our victories, remember our losses and rejoice to be with our families. From this time last year, we fought off an invasion, buried and mourned our dead and eliminated the threat they possessed. This will always be one of my favorite years with the addition of a wife and daughter. Let's face it, I've been busy."

He stopped for the laughter and claps. "In conclusion, I want to thank General Simmonds for his generosity. He provided us with copiers and now probes for further exploration. Also, on a personal note, to find a future where the brutality my first wife was subjected to didn't happen gives me hope that her scenario is greater than mine, where I was forced to watch my wife suffer and die. Seeing her again has been a joy and I have it on good authority that she's made a place for herself in their past for what she'll be able to contribute from her stay with us. Enjoy your evening and thank you." Nathaniel went to Alicia who was standing in the front of the crowd, daughter in arms.

"I want to thank you, Wash, for seeing to Lucas." They both turned to look where he was chained to a post, sitting in a chair where he was eating from a loaded plate and watching the colony. "I offered him the choice of death or going to their future. I was so scared he'd choose death."

"Would you have followed through with it?" she spoke quietly mindful of people mingling close by.

"Probably not, but I wouldn't have let him know it until he was at the portal. He'd have gone, willingly or not. I still want to hurt him for what he did to you." He pulled her close and rested his cheek against hers. They enjoyed the closeness, pulling apart when the first boom of the spectacular fireworks display that lasted fifteen minutes started. Jade was screaming so Nathaniel covered her ears with his hands and that helped. At the last burst of red, families gathered children and headed to their homes. Nathaniel and Alicia found Elliot and Ayani for a last gathering. They walked slowly to the quarters issued their guests. Jade was still crying so Alicia said goodnight and walked across the colony. She figured the baby had a headache and pulled a bottle of baby analgesic from the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. Putting drops in the baby's ears, she was soon sleeping as Alicia changed her diaper and undressed her for bed. It was still hot at night so she opted for a diaper only and settled a lightweight sheet over her lower half.

She readied herself for bed surprised that Nathaniel wasn't home yet. Picking up her plexpad she settled on the sofa to wait.

Ayani put her hand on Elliot's arm, "Elliot, I want one last visit with Nathaniel, for old time's sake."

"I understand," he looked at Nathaniel and bid them goodnight.

Nathaniel walked her the short distance to her door.

"Please, come in," she turned the light on.

He followed her inside, but kept the door open, halting just inside. He'd been careful to only be with her in public settings. He knew the rumor mill would love gossip involving him and anyone other than his wife. He wasn't sure what she wanted to talk about, she got her wish with Lucas.

Ayani smiled and took his right hand in both of hers, "Nathaniel, in a few short weeks you've changed my life. All those years I mourned you. Now I can put your memory to rest and move on."

"With Elliot I hope," he squeezed her hands and pulled his away.

"Most certainly with Elliot. I had a moment to speak with Lucas today. He was happy to be in the fresh air again. He told me he was surprised by your offer after everything he did against you and all you built here. I told him a father's love doesn't end with crimes. I asked him where he lived all those years after you kicked him out and he spent an hour telling me of his struggles to survive. He also said supplies would mysteriously appear every couple of months at the falls. I told him it was probably you and he surprised me by saying no."

"I wasn't aware of any supplies set out for him," Nathaniel frowned.

"He saw Washington placing a coat and boots in his size near his campfire one day. He didn't know if you were behind the act or not."

"She took it upon herself without my knowledge," he admitted.

"Lucas gave me a list of items that kept him alive, medicines, clothing, blankets and tools. He said he shot her with the intent to kill when she invoked your name in a burst of rage. Afterwards he felt horrible because she'd been so good to him. When he was told she was still alive and in the clinic he went to see her, but she was unconscious so he left."

"He told you that?"

"You think he was lying?"

"I think Lucas will tell you anything he can get you to believe. I'll check with the Infirmary and see if anyone saw him go to see her before I believe what he says."

"Would the same people be on call right now?"

He looked tentatively at her, "We can go and see." He shut the door after she preceded him.

He looked around the empty building and punched up the on call roster, "Nurse Ogawa is on call." He palmed his radio, "Taylor to Ogawa."

Her prompt voice returned his summons.

"Nurse, do you remember who was on call when Lieutenant Washington was first taken to the Infirmary the night she was shot?"

"I was, Sir."

"At any time did Lucas pay her a visit?"

"Yes Sir, he stopped by after I had done my best to patch her up. I was scared he'd come to shoot her again, but all he did was look down at her then leave without a word."

"How come that wasn't in your reports, Nurse?"

"I must have forgotten to include it. So much happened during that time, I am still remembering details."

"I want another report on everything you remember that wasn't included. Read over your original report and indicate additions so I have them to compare."

"I'll get on it right away."

"I'll give you a week, Taylor out," he cut the connection. Looking back at Ayani, he locked the door behind him and they meandered towards her quarters. "Coffee?" he asked as he noticed the food court still had several young people congregated.

"Sure," she allowed him to escort her to the man she came to know as Chad. Nathaniel asked for two coffees. Chad told him they were on the house. They found a small table away from the boisterous young crowd. They noticed he was with the 'other woman', but gave him a wide berth.

"See those two dark complected kids," Nathaniel pointed to Max and Tasha.

"Hmmm," she saw who he was pointing to.

"They just got engaged."

Ayani looked carefully, "Isn't that Tasha Guzman?"

"She is."

"I had her as a student about five years ago, or rather her counterpart. I wonder what she's doing now."

"Is Guzman with Philbrick?" Nathaniel asked.

Ayani nodded, "With her mother dead, who knows who's taking care of her, or if she'll find that same young man to love."

"Maybe you should look her up when you go home and find him. His name is Max Pope. They are meant to be together." He sipped his coffee in silence for a moment. "I wish you luck with Lucas."

"I understand that he's going to try and manipulate me, but what he told me today was the truth. He's the same boy as mine and I always knew when my Lucas was lying to me. It was a character flaw you never seemed to pick up with him."

Nathaniel grimaced, "I always assumed, like my soldiers, he would tell me the truth. It was one of his lies that earned me a scar to remember him by."

"Speaking of people meant to be together. You and Wash sure make a cute couple," she lightened the mood.

"Oh, and how did you come by this sage revelation?" He couldn't help but smile.

"By the way your eyes always follow her the way they never did me. She's the first person you always look for in any group. And I see a certain disappointment when she's absent. She watches you also and there is an added protectiveness with her. She's looked out for your back for a long time and marriage hasn't altered her behavior. I would hate to face her if I were the person to injure you."

Nathaniel chuckled, "It's been over a year ago now that a Sixer named Carter tried to shoot me. She wasn't present, but when word got to her, she paid him a visit in the jail. He got revenge for the beating she gave him a few weeks later when the Sixers caught her out. After she came back from the jail, she looked me over real good. Now normally she was the perfect soldier, but she told me if I'd been hurt, Carter would have been hung off the gate until he was nothing but bleached bones and she'd have taken the war to Mira. I was again glad she was on my side. Mostly, she followed orders to the letter, but every once and a while, always to protect me, she'd do things her own way."

"When did you fall in love with her, Nathaniel?"

"Honestly, when I saw her after being here alone for three months. She was the most beautiful woman, standing in direct sunlight that made her black hair shine. I teased her, but really wanted to drag her off and make love to her."

"Teasing like that is your way of showing interest. Did she know that?"

"At the time, she didn't. As the years passed we established a teasing relationship, our version of foreplay I guess." He didn't stop to think who he was talking to as his mind was on his true love.

"You once made a reference to your relationship having a rocky start. I never did get that story," she pressed her luck. She saw his countenance darken and was almost sorry she asked and figured he wouldn't respond.

He sighed and played with his cup, eyes never leaving the object in his hand as he started his story. "She made an error in judgment a few months after we came here. I needed to get outposts and relay stations built and she was a natural in building I found out so admit to using her in a way I'm not proud of. She'd been in charge of the construction of the jail and substructure of the Command Center while I spearheaded the fence and Tate the upper floor of the Command Center, Mess Hall and Laundry facility. She finished ahead of schedule and as you can see, the work was outstanding. I punished her by sending her OTG to build needed buildings. She felt she had to prove herself all over again to me and I shamelessly took advantage of her. The work was accomplished in record time with her at the helm. I forgot to bring her home."

"Forgot?" Ayani's tone held a ton of suspicion.

"I forget who I'm talking to," he looked at her with a smile. "I used her, but my mistake was I never told her the suspension was lifted. For two years she thought she was being punished. It changed her. I wanted my Wash back and she had matured into a formable woman out there and it was my fault. I brought her home and reinstated her to my third and tried to make it up to her. In time she seemed to come around, but still pushed herself to be the best, never wanting to disappoint me again. Never again did she step out of line, but I paid a horrible price for it. I couldn't find the opening to start a relationship with her. She had a stone wall in place between us. Then the Sixers came and on their heels was the Syncillic Fever outbreak that took Alex. With just the two of us to rely on, she became my protector and me hers. I wanted so much to erase what'd I done to her, but it was always something to stop me from pursuing her. She was my best friend and I always thought she'd be here until the occupation. I made her stay back due to my love for her." He stopped and finished the last gulp of his coffee. "She survived, but I didn't agree with her handling herself as leader pro tem."

"And you grounded her again," Ayani uttered disapprovingly.

He nodded and looked miserable at his admission, "I knew this time I'd lost her for good and she'd never come back to be my second and not having her friendship was killing me. Here I wanted to take her in my arms, instead I pushed her away. With nothing more to lose, I declared myself to her, expecting nothing except to be rebuffed. I just knew she'd tell me to go to hell, but she didn't. She'd been waiting for years for me to get over Ayani and see her as more than my second. She loves me, Ayani," he finally let his eyes bore into her.

"And you don't think you are worthy of that love?"

"After the way I treated her. Some days, I just look at her in disbelief that she married me. I don't want to ever disappoint her again and will devote my life to her happiness. I owe her that." He got up and escorted her back to her assigned room. "How are your quarters?"

"Comfortable."

"They were Wash's quarters until she bought her house."

Ayani took note to look around a bit closer when she went to bed. "Nathaniel, I wish you the best with Wash, and I mean that."

"Good night, Ayani," he left her at her door and cut across the colony to home. He quietly entered expecting Wash to be sleeping in bed. He was surprised to see her reading in the soft yellow light.

She looked up, "You took your time."

He focused on her babydoll of shear black, "And I'm sorry I did. I had a long talk with Ayani, in the market," he added. Crossing to her, he took her plexpad and shut it off. "I told her how much I love you." He leaned down for a kiss.

"I guess wearing this was a waste if you'd rather be with another woman," she slipped out of his arms and headed for the bedroom.

He smiled and followed, "It will only be a waste if I accidently ruin it cutting it off," he reached down and pulled his boot knife. "If you're not out of it by the time my teeth are brushed, you can plan on replacing it." He slapped her on the butt as he passed.

"A night with your other wife sure has left you froggy," she commented and pulled the comforter to the end of the bed and lay down. If he wanted her garment off, he knew what to do.

He returned a few minutes later completely nude and ready, "You're still over dressed," he joined her on the bed.

"I thought you might want to unwrap your presents."

"Got that right," he growled against her willing lips and proceeded to show her how much he loved her.

* * *

Nathaniel was happy to see not one person leaving was devoid of trinkets from the past. Everyone stopped to thank him for his hospitality as they packed Cretaceous period artifacts, mostly intact skulls, flora and some fauna, with the fauna consisting of innumerable insects. He presented Elliot with a fishing spear he made and used during his hundred and eighteen days of solitary. They took the spears to the river a week before where Elliot and Nathaniel had a good time spearing fish and cooking them over an open fire to give his guest a feel for what he went through. They'd camped out that night, just the two of them under the open sky.

Lucas in binders was halted before him. The two men looked at each other without speaking. Nathaniel reached out and pulled him into a tight hug, "I'm truly sorry what your mother and I put you through. Take care of yourself, Son," he stepped back, eyes moist.

Lucas swallowed hard, "I've been told I get a special cell on the base and not Golad and that I have you to thank for that. Thank you, Father," he turned and let his returning soldiers escort him through the portal. Nathaniel listened to his tone and not the words. He felt a hand squeeze his arm and looked down at Alicia.

"He didn't mean it," he spoke to her softly.

"No act of kindness penetrates him," she replied and looked at Ayani who was at the end of the receiving line along with Elliot. They were the last two remaining. "Lucas has the compassion of a serial killer. Have his brain scanned," she advised.

"He'll get a complete medical and psychological workup. If something is physical that is causing his behavior, our doctors will find it," Ayani replied to Alicia and they hugged briefly. "Take care of Nathaniel."

"I will."

Ayani and Nathaniel looked at each other and then spontaneously hugged hard. They stepped back, hands still interlocked. "I'm glad I fell into your world, Ayani."

"I am too," she let go and took Elliot's left arm, leaving his right to shake hands with Alicia and Nathaniel. Taking his spear back from Guzman, they left with see you next year as a parting promise.

Alone at last in four years, Nathaniel looked around, "We're really on our own, people. Malcolm, shut that thing down, we have work to do." He took Wash's hand and led her to his rover and home to their waiting daughter.

The End

I want to thank everyone for your encouraging reviews. It kept me writing.


End file.
